Inuyasha and Kagome Are They Meant To Be?
by Storm-Maker
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally had the biggest fight yet, Sango is dying, and Kagome is being attacked in her dreams! And War is Inevitable as all of Fuedal Japan is being torn! The fate of the Jewel is to be decided...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any such related things to Inuyasha, other than the characters I may create and use in this story, and the storyline I have made up.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, I have only seen the show a few times, and I think it's great. Inuyasha is cool, Sango is awesome, I can really relate to Kagome.how about I quite telling you guys what I think, and let you read my story and have YOU all tell me what YOU think. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An Evening Like Any Other  
  
The evening was like any other for the Inuyasha group. A wandering, perverted, but sweet and thoughtful monk that looked to be the age of somewhere around 18, sat at the trunk of a tree, wrapped in his dark robes; a staff with rings on the ground besides him, while he gazed into the fire. He had short black hair, with a small lock tied in a small ponytail in the back. He had a lazy smile on his face reflecting the contentedness he had, and a mischievous look in his eyes hinting on what one of his next things to do would be.  
  
Close by stood a women with her arms crossed, she too was looking at the fire. The women wore her dark hair down. She wore a purple and pink shirt, a green skirt, and a green sash. She had a beautiful figure that most men would love to trace with their fingers with. Her skin was smooth. Her eyes were intelligent. She was listening to the girl next to her talk about her day back home, in the future Japan. Next to her, leaning on a tree, at an arms stretch so she could quickly grab it if danger presented itself, was her Hiraikotsu. Made by her father, looked much like a large boomerang the size of a full-grown women. Though very heavy, she is able to wield it with ease.  
  
Besides her was the girl she was listening to. This girl had long smooth, black hair that reached below her waist. She wore the usual attire of a Japanese schoolgirl; this outfit consisting of a knee length green skirt, a white long sleeved, shirt with a green collar fastened in the front with a red ribbon and green cuffs. She too had a beautiful figure. She had an easy smile that was always willing to show, and pure and kind heart. She had brown eyes that reflected her emotions as clear as day. She was very beautiful.no.the right word is.elegant..yes, she looked elegant. Though she was sometimes a klutz. A bow and bag of arrows lay at the trunk of the tree next to her as she stirred that night's dinner.  
  
Next to her laid a cute little ball of fluff that looked like a little golden fox with two tails, a diamond shape on it's forehead, and orange cat eyes, when they were opened, right now they were closed as the little Yukai, Kirara, slept. Kirara was Sango's most trusted companion. Shippo, a two-foot tall fox demon, with a fluffy tan colored tail, fox body, human face, red hair pulled back into a little ponytail that looks like a cotton ball, green eyes, and wearing a sky-blue shirt with feather designs, fur vest, blue pats, and a blue sash sat by Kagome's yellow bag, bows, and arrows at the trunk of a tree.  
  
Sitting on one of the many branches of the tree that Shippo was sitting by, sat an odd looking boy. He has golden eyes and long thigh length silver hair. One of his clawed hands rested on the hilt of his sword, Tetsusaiga. His clothes consist of a white under shirt, and an all red fire-rat garments. His sleeves being really loose towards the wrists, and nothing on his feet. His body is lean and muscular. Around his neck a wore a necklace made of magic rosary beads, that makes Inuyasha fall down, face first, when Kagome says "sit". This boy is a Hanyou, a half dog demon.  
  
"Can't you hurry it up Kagome? I'm starving." The Hanyou said impatiently, and not to kindly, while looking down at Kagome from his perch.  
  
"Inuyasha, if I rushed to finish, the food would either be burnt or undercooked." Said Kagome patiently, not even looking up at him.  
  
"I told you we should have had Ramen Noodles for dinner." He said in a know- it-all tone of voice. Kagome sighed.  
  
"If you had your way, all we would eat is Ramen." Said the monk, Miroku looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yah, I don't see nothing wrong with that." Said Inuyasha defensively. Miroku shook his head and looked back into the fire, ignoring his friend's stubbornness. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. When he started to get restless, he jumped down, with cat-like agility.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." He announced and walked into the forest.  
  
"Don't wander off to far." Yelled Sango, the girl in the green skirt.  
  
"Yah, yah, yah, whatever." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, not even stopping. After a few moments, Miroku stood up.  
  
"Would you like some help Kagome? I could stir the soup while you go and collect some ingredients." Miroku said innocently.  
  
Oh, no. I know that look. He better not even be thinking of trying. Kagome thought. She shifted the ladle form her left hand to her right.  
  
"Sure Miroku." Said Kagome, she was just about to hand him the ladle when she felt a hand squeezing her butt.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Miroku landed on the ground with a thud, seemingly unconscious, after Kagome had hit him with a spare frying pan in her right hand. Sango snorted and shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Sango, will you stir this for me please, I would like to go get some bitter root to add to the soup before dinner."  
  
"Sure thing Kagome." Said Sango stepping over Miroku and taking the ladle. Picking up her bow and arrows, sliding both onto her back, she headed into the forest, the opposite way Inuyasha had disappeared into. Barely even eight feet away from camp, Kagome heard a shriek then: WHAM! Thud!  
  
Poor Miroku, twice in five minutes. Serves him right. He should really try and rid himself of his perverted habits. When Kagome couldn't hold anymore Bitter Root, she headed back to camp.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So, what did you all think? Is it good? Bad? Mediocre? Well, I personally think it's perty good, for a person who's only seen like what, maybe 10 episodes- *sigh*- a great series, I wish I wasn't so busy, that way maybe I could watch the whole series, maybe I'll get the series on movie and have like an all day "Inuyasha Day" where I just sit back, relax, chow on popcorn, sip some soda, and enjoy the series. Hows about that? I think I should Declare a certain day..mmm.about the day the Series first aired in Japan, "Inuyasha Day" where everyone who is an Inuyasha fan, grabs a few Inuyasha movies, and watches them all day that day, oh, and if it's on that night, makes sure to watch it on T.V. too. So what do ya all think of that Idea? Yes, no? Anyways, you get back to me on that and tell me how I'm doing on my story. Till next time! 


	2. Inuyasha's Temper, and Kagome's Tears

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any such related things to Inuyasha, other than the characters I may create and use in this story, and the storyline I have made up.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, the last we left off, Miroku was being.well.Miroku, Kagome was collecting a few more ingredients for dinner, Inuyasha went for a walk, and everyone else was basically just chillin. So lets get this show on the road!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha's Temper and  
  
Kagome's tears  
  
"Ouch! That's hot! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha accusingly.  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Kagome said blowing on one of the last bites of her soup.  
  
"You stupid wench!"  
  
"Sit." Kagome said. The rosary beads began to glow and then with a sudden force, Inuyasha was jerked to the ground, landing face first.  
  
"Whaddya do that for?" Inuyasha asked, his temper beginning to rise.  
  
"Because you should learn to control your tongue.and your temper." Kagome replied curtly. She set her empty bowl aside.  
  
"Control my temper! You're the one always sitting me, wench!"  
  
"Because you're the one always pushing limits, and loosing his temper! Some one has to keep you in line!"  
  
"Thanks, mom!" he said exaggerating the "mom".  
  
"I'm not your mother!"  
  
"Well than I suggest you quit acting like one!" By now, both of them were facing each other and yelling quite loudly. The others were looking at each other, wondering if they should try to break it up.  
  
"Guys, do you have to start arguing again?" said Miroku with his arms crossed. The others were just as annoyed.  
  
"Stay out of it!" Yelled Inuyasha facing Miroku than looking back at Kagome. Miroku sighed and leaned back.  
  
Here we go again. Before you know it he'll have Kagome so mad, the infamous line "I'm going home" will come soon enough.  
  
Sango was still over by the tree standing and shaking her head.  
  
When are they ever going to stop arguing?  
  
"And I am not a wench! Will you stop calling me that!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Feh, if it bothers you that much why don't you go tell some one who actually cares! Like that mangy wolf of yours, or better yet that hobo you're constantly talking about." Which wasn't true, Kagome hardly ever mentions Hojo (Inuyasha calls him hobo), a friend from school who likes her. a lot.  
  
"Because I'm stuck here, helping you!"  
  
"Helping me? I guess if you call having me do all of the work while you help attract danger or unwanted trouble, then ya, I'll call that help!"  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A burden? Or wait, no, that's not all I am to you, I'm not only a burden, I'm 'your shard detector' to, huh?!" Screamed Kagome. There was silence; every one was looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
"Well you know what Inuyasha, no more. I won't take it any more. If all I am is a burden, consider me gone. Go find the jewels by yourself." Yelled Kagome. She felt like she had been dealt a physical blow to her stomach, and wanted to cry. She turned around.  
  
I won't cry in front of him, not this time.  
  
She heard his footsteps as she began walking.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said, barely able to talk. She began running into the forest, towards the well. Not able to contain them anymore she let those hot and stinging tears slide down her cheeks. They felt like acid that would burn her smooth skin and beautiful eyes.  
  
After Kagome had run off, everyone seemed to be able to move again. Sango stepped towards Inuyasha menacingly.  
  
"How could you? You stupid, STUPID idiot! You selfish pig! Why didn't you answer her!"? Sango looked like she was ready to kill Inuyasha at any moment. Sensing Sango's anger Kirara stood up and growled. Inuyasha stepped back, though not showing much fear.  
  
"Like what!"  
  
"You could have at least told her that she was your friend, I mean she is isn't she!" Shrieked Sango, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Ya!" Shippo added, stepping towards Inuyasha, bad mistake.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Shippo on the head, leaving a huge bump. Miroku swept Shippo in his arms and stepped besides Sango.  
  
"You don't have to take your anger out on Shippo."  
  
"Feh." Was the last reply the others got out of him as he took off into the direction of his god tree. He jumped up to the highest branch he could and looked up at the clear starry night sky.  
  
"What do they know." He said vehemently and sighed. Trying to blame it on the others, but failing, Inuyasha let out a low growl. Then sighed again. His face showing worry.  
  
Kagome.I didn't mean it like that.You caught me out of now where.I didn't know.what to say.how was I suppose to answer.I couldn't tell you that I loved you.I would hurt you if I said that, and left you for Kikyo, because.I do lover her too.I want to be with you.let you know how I feel.but not if it means hurting you.more than I already have.Kagome.I wish.I wish I could choose, and be rid of it all already.Kagome.I love you too.Kagome.I.  
  
With those last thoughts, Inuyasha got up and jumped from the tree, he ran towards camp, staying quiet and hidden, when no one was looking, he took Kagome's things she had left behind, and disappeared back into the forest, running faster with each heart beat. His hair whipping back, like a silver comet, his ears back, but listening to everything around him. All the while, thinking about his heart and what he truly felt. When he came to the well, and didn't even stop and hesitate, he just leapt in.  
  
Authors Note, Very Important if you read, or else you won't see an ending to this story:  
  
Oooooo, Kagome is ticked and Sango is REALLY ticked. I'd hate to be in Inuyasha's shoes right at that moment.wait.he doesn't wear shoes.well if he did..anyways you get my drift. This chapter seems a little angsty towards Inuyasha, but have no fears, Inuyasha is going to be a hero and good guy, like in all of the other episodes. You do have to cut Inuyasha some slack though, I mean, He's in love with 2 girls, and doesn't have a clue on what do, other than the fact that he has to choose between one girl.Kikyo vs. Kagome, This must be a VERY tough situation to be under.  
  
Well for one of my next chapters I have a really good idea going on but I need you peoples to help me. If you love the story I have created so far and want me to post more, I will need some seriouse help here. Ok, here's what I need to know. I need to know how Inuyasha reacts to Kikyo, how she to him. How Kikyo reacts to Kagome, and Kagome in turn to Kikyo. What does Kikyo think of Kagome, exactly what is this fake body of hers made of (I heard that she needs to eat the souls of children to maintain it right?) basically the 411 on Kikyo. Now, If I don't use her in one of my soon to come chapters, it will be because I have found a better way to solve a problem or something, but anyways, I need this info ASAP! Oh, and a litlle bit of some 411 on Hojo too, in case I use him some more in my story. Please and Thanx! 


	3. Hojo

Disclaimers Notice: You know, there will come a day when I very well may own all of this.Inuyasha and all. Really, all I'll have to do is capture Rumiko Takahashi and make him sign over all of his work as mine. So, does owning Inuyasha in the future really count as not owning it now.what? You say that you won't let me do that? That you're the one that's going to own Inuyasha? Feh, Only if you can beat me to it, well anyways, I don't own Inuyasha currently but I will! I will I tell ya! MUAAAAA! (some one slaps me silly, I faint, get up and start laughing again, I get slapped by a salmon and come to my senses) Now where was I? Oh yes, I was just saying that someday I will (Cringes as I see the salmon raised) NOT, I was going to say Not! Own Inuyasha.just don't hurt me!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Well after that little event, I was safely taken to a mental ward to recover from "The SALMON!" but I am ok now, and will be able to continue writing. YIPPY! So lets get on with it already!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hojo  
  
When Kagome first came through the well, back to her own time, Her first thoughts were to go home, but quickly rejected that idea.  
  
Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you, you, you pigheaded, selfsentered, egotistical jerk! I can't take it anymore! I have taken all of the insults you could throw at me, and I stood by your side even then! I even stayed by your side after I saw you and Kikyo together those few times. I can't do it anymore. I just can't take it!  
  
Kagome couldn't control her emotions, so she ran. She ran to try and get away from it all. To clear her head. Even though the pain she felt was on a mental level, she felt like she had just gotten into a fight of her life with Inuyasha. Like she too could wield a sword and went up against Inuyasha as his apponent.and her sword had broken. After a while, with out even intending to, Kagome came to the park. She slowed down and to a walk and when she became to exhausted to walk anymore, she sat down at the trunk of an old tree.  
  
"Kagome?" came a soft male whisper in the dark. Kagome looked up startled. Her eyes slid past him and went to the moon. It was really late. Unlike in the Fuedal Era, the sky was clear. The stars waltzed across the sky, seeming to mock Kagome and her sadness in their merriment. Only the soft glowing moon seemed to feel sympathetic to her in the sky. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"What are you doing here Hojo?" She asked airily, and casual like.  
  
Shouldn't he be home right now? I mean, it is really late.  
  
"I came for a walk. I needed a break from studying so much. I didn't expect to see you hear. Your grandpa said you had a really bad sickness and couldn't go to school for a while." Hojo sat besides Kagome and looked into her eyes, concern beginning to show on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked past Hojo and stared at nothing.  
  
"I just.had a long day." Said Kagome finally.  
  
When he came to the well, and didn't even stop and hesitate, he just leapt in. He landed on his feet and stood there looking at his surroundings. It was the same as last time he had come through. He looked at the clear sky. A slight wind picked up and he sniffed the air. Picking up Kagome's scent, though very faint, he followed it quickly. He ran quickly, his arms back, ears down, and his hair whipping behind him. He didn't slow until he came to a park and started walking.  
  
"Umph! Stupid root!" Inuyasha said vehemently. He was so intent on finding Kagome that he had tripped over a root. He stood up and took a different turn than Kagome had. He stopped when he heard voices. He sniffed the air. One of them was Kagome, the other was Hojo. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. His eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. Without making a noise, except for a few rustling noises, he jumped up onto the nearest tree branch so that he could see, and not be seen. What he saw, was not exactly to his liking. Kagome's skirt was crumpled, her hair was slightly tangled, her knees were drawn to her face, her chin rested upon her slender knees, and her usually creamy, rose tinged and smiling face, was tear stained, red, and expressionless. Like someone who has just saw a loved one die. Or get her heart broken. Right next to her sat a concerned Hojo.  
  
Hobo! With is arms around Kagome's shoulders! That little.  
  
Inuyasha began to slightly growl, but kept it low enough that the two wouldn't hear him. His hand was immediately at his sword, ready to draw it at any moment and his knuckles were turning white from grasping the swords hilt so hard. Anger and jealousy contorted his face, making him look very dangerous.  
  
"So what happened?" Kagome had to think about what to answer, but she eventually did, even though it wasn't a very good one. She thought she had heard something in the bushes across form her but didn't bother looking, rationalizing that it was probably only a squirrel or something of the sorts. Inuyasha's ears pricked up to listen. Kagome was silent for a moment.  
  
"I was feeling better, and wanted to get out of the house. My mom said I shouldn't go to school, just in case I still felt ill and she sent me to a distant aunt's of mine. We don't get a long to well. I lover her dearly, but we don't get along sometimes. We sometimes argue a lot, and today wasn't any better than usual." Inuyasha caught on to the parralell story to what actually happened.  
  
"So, when are you going to go back?" Inuyasha held his breath, his jealousy forgotten. His attention was completely drawn to that slender girl, with raven black hair that was finer than silk. To her every movement. He couldn't breath, not wanting to miss her answer. What was only minutes seemed like eternity.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So know, what do you all think. Do I need to change something, is there something I'm missing, Is a character out of.well... character? Well you sit there and think about it or go read another fic. While I dwelve into the deep yonders of my mind.to put it in simple English.While I come up with the next chapter. So, when will Kagome go back? I mean she just can't completely ditch her one true love and her best friends.could she? Well I guess you'll just have to find out. Ta Ta For Now! 


	4. Kagome's answer

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own Inuyasha, though some day.(the salmon that was in the freezer is brought out by my mysteriouse foe and raised above my head) ok, never ever will I ever own Inuyasha and Co. there! You happy!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, this is going to be a short chapter, but it's worth it, to hear Kagome's answer.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome's Answer  
  
"So, when are you going to go back?" Inuyasha held his breath, his jealousy forgotten. His attention was completely drawn to that slender girl, with raven black hair that was finer than silk. To her every movement. He couldn't breath, not wanting to miss her answer. What was only minutes seemed like eternity.  
  
When will I go back? Will I go back? Should I go back? I'll miss everyone terribly and I'm sure that they will miss me.  
  
Kagome's thoughts seemed to lighten at those happy thoughts but quickly darkened.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A burden? Or wait, no, that's not all I am to you, I'm not only a burden, I'm 'your shard detector' too, huh?!"  
  
"Well you know what Inuyasha, no more. I won't take it any more. If all I am is a burden, consider me gone. Go find the jewels by yourself."  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
He didn't even answer me? Is that all I truely was to him? All of those times, those moments. Even when we had faught before, we hadn't faught like this. I know he doesn't like to show his true feelings.but.when I asked him.I couldn't tell anything about him. It's like all of his emotions were suddenly shut to me. Like a door being slammed into my face. Maybe I should have waited longer for an answer.no.I gave him plenty of time.enough time to say no at least.I've tried Inuyasha.I at least had hoped we could have been friends.I thought we were.I love you Inuyasha.I foolishly gave my heart to you when I could have given it to another.but I chose you.I thought I meant at least something more to you other than a tool.I thought. maybe.but no. I guess I never meant anything to you.Not even when I tried my hardest.not even when I did my best.not even when I saved you those few times you were helpless.What about those few moments.when I was so sure.I saw love in your eyes for me.just for me.I guess maybe.you were imagining that I was Kikyo.I could never amount to Kikyo.but I could at least amount to my full potential.I was foolish to think that he may even have liked me. He never answered.I was his burden.I admit I was in danger a lot.but we all knew that risk.and I am more than just a shard detector! Why couldn't he see? Why wouldn't he see.maybe he couldn't.or wouldn't. Either way. he never answered.so I guess I am.just his burden.his 'shard detector'.nothing more than his tool.  
  
New tears were starting to form in her eyes and they tore Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt helpless, he wanted to go to her but couldn't.  
  
Oh, Kagome.I.please don't cry. I want to hold you.I want to pick you up and tell you how I feel about you.but it would hurt even more.I love Kikyo too.It's not a question of weather I love you or not.it's who I will choose.and Kagome.you don't know how hard it is.I'm in the middle of a war. I don't know what I really feel. Sometimes you make me so mad, and then other times.you make me feel alive.like I couldn't live a day with out you. I don't know why I do this to you.I don't know what makes me think I deserve you.I am only a Hanyou.a filthy half breed.and yet.you stood by my side.through everything.please don't leave me now.you said you never would.but this is different.or is it.Kagome.please come back.back to the Feudal Era.to your friends.to.me.please.  
  
Hojo was looking at Kagome. His arm tightened slightly around her, menat to be like a comfort to her.  
  
Oh Kagome.even when you are sad, you look as radiant as ever.why do you constantly refuse me? Everyone thinks we should be together.everyone except.you.maybe.you will be mine yet.maybe you will finally start caring for me.the way I care for you.When will you quite fighting me.and at least give me a chance.I care for you.but I can't wait forever.Kagome.will you please.come to me soon.I don't want to loose you.but if you intend to keep me waiting forever.than I will have to give my heart to another.but for now.for now we are together.is it too high of a price.your tears.are like rain.but if we stick together.maybe your sunshine will be able to come out brighter.and hopefully, I can be there.to bask in it.and be yours.  
  
Everyone was still, all caught up in there thoughts, and yet full attention on Kagome. Hojo was thinking that maybe Kagome hadn't heard him, and was going to ask again when he heard a small whisper.  
  
"I'm not going back." Kagome's voice was barely audible. A few strands of hair fell down onto her face. Hojo shook his head and gave her comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Inuyasha froze where he was; not wanting to believe what her heard, but he couldn't deny it. His face fell. His stomach fell even deeper, and his heart, torn. Everything was silent as a slight breeze came and played with the few rogue strands of Kagome's hair and blew some of Inuyasha's hair in his face, only to fall back into place.  
  
"I think I'll go home now" Kagome said sullenly getting up. Hojo's hand slid down her harm and held onto her wrist, not wanting her to leave. Kagome gave a light tug, not looking at Hojo. Inuyasha's grip went back Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hojo, I should really be going now, please let go." Hojo stared at Kagome, Inuyasha stared at Hojo a look of death, just waiting for him to make a single wrong move so that he could slice and dice him into pieces. Hojo let go. Kagome walked off into the direction she had come, not looking back. Hojo sighed. He stood up, and then he too went home.  
  
Inuyasha lept off of his perch and onto the ground. He stood staring at the place that Kagome had been sitting just a moment ago.  
  
"I've lost her.I've really lost.Kagome." Inuyasha stood there staring. Not even allowing himself to cry. He wanted too, the tears were there, ready to fall, like a broken dam, but he wouldn't let them come.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ok, so now what? I mean Kagome just said she wasn't going back, Inuyasha feels like crud, not to mention has to give Kagome back her stuff, and Hojo is on the move.again. Man he must really like Kagome. Well, anyways, I want to thank Tsumira for giving my the 411 on Kikyo, now I am prepared to write a few more chapters. (everyone yells "YAY! We'll get more to read soon!") Yes, it will be soon, like no more that next week soon. Well, bye for now! 


	5. One Big Happy

Disclaimers Notice: Ok, I have gone past my previouse moments of denial and have come to the conclusion that I do not own Inuyasha (I wipe my tears as I have to admit such a horrible fact) Ok, I'm fine. Seriously. I guess if I can't own such a great and masterfully done series, I'm glad the talented Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I'm tired, and I need some more R&R, fortunately for ya'all I like to write, and I want to write this chapter. I'll keep this note short, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
One Big Happy  
  
Kagome had gotten home very late. When she looked at a nearby clock, it was three o'clock in the morning. No one was awake so Kagome went to her room quietly. When she was there she went to her bed and only meant to just sit for a moment but soon laid down, with out even intending to, and exhaustion of the nights events swept through her. She was out instantly.  
  
Not long after Kagome had left the park, Inuyasha found himself slowly walking to her house. With out even thinking about it, he jumped to her windowsill and crawled through her open window. He lightly put down Kagome's things by her window. He turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Kagome. Walking quietly, he was by her bedside with only a few strides, and not even a single sound had been made. He watched Kagome sleep. He was hypnotized by her beauty, and her innocence. She was still dressed in her dirty and wrinkled school uniform. Her hair had some twig and leaves, and was tangled. She herself was also slightly dirt, she had mud on her in a few places, but even then, she was still beautiful in Inuyasha's eyes. With out even realizing it, his chest rose and fell with each breath at the same time Kagome's did.  
  
"Oh Kagome.I." his hand reached to push away a strand of silky black hair that had fallen across her delicate face, but he quickly jerked it back before even touching her. Kagome began to shiver slightly. Looking around, he noticed that unlike the last few times he had been here, her room was getting messy.  
  
She's been so busy finding shards, she hasn't even bothered cleaning.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He spotted a light pink blanket on the floor next to some dirty clothes. He went and picked it up. He shook it and carried it back over to Kagome, where he wrapped it around her, careful not to touch her, as if he had a disease that she could catch if he touched her. Kagome began to move a little, but quickly settled into a new comfortable position, still wrapped in her blanket.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered. His face showed an expression of longing, of wishes to impossible to come true, of sarrow, of worry for her, of confusion, and of love. As he turned to leave, he allowed a single tear to slide down his cheek; not noticing the tear that slid down Kagome's cheek as well; with his back turned. He then disappeared into the night.and eventually away from this time era altogether.  
  
"So? Did you apologize?" asked Miroku like a mother to a disobedient child. Inuyasha growled as he jumped up in a tree by camp. One leg dangle loosely down to the ground, while the other was brought closely to his chest, so he could lean his arm on it.  
  
"Inuyasha! You idiot, why didn't you apologize to her?" Sango yelled up.  
  
"Because she was too busy with her preciouse Hobo." He growled, not meeting anyone's eyes. Just then Shippo and Nara came walking into camp. Seeing Inuyasha he jumped up and down.  
  
"Where's Kagome? Inuyasha is here! Doesn't that mean Kagome is here too?" Nara looked at Inuyasha and layed down across from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"No Shippo, Kagome isn't back yet." Sighed Miroku, sensing another headache coming.  
  
"Well than, when is she coming back?" Everyone looked up at Inuyasha. His lips curved up in distaste.  
  
"Who said she's even going to come back?" Said Inuyasha sourly.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha? What did you do to her! I swear if you touched even one hair." Sango yelled icely. Inuyasha growled at such an accusation. In truth he would never do anything to hurt her. Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready in her hand. Miroku held his staff, ready to stop Sango form doing anything too rash.  
  
"I didn't even get to talk to the wench." Inuyasha interrupted Sango. When he called Kagome a wench, she threw her Hiraikotsu before Miroku could stop her. Inuyasha was about to move out of the way but it missed and went behind the tree.  
  
"You know, you have better aim when you're not as angry." Said Inuyasha in a provocative, but annoyed voice.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hit you." Said Sango pleasantly.  
  
"What the." then the Hiraikotsu looped back and cut the branch Inuyasha had been on and he fell onto the ground with a hard thump. Miroku cringed. When Inuyasha was about to stand, Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and hit him over the head, much in the fashion she does when Miroku has just groped her. She was about to hit him again.  
  
"That's enough Sango." Said Miroku. Sango froze and put her Hiraikotsu behind her back like she usually has it.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, what exactly happened?" asked Miroku patiently, not wanting Inuyasha to loose his temper or take off. Inuyasha sat with his legs and arms crossed. His eyes closed, and his head lowered. He was rigid with agitation.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't even talk to her, she was to busy being charmed by that Hobo. They were talking, and she basically said that she was never coming back." Inuyasha was growling. He was furiouse, hurt, and defensive. Not the safest combinations, especially for a Hanyou as strong as he was.  
  
"What do you mean? Does Hojo know about the Fuedal Era? Did she tell him what happened?"  
  
"No." was his short and terse reply.  
  
"Than how."  
  
"Look, she's not coming back, ok. Now deal with it. I don't need to tell you what all happened, just take my word on it." He jumped high into the air on to a tree branch, than with his rapid lightning speed he disappeared.  
  
"You come back here right now Inuyasha!" yelled a fuming Sango. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave him be for now."  
  
"Just.what?"  
  
"There's no point in forcing him to tell us something he won't talk about, you know how stubborn he is. That and I'm sure Kagome is safe, she is in her own time after all." Sango nodded, she looked over to where Shippo had been standing. Now all there was, was a sleeping ball of fur and clothes. She picked him up in her arms and laid him next to Nara. Soon Miroku and Sango fell asleep and the fire began to die out. All was quiet, All except for Inuyasha's crying heart.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Hey everyone! Yay! One more chapter done. So what will Inuyasha do now? Will Sango actually go as far as to kill him? What? Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, and didn't bother groping her with the other? Is he feeling O.K. ? And what will happen next? Well, I can't tell you all of these things, because then that would ruin the story, but I can tell you Kikyo will soon be involved, and you can imagine where she comes, trouble follows! Well, till my next chapter! Chao! (for those of you who don't know, chao is buh-bye in Spanish) 


	6. Shrouded Mysteries

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I have a Shinkon No Tama, a fairy, a magic lamp, or any other such things to wish on to make this predicament otherwise. So BACK OFF fish! Oh, the same goes for lawyers too.  
  
Authors: Beginning Note: Howdy! Well, the last we left off, things were kind of tense. Well, that's a bit of an understatement. But anyways, I want to thank all of you who have encouraged me and have taken the time to review! Thanx! I will try my best to not let any of my faithful readers down!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shrouded Mysteries  
  
"Two people sat in a large dark room. One, a woman with dark hair, was sitting in a position representing respect to the other, though in a way that also showed defiance. Her head slightly bowed, her hair shrouding her face. All was quiet; deathly still. Neither moving, neither twitching. Not a single frog croaked, or a cricket chirped on this cloudy night.  
  
" I have a proposition that you may want to consider." Said the one who seemed to be in charge.  
  
"You do? Well, lets just see about that." The woman's face was emotionless, her voice sarcastic.  
  
"One that could give you a body that was a good as your last. If you do this right you may even gain the one you once loved, to dispose of, or toy with. It's up to you; and ultimately, dispose of the one you despise the most." Silence followed. The woman remained emotionless, and the only movement she made was to pierce her lips tightly. The man smirked. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was listening and from here on out, would do as he said.  
  
The Shinkon No Tama will be mine soon enough, and even sooner if she does this right, which I am quite sure she will, now it's only a matter of deciding whether I should kill her as son as I have those shards, or keep her around for a while and make use of her.  
  
His smirk grew bigger as he continued to unfurl his next diabolical plot, and all he had to do was say the word, and it would be done. No work involved what so ever.  
  
Authors Ending Note: I know, this is a short chapter, but it's a good one right? Oh come on, you know you want to admit it. Don't worry, being as this is such a short chapter, I'll make sure and post my next one within three days. Is that O.K. with every one? Good. Now, I have a question, is Sango's sword called "Katana" or is that the name of one of her attacks? If no one tells me soon, I'll improvise. (just between you and me though, I heard that I was going to type and post up a big battle scene that's why this question was asked, but you NEVER heard it from me) he he he!  
  
Well, anyways, who is this mysterious woman? Who is this mysterious man? Could he be Naraku? Or maybe it's an even greater foe. And what is this plan of his? And whom is it going to hurt the most? 


	7. Inuyasha's War, and Kikyo's Presence

Disclaimers Notice: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha. Must we go through with this every chapter? Dang. Oh well.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: The last we left of two really mysterious people were coming up with an evil plot. No one knows who it's going to effect, what it's going to effect, who it's going to change, or what it's even about. We don't even know if these two people are friends or foes to the Inu gang! Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha's war  
  
And Kikyo's presence  
  
Inuyasha sat up in an old tree, one that was rough, but big and strong. He had a gloomy expression on his face. The sky was clouded, no stars or moon to shine down upon the earth below.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts however weren't on what it was like outside, it was cast upon the two people he loved the most, and the war he was ensnared in between them.  
  
Damn it! Why does this have to be so complicated! Why can't I just choose one! Oh, Kagome, I wish I could have told you how much I truly feel for you, but it would make it worse, especially if you don't love me back, and what about Kikyo? I love her too don't I? What then? Kagome? Why do you insist on being so faithful? Through all of the arguments, the pain, the dangers, you could have left. And every once in a while you did, but not really, you always came back. Why did you stay by my side? Maybe it's not my side she's staying on. Maybe it's just because she loves Kouga, and this is a good excuse to stay.  
  
"Disgusting! That damned wolf!" He changed his position.  
  
But if she did love me.Her love ME? Now why would she do that? What makes me think that I deserve her? After all, I'm just a lousy half-breed. Nothing more than a Hanyou. A mutt with nothing to his name but a lousy sword. So how could she love me? How could I hope for something so stupidly impossible?  
  
She thinks I love Kikyo, and I do. Oh, why does this have to be so fucking hard? I should stay with Kikyo. At least I know she loves me, and I owe her my life don't I? After all, she was the first person to ever truly love me. She may be dead, but does that mean we still can't be together. She is different now, but does that mean we aren't meant for each other? They say that death can't kill love; it can only make the lovers wait longer to be together. Is it true? Or has my love for Kikyo died along with her? No. I do love Kikyo. We may have had some troubles, but we still love each other.  
  
Kagome. I hurt both of you by not choosing, but I promise you both, that when the time comes, I will choose. Whether it's right or wrong, I'll choose. I don't want you to shed any more tears for me Kagome.  
  
Kikyo, you were the first to love me. I know I shamed you when I was a Hanyou, but I can change that. You loved me, and I owe my life to you. I love to hold you and feel you; I love to hear your voice. I love to look at your beautiful form. I love the strong determination you posses. I love you. Being with you feels so right.  
  
But I love you too Kagome. I love your gentle smile. I love your light touch. I love how your eyes gleam when you're happy. I love how you look. I love how, even when your weak and can do nothing, you try to anyways. I love how forgiving and kind you are. I love you. But, being with you feels so right too.  
  
Just then a slight breeze picked up. Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked up. He saw soul stealers. Demons. The very ones that captured living souls and brought them to Her, in order for her to keep the body she has.  
  
"Kikyo." He whispered and took off running through the thick forest, leaves barely crunching under his feet. It wasn't long till he smelled her really close buy and slowed. He stopped when he saw her by a pond. There were trees everywhere, and leaves were slowly falling onto the pond, slightly disrupting it's peaceful calm. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha walked to her and met her embrace. He then held her at arms length and looked at her. He tipped up her face and lowered his face, so that he could meet her lips. They were caught up into each other's embrace and stood there for minutes at a time. Then Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away and looked at her. Somehow, they found themselves lying against a tree by the pond, Kikyo wrapped into his arms. They were silent. They just listened to the wind playing through the trees, and the sounds of the fall night.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo finally broke the silence with her question.  
  
"Hmm?".  
  
"Where are the others?" Inuyasha looked Kikyo shocked. Normally Kikyo couldn't care less about where everyone else was, all she cared about was that she was with Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, I was just curious." Inuyasha though about it, then replied:  
  
"Sango Miroku, Nara, and Shippo are at camp." Then he hesitated for a moment. "Kagome went back to her time to visit some relative she hadn't seen in a while." The both of them gazed at the ripples. They stared at how small they started but then how big they grew, and ultimately, how they seemed to disappear.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha said lightly.  
  
"I think I've found a way to be whole. I think I've finally found a way to get a body back" Inuyasha looked startled then he began to smile.  
  
"You have? But how.when?" He started questioning her. Kikyo started to get up; Inuyasha got up too and clasped her hands in his.  
  
"Shhh." She said and placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"I can't tell you now. It will be a surprise. Till then, will you keep it secret?" She asked looking into his eyes. He gazed fondly into her eyes. He smiled.  
  
"I promise." He said and then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. They stayed like that until Kikyo pulled back.  
  
"I have to go now, but I promise you, you'll see me soon. Maybe not quite as you had expected, but I'll come." She whispered into his ear. Inuyasha wanted to ask her what she meant, but she soon disappeared in the rising fog, but her scent still lingered.  
  
She's going to be alive again. She's going to be with me again. Maybe, this is how fate intended it.  
  
Inuyasha kept staring at the water, as if it could tell him something. Not ready to see the others, he sat on the ground and leaned back into the tree.  
  
It ripples, but it's lifeless, beautiful, but not sparkling. Like someone who is content.  
  
It was those thoughts that lingered into his mind, right before he fell asleep, at the bottom of the tree he was leaning against. Dewdrops began to form on his sleeping body, but Inuyasha didn't wake till morning.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ok, now a lot of you are saying (BOOO!!!) to the way the pairings seem to go right now, so lets get these pairing straight. It will be: Inuyasha and Kagome; Miroku and Sango; Maybe Fluffy and Rin (I don't know yet) And Hojo will get a girlfriend, I won't reveal who it is yet.  
  
Pairings stand as it is, I know it doesn't seem like it the way the story is going, but don't worry. They say love conquers all; I'm just trying to build a really good plot and a lot of suspense. So how am I doing? Well, I bet you don't have a clue of what's going on in my next chapter huh.  
  
I mean, Kikyo is coming back? Uh,oh-trouble, Kagome's not coming back? And what about school? The plotters still haven't openly revealed themselves, does that mean really big trouble? What of Sango and Miroku? How are they going to handle getting the shards, especially with Inuyasha as he is now, a ticked off Sango, and a worried Shippo? Oh boy, this should turn out to be quite the story! I can tell ya that! 


	8. Kagome in Her Time

isclaimers Notice: Guess what, I ate that salmon, so now I can say I seriously say I own INUYASHA & CO.! MUAAAAA! Wait.what's that sound.(the jaws theme is playing) .wait! What is that! Where'd that come from? AHHHHH! Attack of the killer Halibet! AHHHHH! Fine! I'll say it.just please don't..! I don't own Inuyasha and co. so back off halibet! Wait.please don't hurt me!.I was only kidding about the back off thing! (I run away from the killer halibet, find a dark corner which coincidently has a laptop just calling my name to be used.ahhh, no killer fish, and -looks around- no I don't own Inuyasha-I whisper just in case and begin typing some more)  
  
Authors Note: No, I'm not obsessed with killer fish.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome in Her Time  
  
"So Kagome, are you finally done catching up on your studies?" Asked Eri. One of Kagome's three main friends that she hangs out with in her time. Eri has short bangs showing in the front, shoulder length hair, and was about as tall as Kagome. Eri also almost always wore a hair band. Like all of the other girls in the school, she too wore the usual school uniform. It has been three weeks since Kagome has left the Fuedal Era, and now Kagome is at a lunch table eating lunch, while waiting for all of her friends to arrive. Now, to her, traveling back in time in search of the Shinkon No Tama almost seems like a dream now, that she can never forget, and she's still not quite sure she wants to forget. So now, for Kagome, everything is back to it's usual boring normal ways. "Well, almost. I still have two more math tests and an English test to make up. Oh, and a few assignments, but I think that I'll be able to get those done tonight." "That's great! As sick as you were and as often as you were gone, we almost thought that you would never come back to school this year." Said another one of Kagome's friends who was just joining them at their lunch table. The girl that just arrive was name Yuka. Yuka has very short, dark hair, and has bangs that poof out in the front. "I almost thought so myself, but I don't think that I'll be sick for a while, so I should be able to keep up with my school work." Kagome said laughing, though the laughter never reached her eyes. That's how Kagome was since she got back. She seemed almost completely like her old self, laughing joking, studying, just doing what she did before. The one thing that changed though, that only her Mom, Souta, and Grandpa, have noticed though, is that when she laughs or when she smiles, it never reaches her eyes. Her eyes are almost dull, hardly any life in them now. When her mother tried to talk to her about this, Kagome just smiled one of those lifeless smiles, and says 'no really mom, I think your imagining things. I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me. I've just been tired lately, that's all.' "When do you think Arimi will get here?" asked Yuka. "I dunno. She's probably late again this week. You now how busy she's been." Said Eri.  
  
I Wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing.What are they doing right this moment.  
  
Eri look over at Kagome. "Yo, hey! Kagome! You home?" She asked throwing a french fry at Kagome. Kagome snapped to attention. "Whats up with you? You've been day dreaming waaaay more than whats healthy, I would think." "Oh.uh..nothing."Kagome said blushing. "What are you always thinking about anyways?" asked Yuka. "I.oh.um.ah.you see." Kagome mumbled and sighed inwardly as she was saved by a cheerful girl bounding along to sit with them at the lunch table. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again. I'm glad you three saved me a seat, it seems especially crowded at lunch hour here today." Came the cheerful voice of Arimi. Arimi, yet another one of Kagome's friends, sat down next to Yuka, which was kity-corner from Kagome. Arimi, is a sweet girl with curly shoulder length hair that is put up with only two small hair clips on either side of her head. Arimi is the tallest in the group, by only three inches. "Well, it's about time. That's what, the third time this week?" Yuka said, smiling. "Uh, ya. Sorry. I've been extremely busy this week." Arimi blushed and began eating. "So, Kagome, have you heard anything from that mystery man of yours? You haven't mentioned him even once this week? What's up?" Arimi asked slyly with a twinkle in her eye. Kagome's three friends looked up at Kagome, absorbed completely in what Kagome would say. She hardly told them anything about 'her mystery man (a.k.a. Inuyasha)' and hadn't mentioned a single thing to them about the Fuedal Era and all of her adventures, convinced that her friends would never believer her. Without intending to, Kagome allowed her smile to fade completely and her eyes began to sting.a sign of oncoming tears. "Oh Kagome! What's wrong?" Her friends asked concerned, startled at her sudden unhappiness. Eri, the one sitting next to Kagome, put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shook her head and wiped the few tears that she had let escape. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. It's just that.oh nothing. It's just nothing." Kagome gave her friends a weak smile. They weren't even close to being satisfied with her pitiful answer that she had just given. They all glanced at one another before staring at Kagome. Yuka crossed her arms. "Kagome, there's something that's really bothering you, and we want to know, so spill." The other two nodded in agreement. Kagome suddenly became infatuated with her lunch as she twirled, shoved, and all but ate her lunch. "Kagome." said Arimi. She pushed Kagome's lunch tray aside. Kagome looked up at her friends.  
  
What am I going to tell them? I can't just ramble on about what really happened, not that I don't trust them.but it's like a sweet secret that I want kept that way.all for myself.and besides.they would think that I was becoming down with something and being delusional.maybe.I could at least tell them.part of the truth????  
  
"I.we.he.that is.I mean.uh." Kagome stopped and took a deep breath, her gaze never leaving her fidgeting hands. "What I really mean is he got a girlfriend and then we got into this really big fight and so now we aren't talking to each other, but not because he has a girlfriend but because of something else entirely, as a matter of fact, its really quite stupid, but even so we aren't even talking to one another." Kagome blurted. She said this so fast, her friends had barely understood her. "Oh Kagome!" "You poor thing!" "That's terrible!" Kagome's friends said all of this in unison and looked at their friend who looked like she was struggling with the urge not to cry. She let out a long and sorrowful sigh. Her friends looked at each other, at a loss as to what to do. Things like this hardly ever happened, it was usually Kagome comforting them, not the other way around. "Well, look on the bright side, at least, maybe now, if you're up for it, you and Hojo can get together. You do know, that ever since you began getting sick, he's been especially worried." Arimi elbowed Eri at her attempt at 'cheering' Kagome up. Kagome looked up at her friends, in shock, and frustrated annoyance. Then she sighed and her shoulders slumped.  
  
Why not?.Because you love INUYASHA!.Not Hojo.But he loves Kikyo, not me!.yes he does.No he doesn't, all I am is a shard detector and a miserable burden on him, he even said so.no, it was you who said it, he just didn't answer.it's just the same.no, you put him in a tight spot, you know he doesn't like to show his better side around everyone.he could have at least have said something!.Besides, if he wanted me back, why did he take the shards out of my bag, he knows I can't get through the well with out them.because he wants you to be safe and happy.Even if that were true.He's hundreds of years in the past, I should move on, It's not like I'll see him again.You shouldn't lie to yourself. You shouldn't lie to your own heart.Time can only delay true love.not sever it.He loves you.No, it's Kikyo he loves.  
  
"Yah, I guess your right, maybe.just maybe I should?" Kagome said, surprised at her own words, but wouldn't take them back. Her friends squeeled in delight. She was so confused about her feelings, and it scared her. She was so used to knowing what she truly felt, but now.  
  
I don't know left from right anymore.I'm so lost.you should listen to your heart.  
  
Kagome quickly erased all thoughts that were trying to form after that sentence. Kagome managed a weak smile on her face, as she got up to take her tray away. Her friends only glanced her way before they began giggling and talking again at the idea of her and Hojo together. "I guess.there's no turning back." Kagome said sadly, and went to go study for her next test.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Okee-doekee. Theres another chapter. So, will Kagome actually go on a date with Hojo? Am I really that cruel? (those of you who have been reading m,y authors notes and taking a look at my pairings, would know) and what about the Inu gang? Three whole weeks without Kagome? How are they fairing without their beloved Miko, and Shippo with out the closest thing he has to a mother? Well, I can't garauntee that all of these question will be answered in my next chapter, but a whole lot of them will! So, until next week! 


	9. Back In the Fuedal Era

Disclaimers Notice: Me no own..me still hiding in the corner.shhhh, don't tell the halibut.I know I said I don't own Inuyasha, but he's still trying to slap me silly after the last time I said 'I owned Inuyasha'-quickly looks around-which I don't own.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Don't tell the halibut that I own.I mean uh.where I am.very hush-hush business.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Back In Feudal Japan  
  
"Damn it Sango! You made them too crunchy again, something this simple shouldn't be that hard!" growled Inuyasha, but ate his crunchy Ramen noodle soup anyways.  
  
"Inuyasha! At least she tries!" Miroku said irritably. The Inuyasha gang was a wreck. Since Kagome left, Sango's taken over most of the cooking. Shippo's been moping and annoying Inuyasha more than ever. Inuyasha has been more irritable than is normal for him even, and Miroku has had more than his fair share of headaches from trying to keep the peace, something Kagome just naturally did, and from.well getting hit over the head with a certain Hiraikotsu, belonging to a certain woman. Looking for shards by just from rumors has been more work than progress. They have fought five demons in the three weeks, only to find that none of them held any jewel shards at all. Right now, they were on their way to Keade's, which was three days of steady walking. They were on a forest border, and had a view of the moor at their backs. The moon was covered in clouds, and the wind quietly played with the tall grass. For now, they were going to continue trudging along side the boarder of the forest and moor, and then cut through the forest to go to Keade's hut.  
  
"I don't see you helping any! If you hadn't driven Kagome away, I mean at least you could have said something small! Than maybe she would still be here, and you precious ramen wouldn't always be so under cooked, or almost out right now!" yelled Sango. She was angrier at Inuyasha, than she had ever been with Miroku.even in his most perverted of moments. This scared Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha bristled with annoyance and fury, growling slightly. Miroku slumped even more against the tree; trying really hard to suppress his oncoming headache.  
  
"Kagome's back?" cried Shippo, snapping to attention at her name. That was how he has been, any mention of her name, and he perks right up, thinking that she's coming back. Inuyasha reached over to hit Shippo really hard on the head, but instead his fist met a sturdy pole, part of Miroku's staff.  
  
"That's enough Inuyasha. Taking your anger out on Shippo is not going to help us any."  
  
"Feh, I dunno about you guys, but it would relieve some anger for me."  
  
"Inuyasha! That's not a good reason to hit Shippo." Inuyasha growled. Shippo whimpered and sat on the other side of Miroku, which was next to Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha crunched the rest of his soup quickly. Setting his bowl down, he disappeared into the forest.  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?" asked Shippo innocently, his eyes big and teary. Miroku looked at Shippo sympathetically, but it was Sango who answered.  
  
"She can't Shippo. Inuyasha told us he took the shards. She can't get through the well without the shards." Her voice came out barely even as a whisper.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Yes, I know, this has got to be my shortest Chapter yet, please forgive me, but I needed to end it here! It was going by too fast! I don't want to get to the plot too soon!! I like to see you peoples in Suspense-well, technically, I can't see you-but what the hey! I know you people are curious. Don't worry, I'll settle some of you peoples inquisitive thoughts soon enough. 


	10. Kagome's Date With Hojo

Disclaimers Notice: You told! You told that filthy halibut where I was hiding didn't you! I work so hard to post up these chapters for you and all you people can do is go behind my back and tell that halibut where I'm hiding so he can slap me sillier than silly?! You all say yes? Oh.oh well. I guess I'll build a bridge.wait there might be halibut in the water.or salmon! Ok, I think it will just be safer to go to my personal psychotherapist. Anywho, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: When last left off, it's easy to say that The Inuyasha gang was under some serious tension, and Sango is about to Rip off Inuyasha's head. Oh, and they were about three-four days away from Keade's hut. So, now without further a-do, here is this story, I posted especially for you! (Yah-yah, sue me, it's slightly corny, but it works for me!)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kagome's Date with Hojo  
  
Thursday. Kagome was at lunch with her friends, when "The Question" came up.  
  
"So Kagome, when are you going to ask Hojo out?" Kagome's head shot up in surprise.  
  
"Wha.what?"  
  
"You said that you were going to ask Hojo out on a date. Why not tonight, I heard a really good movie was playing over in the theater tonight. Why not ask him today?" Kagome's face turned pink.  
  
"I well um.yah.I was."  
  
"Oh enough of that! Look, he's right over there standing in line by himself. Why don't you go ask him right now?"  
  
"Well.you see."  
  
"What are you afraid of Kagome? I mean it's not like he's going to say no, I mean he's been swooning over you this past week, more than ever, so what's wrong." When Kagome didn't say anything, Yuka and Eri stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. Arimi laughed, but stayed sitting.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Go ask him right now!" said Eri and Yuka at the same time giving her a small shove toward the line. Kagome took a few uncertain steps forward; when she looked back, her friends were sitting and gave her a shooing motion. She looked forward and breathed in.  
  
Oh boy, what am I getting myself into.why am I doing this.maybe I should turn back.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Said Hojo cheerfully when she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Um.Hojo, I wanted to ask you something." Kagome said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Uh, sure Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was um.wondering.that is if your not busy.if you wanted to go on a date later on today to see the new movie playing in the theater." Kagome looked up at Hojo, her cheeks tinged with red. Hojo smiled more brightly than when he had said hi to her just a few seconds ago.  
  
Finally, Kagome, I was really beginning to think, that maybe.well maybe we wouldn't ever be together.  
  
"Sure Kagome! I don't have anything planned around six, would that be a good time to drop by your place then?"  
  
"Uh, sure. That's fine." Kagome said and smiled, yet once again one of those empty smiles.  
  
"I guess I'll see you then." She said and waved as she walked over to her friends who were giggling.  
  
"Soooo, what did he say?" asked Arimi.  
  
"Well, basically, we're going to go see a movie at six tonight." Kagome said and went back to eating, but had to force her food down her throat.  
  
But I don't love Hojo! Why am I doing this.because you keep thinking you want to move on.  
  
She sighed as she got up, took her tray away and went for a walk.  
  
The rest of the day for Kagome went fine. She had passed her last remaining tests, she had no homework to do and she was going on a date with a really nice guy. She should feel happy, but deep down inside, she knows she isn't, but she keeps hoping that she can just keep piling stuff on top of that part of her.  
  
"Kagome! How was your day at school?" asked Kagome's mom as she walked in. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Um, it went well. I passed the last few tests." She said wondering in to the kitchen to help her mother dry dishes.  
  
"Well that's wonderful!" her mother smiled.  
  
"Uh.mama, I kind of have plans tonight to go on a.um.date with Hojo." Her mother stopped and stared bewildered at her daughter. She shook her head, and continued doing the dishes. (Her mom did find out what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha)  
  
"That isn't a problem, is it?"  
  
"No, not at all. If that's what you want." Her mother smiled, a bit of sadness creeping into her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'If that's what I want'?"  
  
"Nothing Dear. I hope you two have a lovely time tonight. Where did you say you were going?"  
  
"Oh, we were just going to catch a movie." Her mother nodded. The finished doing the dishes in silence. When the chores in the kitchen were done, Kagome went up to her bathroom and soaked in the tub. When it was five, she got out. She then went to her room to find something to where. She shook her head at the mess that she still hadn't had time to clean. She crossed her room and opened her closet.  
  
What should I wear? Should I get really dressed up and wear the Kimono mama bought me last week, or maybe something more casual?  
  
After thinking about it for a while she decided to dress slightly casual. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and found a nice, comfy, casual, but slightly dressy outfit. She put on a dressy pair of jeans with purple, pink and blue flowers and green vines twining down the sides of the leg from the knee all the way to the bottom. She also wore a semi-loose dressy shirt, which really went well with her jeans. Satisfied with what she had on, she looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair, than thinking about it, she put her hair into a loose ponytail, tied at the nape of her neck by a colorful ribbon. She looked sadly at the reflection in the mirror and shook her head.  
  
She looked through her closet for a pair of shoes and pulled out a nice pair of high-heeled shoes. As she was putting them on, she heard voices downstairs. Her head snapped up to the clock.  
  
5:53 a.m. She sighed and after getting her shoes all of the way on, she walked downstairs. She pasted on a smile when she saw Hojo.  
  
"Hi Hojo." She greeted him. Kagome's mother had just been talking to him. Souta Kagome's brother, a boy with similar looks as Kagome, walked in, to see what the noise was about. Upon seeing Hojo, he asked:  
  
"What's he doing here?" in a more curious, than rude tone of voice, but even so.  
  
"Souta! Watch your manners." Said his mom sternly. Souta nodded.  
  
"Sorry." He said. Kagome smiled. That was her brother for ya.  
  
"I came to pick Kagome up for our date tonight." Said Hojo. Souta's eyes went wide.  
  
"But I thought.." He stopped short when he saw his mother give him a warning look.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome and Hojo. They had been facing Souta, Mrs. Higurashi behind them, so they had not seen the warning Souta had received.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kagome's little brother said and went to plop down in front of the T.V. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, I hope you two have a wonderful time out. Don't be too late." Kagome nodded. Hojo smiled and left for their date.  
  
Authors Ending Note: o.k. That's another chapter down, though I don't think this one is done as well as I suppose I could have done it. But, anyways, this is how it is written and I'm not going to change it, because I don't know what else I should have written to make it seem better. Well, hopefully you like. I KNOW you'll all love the next five or so chapters coming up, he he he. You people better keep reading, other wise you'll miss all of the good parts. 


	11. The Beginning of the End?

Disclaimers Notice: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. or any fish  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, so here we are again, right before you actually read my story, and I was wondering, does anyone really read author notes? I talked to a few friends of mine and they say they don't, so do I put more effort into author notes than I should.hmm, oh well, it gives me something to do.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Beginning.of the End?  
  
The Inu gang was just stopping for a rest. Still on the borders of the moor, with the forest to their sides. The day was very warm and sticky. Everyone had been silent the past few days. Hardly a mention of Kagome or of the reasons she had left was mentioned. They had only fought one other demon, and that one was one of the weaker demons. Naraku also hadn't shown his face as of late, which made everyone slightly tense.  
  
Sango leaned against a tree, sweating heavily. She had taken to just wearing her fighters uniform, since it was so hot, but it did not help as much as she had hoped. Miroku was in very much the same state, he stood, looking out onto the lifeless still moor, leaning on his Shinkujo that he carried every where. Shippo laid on his back in the grass, looking into the sky, and Kirara sat next to Sango. Inuyasha sat lazily in a tree lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked out onto the moor, a breeze started to blow. Kirara snapped to attention. Inuyasha's eyes became slits.  
  
"Naraku." He said venomously. He jumped down. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu from the strap on her back. Miroku stood, ready for what was to come. Shippo jumped up and stood by Sango. Kirara transformed into her full Yukai form. Now instead of a cute ball of fur, there was a huge demon, looking almost like an overgrown wolf, with a big tuff of fur around her neck like a lion. Her tails flicked in annoyance. Her teeth bared. Now the bright and sunny day turned dark. The once still and silent grass now whispered of the danger coming. Thunder roared overhead.  
  
"How pleasant of you all to make such a welcoming for Me." Came a voice that seemed to come from the very sky itself.  
  
"Why don't you come out and fight me, Naraku?" yelled Inuyasha. He unleashed Tetsusaiga, a seemingly rusted and chipped sword. With a flick of his wrist, it turned into a huge blade that gleamed. Kirara growled. Lightning flashed and illuminated the Inu groups dark and determined faces.  
  
"I have a present for you. I call her Audra, controller of lightning. I think you'll find her quite shocking." Naraku's evil laughter pierced through the thick air. A streak of lightning came and struck the ground and caused an explosion of electricity and dirt.  
  
Sango used her Hiraikotsu as a temporary shield. Miroku pushed Shippo behind him as he crouched to the ground. Inuyasha bent his knees, ready to jump at any moment he saw necessary. He used the big sleeve of his haori to guard his face from any possible flying rocks.  
  
When the dust cleared, where the lightning had just struck stood a woman who looked to be 16. She had blond hair. Her skin was pale. She wore black leather pants and a black tank top. She was tall, about 5'7" and had a supermodel figure. Her facial complexion was flawless. She had three orange jagged lines on each side of her face, signifying that she was a full Yukai. She looked almost exactly human, except for her eyes. Her eyes seemed to poses lightning and flashed in them, much like the lightning Naraku claimed she could wield.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look at her eyes!" whispered Shippo, obviously scared.  
  
"Yah, I know damn well what her eyes look like, I can see." Inuyasha said giving Shippo a scathing help, witch did not lessen Shippo's fear any.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you Inuyasha. She's very powerful, maybe even more powerful than all of us put together." Miroku warned, not even looking at his companion.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Inuyasha. Hand over those jewel shards you poses." Came Audra's thundering voice.  
  
"Feh, what makes you think I would do something like that?"  
  
"Because that's your only choice, unless you want to live." She said emotionless.  
  
"You don't scare me. I'm not scared."  
  
"Maybe you should be. Now hand over the jewels."  
  
"Over my dead body!" yelled Inuyasha and ran to attack. Soon the two were involved in an all out battle. Audra fended off Inuyasha's sword blows easily, with a sword of her own constructed strictly of lightning. Were it not for Inuyasha's sword hilt, he would have surely been burnt badly when their swords met. They separated and circled around each other.  
  
"Hijin Ketsurou!" roared Inuyasha. His claws became bloody and in a single motion, sickle blades shot out and raced toward Audra. Audra smiled. Lightning struck from the air and formed a domed shield around her. The shield dissappataited, leaving her unscathed.  
  
"Lightning Shocker." She said and produced a ball of lightning and shot it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. His red haori was scorched, and he ended up with many burns himself. Shippo, against Miroku and Sango's protests, went to Inuyasha and jumped onto the unconscious Hanyou's chest.  
  
"Move Kitsune, or die with him too." Said Audra, standing but a few feet from Inuyasha.  
  
"Fox fire!" Shippo screamed courageously. A swirling blue fire was thrown in Audra's direction but she easily hit it aside with a swat of her hand.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" came a loud yell from behind Audra, signifying that Sango was joining the battle too. Quickly glancing behind her, Audra saw the Hiraikotsu coming straight for her. She jumped into the air completely avoiding it and then made a graceful landing. Without even turning, she flicked her wrist and lightning struck the Hiraikotsu, damaging it to a point that would take more than a fall day's afternoon to repair. The Hiraikotsu couldn't hit Audra from behind on its return path. A smirk appeared on Audra's face when she saw the look of anger and annoyance cross Sango's face.  
  
"Fox fire!" Came a shout from her back.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped as she took a step forward to gain her balance. She turned around, a look of annoyance and displeasure crossed her face.  
  
"I'll have pity on you." She said darkly and kicked Shippo all the way to the forest's edge. He skidded across the ground and didn't stop until he hit the trunk of a tree. Leaving skid marks all the way there.  
  
Sango leapt onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Kirara! Straight at her!" Sango drew out the sword at her side. Audra began throwing balls of lightning at them, but Kirara easily dodged them. Pure annoyance crossed Audra's face. When Sango was only a few feet from Audra, she tried to thrust her sword into Audra's stomach, but Audra shot into the air. Hanging suspended, she supported her right hand with her left and pointed it at Kirara and Sango.  
  
"Lightning Bomber." She whispered. When she was sure her aim was perfect.  
  
Meanwhile as Shippo stared at what was happening, he clutched the item he held into his hand and ran.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Is Sango and Kirara Alive? How will Miroku ever handle this Yukai all by himself now that his companions can't help? And where is Shippo running off to? And what is in his hand? See, I told you it would be a good chapter, wait until you read the next one! Sorry this one is short, but I wanted some added suspense, that and if chapters are too long, they get boring. 


	12. Only One SHot

Disclaimers Notice: I..do NOT..own..Inuyasha.and..Co., I.do own.how ever..my odd.little.mind. (Author sitting in a corner muttering to herself while in a mental ward. -So much for her psychotherapist)  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Okay-dokay, so wussup, hows you all been doing since I last wrote? Well anyways, on with the important stuff. Oh, by the way, get a bowl of popcorn, candy bars, and a large pop, because this is going to be a long chapter to make up for all of the short chapters I have written, that and I know you all want more now, so I guess, just this once (well, I might do it a few more times) I'll make it a longer than usual chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Only One Shot  
  
Shippo ran as fast as he could through the forest, at a speed he never knew he possessed. He dodged trees, and didn't even trip over any loose tree roots. He ran at a speed that made Kouga and Inuyasha put together look slower than dripping honey.  
  
Maybe it's the jewel? I'll ask later, but I have to reach.  
  
He ran even faster. Zipping through the trees. Tears were running down his cheeks, as the wind whipped his face. He stopped, finally, making two days worth of journeying in a few moments, then jumped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the movies, Kagome and Hojo were in the movie theater, sitting next to each other in the back row.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.I mean, I like Hojo and all, but.never mind, I'm not going to go through with this with myself again.maybe it will get better.maybe, given time, I will love him like.  
  
"So, do you like the movie so far?" whispered Hojo. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yah, I'm glad I got to see it." Kagome smiled a big smile, at least for Hojo's sake.  
  
"Are you hungry? Cause If you are I could buy you some pop corn or."  
  
"No, I'm just fine thank you." Said Kagome sweetly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hojo leaned closer.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Hojo leaned back into his seat.  
  
Poor Hojo, maybe I should have let him buy a little thing of candy, or something, but I really don't want anything. Erg, why does he have to make me feel so guilty? Inuya.Kagome stop thinking about him! You have to move on, you can't go back, you have no shards, he's not coming to get you, because your not.no, I can't think that way, or I'll start crying again.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right? You look like you're about to cry. Is it something I said? Did I do anything wrong? Have I offended you in any way?" Kagome sighed inwardly.  
  
"No Hojo, I just had something in my eye. You didn't do anything wrong." Kagome smiled at him, hoping that it would convince Hojo other wise. He smiled back, convinced that Kagome was happy, and that he didn't do anything wrong. Kagome sighed inwardly again. They didn't say another word to each other for a while.  
  
"Kagome!" Came a small voice that echoed through the theater. Kagome turned her head to the side of the theater where the stairs were located and saw a puffball.  
  
"Huh? Shippo?" Kagome mentally kicked herself.  
  
Of course it's not Shippo, he can't be here, how would he have been able to find me? Besides, he doesn't have any shards, how could he.  
  
Just then a tiny fur ball landed in her lap. Kagome gasped in surprise and Hojo looked shocked at this new intruder.  
  
"Kagome, who is this?" Kagome smiled, the closest thing to a genuine smile she had ever smiled the past weeks. Hojo fortunately couldn't see the small minor details that marked Shippo, as a demon in the dark lighting, for that Kagome was happy, since she would have had to have done a lot of explaining otherwise.  
  
"Hojo, this is Shippo, He.uh.I.um"  
  
"Kagome, we don't have time! Everyone is in trouble! Inuyasha is unconscious and really hurt, and Sango tried to fight her and.." Shippo broke down in sobs.  
  
"Oh no." Kagome said, her smile disappearing. She sat there, stunned.  
  
"Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" Kagome turned toward Hojo, who wore a very concerned and scared face.  
  
"Hojo. I have to go, my.um.aunt, is in trouble. I'm really sorry, but I have to go." Said Kagome, getting up to leave.  
  
"Kagome, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I have to go, I'm really sorry." Kagome said and left Hojo standing in the middle of the theater alone, with people staring at him. After a few moments, he sighed and left to.  
  
"Shippo, how did you find me, I mean.how did you even come here? And what about the others? You said?" Kagome was brimming with questions. Shippo was clinging to Kagome, as she ran with him.  
  
"It was Naraku.he.he.sent this one lady called.Audra..and she." Shippo said between sobs. Kagome flung open the house door and raced through the house.  
  
"Oh hi honey, back so soon? I thought."  
  
"No time to talk mom, I have to go back."  
  
"Back where?" yelled her mom up the stairs after Kagome. Souta came out form the living room.  
  
"Man, I didn't think that, Hojo would be able to scare Kagome so badly. What do you think he did?" Mrs. Higurashi gave Souta a reprimanding look.  
  
"What's all of this noise I hear?"  
  
"Kagome's going back." Her mom said to an old man, who was nearly bald, and had just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Then Kagome came running out of her room, dressed in the old ragged school uniform she usually wore when going to Sengoku Judai. She had her bow in one hand, the big red ball of red fur that was Shippo on her one shoulder, and her arrows slung on her other shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, you look like the hounds of Hates are after you."  
  
"I'm going back to the Feudal Era, they need my help. By mama, by Souta, by Grampa." She yelled pushing past them and out the door she flew.  
  
"That girl. Some things never change."  
  
"So Souta, what do you think ails Kagome now?" asked her grandpa with a twinkle in his eyes. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi looked at each other, and shook their heads, leaving the room, with the old man behind.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Shippo, now calmly, tell my what happened. Naraku sent a lady named Audra, so is she human?"  
  
"No, she's a full Yukai demon. We were just minding our own business when this storm came and she appeared when the lightning struck the ground.then she started demanding for the shards.and she." The poor little Kitsune started sobbing again.  
  
"Shippo, you have to clam down. I need to know what happened." Said Kagome jumping through the well. She climbed out, onto the other side, now into a completely different time Era. She looked around her.  
  
"Which way?" Shippo looked around him and cried.  
  
"I can't.re.mem..ber." He said sobbing again. Kagome snapped her head to the right.  
  
"There are ten shards. All in one place! But, They're so far away." she said. She took off running in that direction, with Shippo still on her shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, how far is it form here to there? It couldn't be that far if you reached me in the amount of time you told me you did in my room."  
  
"It's two days walk. I ran. I think.I think it was the shard." Shippo said confused and scared. Kagome let out a sob.  
  
"I can't run that far. Wait." Kagome stopped and looked to her left. "There are two Shards not to far.I wonder if."  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"KOOOOOOOUUUUUUGAAAAA!!!" Kagome yelled, not in a helpless voice, but more in a 'please, I need your attention/assistance, will you please come' voice. Sure enough, she didn't have to wait long to a small tornado appeared, and turned out to be a boy, around seventeen, with his long black hair in a ponytail, a fur band on his head, fur clothes, a furry wolf tail and a runners strong lean form. This was Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe.  
  
"Kagome! It's good to see you especially without mutt face around." Kagome gave him a warning look but didn't bother to stop and tell Kouga to quit criticizing Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga, I need to get over in that direction and fast, will you please give me there, I'm not fast enough."  
  
"Why not walk, it's only a two days journey?" Asked Kouga curiouse.  
  
"Because I need to get there in a few minutes time!" Kouga whistled one of those 'wow, now there's something' kinda whistles.  
  
"Why do you want to go over there so fast?"  
  
"Because there are about ten shards,in a Yukai that Inuyasha and the others are battling and from the sounds of it, it's not going so well."  
  
"That lousy mutt can't even protect himself, yet he says he can protect my women." Kouga muttered under his breath, but Kagome still heard.  
  
"Kouga! I'm not your woman! Now will you help me or won't you. I need to get there quickly, and I can't get there in under a day just by walking with my own two feet." Kagome was getting agitated. Kouga nodded. He kneeled down on one knee.  
  
"Get on. You want to get there in less than one day, I'm your man!" He said enthusiastically. Kagome got on his back, much in a piggy back-ride fashion, Shippo still on her shoulder, and they took off.  
  
"Kagome! Are you sure you want to go to where this demon is."  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Because I've got a really bad feeling about it. If you want to can come back to the den with me. The boys won't mind. You can be protected much easier there."  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, but I have to go help Inuyasha and the others." Kouga sighed and kept going forward.  
  
Back at the battle, Sango and Kirara barely dodged the attack, but were thrown completely off balance and were tossed into the air. Sango's sword landed a few feet away, stuck in the ground, the hilt facing the sky. Kirara was the first to get up and ran at Audra full force.  
  
"Lightning shocker!" Audra shouted and hit Kirara in the chest. She roared in agony, as lightning seemed to course around her fur.  
  
"Kirara!" Yelled Sango trying to get up. She leaned heavily on her one knee and then stood up. She ran, swaying from side to side like she was going to fall over, to the still form of Kirara and kneeled. Kirara was breathing heavily, but didn't get up. Sango shook with fury.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She screamed and went for Audra, with only her hands to be used as weapons.  
  
"Lightning.." Wham! Miroku whacked the back of Audra's head with a loud crack. Audra fell to her knees.  
  
"Sango, you can't go strait at her, she's too powerful." He said  
  
"But look at what she did to."  
  
"Kirara will live, but you won't if you keep fighting like that." Miroku said and was suddenly flung ten feet away. Audra hit Sango in the stomach, causing her to bend over, gasping for breath. She then hit Sango in the face. Sango went flying and landed face first in the dirt, inches away from her sword, lying unconscious. Miroku stood up, his cheek bruised a nasty black and yellow. Audra turned to him.  
  
"Bring it on.if you can."  
  
"Kazaana!" yelled Miroku unleashing the black wind-tunnel with in his hand. And everything began to be sucked into it.  
  
"Foolish monk. Is that your best!"? She scoffed. Miroku had surprise written all over his face as he saw that Audra wasn't being pulled into his wind-tunnel, but he kept it open none the less.  
  
She can't withstand it for too long.can she? She has proven to be a pormidable foe.but is she that strong?  
  
Audra looked up and raised her hand to the sky. Lightning traveled from the sky to her out-reached hand, and through her body to her other hand that was pointing at Miroku. Lightning traveled into the tunnel and Miroku screamed in pain. His eyes widened and lightning flicked all over his body. Falling to his knees, he closed the wind tunnel with shaky hands.  
  
I've.got to.close it.otherwise.I could.pull in the others.  
  
Only a few seconds afterwards, he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome held on tightly to Kouga, not wanting to fall off, especially at the speed he was going. She looked up through the treetops and saw the storm they were heading into.  
  
Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into now. She wondered. Kouga stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Kouga?" Asked Kagome, confused, as she slid off of his back.  
  
"I smell a Yukai. A very powerful one close by. Must be the one Dog-Breath is fighting. And this storm.it isn't natural." He said crossing his arms trying to think of what was going on.  
  
" If you want Kouga, I can go on ahead. I can sense that the shards are only a little bit farther; I think I can manage things on my own.  
  
"I don't think that that's is such a good idea Kagome, you could get hurt. Are you sure you don't want to go to the den with me? Me and the boys would be able to take real good care of ya. No demon would be able to so much as touch a hair on you." Said Kouga facing Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, I have Inuyasha to protect me." Kouga growled slightly and looked like he was going to go ahead and drag her with him instead.  
  
"I also have Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo with me. I'll be fine." Kagome said. Kouga stood determinedly with his arms crossed, then after a few moments, sighed.  
  
"I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into Kagome."  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, I'll be fine."  
  
"You'll holler if you need me, right?"  
  
"Yes Kouga, if it comes to that, I'll make sure that you're the first person I call for help."  
  
"Well, if you really want to go it alone. Be careful."  
  
"I will Kouga, don't worry."  
  
"I'll see ya around then Kagome!" He said and ran back in the direction they had come from. The sky began to darken. Kagome shuddered and ran to where she felt the shards were.  
  
Kagome had just gotten there in time to see Miroku collapse. Shippo jumped off of her shoulder. Kagome did a quick scan of the area to see if anyone else was still standing. None, all of them were scattered across the field and appeared to be dead.  
  
Oh no, they can't be.dead! I'm all alone, just me and Shippo, and he's but a small child.what can I do.I don't think I can do this.If she was able to take Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku down, what makes me think I can destroy Audra.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo as he clung to her. Looking up she saw Audra advancing to Inuyasha. Kagome was stiff with fear.  
  
Wait.what is that.is he.really?  
  
Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha move, He had moved so little it was barely noticeable, but it gave Kagome hope. Audra now loomed over his motionless body. Kagome quickly cocked an arrow to her bow. Audra had a lightning ball in her hand and was about to scorch him.  
  
Please let this work, I can't let him die! I can't let the one man I love die because of my poor aim! Please let this work!  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly with a twang of her bowstring.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Dang, aren't I just evil? What a cliffy. I wish I was better at writing battle scenes so it would be more enjoyable for you peoples, but as it is, I'm not, so I hope you enjoyed it anyways. SO now, Will Kagome's arrow fly tried and true? Or will Inuyasha die. Will Kouga show up in my fic again (yah, I'm thinking about it) When am I gonna put 'Fluffy' in my fic (when I feel like it-hey! Give me time here! I can only do so much! My imagination is already in over drive!) Will Sango and Miroku wake up in time to help Kagome before she to, may fall upon Audra's deadly wrath? Or Are they in actualaity dead, only to leave Kagome and Shippo up to taking their revenge on Naraku? I guess you'll have to read my next chapter to find out! TTFN! 


	13. Audra's Wrath

Disclaimers Notice: Huh..let me check here.um.maybe.Ah here is that file.um, No. I don't Own Inuyasha and Co. It says that the great Rumiko Takahashi does though..Wait! That can't be right! I'm Supposed to own.lemme double check.*sigh* it's true, I don't own Inuyasha. Oh well. I'm not worthy enough anyways, so I'm glad Rumiko does at least own it.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: your going to skip reading this so you can find out what happens, so I won't bother writing anything important till the end.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Audra's Wrath  
  
~~~~Previously~~~  
  
Kagome had just gotten there in time to see Miroku collapse. Shippo jumped off of her shoulder. Kagome did a quick scan of the area to see if anyone else was still standing. None, all of them were scattered across the field and appeared to be dead.  
  
Oh no, they can't be.dead! I'm all alone, just me and Shippo, and he's but a small child.what can I do.I don't think I can do this.If she was able to take Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku down, what makes me think I can destroy Audra.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo as he clung to her. Looking up she saw Audra advancing to Inuyasha. Kagome was stiff with fear.  
  
Wait.what is that.is he.really?  
  
Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha move, He had moved so little it was barely noticeable, but it gave Kagome hope. Audra now loomed over his motionless body. Kagome quickly cocked an arrow to her bow. Audra had a lightning ball in her hand and was about to finish him off.  
  
Please let this work, I can't let him die! I can't let the one man I love die because of my poor aim! Please let this work!  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly with a twang of her bowstring.  
  
~~~Continuing with the story~~~  
  
Everything seemed to go ingot slow motion. Shippo was at Kagome's feet, his eyes wide with fear and worry. Kagome still had her bow in her hand, half raised, holding her breath.  
  
"Ahhh!" Came the piercing scream. Time seamed to finally go back into place. Audra's lightning ball disappeared as she pulled out the arrow from her wrist. She clutched her wrist and looked at Kagome scathingly. Audra stood up to her full height and ran at Kagome.  
  
"You will pay for that little girl." She said heatedly. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear and she quickly, almost automatically put an arrow to her bow and let it loose with a twang. Audra easily dodged it with ease and was now quickly covering the gap between them. Kagome was so scared she did the only thing she could.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her arms up to her face, waiting the attack that was sure to befall upon her.  
  
"Shankon Tetsusou!" roared an enraged Hanyou. Audra screamed in pain as Inuyasha's claws bore into her back. Inuyasha quickly pulled his hands loose and bound over Audra and landed in front of Kagome his hands covering his ears. When Audra stopped screeching she locked eyes with Inuyasha. The lightning in her eyes danced wildly in her eyes and made Kagome shudder. As it began to pour down raining, currents of lighting sparked all over Audra's body. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and past Audra, who was only ten feet away, and saw Sango begin to move. Sango struggled to get up. Barely standing she limped heavily over to her sword and pulled it from the ground. Then with all her might, as meager as it may be in her condition, she threw it like an Amazon would with a spear, at Audra. It seemed to take years before her sword could get anywhere near Audra.  
  
Audra cocked her head to the side, the sword barely grazing her skin. A few locks of blond locks to the ground. Before the sword could fly completely past her, Audra grasped the swords hilt with the speed of the rapid lightning within her. She smiled one of her wickedly amused looks, and licked the sword, just letting her tongue touch the cold steely blade like it were candy. Than, without warning, she turned around and hurled it in much the same fashion that Sango herself threw it. Before she could move completely out of the way, the sword went through her shoulder, where her heart had been just a moment before. She collapsed to the ground again.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried and was about to run to her injured friend.  
  
"Will you stay here! You can help Sango later." Inuyasha said more as a command than a question. Kagome choked back tears and nodded. She took a few paces back.  
  
"This is your last chance Hanyou, hand over those shards, or you will die, along with the girl. I'll make sure of that." She sputtered with venom.  
  
"You touch her, and there won't be anything left of you to so much as yell for mercy." Inuyasha said quietly, with hatred behind it. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he would carry out his threat too. Kagome's heart was swelling with happiness at Inuyasha defending her like he was, but breaking too.  
  
Why is he doing this.because he loves you.Will you quit! He doesn't love me.I'm only a shard detector, a burden, a weak human.so than why does he protect me.Maybe he's having a hard time finding shards, and wants me back to help.maybe.but then.why make such a threat over me.  
  
"Suit yourself, prepare to die." Audra raised her arms to the sky. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome, shoot her with one of your Purity Arrows." Inuyasha told Kagome, looking over his shoulder quickly subsequently looking back at Audra. Not meeting his eyes, she nodded and stepped next to him. Shippo hid behind the tree that was close by. Kagome tried to cock her arrow, but her hands were trembling so bad she dropped the arrow. Kagome bent over and quickly picked up the arrow. Inuyasha glanced at her.  
  
What the heck is wrong with her.We've been in worse battles than this.and she's never acted this scared.so why.  
  
He went back to paying attention to Audra and what her next move might be. Now Audra had a growing ball of lightning between her raised hands.  
  
Kagome re-cocked the arrow to her bow, but her hands still shook. Inuyasha sheathed his sword but she wasn't paying attention. Then she felt warm calloused hands on hers, and they helped steady hers. She look at Inuyasha's warm caramel eyes and quickly turned back towards what she was doing, as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Inuyasha was shocked and worried, but didn't say a thing. Kagome aimed, and then pulled back.  
  
Audra's ball of lightning now held the diameter of Tetsusaiga in it's transformed state.  
  
"Lightning Crash!" Audra yelled and released at Inuyasha and Kagome. Now making it's way in their direction, it seemed to have a life of it's own, and made the hairs on Inuyasha and Kagome's neck prickle. An Evil and Satisfied looked to be permenantly melded onto her face.  
  
"At the same time Kagome let loose her arrow with a satisfying twang. Only instead of an arrow, it seemed to be an almost exact replica of Audra's 'lightning crash', only instead of being completely made of lightning, Kagome's was made of the Miko powers she held with in herself.  
  
Kagome's sphere of power flew with a blinding light.  
Audra's lightning globe of lightning flew with a seering light.  
And then they collided.  
The collision of the two arrows caused a larger crater in the ground. The powers pushed against each other, neither showing any sign of letting down.  
Now It came down to a battle of wills.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ooooh! Cliff hanger! So what do you peoples think? I really tried to be as descriptive as I could, without going over board, to help you picture the little movie thing going on in my head. So what will happen now? Will Inuyasha attack Audra with Tetsusaiga? Will Sango attack from behind? Will Miroku step in and help to abolish this evil foe? Or will Audra win? Till next time! 


	14. A Battle of Wills

Disclaimers Notice: Me? Own Inuyasha? Psh, I wish. Hey that rhymed! I know, it's corny. I'll get back to doing what I'm good at now.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: If all goes as planned, this should be a very decent lengthed chapter too, oh and I have a question to ask at the end, so hopefully you wonderful and cleaver people can help me, but read the chapter first. Oh, and with 2-B continued battle scenes like I've been doing, I'll do the 'previously' and 'continuing with the story' thing, but ONLY for the 2-b continued battling scenes, it wastes time and space otherwise.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Battle of Wills  
  
~~~Previously ~~  
  
Kagome's sphere of power flew with a blinding light.  
Audra's lightning globe of lightning flew with a searing light.  
And then they collided.  
The collision of the two arrows caused a larger crater in the ground. The powers pushed against each other, neither showing any sign of letting down.  
Now it came down to a battle of wills.  
  
~~Continuing with the story~~  
  
I don't know how much more I can take it.it's so hard.my arms seem glued the way they are.they're so tire.but if I put them down, my Power Sphere will disappear.if that happens, then both Inuyasha and I will die.he may not Love me, but I love him.and I will protect him.If it's in my power too.but.I'm so tired.how long has it been.maybe if I just let my arms down a little bit.maybe it will be ok.just a little.bit.so tired.  
  
"Don't give up Kagome." She heard a soft sweet whisper in her ear. She nodded and all thoughts of being tired and giving up were erased from her mind. She stood taller and concentrated more on what she was doing.  
  
I have to do this.I just have to.even if it means dying.I have too.just this one little thing.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was flooded with power. Somehow her Miko powers increased with her sudden determination. She glowed with pure purple light that covered only her. Bathing her in light purple, like the purple you see in a rainbow after it rains. Then, Inuyasha started to glow with a red aura, a wholesome red, like the morning sky in winter. Both energies seemed to flow to Kagome. Kagome raised her bow higher and an arrow made of purple and red seemed to swirl in it's confined shape.  
  
Lightning was flashing more wildly across the sky, striking in random places. Audra was calling the lightning to her, to make her stronger. Kagome began to feel weak again, but then felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up and she saw Miroku first. The moment he touched her a sad, deep azure blue appeared around him and flowed to Kagome. He gave an encouraging smile. She looked at Sango one hand on her own shoulder stopping the flow of blood, who was being held up by Miroku's hand at her waist with Kirara perched on her shoulder. Sango glowed a profound and passionate pink. Kirara held a determined white light. Kagome felt a small hand on her leg and looked down to see innocent Shippo. He smiled and glowed a green that reminded Kagome of a renewed emerald green plants in the beginning of Spring.  
  
Kagome turned back to what she was doing and let in a deep shaky breath as she tried to control all of the energy flowing to her and to keep the 'Power Sphere' from being destroyed. She looked at her arrow, now swirling of all different kinds of shades of pinks, blues, whites, greens, purples, and reds. She smiled.  
  
I was so stupid, of course I'm not alone.I never was.and never will be.as long as I have my friends by my side.I can do anything with them here to help me.  
  
She pulled back on her new arrow and aimed; waiting for the exact moment, glad for the strong hands that helped her stay strong.  
  
"Do it now Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome felt something click inside of her, like everything was as it should be, and released the arrow.  
  
(A/n imagine that one sad song from the movie "Laputa: Castle in the Sky" that played in the scene where the castle was breaking-sorry for the interruption)  
  
The arrow flew about halfway, and time seemed to stop, and then slowly and gradually pick up speed for the Inuyasha group. They all held their breaths, in anticipation.in hope.in anticipation.in fear.and in wondrous awe at the magnificent weapon they all helped to make.  
  
It soared through the air, and cut through Kagome's Power Sphere. Not stopping there, it cut right through Audra's lightning orb of lighting, and right through Audra's heart. The Inuyasha group was sure that if there ever was a need, that arrow could also cut through time.  
  
Audra's scream became distorted as the energy of the arrow began to overwhelm her, causing her to disappear forever. The lightning ball and power sphere seemed to make a dome and then exploded, like a bubble being blown to hard. The explosion was oddly silent, and instead of thrusting Inuyasha and the other back, they were met with a warm breeze that caressed their skin and flowed past them. The clouds slowly broke apart and the sun shone brightly through to greet hem.  
  
Kagome nearly collapsed, but Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and held her up. Inuyasha laid Kagome next to the very same tree Shippo had been hiding behind earlier. Kagome couldn't move and was struggling to keep consciousness.  
  
"The.shards.ten.it's.there's.she had.shards.ten shards." She mumbled, she wouldn't meet Inuyasha's eyes. Then exhaustion took over her, like the salty waves of the sea to a small sand castle close to the water. The others looked at each other in wonder, that they had battled a full Yukai as if that weren't bad enough, but with ten shards. Now there was something to whistle about.  
  
The first thing that was done was Bandaging Sango's shoulder. It only bled a little so it was easy to deal with. At first Miroku was helping her, but then his right hand *ahem* 'accidentally' slipped. Needless to say, he became too unconscious to help, so Sango finished bandaging her wound.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara then went and searched for the shards, spreading across the moor, looking for any glint of the fractions of the Shinkon No Tama. Inuyasha took off his red haori shirt and wrapped Kagome in it. Satisfied that she was as comfortable as he could maker her for the moment, he picked up her bow that she had dropped and placed it close by. He stood up and stared at her. Kagome being the only objective to his thoughts and his eyes. Then he closed them and remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
. I am not a wench! Will you stop calling me that.Feh, if it bothers you that much why don't you go tell some one who actually cares. Like that mangy wolf of yours, or better yet that hobo you're constantly talking about.Because I'm stuck here, helping you.Helping me.I guess if you call having me do all of the work while you help attract danger or unwanted trouble, then ya, I'll call that help.Is that all I am to you. A burden. Or wait. no. that's not all I am to you. I'm not only a burden, I'm 'your shard detector' to. huh.well you know what Inuyasha, no more. I won't take it any more. If all I am is a burden, consider me gone. Go find the Shinkon No Tama by yourself.so, when are you going to go back.I'm not going to go back.  
  
~*~Be A Flashback No More~*~  
  
What she said hurt.it hurt a lot.and what I didn't say.hurt her just as much.I wish.I could have said something.Why did you come back.I was sure.that you were gone for good.I deserved to die.and when you wouldn't look at me.your eyes.they are so sad.Kagome.please.let your sun shine again.If not for me.for the others.because your just not you without it.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha. Hey! Inuyasha! Do you think you'll be helping us anytime soon with finding the shards. I mean not that we aren't having loads of fun doing it ourselves." Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nearly jumped as he saw the monk right before him.  
"Feh." He said and turned away. He jumped up into a nearby tree. One that he could see Kagome and the others in, but not be bothered. Miroku sighed and went back to helping the other four with scouring the moor for ten tiny objects no bigger than an earring.  
  
Then every time a shard was found, someone would call out to let everyone else know that another had been found. Eventually, Inuyasha hopped off of his perch and helped to gather the shards as well. When it came to finding the last shard, it was dusk, and it was getting harder to see. Kagome was still sleeping in a deep and restless sleep.  
  
Shippo wandered over to the big crater where the two large energies had collided, and was about to walk past it when he saw something shiny. Looking around for the others and seeing that they were far away, he scampered down to the bottom and picked it up.  
  
"Neat-o! But what am I going to do with it?" he asked himself out loud, and turned the object this way and that. It was a golden-chained bracelet. What caught the attention most about it though, and made it really lovely was the jewel on it. A shard-like, serene murky purple gem dangled from the bracelet with a type of metal beautifully wound around it. For a moment Shippo felt afraid of it, but then it seemed to disappear and he forgot he had been afraid but only a second ago. Shippo though about what he should do with it for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"I know, I'll give it to Kagome!" he jumped up and down for joy at the idea and could hardly wait for Kagome to wake up so that he could give it to her.  
  
"I found the last one!" Yelled Sango. Soon everyone was gathered around a campfire that Inuyasha had built. He picked Kagome up, and set her a few feet away from the campfire, so that she could sleep more peacefully and vanished into the woods. Miroku went ahead and prepared a meal and everyone ate.  
  
It wasn't until the new moon was clear into the sky and the others were long done eating their food that Kagome finally woke up.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome said as Shippo bound into her lap.  
  
"Oh Kagome! I was sooooooo worried! I didn't think you were ever going to wake up, and I."  
  
"Shippo, why don't you let Lady Kagome at least sit up."? Shippo started to pout as he got off of Kagome, but soon was bouncing up and down he was so happy to finally be with Kagome again.  
  
"You had us really worried Kagome. You really out-did yourself today." Said Sango, who, next to Shippo, was the closest to her.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, just tired. How is your shoulder Sango?"  
  
"It's stiff, but other than that it's fine. I got it all bandaged up.no thanks to Miroku." Sango gave him a dirty look. Kagome laughed, a genuine laugh, unlike she had made since she had left, knowing all too well of what probably had happened. Miroku looked at Sango, rubbing his neck nervously and laughing dryly.  
  
"Now we're on our way to Keade's, so she can take a look at it when we get there." Sango finished.  
  
"Kagome, how did you get here? Don't you need a shard to get through the well?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I did have a shard." Inuyasha was now a few yards away, and his ears perked up as he heard Kagome tell her story of how she got here. He stood still to listen.  
  
"Well.Shippo did, apparently he had taken one from Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, everyone was in danger! And Inuyasha wasn't moving, so I had to do something! It was the only thing I could think of to do!" Shippo said defensively.  
  
"It's o.k. Shippo, no ones mad at you." Said Kagome smiling. Shippo relaxed a little and smiled back as he sat in her lap, as she was now sitting up and leaning against a tree.  
  
"Do you want to tell your share of the story Shippo?" Shippo's eyes went wide and nodded.  
  
"O.K. then, go ahead." Kagome said encouragingly.  
  
"Well I got the shard from Inuyasha and then I ran all the way to the bone eaters well."  
  
"How could you have Shippo? It's a two days journey walking." Asked Sango.  
  
"I am very curious as to know the answer to this too."  
  
"I don't know." Said Shippo matter of factly. Everyone looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"I just ran. I think it was the shard or something, but I just ran and I went really super fast without tripping on anything." The others still looked puzzled but Shippo wasn't going to give them time to figure out exactly how he was able to run to the bone Eaters Well that fast.  
  
"And I went to Kagome's house but she wasn't there, but her mom was and I asked her where Kagome was and she told me where she had went and so I followed her directions and she was in this big dark room with people sitting and watching this portal to another world, with this other guy and."  
  
"Dark room with a portal to another world? Other guy?" Sango said confused. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha was secretly fuming over the thought of her being with another guy.  
  
"It's called a theater. It's where you um.watch a movie.its like T.V., only.well.bigger." Said Kagome trying to figure out how best to describe it and went on to tell the story, purposely ignoring the question about 'the other guy'. Inuyasha was really ticked at the thought of Kagome asking Kouga for help, and riding his back like she did his.  
  
That stupid, low life, mangy wolf.how dare.and I bet that other guy was hobo.erg.the next time I see him.I'm gonna.  
  
"Kagome! I just remembered something! I got something for you!" Shippo said jumping up and down, then when he was sure he had her attention he pulled put the bracelet he found earlier.  
"Oh! It's beautiful Shippo!" exclaimed Kagome surprised. Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku, he just shrugged in an 'I-don't-know-where-it- came-from-so-don't-ask-me' sorta way. Sango turned back and helped Kagome with the small clasp.  
  
It wasn't until Inuyasha dropped the twigs and branches that he had found and carried that everyone noticed him. Now in place of the silver hair, amber eyes, dog-ears, and claws or a Hanyou, stood a boy with long black hair and brown eyes, with no other features to indicate that he might be something other than a human. Kagome looked at him but didn't meet his eyes, then looked away.  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said and disappeared back into the forest. Everyone became tense for a while. It was silent, except for the usual night sounds and crackling fire. Soon Kagome's soft breathing became rhythmic as she fell asleep, with Shippo curled up in her lap.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Said Sango, but getting up was a labor to her, and she soon had lean back against the tree. He breathing became ragged. She leaned her head back to try and stop the dizziness. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Miroku's stormy blue-gray eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Here. You should sit up completely so I can redress your wound."  
  
"It's nothing really, just a scratch." Sango said, but she wasn't going to fool anyone.  
  
"It could be infected." Miroku said sternly. Sang nodded and tried to sit up, but soon became dizzy again, and was about to fall over side ways, only Miroku held her in place. When Sango was sure she could sit up on her own without getting dizzy, Miroku let go of her. Miroku got the last of the bandages he had, and the herb-moss that Keade had given Sango a while back, which was to prevent swelling and help heal infections.  
  
"I'll be right back. I need to go see if there is any water that I may collect near by." Miroku said and disappeared.  
  
While he was doing that, Sango clumsily took off part of her shirt, just enough to dress the wound, but not enough to give reason for the lecherous monk to celebrate.  
  
Soon Miroku came back with a small bowl half full of water.  
  
"So were did you get the water?"  
  
"I was wrong the other day when I said that the stream would run off in the other direction. There was a small stream, not more than five arm spans wide not to far off, but the water soon runs in a different direction all together." Miroku's face was grim as he spoke and looked at the blood soaked bandages he had put on earlier. He carefully unwrapped the dirty bandages. When the bandages were taken off, Miroku washed off the encrusted dry blood over her shoulder only to have blood begin to trickle down again. He quickly placed the dry moss over the wound and had Sango hold in place and didn't have her mover her hand until he was sure that it was firmly in place with a few bandages. With Sango's hand removed he finished wrapping her shoulder. Sango put her shirt back on, wincing slightly.  
  
Miroku was sitting back on his feet watching her. Sango looked up blushing, and saw something in his eyes.but couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" She asked curiously. Miroku shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" he said, leaning oh so slightly closer to Sango.  
  
"Yes, I do, but then satisfaction brought it back." Miroku smiled even more as an all too familiar look appeared on his face, and before Sango knew it, Miroku who was only a foot away placed his right hand on Sango's *ahem* chest. Sango then slapped him so hard; it left a reddish- purple mark on his face, as he fell over.  
  
"You pervert!" she yelled. Standing up, Sango reached beside the tree for her Hiraikotsu, but before she could actually use it, Miroku had completely disappeared. She sighed and looked over at Kagome and Shippo, making sure that they hadn't awoken. They hadn't so she eased herself back down and leaned against the tree. She glanced back over to Kagome.  
  
I'm glad your back Kagome.now it's not just two perverted men against me.together we can take those two guys on.  
  
Sango giggled at the thought of how many times they had ganged up on the guys and won. Her gaze shifted to the fire. Though her eyes were looking to the fire, her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Oh Miroku.what is it that I saw.in your eyes.desire.love.no, I'm just imagining it.but.I'm sure.no it couldn't have been.you don't love me.not like that.though.I wish you did.because you know.I.love.you.  
  
"Miroku." She whispered and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Not to far away, Miroku was lying on his back, on the forest border, looking up at the sky. He cringed as a felt a pinch of pain in his right hand. He held it up, his other hand laid casually on across his stomach.  
  
It's growing again.how long do I have.is it long enough for us to defeat Naraku.what if.what if we.what about Sango.and the others.what if they get pulled.I don't think I could bare it.Sango keeps saying we'll defeat Naraku in time.but what if she's wrong.what if.  
  
Miroku stayed lying on his back, staring at his hand, lost completely in thought. He sighed and rested across his stomach too. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep too.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Me question is.how does Inuyasha relate to Keade, and vise-versa, the same thing with Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, ect.like um.what is the Inu gangs attitude toward her, and her them.and does well Inuyasha call her any specific names like when he calls Kagome, Sango,ect. wench and stuff like that and all of his favorite nick-names he loves to call Kouga. I'm hoping that all of my faithful, and helpful readers whom have helped me in the past, will also be able to help me now too..please! I mean, I could probably do it without help, but not as well. Anyways, I hope you people liked this chapter.a lot of fluffy thoughts.some suspense.Kagome kicked but not to mention she has a new attack.so ya, I think it's good. I dunno, you tell me. Well, till next time! L8ters. 


	15. Of Wounds

Disclaimers Notice: If I did own Inuyasha and Co., Inuyasha and Kagome would be together by now. Same with Sango and Miroku. Obviously they aren't yet, so I'm not.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: ok, hows everyone, now that you know that the Inu gang survived with only a few scorches, a rather large cut to the shoulder, and exhaustion. Fun. Well, keep reading. Interesting things await ahead.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Of Wounds  
  
The day was spent with slow travels. Inuyasha had finally turned back into his Hanyou form, once the sun had come up. Sango seemed to do fine, but the troop had to constantly stop to take a break for her, because she kept getting tired and her breathing became ragged. At times like this Miroku would become restless.  
  
"Sango, are you sure you're fine, because." He kept switching his weight from foot to foot, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"For the last time, I'm o.k. I'm just tired that's all." She growled, Miroku sighed.  
  
"Kagome.are you o.k, you aren't looking too good.Kagome?" Shippo said looking up at Kagome. Miroku and Sango turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"I'm fine Shippo.I'm.just.(yawn) a little." Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong! Kagome wake up!" Shippo cried, his eyes wide and he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder to look at Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha laid her down onto the ground gently and Sango pushed off of the rock she was sitting on and sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha stood up as he watched Sango examine Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worried looks, Inuyasha's more masked, and would not have been visible for anyone who didn't know him as well as Miroku did.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything wrong with her. No darts, cut's, scrapes, her eyes aren't glossy. I think she'd just tired." Sango said. Kirara mewed and pranced over besides Kagome like a proud cat would and pushed her hand. When Kagome didn't move Kirara cocked her head to the side and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango smiled and stood up.  
  
"Damn wench, now I have to carry her until she wakes up.if she was stronger like Kikyou." Inuyasha muttered and quickly regretted it. He knew that it was the wrong thing to say, because as soon as that name leapt out of his mouth he was waked on the back of the head with something extremely hard. He was thrown off balanced and rolled into a tree. Inuyasha found his feet in the air and sat up quickly. Inuyasha was surprised when he saw that Miroku was the one to hit him on the head.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Monk?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Either I hit you lightly or I let Sango rip you limb from limb. In either case you deserve it. We all know perfectly well that Kagome isn't Kikyou. And we know that you know she isn't Kikyou either, or at least you should know. So I suggest if you don't want to find yourself in a whole lot of hurt, that you refrain from comparing the two, and if you must, than don't voice your thoughts."  
  
"Feh." Was all he said. Miroku barely managed to contain his anger. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her. One of his arms behind her back and holding on to her arm while the other arm was behind her knee, much in the fashion that a groom would carry his bride. Kagome's bow and last few remaining arrows were slung over his shoulder. Without even asking the others if they thought it was a good time to end their break, Inuyasha began walking.  
  
"Sango, are you all right. We can wait a little while longer, I'm sure Inuyasha will stop and wait for us to catch up." Miroku said, trying to catch her eye. Sango shook her head, but averted her eyes from his.  
  
He can't know how much it hurts.he'll just worry more.and I don't want him to worry over pitiful me.and besides.I've taken worse blows than this.  
  
"I'm just fine Miroku. Lets go." Sango began walking. Miroku followed behind her; too far gone in his own thoughts that he never even thought of touching Sango.in.his.um.own friendly way.  
  
Tension. That was the ominous foe that followed them the rest of the day.  
  
The next morning, things seemed to be a little friendlier among everyone. Kagome was still sleeping while Inuyasha went to hunt for food. Miroku collected a few twigs and sticks. Soon he came back with an armload of wood. Sango awoke and helped him build a fire. By the time Inuyasha came back, Kagome was awake as well, though yawning profoundly. Shippo was in her lap telling her a new story. Inuyasha ignored Kagome, and Kagome in turn ignored him and her attention seemed to be solely concentrated on what Shippo was saying. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in exasperation. Inuyasha jumped into the tree closest to him.  
  
"Kagome, I've been wondering. What exactly did you do, when we were fighting Audra. When you shot that arrow. What exactly was that?" Kagome looked up at Miroku and cocked her head. Everyone became intent on hearing what she would say. She looked thoughtfully into the fire for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"It was..um.well, the big ball was a Power Sphere. Then the arrow. The arrow is called Fe`nche de Percer Lumie`res I created it by using most of my energy and small portions of all of yours. I think my Miko powers are growing, and that's how I was able to do it." Kagome looked to be concentrating on what she said to make sure what she said was right, but seemed confused as well. Part of her was in awe at the thought that she could have done something like what she had done.  
  
But I didn't do it alone.and.can I do it again.what if I can't.How did I know what it was called.No one told me.I just knew.  
  
"Ahem.um.Kagome, how did you know what these certain attacks are called. Has anyone told you about this being able to happen?" Miroku said curiously. Kagome shook her head. She looked confused, but content at the same time.  
  
"I don't know how I know. I just know I do." Kagome smiled a big smile before she yawned. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and sighed inwardly. Slightly in annoyance, pain, and in contentedness.  
  
By the time their lunch was ready, Kagome had fallen asleep again. Inuyasha jumped down and gave Kagome a sidelong glance.  
  
"Hey, runt. Try to wake her up will ya." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, but turned to Kagome and began shaking her gently.  
  
"Kagome. It's time to eat. Wake up Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo tried shaking her harder. When nothing happened he tried poking her. Shippo tried a few more antics but still Kagome wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Now what?" Shippo asked turning to the others.  
  
"Damn wench. Why is she even sleeping? It's in the middle of the day!" Growled Inuyasha, now sitting with his legs crossed, while he bit ravenously into the rabbit thigh he was eating. Sango suppressed the urge to whack him.  
  
You know, for someone who is supposed to love her, he sure is being a total bastard.She barely got here.You would think that he would at least treat her with some courtesy.or at least call her by her first name.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome has been put through a lot of strain. Like she said, her Miko powers are growing and she used a large portion of her energy to save us. I can expect that she is really drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally." Miroku said calmly but quickly, so as to try and prevent Sango from seriously hurting him.  
  
"Yah so? She used some of our energy too, right? Why aren't we sleeping till the end of time."? Sango stood up and looked darkly at Inuyasha. He tensed slightly, waiting for her to hit him repeatedly, and none to gently with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
When she glares.it's almost as bad as Kagome.almost.  
  
Instead of picking up her large bone boomerang leaning against the tree she walked from camp and out into the forest.  
  
"What's her problem?" Inuyasha said snidely, but with some regret.  
  
"Her problem is you Inuyasha. Ever since Kagome left you've been acting like a spoiled self-centered brat." Miroku yelled. His temper finally broke out. Inuyasha's ears twitched and fell. In his eyes, you could see hurt. Then he sat up straighter, and you could see the anger flare in his eyes, but before he could speak Miroku interrupted him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I did not mean to say that to make you angry or to even hurt your feelings, but ever since Kagome has left you've been in a fowl mood, and it got worse when she came back. Sango and I will stay by your side, and you know it, but you really need to do something about your attitude, or I'll find Sango's Hiraikotsu stuck through your head and be the one stuck pulling it out." Miroku said the last sentence with humor. Inuyasha relaxed a bit. Miroku sighed inwardly. His lips were twisted into a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Now, as to why we are not tired like Kagome is because she used a large portion of her energy, while she only used a small bit of ours. In fact, what ever she had left after making her Power Sphere and holding, was probably spent in gathering our energies, creating the Fle`nche de Percer Lumie`re, and actually using it. When it comes to it, if she had been hurt or any ailment had befallen upon her before or while she was creating her attack, she very well could have been killed, just to save our lives." Inuyasha looked at him startled, and looked over at Kagome. He shook his head.  
  
As soon as Sango came back, Inuyasha woke Shippo up, picked up Kagome, and they continued to Keade's hut.  
  
They walked through the thick and shaded forest. It was nice and cool in the shade that the trees provided. The twigs and leaves could be heard rustling and cracking underfoot. The wind blew softly, touching everything it went by and disappeared, only to come back to play some more. Shippo was chasing a butterfly on the way there and was having fun. The Inuyasha group was silent for the most part.  
  
Then Sango tripped. She let out a gasp as she felt her shoulder jar with pain. Her face immediately turned ashen pale. She caught herself, but began to sway. Inuyasha turned around, and saw Miroku grab a now unconscious Sango by the waist and slowly set her on the ground. Shippo stopped chasing the little pink butterfly and came to see what was the matter. Miroku hastily undid part of Sango's shirt and his face blanched. Inuyasha set Kagome down lightly and kneeled at Sango's side as well.  
  
The sight that met them both was blood oozing all over Sango's arm and beginning to flow on her neck and chest. Inuyasha quickly helped Miroku tear the sleeves of his dark robe. Inuyasha held Sango up. Behind them Shippo was whining and crying.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Yelled Inuyasha but didn't make a move to hit the poor little Kitsune. Shippo began crying harder. Inuyasha ignored him and was paying attention to what the monk was doing. Miroku started to take off some of Sango's bandages.  
  
"Don't." Said Inuyasha urgently. Miroku looked up into the concerned face of his Hanyou friend.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku quickly stopping. Inuyasha, using one of his claws, cut only a small nick in one of Sango's bandages. Blood started rapidly pouring out. Miroku's face paled even more, if that is possible, and he looked sickened at the thought of what might have happened. Miroku nodded and began winding the stripes of torn cloth over Sango's dirty bandages.  
  
"Kirara, if you would, transform into your full demon form and carry Sango and I to Keade's hut. Miroku said in a strained voice, not even looking up form his work.  
  
Kirara slowly, but suddenly became her bigger, more menacing looking, self. Inuyasha helped Miroku lift up Sango and place her onto Kirara's back, which was a task Miroku would not have been able to do without unstrapping Sango's Hiraikotsu first.  
  
"Take the brat with you." Inuyasha said when he was sure both of them were on.  
  
"But I don't want to leave Kagome!" Shippo said in between hiccups.  
  
"You either go with the monk or you'll have to wait until I have time to come back and get you." Inuyasha said smugly. Shippo looked first at Kagome, then his gaze turned to Miroku who was sitting on Kirara, his arm wrapped around her waiste and her body leaning against his. Then he looked at Inuyasha. He quickly ran over to Kirara and jumped on. Seating himself in the front, he looked at Inuyasha and made a funny face at him. At first Kirara bagan running than soon enough, as if there was an invisible road she were walking on, she began gliding into the sky, flames on her feet.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and was startled.  
  
"What?.she.she's glowing?" Inuyasha blinked. He blinked and the purple light disappeared.  
  
"Idiot. Of course she isn't." he growled at himself. He stared at her and how the small shafts of light that poured through the thining leaves on the tree tops and graced Kagome's body. Her raven tresses flowed down passed her shoulders. A few loose locks gracefully adorned her face. Her smooth skin pale like goats milk, but held a light blush of rose petals. Her head was placed on her shoulder. Her long, smooth and slender legs were slightly curled. She looked peaceful. He smiled. In his eyes, she looked like a deity. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome. As soon she was held closely to his chest, she clutched his Haori. At first Inuyasha was surprised, but he smiled and ran. His hair whipping behind him, and Kagome was safely secured in his arms.  
  
Authors Ending Note: O.k. peoples, at first, I was going to type up more than this, like what happened while at Keade's, and the 411 on Sango, but this chapter seemed like a nice lengthed chapter that's well written (if I don't say so myself), so I quite here (yah, evil aren't I?) Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. L8terz! 


	16. And Of Nightmares

Disclaimers Notice: O, yah, did I tell you peoples yet? I mysteriously got rich and bought Inuyasha and co. so now I officially own them.wait.wasn't that my dream last night?  
  
Authors Beginning Note: O.K. Peoples, I am sooooooo sorry about the posting delay, my computer wasn't working, so the hard drive had to be reverted to a certain point, erasing some things, which meant retyping some things, like most of this chapter, so I hope you peoples aren't too mad.  
  
Well anyway, now you peoples finally get to find out how doing and weather or not Miroku is going to have to sew his Monks robes back together again. [Remember.he ripped it to use as bandages (I see a bunch of light bulbs go on)] This chapter starts out slow, but it gets better.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
And of Nightmares  
  
Inuyasha arrived at Keade's hut only a few moments after Kirara and the others. When he walked in, the smile on his face and the pleasure he felt with Kagome in is arms while running disappeared as he saw a pool of blood on the floor near Sango's body. A rather large old woman dressed in the usual priestess outfit and yellow hair tied back was bending over the unconscious form of Sango. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration and she wore a scowl on her face. She was mumbling a prayer of sorts and when she stopped she opened her eyes. Her scowl only deepening. Miroku was sitting on his knees on the opposite side of Keade grasping Sango's hand in both of his. Little Kirara mewed in a said tone as she sat by Sango's head.  
  
Without even looking up Keade said, "Ye can lay the child down upon the bed in the corner." Inuyasha shivered.  
  
That women seriously creeps me out when she does that.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the corner at his right and sure enough, there was a prepared cot of sorts made of Bamboo sticks and a type of strong material sitting there, almost begging to be used.  
  
He walked over to it and gently let Kagome slide from his arms onto the small bed. Kagome let out a small-disappointed sigh in her sleep. Inuyasha gently swept a few strands of black silken hair away from Kagome's face. Seeing a small blanket, he unfolded it and wrapped it around Kagome and smiled. Inuyasha started to turn away when he saw.purple? He closed his eyes and looked again.  
  
"I either need sleep or I'm going crazy." Inuyasha whispered to himself seeing no sign of purple light anywhere. Inuyasha saw Shippo dozing off into a sleep by the wall, and gingerly picked him up and set him by Kagome, where Shippo made himself comfortable.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed by the door.  
  
"Hmmm. I believe she has been poisoned. Her wound will not close, and if I not be mistaken, will not close unless an antidote be prepared, otherwise her very life will slowly be drained away, and she will have no less than three days, and the antidote cannot be made for at least two more days, if all goes well." Keade grimaced at the thought of what could go wrong.  
  
"Two days? Why can't you make it now? Why does it have to take two whole days? What do you mean if all goes well?"  
  
"If I am correct in the type of poison used on her, it will take two days, for the main ingredient calls for Moon-Glow blossom."  
  
"Well why can't you get them now? And what do you mean if your 'correct in the type of poison, haven't examined it long enough? Well! And." Inuyasha was beginning to loose his temper. Patience was not a virtue he possesses, especially when someone he cares about could be in danger.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you just be quiet and let lady Keade explain? She will do everything she can. It's not like you're the only one worried about her" Inuyasha shut his mouth and looked at Miroku. Weather it was the heart wrenching pain expressed in his friends voice or the deepening sorrow in Miroku's eyes, but Inuyasha stopped and didn't bother finishing what he was going to say. Miroku turned and looked at Sango. Inuyasha left through the door, supposedly to the Goshinboku tree where he always goes when he's upset.  
  
"Like I said, it will take two days to gather the Moon Glow Blossoms, because they must be in full bloom before they can be picked and their healing secretions used effectively. They only bloom during a full moon. Today is the third day since the full moon, now two days more must be waited. When I said if I was correct in the poison, I meant just that. There are hundreds of poisons with the effect, I can only guess t which one of those hundreds it is. I usually guess write, but not always." Keade finished solemnly.  
  
Miroku shook with anger, directed to the fact that his Sango might die, and before him, and fear of what it will be like without her if Keade doesn't guess right. It was a gamble, but he had to take it, or forfeited the game. He stood up. The cloth that stood as a door in the door way was left flapping at Miroku's hasty departure. Inuyasha watched his friend walk into the village and loosing himself among the people from the roof of Keade's hut, staying there, deciding it would be better to let Miroku work his own feelings out for the time being.  
  
Inside Keade collected a bowl of water, a rag, some dried herbs, and many bandages. She slowly unwrapped the Taijiya's dirty bandages. Blood spilled out and she began working hastily. She washed what she could with the warm water and rag. She placed the herbs on the wound and quickly bandaged it up with quick and skilled hands of a woman who had been in the practice of doing this for quite a while. By the time she was done Sango's hair was soaked in blood, as was her outfit. The floor was in no better shape. Keade lifted Sango up with an amazing amount of strength for someone her age, upon a small cot nearby. Inuyasha's nose twitched as the metallic smell of Sango's blood became stronger and seemed to be all over.  
  
Keade brought in a mettle tub. A moment later she started a fire in the small fire pit she had inside of her hut. It started slowly and then it became a descent-sized flame. She gathered buckets of water and put it into a large kettle and let it heat up on the fire while inside she also scrubbed the blood that was on her floor. It was nearly a full hour before she came back out. When she did she walked into the village, and brought back a timid women who didn't even look up to where Inuyasha sat, which is probably for the better, because the villagers still hadn't quite warmed up to the Hanyou. They both walked inside. Keade came back out and carried the pot inside, dumping the warm water in the tub. By now the blood had dried on Sango like a paste. Keade walked out side again and looked to where Inuyasha sat, deep in thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, if young Miroku comes, tell him he must stay outside, unless I say otherwise." Keade didn't even wait for a reply before walking back in. She knew he would do as she had requested. The old, one- eyed women went to where Sango lay, and with the help of the young blond haired, blue eyed, women, they both undressed the young Taijiya and set Sango in the tub. Without a word, they both scrubbed Sango until her skin was pink, and the blood was washed off of her body and hair, making sure the thickly bound bandages didn't get a single drop of water onto them. Both women lifted Sango out of the tub, and pulled a light, comfortable, but flattering cotton dress on her. They laved her on a newly made cot. Once Sango was comfortable, they brought the tub outside and dumped it into a certain designated are for dumping things like such.  
  
"I thank you young Enuresis. So does the woman you helped as well, even though she knows not of what you have helped me do yet. You may go back and make supper before your husband comes home. I don't require your assistance." Keade said politely and gratefully to the young women. The women bowed in respect for the village Miko, and left. Keade walked out of her hut, tired and worried. Inuyasha's nose still hadn't stopped twitching.  
  
At least the smell of it isn't as bad as earlier.  
  
"Miroku still hasn't come yet." Keade said more as a statement than a question. Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"He's still in the village some where. I can still smell him close by." Inuyasha said. He was watching the lowering sun in the west.  
  
"So tell me young Inuyasha, what exactly did happen on your journey back here."? Keade said a few moments later, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha said in a daring tone that he usually uses when he is given an order.  
  
"Because, it will better help me to know of the poison used on the girl. It would also explain in more detail as to why the child Kagome is so worn out that she hasn't once woken since you brought her here. So I suggest that if you want to help any you tell me. " Inuyasha spared the old lady a glance. He thought it over and then jumped off of his resting place. He landed gracefully besides the women on his feet. He followed Keade inside of her hut and told of what happened as she made Fish and Vegetable Stew in a clean kettle.  
  
It wasn't until it was fully dark that Miroku walked into the hut. Inuyasha opened an eye and shut it. He was laying on his back, part of his face towards the door, a small bowl of finished stew right next to him. Miroku sat down and accept a bowl of warm stew from Keade.  
  
"Miroku, what were you out in the village for that took so long?" asked Keade. Miroku set down the spoon onto the bowl.  
  
" I went out seeking the village seamstress so that I could have new robes be made. It turns out that she didn't have the right cloth that I was looking for, so I had to go find someone who had the right kind of material that I was looking for. Then I had to bring that cloth back to the seamstress. She then had to measure me and that took a while." Miroku continued eating.  
  
"Why not just get the arm pieces sewed right back up instead of buying that stuff and wasting your time being measured." Inuyasha said before yawning. Finishing down a mouth full, Miroku said;  
  
"I needed new robes anyways. These are becoming old and worn. The bottom hem is completely torn and ratty, so I decided why not." Inuyasha looked at his friend. Though he was acting normal, he could tell that Miroku wasn't feeling anywhere near his happy-go-lucky self, he could smell it, but he let it slide. Deciding he wanted to sleep, Inuyasha got up and left. Miroku quickly finished what was left and slept a near Sango, on the floor. Keade watched the fire die down to burning ashes before she too traveled to the land of slumber.  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of someone running. He peered down to see a village man holding a torch running to the hut and banged on the wall.  
  
"Lady Keade! You must come quickly! It's Rhialla, she's about to give birth." He said with urgency. Keade hastily got up and came to the door.  
  
"Rhialla? But she's not due for at least another week."  
  
"We know, but she says it's time. Please come quickly."  
  
"Very well than, but be quiet, there are people in here who need their rest."  
  
"Thank you lady Keade." Said the villager bowing. Keade disappeared into the hut. When she came out, she was carrying a large pouch containing herbs and such.  
  
"Very well than, I am ready. Let us make haste." Keade said and they walked at a very rapid pace into the village. Inuyasha was now wide awake, and couldn't sleep for quite a while, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of a screaming women in labor and finally a child wailing at the top of it's newly used, little lungs. Inuyasha smiled as he hared the good news of a young, healthy, normal, baby boy that was born and finally fell asleep again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. It wasn't even a full second before Inuyasha appeared within the hut with Tetsusaiga drawn out of its sheath. He looked around and saw no danger. He looked to where Kagome laved. She was sleeping. He could see the thrashing movements she made while in her sleep. Inuyasha placed Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard. Kagome was whimpering in her sleep. Shippo was still dazed, only half awake and half asleep. Kagome's arm threw him into the air and he landed hard against the floor rubbing his head. Kirara's head lifted from besides Sango and mewed. Miroku was still sleeping as well as Sango.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo said jumping up and running to her side. He was hit again and ended up at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do something! You big jerk." Shippo said just now noticing him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed even louder. Inuyasha and Shippo quickly covered their ears. Inuyasha strode over to Kagome. Miroku started mumbling some co-inherent things until he finally got up. Kirara mewed, and Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome.wake up wench.Kag." He was cut off as Kagome's arm swung and hit Inuyasha square in the nose, causing the unsuspecting Hanyou to fall back. Kagome's thrashing movements became even wilder.  
  
"Damn wench." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up holding his nose. Everyone cringed as they heard a loud crunching sound when Inuyasha set the bones in his nose back into place. Miroku got up. Sango looked like she was about to hurl, and Shippo's eyes were wide with tars that were threatening to spill.  
  
"Miroku hold her feet still before she hurts herself." Inuyasha said in a commanding voice.  
  
"I'll help.too." Sango said. Miroku turned to her.  
  
"Absolutely not." He said.  
  
"But."  
  
"No."  
  
"Miroku now! Sango, you're staying in bed!" Inuyasha said short temperedly. So far he'd managed to lift Kagome and had her arms wrapped around her so that her arms would quite whacking anything that got near, but her legs were still kicking without mercy. It was amazing that the cot even held up. Sango laid back down, secretly almost glad. She felt a nudge on her hand. She began petting Kirara. Miroku started to grab Kagome's legs but was emediatley kicked in the jaw and fell backwards. Flexing his jaw he tried it again and hen he finally did grasp her legs, Kagome's movements had become subtler. She was covered in cold sweat. Her nails began to dig in Inuyasha's skin.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku seeing his friend grimace. Inuyasha muttered something about 'those nails of hers'. Inuyasha tried to reposition himself but Kagome's arms got free and her head flew back, hitting his forehead, which threw his head back causing it to hit the wall. Inuyasha muttered a few things and grasped her hands. His arms and her arms in sync, he wrapped them around, much in the style of a straight jacket, only his arms covering hers so they don't get loose. Inuyasha was aware of Shippo hiccupping. He winced as he felt Kagome's nails digging into his skin again but wouldn't let go. By now Sango and Kirara had fallen asleep. Shippo was beginning to doze off and Kagome's movement became still, but she was still perspiring. Miroku's eyes were drooping and his hold on Kagome's les loosened.  
  
"Miroku. I need a bowl of water and a wet rag." Said Inuyasha. Miroku snapped to attention.  
  
"What for." Inuyasha's eyes were narrow slits. He was not in the mood for you-tell-me-first-and-I'll-think-about-it kind of games. Were it anyone who didn't know the Hanyou as well, they would have died on the spot. Miroku sighed and got up to search for a bowl, fill it with water, a clean rag.  
  
"Inuyasha.help.me." Kagome whimpered. White liquid were starting to seep through her closed eyelids and make their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Shh.Kagome.don't worry.." Inuyasha said, slightly awkward, but wanting to comfort her at the same time. Inuyasha unwound their arms. Somehow, even in the struggle, they were still on the cot, and the cot still hadn't broken. Inuyasha sat Kagome up and leaned her against his chest. She was hot and sticky with fever. Miroku finally brought the needed things and set them by the makeshift bed where Inuyasha could reach it. Miroku yawned. He looked over at Sango and then went to the place where he had been sleeping moment s before, laid down, and fell into a hard sleep.  
  
Inuyasha wet the rag with cold water and sponged Kagome's face, with just as much tenderness as Kagome herself had done. He thought back to one time in particular, when he had transformed into a human and she had card for him to the best of her abilities when he was hurt.  
  
Somehow, this feels so right. It feels.perfect.like this is how it's supposed to be.but then.where does Kikyo fit in.  
  
He heard Kagome sigh.  
  
Kagome.you came back.if even for a little while.if even it wasn't just for me.you came back.you don't even know how happy that makes me feel.but then.what about.when you leave.will you change your mind.or actually leave.forever.  
  
All was silent as Inuyasha slowly fell into a deep sleep. Nothing could be heard except for the soft breathing from the people whose bodies and minds were in a deep slumber.  
  
Authors Ending Note: If I am correct in thinking so, this is one of the longest chapters I've written. I hope you peoples are happy. So, what is up with the bad nightmare Kagome had? What was it about? And what about Sango? What new dangers lay ahead as another day begins? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! Till next time! 


	17. Unknown Dream Assailant

Disclaimers Notice: Reality is sometimes a hardening downfall.especially when you're not the one with ownership to Inuyasha.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Whoop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Unknown Dream Assailant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil laughter echoed everywhere. It was everywhere and would not fade.  
  
"You are nothing, and soon Inuyasha will be mine."  
  
"Who are you to decide? Is it not his decision." Kagome heard herself say. She was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"But he has made his decision. You cannot have him. He hates you. Who are you to expect him to care for you even an a small amount. Remember the day you left? Remember the ominouse silence that followed. I would think that would be enough to convince you."  
  
"It's not true!" Kagome's voice faltered. Then came the attack. Kagome was attacked and thrown to the ground. Soon her and the unknown assailant and her were fighting hand on hand. Kagome would swing, and miss, her foe would swing, and it's target would be met. Kagome was loosing badly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed.  
  
"He can't help you.he won't help you.you will die. He will be all mine to deal with as I please." Came the menevololent voice. Kagome was wearing out fast. WHAM! Finally, the back of Kagome's hand made solid contact, but then a punch twice as hard as the slap she dealt was given to her. Kagome fell to the ground, then quickly got up.  
  
How can I win.I can't see a thing.I can only guess when I'll hit him. or her.or what.I can only blindly hit the air.I don't know how much more I can take.it feels like.I've been fighting for hours.fighting for my body.my soul.like I'm being torn from my own body.like my soul is being shredded.  
  
"Inuyasha! Save me!" Kagome swung her arm, and another punch was landed on her unknown foe.  
  
"You think you are winning? Foolish, worthless, girl. You fight your own friends even as you fight me. Pathetic.You are nothing." Kagome screamed. A purple light came from her hands and her unknown foe was thrown away. Kagome quickly stood up.  
  
If only I had my bow and arrows.but what good would they do.I can't see.  
  
Kagome was attacked form behind. She was thrown face first into the ground. She could feel herself bleeding but didn't take notice. Kagome lashed out but didn't hit anything. Blows upon blows were then dealt to Kagome, and she couldn't stop them. Kagome could feel herself loosing.  
  
The fists stopped. Kagome tried, vainly, to look about her. Before she could do anything about it, she felt something wrapping around her. She tried to kick, but soon enough her legs were bound. The laughter rang out into the darkness, but it seemed more distant than before.  
  
I feel so hot.why.am.I.so.hot.so.tired.sore.hot.  
  
Kagome's body began to go limp.  
  
"Inuyasha.help.me." Kagome managed to mumble.  
  
I can feel him now.he.he's here.somewhere.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream, but her assailant was choking her. Now Kagome could tell she was loosing herself again until she could feel him again.  
  
I can feel him.holding me tightly.he's here.he's protecting me.  
  
"I'll be back for you Kagome. You will not be so fortunate. The next time we meet, your friends will not be able to help you, and then, you will be utterly helpless." The evil voice that rang out so loudly seemed faint, but none the less, the threat still rang out and rebounded against the invisible walls that imprisoned Kagome.  
  
And weather Inuyasha knew it or not, he was protecting Kagome, he as saving her life. He had saved her life. Kagome's unknown foe vanished and Kagome could feel her mind slipping into a deep dreamless sleep. She was safe for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Ending Note: O.k. I know that this is a short Chapter, but it was really interesting right? I mean it's supposed to add to the mystery and suspension to the story! Well Anyways, My next chapter should be much longer. Till later! 


	18. Sleeping People and Delusions

Disclaimers Notice: The truth hurts, that's why denial is sometimes so sweet  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hmmm, bound to get good  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Of Sleeping People  
  
& Delusions  
  
Keade walked into her hut, satisfied with her nights work and the delivery of a healthy young baby. She stopped and looked at the sight that greeted her. Sango lay in her cot, her condition none too different than earlier, her head turned to Miroku. Kirara was sleeping by Sango's hips.  
  
Miroku was lying in the spot he had chosen to sleep in, his head facing to Sango with one arm reached out into her direction.  
  
Shippo was now no longer leaning against the wall, but lying on the floor, his back turned to the wall, his young face calm.  
  
Then in the very corner, Inuyasha was sitting up at the head of Kagome's cot, leaned against the wall, the soft rising and falling of his chest telling the old women that he was sound asleep. One of his arms wrapped tightly across Kagome. Inuyasha's other arm was hanging off of the bed, still halfway holding the barely damp cloth. His hand barely even inches away from the bowl; the rag was dipped in the bowl of water. His as constantly twitching toward any sounds made. Kagome was lying on her back her head placed on Inuyasha's chest. She looked peaceful.  
  
They all looked peaceful, all of their worries and troubles temporarily erased form their minds.  
  
Keade shook her head, a smile on her face.  
  
So Kagome had a fever last night.It must be from fatigue.hmmm.I think I'll let them rest undisturbed for but a bit longer.I will begin the potion outside.  
  
She gathered a basket and filled it with some of the necessary ingredients that would be needed, and a large pot to boil liquids in. She walked outside, where the sun was already raised and beginning to warm the ground. This was to be one of the few warm days before the winter rains would begin. After that, it would be cold, and the water would pour from the skies mercilessly.  
  
She built a fire and placed the black kettle underneath filled half way with water. Now she had to wait for it to boil. While Keade waited she crushed herbs in bowl with a pestle, she mixed some of the dry ones together in some bowls, and liquids in others. This was proving to be one of the more complicated healing potions Keade thought she had dealt with.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake. His nose was twitching in agitation both from the smell of Sango's blood, and the smell of many herbs, some not to pleasant to be smelled. He opened his eyes and looked down at the angel that he held leaned against him. He lifted up the hand draped over the edge, dropping the rag and touched her forehead. A smile flickered. She no longer had a fever. He looked around the hut. Sighing he reluctantly sat up, leaning Kagome forward with him. He then held her in his arms and placed her on the cot while he got up. She sighed in her sleep.  
  
He looked over to where Shippo laid and smirked.  
  
That little runt.poor kit.didn't have much of anywhere else to sleep.and without a single blanket too.hmmm.  
  
He took of his red haori shirt and placed on top of the little Kitsune. He walked outside to see bowls with all different kinds of substances placed here and there and Keade mixing the boiling substance in the kettle.  
  
"I've seen poison that looks better than that. So who you trying to kill today." Keade chose to ignore Inuyasha's mockery. When Inuyasha didn't get an answer he started talking again.  
  
"What is that stuff, and why is there bowls filled with herbs all over the place." He was getting rather curious.  
  
"I am making a healing potion for Sango."  
  
"Why are you making it today though? You said you couldn't get those glow worm flower things till tomorrow."  
  
"Moon-Glow night Blossoms, not Glow Worm flowers, those would feed the poison and kill the Taijiya within minutes. The bowls are filled with herbs and herbal liquids and placed away from each other so that I have them when I'm ready and they don't get mixed together by accident." Keade said.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sat down on the ground, his nose stuck up in the air. Keade added a bowl of green herbs and the boiling liquid became a nasty green color.  
  
"Glad its Sango and not me." He said. Deciding that this would take a while, Inuyasha came to the conclusion that Keade was not going to make breakfast, so he went to the woods to scour for Breakfast.  
  
Needless to say though, hunting was a bit off.  
  
Damn.that's the fourth missed rabbit.not to mention the flock of birds that passed and I couldn't get one.but.I can't quite thinking.Sango.she's like sister.she's tuff.she can't die.but what if she does.what about Miroku.he cares for her.how will he take it.if she dies.no.no ifs.she won't die.will she.even with all of the blood she's loosing.  
  
"Feh. I don't care. Why should I?" He said out loud trying to convince himself, but not quite succeeding.  
  
By the time Inuyasha had caught enough for a meal, it was noon. He rushed to Keade's hut, to find the woman gone and her potion bubbling. He walked in the hut and was surprised to see everyone but Miroku; who had disappeared; asleep. He walked out with his prizes still in hand. Picking a safe distance from all of the herbs and such, he began a fire of his own and placed three fat rabbits on a spit after he skinned them.  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up as he heard footsteps. He turned and looked at Miroku who plopped down besides him in the dirt, setting his staff next to him on the ground. His face had managed to recover some lost color, but not much. Miroku sighed and stared off into the distance, oblivious to the things around him.  
  
Inuyasha reached and tore off a chunk of cooked rabbit meat. He handed it to Miroku before tearing himself of a piece. Miroku took a nibble and stared off into the distance for a while longer.  
  
"Eat. We don't need a weak, half starved Monk to deal with too." Growled Inuyasha, getting Miroku's attention. Miroku seemed to loose himself in his thoughts for a moment and began eating again, this time more heartily. After about an hour Inuyasha stood up and walked into the hut.  
  
"Get up already!" He said loudly. Not even a stir of movement.  
  
"Feh." He muttered and sat back down next to Miroku, and they both shared what was left of the rabbits.  
  
The rest of the day was slow, spent in cheap talk until Miroku had to go to the village to pick up his new robes, in which Inuyasha spent it in restless silence on the roof. The evening was no more entertaining than the rest of the day. Keade would mix herbs here and there, than go inside. She inspected Sango's shoulder once, and decided against rebandaging it. Kagome was still sleeping soundly, and Shippo got up, only to annoy Inuyasha and was quickly unconscious there after. Miroku came back wearing his new robes, and his old ones under his arms. After dinner they all went to sleep.  
  
The next day was greeted by harsh screams.  
  
"Miroku, ye must hold her down, Inuyasha, ye come and help Miroku." Keade said with urgency. This time it was Sango who was screaming. Kagome lay in her bed, undisturbed, as still as death itself. Sango was pale as glazed ice, her skin cold and clammy, her voice harsh but her screams shrill. She thrashed in pain.  
  
"Oh, it is to soon! The poison strikes too soon!" Keade said with force, almost as if saying it would make Sango better, and the poison subside. Sango fell out of bed, but before she could land with a sickening thud, Miroku caught her. Sango's eyes shot open and pushed Miroku with great force. He hit the wall of the hut and landed in an unmovable hap on the floor. Inuyasha growled. Sango stood up, her eyes glazed.  
  
"I'll help!" Shippo cried, but was soon swept into a huge hug by Sango.  
  
"Oh, My Kohaku, how I've missed you." She cried tears running down her face. For a moment, she stood there hugging Shippo.  
  
"Kohaku? What?" Shippo said confused.  
  
"She is delirious, the poison is working its way faster within her." Keade said concerned. Sango looked at Shippo her face full of joy, but then anger swept that emotion away.  
  
"You are not Kohaku! You Demon Imposter!" She screamed, she threw Shippo who landed right in Miroku's lap.  
  
"Kohaku! Where is Kohaku! Give me back my brother!" She screamed, tears staining her face, but her eyes remained emotionless. She fell to the floor on her knees and tried to get up again.  
  
"Inuyasha, ye must restrain her before anymore harm can be done." Keade said commandingly. Inuyasha was beside Sango within a moment and wrapped his arms across her chest. He sat on the floor with her there. Her legs thrashed violently.  
  
"Of all the times for that damn monk to be unconscious." He muttered. Sango stopped as if thinking about what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
"Where is Miroku..where.my brother.Miroku."? She began crying even harder. She no longer struggled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I can handle it from here." Miroku said softly. Inuyasha unlatched his arms. Miroku had gained consciousness and was sitting right besides Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed Sango in his arms and he held her tenderly.  
  
"Shh.Sango.I am right here." Sango looked up into his face.  
  
"But.my brother." She said, Miroku placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"He isn't here right now, but I promise we'll get him back."  
  
"Together? You Promise?" She whispered.  
  
"I Promise." He whispered just as quietly. Soon Sango was asleep. When Miroku tried to get up, Sango's grip tightened, so there they sat for quite some time. Soon Miroku too fell asleep, even though it was barely even mid-day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: You know what, I really don't think I'm doing a really good worthwhile job on this. There just isn't something there.or too much of something.hmmm. What do you people think? Is there SOMETHING that needs to be changed, or am I just being paranoid. Sigh Ah well, I hope you all like my chapter. 


	19. Sesshoumaru's Findings

Disclaimers Notice: Me no own. at least you can't sue.leave me alone.I'm feeling Blue.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was busy finishing up my Spirited Away fic. (which when you have time, you should consider reading), which is nearly done. Hope you understand. Well, anyway, some of you wanted Sesshoumaru in this fic, well I brought him in.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Sesshoumaru's Findings  
  
"You fool. You will die." Cried a women in her anger to her opponent. Her lips drawn down. Her black hair tied in a tight and precise bun at the top of her head, defining the elf like pointy ears she wore, which showed off the green shell like earrings she adorns. Her scarlet and white Kimono flapped in the wind. This was the detachment of Naraku's called Kagura.  
  
"Not to a weakling like you." A tall Taiyoukai said calmly. His long calf length silver hair being blown in the wind lightly. His strong defined, almost womanly features standing out in the moonlight. The two purple fanged shaped lines on either side of his cheeks showed his rank as full youkai, as did the dark blue moon on his forehead. He has two gracefully pointed ears. One of the white and red long sleeves hung uselessly at his side, while the other was nearly completely covered in a cloud that moved with his body, which was protected by black and silver armor, covering his strong masculine chest, and his legs. Two swords were tied at his waist by a yellow and purple sash. This was the Lord of The Western Territories. This was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Naraku is building an Army. Soon, it will attack, and none will escape his wrath. Not even you and your hoard of demons can defeat such an army. It is tenfold anything you could ever come up with." The women gloated.  
  
"I will defeat Naraku. Army or not." The tall Yukai declared. His frozen seemingly heartless amber eyes boring into her red ones. She held her fan comfortably in her hands, ready to attack.  
  
"You over estimate yourself. Not even with the help of your half wit of a brother of yours and his group will stand a chance. Nor shall you. You shall die, and so will that human filth that you have tag along with you." She sneared. Sesshoumaru's hand swept to the sword called Tokijin at his side, and within moment he swung it over his head. The women leapt into the air, the blade barely missing her.  
  
"Isn't it ironic. One who claims to hate humans so passionately could fall in love with one. A little girl I might add." She said, obviously enjoying the moment. It is rare for anyone to have a little dirt if any on The Lord. She could see all of the self control that went into that placid face to keep it that way.  
  
"You will die." He said and rushed at her with his long slightly curved, sharp edged, deadly sword.  
  
"Ryuuja No Mai!" Kagura screamed sweeping her fan noticing the surely deadly attack that was about to be brought upon her. Tornadoes swirled in the air unnaturally. Dancing at the whims of the Women. Sesshoumaru's sheek silver hair whipped in the wind. The Tornadoes charging at him, he easily dodged them, and all threat they may have possessed.  
  
"You're loosing your touch Kagura." Kagura's lips were now in a tight white line, unlike the snear she wore moments ago.  
  
"Fuujin No Mai!" She yelled, sweeping her fan in front of her, causing blades of wind to appear. Sweeping his sword in a down ward arc, he easily blocked the lethal winds, but was slightly pushed back a few feet.  
  
"Damn you Shesshoumaru." Kagura said she reached up in her hair and pulled out one of the few white feathers she kept and it suddenly became a huge feather, with room to ride on it even. Kagura sat on her heels in the feather and it began to fly away.  
  
"Not today. Today, you will face your enemy, and you will perish." Sesshoumaru said without feelings. His face remaining placid He jumped high into the air. Kagura looked back. Sesshoumaru was a mear foot away from her fear contorted face before the sword was brought down. Within only a moment, she had done exactly as Lord Sesshoumaru said. She perished.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" A small young ten year old girl exclaimed, her brown hair that was partly tied in a small ponytail on one side of her head swaying with her motion. Her bright innocent brown eyes gleaming. The wind played with the ends of her soft colored orange and yellow Kimono tied with a green sash.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, your back so soon. I had expected you to be gone for at least a while longer." Said an ugly green walking toad dressed in brown robes and a brown hat, with bulging yellow eyes holding a staff that twisted near the top and had the ugly heads of a women and a man. Sesshomaru ignored the toad and his simpleton words.  
  
"Come." He said commandingly. In an instant the young girl was following Sesshoumaru diligently while twirling in circles.  
  
"My Lord, wait for me." Said Jakan, the ugly toad like creature, running to catch up. After but an hours worth of walking, the little girl began to slow up and her eyes became droopy. Sensing this, Sesshomaru stopped.  
  
"We will camp her for the rest of the night." He said. Sleep they did. Jakan snoring quite loudly, while Rin's little breaths came softly and rythmicly, hardly noticeable. The Lord of the Western Lands slept lightly, danger lurked in this part of the country with every step. To sleep heavily unguarded was to die a slow, unsuspecting, and painful death.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast had been eaten, the trio was once again on it's way, walking through the deep never ending dark forest. It wasn't until hours later, that it began to reak of death and decay, like rotting corpses after bathing in the sun too long.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why does it smell so bad?" asked the little girl, her nose rinkled up from the stench. Without turning he answered.  
  
"Because bad demons live in this area Rin." He replied.  
  
"Then why are we going there?" Asked the oh-so curiouse and sweet Rin.  
  
"You stupid girl, you should not pester Lord Sesshomaru with such childish questions." Said Jakan, mad that his lord should be treated by such, and even have to travel with a child like her, but it was his Lords will, and he would question it no farther than he had.  
  
"Jakan, Tokijin is especially sharp today, so I suggest you leave Rin alone, before I let you check my sword."  
  
"Yes My Lord." He said in a squeaky voice. Many times his lord had threatened to cut off his head, and many times his Lord had cut off his head. It was extremely painful. Thankfully Lord Sesshomaru also brought him back to life, with the life giving sword, Tensusaiga.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped, which caused Jakan to bumb into Rin and trip. Rin nearly fell forward but caught her balance. Jakan wasn't so lucky. He fell into a nearby puddle of mud. He began to curse, but stopped as soon as he saw the icy glare from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Jakan I leave Rin in your care for the moment, if she is so much as scratched when I return, you will wish all I had done was let you eat my blade." Lord Sesshomaru said. Jakan nodded, too speechless under his Lords harsh stare to utter a sound.  
  
Quickly with rapid speed, but quieter than a slippery snake, Lord Sesshomaru made his way to the edge of the forest, jumping from tree to tree, but stopped abruptly when he came to the forest's edge, his calm face showed emotion of shock and.fear? The sight he saw before himself was unlike any he had ever seen or thought to imagine. He quickly composed himself, before heading back to where he left Rin and Jakan.  
  
"Come, we must make haste." He said.  
  
"Where are we going now My Lord?" asked Jakan.  
  
"We are going to pay my dear half brother a visit."  
  
"Why are we even going a filthy half breed like him?" Jakan said with extreme distaste, not relizing his mistake.  
  
"Rin please cover your eyes." Rin nodded and did so obediently. Within seconds of her doing so, Jakan lay headless on the ground. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin, and brought out Tensusaiga and pointed it at Jakan. A blue light emitted from it and soon Jakan's head began to speak.  
  
"My lord, please forgive me. I did not mean to make you angry." He said and pulled himself back together. Soon he was on one whole piece like he should have been. Sheathing his sword Sesshoumaru turned back around.  
  
"You may uncover your eyes now Rin." He said and began walking at a fast pace in his intended direction. Rin skipped after him, followed by a waddling, muttering Jakan.  
  
Authors Ending Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I think it was my hardest one to write! I don't know too much about Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jakan, so if some details are off, or a bit vague that is why. Well, if you want, please tell me how you all think I am doing, or give me some advice about the three, because they are going to play a few vital parts in my story! Until next week, l8terz! 


	20. Will She Live?

Disclaimers Notice: Hmm I own.I don't own.I own.I.What's that? (I lean over toward a little whispering voice, and pale) Okay! Okay! I don't own! Sheesh!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was busy I was at a temporary writers block. I started to write this chapter several times, but parts kept conflicting with what I want to happen later, and it wouldn't make sense otherwise. So without further ado.here is my next chapter!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Will She Live?  
  
Keade stood outside and looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"The wind is changing, as is the weather. Hmm. Something bad is going to happen. It does not bode with me well. Not one bit." She said before going back to mixing her potion before the wind could really pick up.  
  
"Why is it taking so long!" Inuyasha said impatiently outside, watching Keade mix the herbs quickly. He kept looking from the sky, to Keade, to the strewn mess of herbs and liquids in bowl on the ground, to the healing potion in the pot, only to start all over again.  
  
"I am working as fast as the potion can be rushed. If it isn't made exactly, it might not even work, or worse."  
  
"Well, work faster! A storms coming, and I don't like it." He said, almost nervous. Keade didn't reply, but her calm face was crinkled with worry and her still hands shook ever so slightly. Lightning began to flash in the distance, and thunder rolled across the sky.  
  
"Go inside and wake Miroku. See if he can come and help with the next task." Inuyasha grumbled but walked in. He looked at Kagome, lying in the corner, then walked over to Miroku and jabbed him in the arm with his foot. One of Miroku's eyes's opened to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Keade says she needs your help if you can come." Miroku nodded and looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Sango did not look well. Her face, which had been colored with fever, now looked ashen gray. Her lips were a dull pink. Her body cold, and yet slicked with sweat. Miroku looked worried. Kirara mewed a sad mournful mew, which caused Kagome in her sleep, to twitch. Miroku nodded. He stood up, still holding Sango and placed her on a cot. Inuyasha went over to Shippo and woke him up, taking back his haori shirt. Sitting up groggily, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, what." wham!  
  
"Inuyasha! You Jerk! What did."? Wham!  
  
"Will you shut up and be quiet!" Inuyasha hissed under his breath. Shippo rubbed the two lumps that he now sported on his head.  
  
"You big jerk. You could have just told me so." Wham! Shippo fell back, slightly unconscious. Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
After covering Sango with a pile of blankets Miroku followed Inuyasha out.  
  
"How fares she?" Keade asked. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Not well. She's pale."  
  
"Does she have a fever?"  
  
"She's cold, but she's perspiring." Keade looked grim.  
  
"I believe you requested my service?" Miroku said, trying to act enthusiastically, but greatly failing.  
  
"You three must go and collect the Moon Glow Night Blossoms. I do not like leaving those two here alone in the condition they are in, so I must stay. What I need you three to do is to gather eighty purple flowers that have bright yellow stripes down each of the five petals. They should be a little distance away from the Bone Eaters Well growing in a large patch. Do ye understand?" Both of them nodded, Shippo still unconscious. Soon they were off and it wasn't long before they found the herbs.  
  
"I found them!" Squealed Shippo, who was informed on what they had to look for when he had awoken earlier. Inuyasha and Miroku rushed over to where Shippo was, but it was hard to see in the darkened sky.  
  
"This doesn't look good. We had better hurry." Miroku said getting to his knees and gathering the flowers. It wasn't long though, before rain started falling. The three gathered at an even faster pace. The rain soon began to poor down, not long after turning to ice.  
  
"NO! NO!" Cried Miroku.  
  
"We must hurry, before all of them are completely destroyed!"  
  
"What do you think we're doing?" Yelled back Inuyasha, who was not in a good mood to say the least.  
  
"I can't find anymore good ones. The rest are broken!" yelled Shippo above the incessant pounding of ice on the logs, tree's, and ground.  
  
"How many do we have?" Inuyasha said, shielding his hoard of flowers.  
  
"I have 15." Said Shippo.  
  
"I have 25. Inuyasha?"  
  
"I have 36." Inuyasha said sullenly. They did not have enough. Miroku looked horrified, then looked on the ground where broken and damaged flowers laid. Stems snapped, petals disarrayed on the ground, and wet.  
  
"It's not enough." He said weakly.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled slapping the monk across the face.  
  
"Are you going to give up, just because you can't see anymore flowers?" Inuyasha said infuriated.  
  
"What would you have me do?" He yelled back.  
  
"Look under the brush and closer to the trees you idiot!"  
  
"But we're running out of time!"  
  
"Stop it you two, Sango is on her death bed and all the both of you can do is argue!" Miroku looked at Shippo and regained his calm.  
  
"Shippo is right. Inuyasha, I want you to take the flowers we have now and bring them to Keade. Shippo and I will remain here and look for more." Inuyasha nodded and was handed two small baskets that Keade had given them to take and gather the herbs in.  
  
Without another word, Inuyasha ran through the forest, leaving Shippo and Miroku to search on their hands on knees in the deep brush.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are Miroku and Shippo? What about the Moon Glow Blossoms?" Inuyasha handed the puzzled crone the three baskets as he stepped into the dry hut. He looked over at Sango and frowned. Her breathing was low and raspy. Her hair clung to her, as did the cotton dress. It looked to him as if she had been drenched in water. She was still as death. Her face pale as white ashes and tallow in some areas, producing a color of lard.  
  
"It's only part of what is needed. We were only able to get 76 before it started to hail. Miroku and Shippo are still trying to get more." He said solemnly. Keade looked him in the eye.  
  
"It's like a curse form Kame himself. This is not good. Without the other four flowers, I am not sure it will be strong enough. Sango is on the brink of death and needs the strongest of potions we can provide her." She said, worry making her voice almost raspy.  
  
"So you're saying she will die?" Keade seemed to think about this, but her movement never stopped, as she plucked the petals of the flowers off quickly and put them in the pot filled with a green goopy liquid that smelt like mints.  
  
"Inuyasha.this poison is rare, few catch it, and even fewer know how to cure it. Those few that were able to be given an antidote, and had as little as one flower less than needed, died within eight days of taking it."  
  
"Feh. Those were common villagers I bet. Sango can beat it, she's tough, she."  
  
"Inuyasha! BE still when I speak! Those who died, were not common villagers as you suppose, they were some of the strongest warriors known in their territory, and one was even a full demon!" Keade said harshly, not turning to look at Inuyasha, who had took a step back and a look of horror and worry splashed through his liquid gold eyes. Keade could feel his pain though, and turned to look at him, but all that stood there was a puddle of water where the soaked Hanyou and dripped.  
  
"May speed be granted unto you three. Her life lays in your hands." She said working in a more rapid pace.  
  
~~  
"Shippo have you found any more?" Yelled Miroku to Shippo who was twenty paces away, and barely visible through the thick hail and rain that beat down on them bringing pain and numbness.  
  
"I haven't seen a single one!" He cried in disbelief.  
  
"Well keep looking!" Miroku yelled with a surprisingly steady voice. Miroku stood up to walk over to a tree he saw that had thick vines and plants that could cover.  
  
"Wha.whoa!" He cried as he slid down a small hill and landed in front of a tree where he saw.  
  
"The Moon Glow Blossoms! And they're untouched!" He cried out in his excitement. Dropping Shinjoku; his staff; he quickly picked an abundance of them.  
  
"Hey Miroku! You down there!" came a familiar and welcome voice.  
  
"Be careful, it's slippery!" He cried up and soon, covered in mud from head to toe and bad tempered Inuyasha was standing besides him. Shippo was next to call down, and slide to join them as well.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to climb up very quickly in my present state." He said looking up the hill. Most of the mud sliding off of him from the wet rain, providing a feeling of cold slime dripping down his back, but the flowers were safely wrapped in a strip of cloth, from his old ropes which he had brought along for some odd reason, but a lucky one.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are fastest, and most likely to reach Sango in time. Please take it and hurry he said shoving the tied cloth mess and Inuyasha. Inu looked at his friend and nodded, before jumping up the hill, nearly sliding down, but catching himself and disappearing into a blur.  
  
"What about us Miroku? How will we get up?" Shippo said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm, do you think you could turn into a rope and tie yourself up on that tree branch at the top of this hill?" He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Yah, but I would need to be up whoa.wait! What do you think! Ahh!" The poor sobbing wet Kitsune cried as Miroku pitched him high into the air. He landed nearly at the top and began sliding, until his wet hands grasped a tree root sticking out of the ground. He quickly began pulling himself up.  
  
"Whew. That was hard work. Now to get Miroku up here." Shippo said sitting down for a second and catching his breath.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Shippo produced a leaf out of nowhere. Setting it on his head he skewed up his eyes and with a sad little puff of smoke turned into a long red, talking rope that slithered up the tree, and quickly tying itself.  
  
"Are you ready Miroku?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He yelled up.  
  
"Okay, here it goes." The rope fell down to Miroku who quickly grasped it.  
  
"I'm going to start up now." He said and began the slow agonizing assent upwards.  
  
~~~  
Keade was near done with the petals that she was adding to her pile when she turned and looked at Kagome, and odd feeling tingling inside of her.  
  
"What is this odd feeling? I have never felt the likes of it." She watched Kagome as she breathed rhythmically, her body still. Nothing out of place. Except.  
  
"No.it can't be!" She stood up and went to her.  
  
"But I could have swore.Kikyo and Kagome.their images." She shook her head and touched Kagome's forehead, her eyes closing.  
  
"No, I was but imagining it. Such a foolish thing." She said letting out a sigh and going back to her work. She did not see the corners of Kagome's mouth curl into a sly smile.  
  
\  
  
****** Authors Ending Note: So what is it that Keade had suspected? What does it have to do with Kikyo? Is Kikyo even involved in this small twist of plots? Is there even a small twist of plots here for Kikyo to be in? Will Inuyasha make it in time with the flowers to help save Sango? Or is the Taijiya doomed to death?  
  
I have one big question, I don't know if I asked it before, but if I did, I did not get a reply, so in which case I'll ask again.Should the one of the pairings be Seshoumaru/Rin (no, he wouldn't make her his mate at 10 yrs old! I would do some minor adjusting of course.) Or should I have a different, mysterious lady come to view, or maybe just let him be a bachelor, You decide! 


	21. Kanna's Bold Words

Disclaimers Notice: Hmm I own.I don't own.I own.I.What's that? (I lean over toward a little whispering voice, and pale) Okay! Okay! I don't own! Sheesh!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was busy I was at a temporary writers block. I started to write this chapter several times, but parts kept conflicting with what I want to happen later, and it wouldn't make sense otherwise. So without further ado.here is my next chapter! ****  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Kanna's bold words  
  
****  
  
"Have ye brought the rest of what is needed?" Keade said, fearing the worst, when she heard Inuyasha step in the hut. Inuyasha strode right up to her, and held the slightly damp purple rags.  
  
"What be this?"  
  
"It's the Moon Sun, whatever flowers that is needed. I think Miroku picked extra too." Inuyasha said looking bored and not the least concerned, though his true emotions swam in his liquid gold eyes. Keade carefully unfolded the cloth and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"There are plenty to spare. I just hope that ." She was interrupted by a harsh coughing sound and looked over at Sango, her face paled as she rushed to her. Inuyasha's nose twitched at the sharp odor of blood. Sango was coughing up blood. Not a good sign. Kirara was mewing in distress, like a kitten that has just been taken to its new home, and cries at night for it's mother, sisters, and brothers.  
  
"How long before we can give her the medicine?"  
  
"Time is against us. She strikes harshly in the direst time. Sango is rapidly dieing, faster than earlier. I had thought there would be plenty of time, but now she only has but maybe an hour." Silence.  
  
"What aren't you saying?" Inuyasha growled from deep within his chest.  
  
"The healing potion I mixed won't be ready till at least the breaking of dawn." Keade said. As old as she was and looked, saying that somehow made her age even more. To her, it was almost like a daughter dieing. Sango, the Taijiya, was close to Keade, maybe not as close as Kagome, but still much like family. Somehow all six of them had made a place in the old crone's heart, and were like family. It was lonely, and quiet without them.  
  
"So you're saying, that everything we did, was all for nothing! That she's going to die anyways!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Inuyasha, be at peace. Yelling will not help anybody in the least. I cannot do anything more. Unless the poison in her body slows, she will surely, and swiftly die. The flowers have all to be completely melted in the medicine in order for it to work. That can take as many as five hours." Keade said with emptiness. She got up and went to the new flowers brought to her and went ahead on plucking the delicate petals, her hands shaking.  
  
"Damn it!" Yelled Inuyasha, producing a large hole in the floor next to his sitting form. He leaned his head back, counting the minutes till Miroku and Shippo walked in. Till they learned that Sango would die. The seconds before he would have to see the look of horror, grief, and shock in Miroku's face. Till he heard him scream the name of the one he truly loved and let it echo across valleys and mountains, haunting people's thoughts and dreams at that mournful sound. Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his head to Kagome.  
  
Kagome.what will you do.you two are like sisters.damn.after all of this.killed.because of a stupid poison.just because those stupid flowers won't melt.  
  
Than an Idea struck the Hanyou. He looked at the small blaze of fire and the pot that swung over it.  
  
"I'm not giving up that easily." He muttered before standing.  
  
"Inuyasha, where do ye think you are going in this storm?" said Keade.  
  
"Feh." He said irritated as he walked out into the harsh storm.  
  
***  
  
"That idiot!" raged Naraku, showing more emotion than he would have liked, but quickly composed himself. He stared at the round mirror held for him to gaze into.  
  
"No matter. I will have to make some minor.modifications. That Sesshoumaru has proven to be a nuisance. I will have to have him killed." Naraku said to himself, ignoring the girl who stood a mere three feet from him. Her white shoulder length hair, with two flowers holding back any hair threatening to hide her face. Her small ten-year-old looking hands holding a round white mirror in front of her, close to her body, almost looking like part of her body while it was pressed against her white Kimono. Her eyes held no emotion. It was eerie. Ten-year-old girls should be full of life, happy, joyous, and no worries in the world to be bothered by, but not this girl. She was different, this detachment of Naraku's. Kanna showed no emotion, nor did she voice it. Many have wondered if she even feels. Naraku trusts her the more than he had with any other of his detachments, not that that was saying much.  
  
"My lord. You have no warriors who can defeat Sesshoumaru, unless you plan on going and defeating him yourself. Not even your puppets will work. This idea is doomed to failure." She said again with no emotion Naraku's eyes blazed as he finally took notice yet once again of the one who stood before him.  
  
"You dare to speak of me of what will and will not work? Do you think me an imbecile? You over estimate that worthless demon's powers Kanna. In your boldness, you speak of nothing." Naraku glared. He was not used to Kanna speaking, let alone in such a manner to him.  
  
"Tell me Kanna, do you not know the Taiyoukai's one weakness?" Naraku stared at Kanna. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"I will tell you. It is that human filth he lets tarry after him. Once I have her, I have him." He said, a new calm coming over him at the thought of what Sesshoumaru would do once Naraku had Rin in his tight grasp.  
  
"You will not be able to fool him so easily. You will not be given the chance to capture the girl." Kanna said with more boldness. Naraku began to seep with anger.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled and struck the girl in front of him. Kanna landed hard on her back, a large red welt began to form on her smooth cold pale skin. She sat up and looked at him. Naraku also stood up, turning his back on her.  
  
"I will not allow impertinence. Consider this your warning." He said before walking out. What he did not see was for a second; anger shone in Kanna's cold dark eyes, but was quickly replaced by her mask of emotionless ness. That was one of his more deadly mistakes. Kanna stood in the room alone, letting darkness cover her, before walking out.  
  
None saw the little girl walking away from the castle, or even as she began to disappear into the dark forest. No demon smelled her scent becoming fainter with each 'clap' her wooden sandal made on the hard ground.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oooo! The plot thickens! So what is Inuyasha up to? Will it save Sango's life? Does Sango even have a chance? And what about this new twist that has been developed? What will Kanna do now that she has sprung herself loose from Naraku, at least for the time being? 


	22. Sango's Life

Disclaimers Notice: I like Peanut Butter and Jelly  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Usurp is a cool word, so is crume-caca and shmuck. ****  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Sango's Life  
  
****  
  
"Why hello Inuyasha. Is Kagome back too?" said Mrs. Higurashi, her smile lighting up her face. She was inside cleaning the table after dinner.  
  
"Sorry Miss Kagome's mom. It's just me."  
  
"Oh? Is there something wrong?" Her smile began to turn into a more worried look.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your back!" exclaimed Souta when he spotted his all time favorite person.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Miss Kagome's mom, I was wondering, could I borrow that thingy that Kagome brought with her a few months ago? The one that was flat and had fire in it and could get as hot as you wanted?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Is that all you came back here for?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Of course. Do you need help working it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, muched relieved that that seemed to be the only thing that was wrong.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said. Mrs. Higurashi disappeared in the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans clattering to the floor could be heard. Soon she came back holding a portable stove top burner, that requires only propane.  
  
"Here you go. Remember, you connect it like this." she said demonstrating how to connect the wire to the small propane tank to the burner. Then disconnected it.  
  
"Then turn it left to turn it on. It's only half full, so you'll only be able to use it for an hour before it runs out." She said. Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you have to leave now! You just got here!" Souta whined slightly.  
  
"Sorry kiddo."  
  
"Oh, and remember to make sure it's connected properly! Otherwise it might explode!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi into the night after Inuyasha. She disappeared back into the house to finish clearing away the table and start dishes.  
  
"What is all that racket." Came a voice of an old man as Kagome's grandpa showed up.  
  
"That was Inuyasha. He asked to use the Portable bunson burner." Souta said shutting the door.  
  
"What! I was going to use that tomorrow!" "Sorry gramps. There's no getting it back now." He said leaving the old man to mutter to himself.  
  
***  
  
Running through the forest, slipping on the mud and tripping over tree roots Miroku sped through the forest with a speed that was unnatural to humans. Shippo was barely able to cling to his shoulder as he bobbed up and down, falling with Miroku on and off.  
  
"Miroku! Will you slow down!" No reply. Miroku kept going. Shippo sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, besides the occasional complaints about being thrown into the mud when Miroku stumbled.  
  
"Keade, how is Sango? Did Inuyasha come back with the blossoms?" Miroku said, barely composed as he stumbled in the hut, dripping water and mud. His hair was nearly caked with mud, his face has smears of mud, and his robes now looked brown instead or dark purple and black.  
  
"Hai. He came a small while ago with them."  
  
"Do you have enough?"  
  
"Yes. Ye need not worry about that. I have plenty for this." Keade said mechanically. Her voice was flat, and didn't hold much hope.  
  
"Than, what is it that I do need to worry about?" Miroku asked. The moments of relief he had been granted, fell away, like a pebble falling off of a cliff. Quiet was what followed. The fire cackled and the aroma of the healing potion filled the hut, smelling much like the flowers that had been picked.  
  
"I am afraid.Sango will not live past the night." Shippo gasped and fell down.  
  
"But we brought the flowers, even more than what we needed! You have the healing potion right there! It should be ready! So why then!" He cried with indignate anger, hitting the butt of Shinjoku hard against the floor. A crazed look was beginning to form in his eyes. Shippo jumped up and went over to Sango. Keade however stayed where she was, mixing the bubbling mixture in her pot.  
  
"No Miroku. It is not ready, and will not be for several hours. Sango doesn't even have until Sunrise. It will not be ready in time." She said, hastily brushing away a tear, not looking at Miroku.  
  
"You mean we went through all that trouble and she's going to die! She can't die! No! She." he slid to the floor unconscious. Keade turned to look at her guest.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, did ye find the need to do that?" She asked as Inuyasha placed the slumped form of Miroku against the wall.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said before he sat down and looked at what he had brought. He connected the cord to the place it belonged, making sure it was connected right, and all the way. An explosion is not what they needed right now. Keade stopped her stirring for a moment to watch what was being done.  
  
"Inuyasha, what have ye here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"It's a bun burner thingy from Kagome's time."  
  
"And what might this 'bun burner' thing do?"  
  
"It makes heat." He said blunt and to the point.  
  
"But what use do we have it for here?"  
  
"It's what's going to save Sango's life. Not that I care or anything." He said as he turned the knob. Soon the burner was on and an intensely heat was emitted from it. Getting up he took the pot from Keade and placed it on the burner, and it began to boil more fiercely.  
  
"You said that it needed to get hotter so the flowers could melt. Well it's hotter." He said stubbornly, almost as if Keade dared to say so otherwise, he would quickly argue.  
  
"You know. This just might work." Keade said, a smile tugging at her lips as she began stirring it.  
  
"Keade! Sango caughing! And she's bleeding!" Shippo cried hugging a mewing Kirara, not even a full half hour later. Keade rushed to Sango's side. Blood almost seemed to stream out of the cracks in her lips, and drip down her chin. Shippo looked like he was going to hurl. Keade wiped away the blood on Sango's chin and sat Sango up. The bleeding subsided as did the caughing. Moments later she laid her back down. She returned to stirring, before a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I believe it is ready." She said. She scooped up a small bowl full, as if it were soup and went to Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit her up." Inuyasha went to Sango and propped her up, in a some what gentle manner. Keade tilted her head back and slowly poured some of the liquid down Sango's throat. She swallowed it willingly, though still asleep. In no time it disappeared. Keade stepped back and Inuyasha laid her back down.  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Shippo on the brink of tears.  
  
"I believe so. We won't know for sure for a while though." Keade said and sat herself down, exhausted from all of the mental stress. Without even meaning to she fell asleep. Shippo walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha. Somethings funny."  
  
"What do mean runt?"  
  
"I mean, Kagome doesn't seem like herself. Something feels.odd." Shippo said slowly as if he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
He feels it too.so I'm not the only one.maybe it has something to do with that purple light I keep thinking I see.or maybe.we're just imagining it.  
  
That feeling in the back of his head.  
  
"You must be imagining it." He said annoyed. Shippo didn't reply. Shippo yawned and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'm sitting. What else would I be doing?" He said looking up innocently at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could protest though, Shippo let out a huge yawn and fell asleep leaning against Inuyasha. He looked down at the small Kitsune and smiled. He set his arm over him and fell into a restless slumber.  
  
A golden eye slit open as the sun was rising over the village. He turned to Sango and saw that her breathing had become a normal beat of rhyming as her chest lifted, air easily came in, it fell, and air came out.  
  
"She will be just fine." Keade said, startling Inuyasha. He nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
Later he woke up to a cry of joy. This time he opened his eyes all of the way and saw a happy monk looking as if he was about to do a jig.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you're happy." Inuyasha said irritably. Miroku looked over to his friend and put on an innocent face.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, did I wake you."  
  
"No, not at all. I just heard a particularly loud bird." He said sarcastically. Miroku smiled even more, if that was possible.  
  
"I'm glad, then I don't have to feel guilty." Inuyasha growled and looked down at Shippo, who still managed to be asleep. He set him aside as he got up. Inuyasha walked outside and began running into the woods. Happiness coursed through his veins as he sped through, to no particular place, enjoying the nice smell after a storm and the clean soft, crispness of everything. It wasn't until later went back to the hut to enjoy breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Sango lives! Hehehehe, you didn't actually think that I would kill her off did yah? Silly chickens. Yes I called you chickens! Well, I hope you enjoyed my chapter! 


	23. Tainted Purple

Disclaimers Notice: It will be someday..  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Whatever makes your Kangaroo hop. ****  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Tainted Purple  
  
****  
  
It had been nearly three whole days. Sango was better now but couldn't walk completely yet which made Miroku happy, because he was the one to help Sango most of the time, and Kirara helped during the times Miroku was unconscious. Kagome though was still sleeping. This annoyed Inuyasha but at the same time comforted him.  
  
` ` At least she's here.but why does she have to sleep so damn much.well if she woke up she'd leave.but what's the point in her being here if she's going to sleep.well at least she hasn't gone home and left yet. ` `  
His thoughts kept going in circles as he sat in the Goshinboku. It was noon, and started out sunny, but soon dark clouds began to swirl through the sky. Suddenly and evil feeling slithered through the air like toxins and hit Inuyasha with such great force he fell out of the tree. His breathing was harsh as he sat up, his eyes snapped towards the direction which the feeling came from. Forcing himself to stand, he began to run, though no faster than the speed of an average human.  
  
His senses began spiking higher than when he was near Naraku. As he reached the village, he saw the villagers were crowded around Keade's hut, which was surrounded by an unreal light, and he pushed through. He scanned the area. Keade was the closest to the hut with Shippo right behind her left foot. Sango was in Miroku's arms, conscious and looking annoyed but at the same time really worried. Kirara sat on the ground next to Miroku and mewed as she tilted her head while looking at the hut. Some one was missing.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He demanded as he looked at Sango and Miroku. Keade was weaving her hands in many complicated patterns, her voice hushed as she chanted a string of words that didn't make sense to anyone around.  
  
"She's inside but." Sango was cut short as Inuyasha held his arm to his face to block out the light that got brighter and brighter as he neared the hut. Soon a sound of strong wind entered his ears, and all sound was blocked out. The light became even brighter and the wind more deafening as he got to the door. He took a step in, pushing the mat aside, and then.there was silence.  
  
"Huh.what the.Kagome?" He said. Inside the hut was something that he had not been prepared to see, for inside, in the middle of the hut, floating in air, was Kagome. He body was slick with sweat, her eyes shut tightly, and her body standing up right and struggling, as if she were in pain. A shield of dim light surrounded her in a type of caccoon. The caccoon was a light soft lavender, like the morning sky, but was covered in a dark almost black green purple, that moved around it like oil on water.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha walked to Kagome and tried to touch her, but was thrown back and hit the wall as his clawed hands touched the shield. Kagome's eyes shot open, only instead of a pupil, or iris, they were completely colored a glowing purple.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Two voices came out of her mouth, blended together. One almost pleading, and in pain, the other filled with malice and hate. ` `  
  
Wait.I know that voice.It's Kagome and.But.no.it can't be.  
  
` `  
Inuyasha thought. Kagome's hair moved in ripples as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"Inuyasha.you're mine!" She yelled in the same voice, which sent chills down his back. His instincts were screaming and were making his ears ring. Wind began to gather around Kagome's floating body. It rippled and flicked with the two colors of purple. She raised her arms, and when she brought them down, the winds spread out and broke down the walls of the hut and sent Inuyasha sprawling through the air. Everyone was thrown and knocked against something. The village looked like it had been attacked by a terrible wind storm. Inuyasha stood up from the tree he had hit.  
  
"No." He whispered. There were bodies lying everywhere and none moved to get up. He walked slowly, as if in a trance to the closest recognizable form he could find, which happened to be Keade. Blood dripped down from a cut on her head, but she was breathing. Shippo lay slumped in a nearby bush, and Sango had somehow landed with Miroku, he head on his chest, Hiraikotsu was sticking straight up in the ground and Miroku's Holy staff was laying only a few feet from it's owner. Inuyasha looked up when he heard a terrible sound of laughter ring out. He looked up at Kagome. Her face was contorted in evil pleasure, her laughter a combination of two voices, one sobbing and the other over joyed. A long sinewy bow was in her hand and arrows that glowed the tainted color of purple were slung on her back. Everything about her looked wrong. The way she held herself, the way she acted, but most of all were her eyes. Instead of a dark coco brown, they were a light brown.  
"Kagome? What are you doing? What have you done?" He yelled. Everything seemed to recoil from Kagome. Kagome begins to take out an arrow and then points it straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Taking my revenge." He lips turned up into a smile full of melevolence. The arrow begins to glow a tainted purple green.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I've been waiting to do this a long time Inuyasha. Nothing can stop me now." The bow creaks as its wielder draws back on the bow.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong with you! You're not making sense!" Inuyasha couldn't begin to fathom what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha.I'm not Kagome.I'm Kikyo.and that pathetic copy, is no more" She let loose her arrow.  
  
****  
  
Authors Ending Note: Uh oh! This doesn't sound good! Kagome is being possessed by Kikyo and destroyed the whole village! Now she is attempting to kill Inuyasha! And what did she mean that Kagome is no more? Could it really be that Kikyo has taken full control of Kagome and completely destroyed her soul? What is Inuyasha going to do? Will he be able to fight 'Kagome' as she is?"  
  
Yes, I have a knack for evil cliffies. 


	24. The Death of

Disclaimers Notice: It will be someday..  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Bugs taste good on toast.or so I was told. ****  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The Death Of.  
  
****  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing? What have you done?" He yelled. Everything seemed to recoil from Kagome. Kagome begins to take out an arrow and then points it straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Taking my revenge." Her lips turned up into a smile full of malevolence. The arrow begins to glow a tainted purple green.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I've been waiting to do this a long time Inuyasha. Nothing can stop me now." The bow creaks as its wielder draws back on the bow.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong with you! You're not making sense!" Inuyasha couldn't begin to fathom what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha.I'm not Kagome.I'm Kikyo.and that pathetic copy, is no more" She let loose her arrow.  
  
~*~*~Present Time~*~*~ * * *  
  
"NO!" Kagome screeched. The voice sounding more like hers than the combination of hers and Kikyo's. Her arrow was loosened and hits the tree behind Inuyasha, a mere few inches from his head.  
  
"No! This body is mine now! You can not have it!" Kikyo screamed. Her hands were covering her ears. Wind was swirling around her and light was pulsing out of her body.  
  
"You.Can.NOT.have it!" She screamed and another wave of energy coursed through the air, and it whipped Inuyasha's long hair behind him. Kikyo stood up and looked at Inuyasha. Her smirk returned.  
  
"I control this body. It's mine now." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Give Kagome back her body now or else."  
  
"Or else what? You'll kill me? If you do that, than you will also kill her as well. No Inuyasha, you will not kill me, but I will kill you!" She cried and with a sword that seemingly came out of now where, she lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the air and dodged that attack as well. A few silver hairs fell to the ground. ` ` ` She's almost as fast as me.but how.what am I going to do.I couldn't kill her.ever.but how can I stop her without hurting her. ` ` `  
"You can't run away for long. You will tire and I will not. Then you will die." Kikyo's voice rang out. She lunged again. Inuyasha dodged. Kikyo's arms swept up into a crescent to hit Inuyasha who backed up, barely escaping its edge, and then the blade began to sweep in a downward arc, but her hand was caught.  
  
"I won't let you do this."  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought that this is what you wanted? For me to have my body back."  
  
"But this isn't your body! It's Kagome's!" Kikyo's nails swiped at Inuyasha's face He pushed her back. She hit the tree that was behind her. Her eyes turned a dark smooth brown, and pain covered her face as a gasp escaped through her mouth. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her and embraced her. The end of a sharp silver blade ran through his shoulder, and he was pushed back.  
  
"You see, I can fight you forever and not feel pain. Only that pathetic girl will feel the pain. Every hit, cut, or broken bone is what she will feel and all she will see is you doing it to her. Her soul will soon break and you will die." Kikyo let out a shrill laugh.  
  
"No! I won't.allow it." He gasped. The blade had barely missed his heart. Probably the work of Kagome who still showed some control inside her body.  
  
The battle raged on until the point where Inuyasha could barely stand anymore. Kikyo was growing impatient. He had not struck her once. He had either dodged or accepted the attack given to him. She could not understand it. Her dark soul would not allow her to understand.  
  
"Draw your sword Inuyasha, or else I might feel guilty killing a helpless half demon like you." Inuyasha stood there, not even attempting to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. Kikyo snorted in disgust. A bow suddenly appeared in her hands, along with four new arrows.  
  
"I said, draw your sword!" She yelled as a twang was heard and three arrows flew past Inuyasha. The fourth one hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha dropped to the ground on one knee. It was all he could do to stay that way and concentrate on what was happening around him.  
  
"You're pathetic. I might as well finish you off right now."  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" came a yell from the forest. The Hiraikotsu suddenly appeared. Kikyo turned around. Her hand flew in front of her face calmly and a shield was made, deflecting the boomerang. Sango shakily fell to the ground. Her energy had been put completely into that attack.  
  
"Oh, I see a few friends have come to help you." She said amused. She made five arrows appear out of thin air this time and cocked those as well to her bow. Before any other movement could be made, Sango found herself pinned to a tree, unable to move, but alive.  
  
"No Sango!" Miroku yelled running to the tree that held Sango captive, he was about to attempt at pulling the arrows out.  
  
"Miroku behind you!" Sango cried as she looked past his shoulder.  
  
"Fox fire!" yelled the little Kitsune, and the arrows became ash in the wind. Kikyo frowned in annoyance. Miroku was standing facing her in a fighter's stance. Kirara was snarling. Kirara was the first to move and leaped into the air at her.  
  
Twang! Another arrow flew.  
  
"NO!" Why can't I hit them! Why can't I kill them!"? She cried in frustration. As Kirara fell to the ground, and arrow in her side and a deep wound, though not a fatal one.  
  
"Because Kagome won't let you. They're her friends. She would never hurt them." Inuyasha muttered weakly. Kikyo stepped right up to his face, pulling his hair so they would be eye to eye.  
  
"I am in control, do you hear me! There is no Kagome! What's left of her is her body and her broken soul, soon to be done away with. Once I'm done with.Ahhh!" she shrieked. Kagome's eyes appeared, and then disappeared. Dropping Inuyasha to the ground, she pulled out the dagger and had it held to Miroku's throat in an instant. Blood began to pour down her shoulder from where the Holy Staff had struck her.  
  
"Monk, you will pay for that dearly. I think I will start by killing that girl."  
  
"No you won't." Miroku said confidently.  
  
"Oh, and why not? Do you think as well that Kagome will stop me? You are more pathetic than Inuyasha. I have control of her body and all that remains."  
  
"Lady Kagome, you can fight her. I know you can. You must, or else Kikyo will kill everyone. Even Inuyasha." He whispered hoping his dear friend would have the strength to fight.  
  
"No! I won't let you! You will not be free! This will remain my body!" Kikyo yelled as she dropped to her knees. Her eye color kept changing back and forth. First Kikyo was in control, than Kagome. Purple light surged everywhere, sometimes darker, sometimes lighter, all of it coming from Kagome's body. Kagome was trying to fight Kikyo.  
  
"NO!" She screeched. The dark purple light lashed out and threw Miroku into Sango, knocking them both unconscious. Shippo, who had been taking out the arrows in Inuyasha carefully, was thrown back, the last part of the arrow landing on the ground besides Inuyasha. Everything was calm then. No sound. Kikyo stood in the middle of the forest. The clouds in the sky swirling angrily.  
  
(A/n When Inuyasha and Kikyo had been fighting, it eventually leads to the middle of the forest, and it didn't stay in the village.)  
  
A wicked smile danced across her face. She turned to the half dead Hanyou.  
  
"Now, I shall kill you." She picked up her bow, and made one more arrow appear in her hand.  
  
"Please.before.before you .do this.please.will you do.me.one.last.thing?" Inuyasha gasped as he painfully stood up. Kikyo's face became placid. She lowered her bow, but didn't attempt the remove the arrow. She stared at him for a long moment.  
  
"I suppose I can't deny giving even someone as you a last request." Inu closed his eyes and then opened them.  
  
"A kiss.one.last.kiss." Kikyo's eyes were a tumult of emotion. Often changing from the light brown to a speckled brown, with chocolate brown around the pupil. Before she could speak, Inuyasha was a mere few inches from her and slowly dropped his head to meet her lips. The broken arrow in his hand was glowing a soft red and purple, and it slid easily into her side. Her eyes flew open as she pushed Inuyasha away.  
  
"You bastard." She hissed. She looked at her side and touched the arrow. A deep light purple and red surrounded her.  
  
"NO!" she yelled. Kikyo's wicked soul flew out of Kagome's body. Kagome swayed to and fro, but even as weak as he was, Inuyasha caught her, only to drop to his knees while doing so.  
  
"You stupid, pathetic Hanyou. She will die! You may have gotten rid of me, but she will die Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice sounded through out the forest, only to disappear.  
  
"No, Kagome!" he whispered. He pulled out the arrow in her side with gentle care. Kagome's eyes opened a little.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha?" She whispered.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I."  
  
"Shhhh, Inuyasha, I'm glad you did what you did. Now Kikyo can't hurt any more people. .Using.me." She said between sharp breaths of air. Blood began to drip out of her mouth and down her chin.  
  
"No Kagome, You can't die.Kagome!" Inuyasha wept. The clouds roared in anger and rain began to fall. Inuyasha's breath rose and fell with hers.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and exhaled. Soon Inuyasha was gasping for breath after a moment, but Kagome was not, instead, her chest was still and silent. The bracelet on her wrist shattered and fell to the ground, but Inuyasha hardly paid attention to this.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, his face full of worry, and fear.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled into the sky. His voice so sad and mournful. It rang from valley to forest, and mountain.  
  
***  
Kouga looked up from his hunting.  
  
"No Kagome!" was the cry he heard. His wolf pack looked up as well. Many had tears in their eyes, it sounded so sad.  
  
"Kagome." Kouga whispered and ran through the forest recklessly. ` `  
  
If anything happened to my women mutt face..I'll kill you.  
  
` ` ***  
In another territory far from where Keade's village lay, a she wolf demon also heard the cry, which reverberated through her heart. She did not need ears to hear the sound made when a loved one has died. Her red, pigtailed hair swayed in the wind, and water droplets filled her green eyes before they fell down her face.  
  
"Ayame, did you hear that? It was so sad." Said another she wolf demon from her pack. Her soft pale brown hair, which was braided swayed in the wind as well, her pale blue/green eyes filled with water.  
"What do you think it was?" sobbed the she wolf demon on Ayame's other side. This woman had black hair tied back in a half-pony tail. Blond strands framed her face. The whole wolf pack was quiet.  
  
"That was the sound of some ones broken heart, crying out, right after their love died." She said calmly, but more tears came and slid down her face. She finally began to make her journey towards the direction it came from, her heart telling her that it was right.  
  
***  
  
Kanna's feet were stilled as she looked up into the sky. Though her face remained emotionless, a single tear tread down her face, and she continued with her travels.  
  
***  
Not even the woeful call escaped Naraku's ears. He looked up.  
  
"So then, Kikyo is dead, along with that girl." He said. His face contorted in rage.  
  
"Inuyasha, you will die!" He vowed as he clutched the Shinkon no Tama, which radiated a dark nearly black color from his grasp. Every single being around the castle stopped and listened to the last echoes that rang through the sky. Soon, they went back to their business.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oh no! Kagome's.dead? After all that's happened? She's dead? No! I should kidnap the author and maker her bring Kagome back to life! Wait.I am the writer! What do yah know.you learn something everyday! 


	25. And the Revival of

Disclaimers Notice: It will be someday..  
  
Authors Beginning Note: OOOOH! Here I go at it again. You know what though, it is stinking cold up here, it was 50 degrees below 0! Sheesh, no way, no how, I am leaving the comforts of my nice and HEATED place. Not to go outside at least. ****  
  
Chapter 25  
  
And Her Revival  
  
****  
  
***  
"No, it cannot be. Both dead. Woe be this day, the day Inuyasha had to kill both of his loves, both of the greatest Miko's, all at once. Woe be this day, that his heart is shattered, knowing that he had to, to save others and for Kagome's sake. Woe be this day for those who cared deeply for both Kikyo and Kagome. And woe be this day for I have now lost a sister, and a daughter." Keade declared in village, her heart breaking as she felt the aura that Kagome possessed and Kikyo while in her, be smothered, like a candle being blown out. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Keade, They're dead now, aren't they. It was that Hanyou, Inuyasha we heard. Both Kikyo and Kagome are dead." Whimpered a village man.  
  
"Hai. Even the heavens themselves mourn." Keade said silently and water poured down." **** ` `  
"No.Kagome.I am so sorry.Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered as he held her body close to his, not caring about the blood that spilled on her out fit, or hers on his. Inuyasha's breathing began to come in slow painful gasps, until finally, he fell over unconsciously while holding the delicate body of Kagome. Her raven tresses fanned out on the ground, and her body almost molded into Inuyasha's. Blood covered the ground like red silk. Inuyasha was healing slowly, and Kagome seemingly not at all.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no. Miroku, they're.they're not." Sango managed to utter as the Four saw the two bodies that lay before them. Sango had tears already running down her eyes, and had to look away, for fear of heaving, and completely emptying her stomach. Shippo's dam of clear liquid was about to break as he stood there, frozen in shock. Kirara mewed incessantly as she kept rubbing her face against Sango's cheek. The air was permeated of fear, hatred, guilt, confusion, sarrow, and love. Echoes of the battle seemed to cry out through the forest, like ghosts that cannot rest.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippo said tentatively before walking slowly to two of the people he had come to love the most. His foot stepped in a thick liquid, and he quickly jumped back. None of them even paid attention to the rain, their sole focus on their friends. Kagome's face was almost completely buried in Inuyasha's chest, while his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulders, and ignoring the crimson blood that was pooled all around, walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome. She nudged her head against Kagome's back, but nothing happened. She licked Inuyasha's cheek, but he too did not move.  
  
"Was it Kagome, or Kikyo that Inuyasha last saw?" asked Sango silently. She hoped it was Kagome, but at the same time, did it really matter? It was almost ridiculous to ask Miroku, he wasn't there. He was with her and Shippo. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I guess.I guess there's no way.of telling, is there?" She said sadly. Her body trembled. Kirara walked back to her mistress and rubbed against Sango's legs.  
  
"No, there is a way." Miroku said slowly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The Shinkon no Tama. Did you notice, that while Kagome wore it when Kikyo was in control, that the shards she wore on a necklace changed to a dark purple? Then when Kagome tried to regain control, it became a softer, brighter color?" He said while walking over and kneeling pulled on the necklace that held the Shinkon Jewel, which was only part of the whole sphere. He snapped the cord and stood up with it.  
  
"It's a soft pink. Kagome was the one. Thanks to her, the jewel was purified as she died. In a way, she has saved many people in that small act. I bet she didn't even notice what she had done." Miroku said calmly. His words almost sounded cruel, but Sango knew better. It was something to keep his mind slightly off track. Something to try and ebb the pain, logic to stir the mind on something else. Miroku put the jewel in his robes. It was his burden for the time being until they got to Keade.  
  
"I suppose we should burry them." Miroku said, absently.  
  
"But where?"  
  
"Burry them? Why? They aren't dead! They can't be dead! We can't burry them!"  
  
"Shippo, please come here." Sango said kneeling and her arms wide open. Shippo slowly came and jumped into her arms. Sango enveloped the small little Kitsune in her arms.  
  
"Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha.they.they're.they had to go on a small trip." Sango said, not able to bring herself to say it.  
  
"A trip? But they're right here. "  
  
"It is a trip for the soul Shippo. None from our world can follow them now. They are going to meet the Gods themselves." Miroku replied, his voice was void, and he seemed to stare at something that wasn't really there to begin with.  
  
"When are they coming back?" Shippo whispered.  
  
"They won't. But.we.we'll be with them again." Sango said trying her hardest to stay strong for the little Kitsune.  
  
"We need to bring them to the village. Then we can do what we must."  
  
"Miroku, how are we going to carry them back?" A moment of contemplation was made. "I'll do it." Shippo whispered.  
  
"But Shippo."  
  
"I said! I'll do it." Shippo said with such sharp conviction, all Miroku and Sango could do was exchange sad forlorn and hopeless looks.  
  
"I'll change into a stretcher and you two can put them on top of me."  
  
"Are you sure you can."  
  
"Yes." Was his short reply. Miroku shook his head. Such angry determination wasn't good for a soul. Not for anyones. This situation should have a better, quicker solution, Shippo shouldn't have to carry the dead bodies of the parent figures he had come to love, but what other options did they have? So, Shippo changed into a large stretcher, and Miroku laid down one layer of his robes, leaving only the first layer, the darkened-almost black robe. Setting down his Shinjoku, him and Sango prepared to lift up Inuyasha first, because both would be almost too hard.  
  
"On my count."  
  
"One"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Thr..Holy Kami above save us!" yelped Miroku as Inuyasha let out low menacing and painful sounding growl, but he didn't move, or give any sign of waking. Miroku quickly composed himself and looked at Sango. For a moment both of their hearts leaped into the air, but them they remembered.Kagome.  
  
` `  
  
Maybe.maybe if Inuyasha is alive.than Kagome.she could be.  
  
` `  
Sango's hopeful eyes met Miroku's. He bent over Kagome and checked her vital signs. The lines on his face darkened. No breath escaped her cherry lips, and no beat was felt in her heart. His bangs covered his face. Sango's eyes and heart fell. Her hope had shattered.  
  
"Lets get them onto Shippo." Both Inuyasha and Kagome had to be lifted together, Inuyasha's deadly growl and death grip on Kagome was so fierce, that they could do nothing else.  
  
"We must hurry and take Inuyasha to Keade. Even if he is a Hanyou, these wounds are deep and he will need to be tended to."  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked as she stared across to the monk. His eyes locked onto hers, and she quickly looked away. The pain was unbearable. Sango's heart was broken almost completely, but she knew she had to stay strong, at least for Inuyasha. They trudged through the forest silently. Kirara walked gingerly behind them.  
  
***  
  
"Ye have made it back safe and sound." Keade said walking up to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Yes. We have Keade, Inuyasha is badly hurt though. You must tend to him." Sango said trying her hardest not to let her voice crack. Keade gave her a pained expression.  
  
"Follow me. There is a temporary hut set up for the wounded." Keade turned around and all of them walked down the hill.  
  
"And the Shinkon Jewel? Does Kagome still wear it?" Keade asked painfully, keeping her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"No. I have it in my possession right now." Miroku said gravely.  
  
"You will be its new guardian then." Was all the words that were exchanged.  
  
As they passed by, it looked like a funeral, and all the villagers that saw stopped their work to lift up a prayer.  
  
"Lay them down here, and let poor Shippo have a rest." Keade said pointing to the corner in a large tent that had almost 15 other patients in there as well. Most were sleeping. Once layed down, both still together, Keade rolled Inuyasha on his back, and surprisingly he didn't growl, but his hand grasped Kagome's and his deadly grip could not be loosened.  
  
"This is not good." Was all she said seeing all of the blood before taking off his haori top and white under shirt so that she could let her healing skills take over. Time slowed and everything seemed to move like syrup as memories and thoughts tried to cloud the old priestess's mind.  
  
***  
"Sango?" Miroku whispered. The forest was quiet and seemed haunted. Whispers seemed to come from everywhere. No sound other then the rhythmic beat that fell could be heard. Sango had wandered into the forest, though far from where the battle had been. It was not safe to be wandering around on your own. Not here. Not now. A new noise came to Miroku's ears and he quietly followed.  
  
When he found what he was looking for, he softly put his arms on Sango's trembling shoulders. She stopped, a sharp intake of breath could be heard. She slowly looked up into dark violet eyes. Sango's face was crumpled and painfully red with the aggressive rubbing away of tears, and was completely soaked with water. Miroku took his hands and wiped the new drops of crystal that slipped over her cheek. His touch gentle and warm.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. Just cry." He said softly and held her to him. She gladly rested her head on his shoulder and let her body go limp in his strong arms as she cried. Soon, she became calmer.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing to thank me for."  
  
"I don't mean just this.I mean.when Kohaku.when he.you were there for me as well.I didn't think I would be able to take the pain.but you were there for me.and for all of the other little things.but.I thought.all of us would be together.in the end.I didn't.I couldn't.even begin to think.something this terrible.Kagome was like a sister.after what I went through with Kohaku.I thought he was dead.and he's still.but now.with Kagome.It's not the fact that.that she's.but that I won't get to see her.not tomorrow.not the day after.maybe not the year after.She won't be there.I know.it's selfish of me.but.Miroku. I don't know if I can be strong anymore.I just can't.I don't know how much.how much more I can take." She began to cry even more, all attempt to talk through her struggled sobs; were cut off.  
  
"You are the strongest person I know. Sango, you will get through it. And I'll be by your side when you need help." Sango cried a little more and breathed in deaply.  
  
"Y-you really mean it?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now let's get back to the village. Keade will worry about us." He said. Sango barely nodded, but stood up with Miroku. A light blush, though hard to see, had crept all along her face, as well as Miroku's. They walked side by back to the village.  
  
***  
  
The rain stopped and the night sky became clear. The moon was out as were all of the stars. Everything seemed sharp and clear, like metal that had been grimy for years, and was washed off one day left only to shine. Small fires were set up where the village was. No houses were there, not since Kikyo's bravado of power. Instead tents made of hides and beams were scattered everywhere. Sango and Miroku fell asleep at the campfire next to the temporary healing hut, Shippo was leaned against a tree in a deep sleep, and Kirara paced back and forth as if expecting something. Keade sat near the entrance of the hut her patients were at. Her eyes were closed, though not in sleep, but in painful thoughts. She was wondering about all that had went on, but had dared not asked Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. Their pain was deep and asking them to tell of what they knew right now, would be like a slap in the face. No, all questions would be answered in do time, but not now.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump. Thump.  
  
Thump Thump.  
  
Keade's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"What could that be?" She asked in bewilderment. She looked into the corner of the dark hut where it seemed to come from. It was almost more of a vibration that she could feel ripple out in all directions, than a sound.  
  
"How can it.what is the cause of this?" She asked out loud and she walked to where the ripples seemed to begin and found herself starring at Kagome. Every time a 'thump' was heard, a pulse seemed to ripple through the air.  
  
"It's, it's her heart. But I do not understand. What craft is at work here?" Slowly life flowed through Kagome's veins, and color returned. Small breaths escaped her lips and her chest began to rise and fall, barely noticibly, but it was there. Life had somehow crept into her. Suddenly Keade understood what that pulse was, but was puzzled by all else.  
  
"It's her heart beating. But how can this be? Kagome was dead! Is it a demonic trick? But I see nor sense any demons about here. Unless." She quickly bent down and took the girls shirt off. Her fingers tingled with a soft, warm, and almost irritating sensation as she touched Kagome. Ignoring this, she looked at the dry encrusted blood that was plastered on her milky skin. Two colors of red blood were seen over where the wounds were. She looked over at Inuyasha. How could she not have thought of this before? She knew that their blood had been intertwined and mingled, but why had she not thought of the result of this coming? A smile played on her lips.  
  
"Well Inuyasha. Ye have managed to save Kagome. You have given back a joy thought to be lost to this world." Keade murmured. Inuyasha's hand moved and squeezed Kagome's hand even firmer. Keade quickly set out to clean Kagome's wounds as well and bandage her up, but she didn't notice that one particular single strand of hair had turned silver without her knowing it.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Now honestly.you peoples really seriously didn't think that I would kill Kagome and Inuyasha? Well, technically I killed Kagome, but she was brought back to life, and Inuyasha wasn't dead to begin with, just mortally wounded to the point of near death. No I could never do that. I care about 'my' characters too much. Besides, how are they going to defeat Naraku without her? She's a definite 'need' to this story!  
  
I may be cruel enough to make you hang on my evil cliffies, but not that evil! 


	26. Forgotten

Disclaimers Notice: Rumiko Takahashi is the only owner of Inuyasha, other than that, nobody does...so I am nobody...  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I am soooo sorry for the late update! I have been busy, and I tried to start writing my next chapter sooner, but I couldn't. So without even more delay, I bring you the next chapter!  
  
PS, when there are three ``` of those things, it means there is a memory or such coming up, when there is a normal paragraph, it's written normally, and his thoughts aren't in complete sentences, in fact it trails and has '...' here and there, just in case you guys didn't know. ****  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Forgotten  
  
****  
  
Who am I Really...  
  
These...memories...they are memories...at least I think so...maybe they're dreams...why do they keep coming though...Every day ...Every night...they trail behind...but every time I try to really concentrate on them...they fade...they slip away...I can't hold them...they are like mist...why...what am I missing...they are all lost to me...forgotten...except for a few...but even they disappear eventually... ` ` ` ~*~Memory~*~  
  
I'm running, a feeling of determination soars through me, but I am also scared. Why? Are we going to fight? I look around me, but the figures are blurry. I look to the person next to me. I can see her face. She looks strong, but kind all at once. Her sleek form is accentuated by the tight black, pink armored outfit she. Her long brown hair is tied up into a high ponytail that wips around her and she wears a large boomerang on her back. She turns to look at me. She's wearing a metal mask, but I can tell she's smiling, a comforting smile. But I can also see the worry and confidence in her eyes. And I feel...worried and confident as well. I especially feel safe, safe with her. Then everything fades into mist again.  
  
~*~Present~*~ ` ` `  
Pain! Why! Why do I feel this! What happens next, why...why can't I...maybe...no...I have to know...what happened. We must have been going into battle...the girl was clad in armor and had weapons...the girl...who is she...why...did I feel the way I did around her...why...can't I remember...maybe...maybe there is nothing to remember... but then...why...why is there pain...why is it every time I think of this girl...I feel pain...guilt...love...pain...  
  
"Look alive boy!" Yelled a man as his sword came down on the boy, but he easily sidestepped away, and in an instant, the sickle blade that was attached to a long, thick metal chain was out and had swung to the mans sword blade, where it clanged as it linked around it. The boy pulled and in a blur of movement, he had swung the sword over his head, and it landed a couple of feet behind him. He jerked the sickle blade back into his hands. His movements had been exact and precise. No flaws. The man looked at the boy, in a mix of anger and fear. He wore thick battle armor, caked with dirt. A sword sheath was attached to his side. His garments were torn, ragged, dirty, and had grease stains on them. His hair looked as if it had not seen a comb run through it in years. His beard was tied in two braids down his front, and they were narly. His true hair color wasn't to be depicted, for if it had been anything but a greasy black before, there was no traces of it now. And his eyes, this warrior had no control. His eyes told all. His emotions would not be hidden from his foes. For all his height, and bulk, he would still be one of the first to die.  
  
"You better watch it boy. Next time you may not be so lucky. There is no room for compassion and mercy here. You do what you can to live in this area. Even if it means earning yourself a few pieces of gold off of an unsuspecting whelp such as yourself." The boy looked at the man. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, his bangs though hung freely on his forhead. He was clothed in a black, semi tight outfit with yellow plated armor tied tightly to hold his armor in place. His left hip was adorned by a Katana, sheathed in a blue and silver sheath. His feet were covered by black boots with white bindings. And unlike the man that he stood across from, this boy was the only one of his kind in all of Naraku's army. Every single one of the creatures and humans here looked similar to each other in some ways, but this boy stood out from the others, and he knew it himself too.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking. You are the one who lost his sword to an unsuspecting boy. Not me. Maybe you should take your own advice." This boy said, though not cocky or arrogant. His tone...is one that is hard to decifer. The boy tucked the sickle blade and chains on his back. The amn circled him cautiously and went to retrieve his blade. He sheathed it at his side and looked at the boy. He spit on the ground before the boy before leaving amongst the crowd of demons and humans, all either drunk, or preparing for the battle to come. The boy sighed and went to the edge of the vast battle field to lean against the tree. He seemed at peace for a few moments until he leaned over, his hand grasped to his forehead, and gritting his teeth.  
  
` ` ` ~*~*~Memory~*~*~  
  
"Kohaku, are you afraid?" It was the same girl he had seen many times before. Only this time she wore a maroon and white striped shirt, with a green skirt that fell to her knees. Suddenly, he felt uncertain of himself. He wanted to be strong. Strong for her.  
  
"No. I'm okay." She sat next to him near the river that flowed through an open field. Flowers swayed gracefully in the wind. The water giggled and reflected the suns playful and warm rays.  
  
"Kohaku, you don't need to lie. It's me, remember?" She smiled encouragingly at him. He stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"A little bit, I guess. I want to do this though. I want to be as strong as you and father." The girls smiled even more.  
  
"You are very determined Kohaku, but don't be so eager to fight as we do. You should relax a little bit. Besides, father already thinks you are one of the strongest of us in our village already."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now what do you say we race back home to eat, then we'll take the whole day off. After all, we should be getting busy soon. The demons become more restless this time of year than the rest of the seasons." I nodded eagerly, and we both brushed off the grass on us. We stood ready, our bodies tense and eager for the race."  
  
"Ready, on the count of three. One...Two...hey!" I took off and laughed.  
  
"You better hurry up or else I'll beat you, ..."  
  
~*~*~End~*~*~ ` ` `  
"No wait! What was it I was going to say!" I cried in frustration as I pounded my fist on the ground.  
  
I was going to say her name...I was going to find out who she was...but...what good would it do me if I knew or not...I can't leave...Naraku won't allow that...I couldn't go in search of her...but still...maybe if I just knew her name...  
  
I stared out at the vast array or filth that surrounded this area. It was huge. It takes up most off all of the territory here. Covered with demons, human, and Hanyou's, all doing their own greedy things, their fighting, their drinking. And in the center of it all, was a huge castle. Naraku's castle. What's even worse, is the smell. The horrible smell of waste, carnage, and sake. And the sun never shines. Only gray dreary skies loom above. ` `  
Someday...someday I will remember...I will remember everything...and I will leave...and I will be free...and I will never forget again... ` ` ` *** Authors Ending Note: So, what do you people think of this chapter? I know it's short, but to make up for it being short and late, I'll have another chapter written and posted before this coming Wednesday! See, I'm not all that bad! ( 


	27. Awaken

Disclaimers Notice: Rumiko Takahashi is the only owner of Inuyasha, other than that, nobody does...so I am nobody...  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Well, here is your next chapter, typed and posted before Wednesday as I said. Am I good or what? I know, you can't help but love me. ****  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Awaken  
  
****  
  
"Inuyasha..." came the soft melodic voice through the air. Inuyasha opened his eyes against the blazing sun and sat up from the long green grass that had been his bed.  
  
"Kikyo?" He watched the figure appear before him. Her long hair tied at the nape of her neck, save for the loose strands that made a loop that touched her shoulders. She wore her priestesses clothing, a white shirt and red loose pants that were held up by a red belt. The sun was on her back, making her seem to radiate with fire.  
  
"Inuyasha...do you love me?"  
  
"Of course Kikyo. I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said standing up and wrapping her in his arms tightly, clinging to her, to willing for them to be apart.  
  
"Anything?" She said softly, and almost sweetly."  
  
"Anything." He answered. There was a moments of silence, but it seemed wrong and out of place.  
  
"Then die!" Kikyo said suddenly and harshly, shoving Inuyasha back and a bow with an arrow appeared.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha cried with surprise. She didn't reply. She cocked her arrow to her bow.  
  
"Kikyo...I thought you loved me...then why?"  
  
"Why am I doing this? Because Inuyasha, I have no love for you, no thought of kindness, nor any regards of compassion for you. Inuyasha, I could never love a monster like you." With that she sent her arrow flying...but something unexpected happened. Inuyasha's mind became calm, all feelings swept aside.  
  
Why am I feeling this way...I...it's as if I have no emotion...I am completely calm...and her purifying arrow is coming at me...and I am calm?...Is this how people feel when they are about to die...  
  
Just as the arrow came within inches of Inuyasha's heart, he grabbed it. The arrows purple light disappeared. Inuyasha was not struck. Kikyo stared in shock and rage.  
  
"I am no longer your puppet, and you will not hurt me, or anyone else." Inuyasha cried with anger and leaped into the air.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" He cried, and before she could move, blood was spilling out of her, as her body crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Inu...yash...a" She whispered, only in a different voice, one that scarred Inuyasha as he landed besides her. He turned around to look at the near-dead body. The first thing he saw were her eyes. He stared into her eyes. But they weren't the eyes of Kikyo...no...they were the eyes of another...  
  
"Kagome!" He cried and was at her side. He held her in his arms. Her wavy hair that reached only to her middle back seemed to fan out and her dark eyes looked straight into Inuyasha's.  
  
"Kagome I....Kagome?" She went limp.  
  
"Kagome? No! Kagome!"  
  
****  
  
"Kagome!" Was the piercing yell that rang through the village in the dead of night three days after the fight. Inuyasha weezed in pain at the sudden rush sitting forwards. AS fast as the pain had come so did the memories. He fell back on his mat, dizzy. He closed his eyes. He felt sick, and just exactly like the dream Kikyo had called him...a monster. HE had killed Kagome. And Kikyo. He had killed both of them. These thoughts nearly drove him mad as he sat up. He found his haori shirt right next to him and stood up, painfully.  
  
"And where might ye thing ye be going?" Came a familiar gruff voice. Inuyasha looked at Keade.  
  
"Out." He said harshly.  
  
"But ye are not well enough to go three feet from here. Kagome would not forgive me if I were to let yon Hanyou to leave in this state." That was it...he felt himself fall to his knees on the ground at the though of Kagome, the pain piercing his heart was just as physical as if a dagger had been run through it and twisted mercilessly. Keade walked to him and began to help him up, but he shoved her.  
  
"Kagome is dead. It does not matter what she would do." He gritted through his teeth. Keade stared at him for a moment before realization took over. Of course he did not know. He had been asleep the entire time.  
  
"That is not true, for Kagome lives."  
  
"How can that be?" Inuyasha looked up at Keade. She stared at him evenly.  
  
"Come, you will see for yourself." She said turning around. Inuyasha slowly managed to get up. Though he obviously wasn't in proper condition to do so, Keade did not sway him, because she knew he would not be swayed. So slowly he limped out of the makeshift hut and followed her to one that was near by. He followed her inside and saw mostly women in there lying on a matt. He stared at Keade's back, not wanting to imagine that any of the bodies here could be Kagome's. But could not smell Kagome's scent anywhere.  
  
"I swear you old hag, if you're lying, I will cut you down in more pieces than can be put together." Keade did not answer. She stopped instead at the back.  
  
"She's asleep. She has been in this condition for three days, as had you been." She moved aside so Inuyasha could look at her. He stared. She looked hot but not with fever. Her hair fanned out across the matt like the night sky. Her body was still and small rhythmic breaths escaped her mouth. She looked helpless like a small defensles child. Inuyasha knelt before her. He was...speechless and immovable. Frozen at the shock.  
  
"But...she...she was dead...I know...I held her...in my arms...and...she...how..." was all he could utter.  
  
"Look at the hair that falls on the side of her face." He took his hand and lightly stroked her hair, and found small strands of silver hair framing her face on the right side. He stopped and stared at them. There were so few, that they were barely noticeable, but they were still there.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
"It means that she is alive because of you. Your blood mixed in hers as ye held her in your arms during her last moments. Because of it, Hanyou blood flowed slowly through her veins to some of the vital wounds healing her to a small extent, before she completely died. That was enough to preserve her, and eventually bring her to life." So that is why she smelled different. It was a combination of her scent, and his.  
  
"But she doesn't look Hanyou." He said disbelievingly. He had only heard of this process being done a few times in History. So few as a matter of fact, that it's almost dismissed as mere legends.  
  
"Hai. You are right, nor will she. I do not know the full extent of the effects this will have on her. She will how ever have some capabilities that you have as a Hanyou. She will be able to heal herself, more quickly than a human, but still very slow compared to you." She stopped. Inuyasha could feel there was more, that she wasn't telling him. AS good as she is at hiding such things, this feeling could not escape him.  
  
"What is your not telling me?" He nearly growled. Keade hesitated, before speaking.  
  
"Kagome...is immortal now. She will not die of old age like a normal human. She will live to the extent of a normal Hanyou's age."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think you see the big picture." Came a new voice as Sango walked in. Inuyasha stared at her. Sango let her gaze fall to the ground.  
  
"Inuaysha...Kagome will...she will live longer than any of us. She will live longer than her family...and her friends back in her time. She won't be able to live there, not without being suspected. She will be miserable. She will live long enough to watch her mother, her grandfather, Souta, and everyone she knows...all of them die. I don't know if she could live with that." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She had shifted and he saw the large bandage that covered her side. He abruptly stood up, and became dizzy but wouldn't let it show. He shoved passed Keade and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango said watching him leave. He didn't bother to answer. Sango made a move to go after him, but Keade gently held her back.  
  
"Let him leave. He has much that ales him."  
  
"But Keade..."Keade gave her a stern look. Sango nodded.  
  
"Tell me, have nay more of the villagers been injured while making more repairs?" she asked shifting the conversation to other matters.  
  
"No. No injuries. Though they are working harder than I could have imagined." She said.  
  
"Hai. It is no wonder either. They are rushing before the next rain fall. They will be coming more frequent now that the seasons have changed." Sango and Keade slowly walked out of the hut.  
  
***  
  
Kagome...what have I done...I have ruined everything...it's all my fault...I should have known...Kikyo...why...why did you do this...Naraku must have been controlling you...there is no way...is there...and I tried...I tried to kill you...and you...tried to kill me...but the words...they are what hurt the most...why Kikyo...why did you do this...I thought you loved me...and I thought...but do I...Kagome when...you were...lying in my arms...pools of blood...everywhere...the look of pain...Kagome...why did you come back...why didn't you come back sooner...what will you think...of me...of what I have done...I am a monster...a filthy Hanyou...I am nothing...how could you stand me after that...after what I have done...Kikyo...why did you make me...do that...why did you try to...mill me...Kikyo...what happened...Kikyo...Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts kept rolling in self guilt, anger, and sorrow as he sat in the Gonshinboku. Tears were in his eyes, but he they did not fall. All was dead silent, save for the hammering and building of the villagers. So deep was he in his thoughts, he did not notice the small figure below him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." He looked down startled. Kagome's small weak form stood there. Inuyasha leapt down to stand in front of her. The few silver locks that feel down her cheek were not the only things in Kagome's appearance that had changed. So had her eye color, and her age. She looked more his age than she had before, her body a little more developed and she looked to be a few inches taller. But what seemed to be the most dramatic change, was her eyes. Instead of the deep cocoa brown, they were now a blue/gray. They were the color of the sky when it had rained three days ago. They held tears in them as well, threatening to spill. Inuyasha's heart began to tear seeing her so sad. They stood in Silence. Inuyasha moved his hand as if to stroke her cheek but quickly jerked back.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Go away Kagome." He growled and turned his back on her. But she would not leave. Instead she stood where she was, and reached out her hand to touch him on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said sadly. His body was tense and he pulled back, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled, Kagome recoiled.  
  
"Why Inuyasha? Is it me" Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Why? WHY? Look at me! Look at what I have done! I am a monster! A hideous creature who deserves to die. Because of me Kikyo died. Because of me, you were nearly killed! Because of me, your life will be miserable. Why are you even still here? Why don't you run back to the village, or back home to get away from me!?" He yelled. Kagome stared into the soft molten orbs that held thousands of emotions, each one filled with pain and anguish. Inuyasha closed his eyes, but opened them, startled by the soft warm hands that wrapped around him. He looked down at Kagome as she held him in a tight embrace. He gently wrapped her in his arms too.  
  
"No Inuyasha. You are not a monster and you never will be. You did what had to be done. I do not blame you, nor should you blame yourself. Inuyasha. I couldn't leave you. I never will. I will always be at your side." She said, tears streaming down her face, but her words were true. Inuyasha pulled her away and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." She put her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Shh. It will all be okay. I promise. So what if I'm immortal, or different. Those things I can learn to live with, but Inuyasha, no matter what, I will always be your friend." Kagome said, her heart longing to say more, but not allowing it, not now. Inuaysha's face had taken on a glow of sorts, a calm glow. His facial expression was soft, and almost...lost. It was one that Miroku called 'a holy calmness' like when Kagome and seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together after batlign the giant Soul Stealer and Kagome left back to her time. Kagome, went to move, but nearly collapsed, Inuyasha catching her. She saw his worried look.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a little tired that's all." She said weakly. Inuyasha set her down gently against the tree, and sat down next to her himself, the effort of getting here taking a toll on him. He tried to relax, but questions plagued his every thought.  
  
"Kagome, are you glad you came back?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he continued to look forward.  
  
"I mean, ever since...our fight...I didn't think you ever wanted to come back. I figured..." He just let his sentence drop.  
  
"Inuyasha...every day I was gone from here seemed like a century...a century of torture..." Her words also fell away as tears fell down her face, she adverted her gaze from his, but looked up when she felt his warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry...I didn't mean the things I said...I..." He stopped. Kagome stared up at him, in awe, curiosity, and shock. He turned looked at her, and gently wiped the tears that had been streaming down her face with his them.  
  
"I couldn't stand being without you either." He said simply, not quite saying fully what his heart had wanted him to say either, but it would have to do for now. Kagome snuggled into his chest, but he still wanted to know...had to know...a few more things.  
  
"What...what happened...when Kikyo...when she..." He couldn't finish. It hurt too much, to think that his first love had tried to kill him and Kagome. Kagome stiffened, though more with fear, than with anger. She stayed silent, choosing her words carfully.  
  
"Inuyasha...that thing, wasn't Kikyo..." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived.  
  
"It never has been, not even in clay form." He tensed as well.  
  
"Inuyasha...at the same time it was. It was the hatred she felt before she died. That part of her soul. That bracelet Shippo gave me, held her soul...she departed it from her clay form and tried to take over me. It was a nightmare. It was like being burned by flames, and at the same time being frostbitten by the cold. I felt trapped and tired. Lost and Lonely. That thing was all I could hear and feel, until it chose to push me out. It wanted every part of me. I felt...weak, and dirty. All of those terrible things were being done using me, and I couldn't stop them..." She broke down in sobs, clinging to Inuyasha. He gently stroked her head soothingly. Realization had swept over him as she had spoke. All this time, he had been treating that clay pot, filled with hatred, like his past love, but that made no sense. The real Kikyo was never like that. Though it had traveled village to village, helping people, it had also tried to hurt other purposefully, and help Naraku. Those are things the real Kikyo would never had tried to do. No, the real Kikyo had died a long time ago. A very long time ago. This seemed to calm Inuyasha, and lift an impending weight off of his shoulders. Now he could finally live in the present.  
  
He comforted Kagome, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
` ` ` ***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Okay, this is the fifth time rewriting this chapter...and well...I don't know what to think. I was kind of stuck. I knew I wanted them to talk about some where's along those lines, and I didn't want them to confess their love just quit yet. Hmmm, well if anyone has any better suggestions for how this chapter should go, I'll go ahead and rewrite it for yah. Reviews will be greatly appreciated for this chapter. 


	28. Lovers Spat

Disclaimers Notice: Uhhh, no?  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Wow! It seems like a whole lot of people like my last chapter! Thanx so much for reading it and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you all liked it! ( Oh, this chapter contains a lot of Sango Miroku fluff, so I hope I satisfy some of you san/Mir fans!  
  
Oh and Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy and don't get time to type until Sat. and it usually takes all day plus ½ of Sunday to finish what I need to get done. No worries though. I will always have an update before Monday! (unless I get sued by lawyers) ****  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Lover's Spat  
  
****  
  
"Keade, do you think it wise to have let Kagome go on her own? Especially as weak as she is, and even if Inuyasha wanted to, I doubt he would be able to help her in his state."  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha is part Yukai. He can heal really fast now that he's awake." Shippo said innocently. It was the truth. Inuyasha should be healing much better now.  
  
"I meant his state of spirit and mind." Miroku replied.  
  
"What's wrong with his brain? Did something happen to it?"  
  
"No Shippo. Nothing physically. It's just...this was a painful ordeal for him." He said. Shippo nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am sure, though I have no doubts that to leave them like thus would be foolish. Miroku, why don't you and Sango go and make sure that they come back safely." Keade said. Miroku nodded and walked through the village where, houses that were already half built stood, that is until he spotted a beautiful young woman who was carrying a clay jug of water.  
  
"Excuse me miss, would you like some help?" The girl looked at him and smiled. She apparently was new, probably a relative of one of the villagers form a near by village to come and help.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind." She said softly and Miroku took it off of her hands. She began walking in the opposite direction that Sango was supposed to be. Miroku never once stopped looking at the woman and her swaying hips. She stopped at a house that was nearly finished, surprisingly, though it was humble, and no furniture had been made to be placed with in it.  
  
"My, what a nice home." Miroku said smiling one of his charming smiles, ignoring the huge sky light.  
  
"Why thank you. I rather do like it, though I can't wait until it is finished. My dear Grandmother is staying at my house in the neighboring village for right now, though I can't stay here that long to help, so it must get done soon." She said. Miroku set down the clay pot and took her hands in his own. Putting on the most charming smile he said:  
  
"You are the most pretty girl I have laid eyes on. Will you do me the honor and bear my children?" The woman's smile fell and she backed away slightly, her face flushed a red color, indecipherable between embarrassment and anger.  
  
"You perverted jerk!" Came the screech of a woman, only it wasn't the girl in front of him. Miroku turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a very angry Sango.  
  
"Why Sango dearest! I was merely..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Instead he was struck and his face sported and especially reddened handprint.  
  
"Save it you two-timing, perverted Monk." She said venomously. Sango was not in a good mood. Miroku looked at her in surprise. Something was really bothering Sango, something a little beyond his previous antic. Sango was hurt and angry. Sango turned and left, walking stiffly and with speed to Keade's hut. Miroku ignored the poor girl at his side as she gave him both cautious, and confused looks. He quickly ran after Sango, but she took a sharp turn around a corner. Miroku followed after her, but when he turned, she was gone. He looked around, and caught a small flick of brown hair. He quickly ran after her.  
  
"Sango! Oh excuse me, I'm very sorry..." He said after almost running a man over. He followed her, or at least tried to, but even though the village was small and development was going only so fast, he lost her.  
  
"Sango..." He sighed and turned. He trudged slowly to the forest without Sango to go and check up on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
***  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha. Get up! I can't carry both you and Lady Kagome." Miroku said nudging the sleeping Hanyou with his foot. Inuyasha opened one eye to a small slit and looked at Miroku. He sniffed slightly and didn't like the smell. Raising his eyebrow at Miroku, he waited for a response, but Miroku put on a placid face, giving him none.  
  
"Keade said that you two should stay closer to the village until you both are fully healed."  
  
"Feh." But he tried to get up anyways, but Kagome wouldn't let go, even in her sleeping unconscious state. A light blush crept over his face, and waited for a smart comment to come from Miroku, but none came. He looked up at his friend to see him starring at the now setting sun. His placid mask of emotionless ness had dropped slightly and a sad smile lay on his lips.  
  
"It's Sango, isn't it," Inuyasha said knowingly. He had gotten good at knowing most of Miroku's emotions just by his smell and face. He could try to hide it, but even at his best, it failed when it came to his friends. Miroku slowly looked at Inuyasha and gave him a smile that refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"We better hurry if we want to get to the village before dark." Was his reply. Inuyasha nodded in understanding and in one grand sweep, stood up with Kagome in his arms. Ignoring the cries and protests the wounds in his body made, he slowly followed Miroku back to Keade's hut.  
  
***  
Keade had made a warm delicious soup filled with vegetables and rabbit meat. The aroma filled her hut with it's tempting smell, but no one really seemed to notice it. Keade sat by her stew pot with her bowl filled. Shippo and Kirara sat by each other next to Keade; Shippo was humming some little tune to himself. Sango sat against the wall, becoming suddenly infatuated with her meal as Miroku and the others walked in. Her body rigid and tense, Miroku hurt at her gesture. Inuyasha slowly walked in and woke Kagome up, which was a very difficult task, but once he did, he made her eat two bowls of soup before he would mercifully let her fall back to sleep. Miroku accepted his meal without comment and sat down across form Sango. Both were tense. Inuyasha quickly ate and making sure Kagome was comfortable, went out to sleep in a tree. Soon Keade retired to her sleeping matt, and Kirara fell asleep next to Shippo, who still hummed.  
  
"Hummmm hmmm laddida dada Doot dot hmm hammm..."  
  
"Will you shut up!" Both Miroku and Sango yelled at the poor Kitsune who instantly jumped and snuggled next to Kagome, safe from both of their wraths. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Sango made an unlady- like irritated snort and left her bowl where it was, walking to her sleeping roll.  
  
"Sango...?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Was her reply before she flopped over, her back against him. He sighed in defeat and he too retired for the night.  
  
***  
The next morning didn't turn out any better either. Miroku and Sango were both in bad moods. Neither speaking to each other. The tension between those two were so big, that finally Inuyasha yelled at them, in some not so nice words that could use some revision, because he couldn't sleep and neither could Kagome with their little fight. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu which she keeps with her at all times, and left to help the villagers to rebuild. Keade predicted a rainstorm to be coming soon, and the village was in a scramble to get things done to the most possible extent. Miroku followed her in the village a few paces behind until she stopped.  
  
"Why are you following me monk. Don't you have any girls to hang on this morning."? Her words cut him as surely as a sword blade.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." She began to walk again, but Miroku caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"We need to talk. Either we can do it her for the whole village to hear and see, or we can find someplace else. You choose." He whispered harshly. This was a new for him. Sango brushed the tone of voice off her shoulder before replying.  
  
"Fine. We'll go some where else." She said facing him. He nodded and she followed him. He led her out of the village and into a field far away, making sure that so one could here them. He stopped when he deemed the edge of a forest on the other side of the abandoned field the best place to hold their discussion. He sat down cross-legged, his staff sitting across his shoulder and indicated for Sango to do so as well. At first she looked skeptical, but sighed before unlatching Hiraikotsu from her back and setting on the ground next to her. Silence. The wind lightly rustled the grass making a 'shwooshing' sound. They sat like that for a long time, each stealing small glances at each other until the friction between the two became unbearable and the silence was finally broken.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say something? I mean you did drag us all the way across a field to talk when we could be helping out the villagers." Sango said irritated. Miroku looked straight at her. Neither of their gazes unwavering.  
  
"You seemed bothered lately and I decided that it would be good for you to talk. So I want to know what ails you dear Sango." He said slightly charming like, but still serious. Sango 'hmph'ed crossing her arms.  
  
"As far as I know, I have no problem, now if this discussion is over with, I'm leaving." Sango got up and strapped Hiraikotsu back on.  
  
"Sango, don't kid yourself. You and me both know something's bugging you and I want to know what it is." Sango whirled around, and covered the five feet of distance she had made. Anger flashing in her.  
  
"You want to know what my problem is?" She yelled. Miroku sat unflinching, waiting for her answer.  
  
"My problem is you. You and your sickening charm, your stupid obsession over women, how you grope every girl you see, which by the way gets you in trouble all the time, so I don't see why you do it! And one of the most aggravating habit you have is asking your stupid question! I mean, you say you ask ALL the pretty girls you have ever seen THAT question! I guess I'm not pretty! So what! At least I'm not a pretty faced, arrogant airhead! But you know what! That's not even the most stupid thing you do! Oh no! It's how you can be so nice and just when I think...!" Sango stopped right there, anger dripping out of her every word, but she suddenly caught on to what she had said and stopped. Miroku's eye's looked up questioningly at her, searching for more and comprehending what she had just said.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"You know what. I don't even know why I bother to tell you these things Miroku." Sango said, not thinking anything of what she had just said and walked away. Miroku quickly stood up and followed her. She started to run, but Miroku snatched her wrist, which twirled her to face him, loosing her balance, she fell against his chest. Her heart beat wildly and did his. They both stayed like that before Miroku pushed Sango back so he could look at her face, but she turned her head to look at the ground.  
  
"Sango, please...look at me." He said sadly and tenderly. Sango looked in to his violet gray eyes, making her knees slightly shaky. Miroku took his left hand and tenderly caressed her cheek. He didn't say anything. Instead his face fell and his lips met hers. Slowly she complied and soon they were wrapped up into an intense kiss. Both of their hearts beating wildly and their tongues sliding against one another in a dance. Each one reluctant to pull away. Sango nearly fell to her knees but Miroku held her up, not wanting to let her go. When the kiss broke, they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Sango, will you do the honor, and be the first and only one to bear my children?"  
  
"Do you...Do you really mean it?" Sango said hopefully, promising herself to personally squish him between her toes if he was lying or joking.  
  
"I really mean it. Sango, you are more lovely than the sky above. You make even the moon and stars, and the sun envious, you are smart and lovely. And you are strong in every way. Sango...I love you and only you. Please will you be mine?" Sango hesitated for a moment, breathless. Miroku misunderstood this and made to pull away, but Sango would have nothing of it.  
  
"Miroku...I love you too...and I'll bear 10...no 20 children, if only for you!" She cried happily. Miroku looked at her happy face and was soon wrapped up in another kiss. Both ignored the small water droplets that fell. When it began to poor they looked up. There hands intertwined and they smiled like drunk fools at each other, before laughing for joy and running back to the village and Keade's hut.  
  
****** Author's Ending Note: Well, for neat-o! Yippy! Sango and Miroku are officially together! Better stay for the next Chapter! Some new and interesting things are going to happen. Sesshy included! 


	29. Impending Danger

Disclaimers Notice: Yah...of course...I...do...n't  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Well, I brought in some more Sessh action into the fic. With this chapter and I hope you people enjoy it! ****  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Impending Danger  
  
****  
  
"Brendan, Sara. Go and hunt down the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. I want him dead." Two figures slinked off without a sound, leaving their master and creator to brood in his dark menacing thoughts of his war to come.  
  
"Soon. Soon you will be complete. Then, I shall have more power than any other." Were the last words he said before being cast into a fit of chilling, horrorific laughter.  
  
***  
"Ayame! We must stop and rest. We are tired and hungry. Others are beginning to fall behind." Came a voice of a male wolf Yukai. His white and gray speckled fur tail drooping to the ground. The red and black chest plated metal armor all dirty from their travels. His shoulder length pale blond hair clinging to his head with sweat and rain. The female leader stopped and turned to look at the sorry state her tribe had been driven to, her red pigtails swaying as she did so. She herself was not looking so well either, with both her white wolf fur that was draped on her shoulder as a cape and around her waist worn as a skirt, were covered in tears and mud. They had traveled for four hard long days almost none stop through the forests and villages.  
  
"Hai. We will rest for the night, but come noon we leave again." She said. A white he wolf came up to her leg and looked up into her bottle green eyes.  
  
"Yes Kaika. You and the others go and hunt for food. Be back before it rains again." The wolfs head snapped up and a long smooth howl arose from it's body. Other wolves joined in making howling sounds and soon white streaks were seen speeding through the forest. Ayame stood there, her hands at her side completely lost in thought.  
  
"Ayame?" She turned to look at her companion with the swaying braided brown hair. Her blue/green eyes searching her leaders face.  
  
"Yes Mariko?" was her soft acknowledgement.  
  
"Mariko and I were wondering..." came another soft sudden voice from Ayame's side. Ayame faced her other faithful and close companion. Her green eyes meeting her comrade's dark blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Natsuko? What were you two wondering?"  
  
"We were wondering if the reason you are so determined to go in this direction is because of Kouga." Ayame seemed a bit shocked. She looked away calmly searching with her internal compass. They were headed straight in through Kouga's territory, and she had not realized it.  
  
"No. I didn't realize we were going this way. I meant to go find the voice I heard. That is all. I have no reason to see Kouga or any of his tribe members." Was her sad, falsely cheerful reply. Mariko and Natsuko shook their heads.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because, my instincts tell me there is something going to happen, and I need to be there. Something bigger than our vision of seeing." Natsuko nodded.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Do you still...are you still going to try and become Kouga's mate? Even though he claims to have found another?" Moriko said looking down at the ground. Ayame looked past them, seemingly looking at her scattered tribe members as they made themselves comfortable on the dried ground underneath trees and started fires.  
  
"Never mind." Moriko said apologetically and sighed. Both her and Natsuko made to turn but stopped as their friend began to speak.  
  
"I love him. I always have. I guess that's why I never thought of going after him and trying to force him to love me. As long as he's happy with the mate he's found...than...I will be happy." She said with true sincerity while hiding away all of her sadness. She turned to her friends and smiled.  
  
"Lets relax while we can. I meant what I said when I said we would leave in the noon. We won't pass through Kouga's territory though. We'll go around."  
  
"But won't that be longer?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't feel like visiting with any old aquantences right now." She said nonchalantly. She walked away to find a comfortable tree to lean against. She didn't awaken until dinner was brought to her and quickly fell asleep after.  
  
***  
  
"Ah! Un!" Rin squealed as they came to a cave.  
  
"Do you two feel better now? Or are you still sick?"  
  
"You silly girl! Of course they're feeling better. Can't you tell?" Rin stuck out her tongue towards Jakan.  
  
"You better put that tongue right back into that mouth of yours, or it will end up laying on the ground in the dirt it will." Jakan said in his usually squeaky voice.  
  
"Jakan couldn't hurt Rin. Jakan can't even catch Rin at a game of tag." Rin said at Ah and Un's side. The two-headed dragon was standing and looked at Jakan.  
  
"I don't need to catch a spoiled brat like you to cut your tongue out."  
  
"Uh oh! Ah and Un are getting very angry at you Jakan." Rin said giggling. Smoke puffed out of the dragon's nostrils and their eyes narrowed on to Jakan.  
  
"Wha...Ahh!" He said and ran out of the cave.  
  
"Jakan." Jakan jumped in the air and looked up at the one behind him.  
  
"What is that my lord would request of me?" Jakan said in a twitchy nervous manner bowing before Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stay here. Watch Rin. If I come back and so much as a scratch is on the girl, I hold you responsible." He said. Jakan began to sweat.  
  
"Why. That hardly seems fair." Jakan said miserably underneath his breath. He quickly regrettted having uttered a word as a sharp cold metal tip of a blade rested nicely against his throat.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that for me Jakan."  
  
"I m-m-meant that that was only fair! S-seeing how the girl is well just a human and a girl...I ! I mean! I mean...that she is unable to protect herself, not that she would need protecting but what..."  
  
"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said. Jakan quickly quieted down and the swords edge seemed more ominous than a moment ago. Soon Sesshoumaru resheathed it and quickly turned. Jakan stood up on shaky legs. Sesshoumaru disappeared into a different direction than that they had come form or that they had been planning on heading to. With one hand on his two headed staff and the other on his poor rapidly beating heart he let out a long grateful sigh. He quickly turned around when he heard a soft giggling.  
  
"What do you want? This is your fault you know!"  
  
"Jakan got in trouble again." Rin said mischievously and turned around back in the cave with Jakan chasing after her, but quickly running back out when he saw that Ah and Un still had smoke tendrils coming from their nostrils. Just another normal day.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru's powerful form moved swiftly through the forest before stopping.  
  
"Show yourselves. You have been following me for sometime. It's time to end this game of cat and mouse."  
  
"A clever one isn't he dear brother." Came a swishy voice that sounded like cattails in the wind, only to be accompanied by a more masculine voice similar to it.  
  
"Oh yes. But one does wonder why he did not strike earlier. Perhaps it had to do with that human girl."  
  
"Of course. It had to have been. But then again it could be for the toad as well."  
  
"Either way, they will both be dead once we're through."  
  
"Oh yes. Very dead." They sniggered. Sesshoumaru listened to their conversation without so much as showing any sign of this news bothering him. Soon two shadowy figures appeared on either side of Sesshoumaru standing five feet away from him. He examined the dark figures before him.  
  
"You are more of Naraku's filthy incarnates." He stated bluntly. They reeked of Naraku and of swamp.  
  
"Incarnates of Naraku's we are. Yes." Said the one to his Right. This one was distinctly female. Her voice thick and wispy all at once. Her skin pale and sickly black blue muddled with an oily green. Her hair was black and looked entangled with mud and weed. It clung to her body tightly. Her hair was all she wore as a top. Her harms were long and gangly with sharp razor claws for nails. Her ears pointed upwards as surely as the black fangs from her mouth shot downwards. She wore a poor excuse for covering around her waist, which consisted of mud and decayed roots woven together.  
  
"Naraku said you were having too little fun. So he sent us. Wonderful idea no?" came the other voice. This was a male. He looked nearly identical to his sister. His hair was just as black and mud ridden only pulled back into a ponytail at the top of his head made of weed. His chest was bare and open, scares marring it here and there. Splashes of mud splattered. His loincloth was made of a different material, much more like seaweed than decayed plant roots and mud. The two laughed as they began to circle their prey. Sesshoumaru didn't so much as flinch. He kept his ears open, his form still and calm, so sign of emotion to be detected.  
  
"You are probably wondering who we are? No?" Was the male's reply. The sister laughed through clenched teeth in merry mirth.  
  
"I am Sara, Naraku's incarnate. Sister to him."  
  
"I am Brendan, Naraku's other incarnate. Brother to her."  
  
"Both of us swamp Yukai from the tropics of Arnsenia." They said together.  
  
"And you are dead!" They yelled and ran straight for Sesshoumaru with impossible speed. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and jumped to someplace else. Neither brother nor sister had collided with each other. They were smart and fast. Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Look at that dear brother."  
  
"Yes, how touching."  
  
"Our new little friend is having fun."  
  
"That's good. We wouldn't want to disappoint him before he died."  
  
"No. We would not." They cackled before coming after Sesshoumaru again, only this time, he barely came away unscathed.  
  
"Maybe we should go easy on him?"  
  
"Make it more fun?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"NO!" They charged at him, unprepared for the sword at his side to be drawn. Brendan was sliced by the arm in an unseable movement. His screech rang through the air.  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
"Now. That's not being a good friend now is it?"  
  
"I agree brother."  
  
"Lets kill him now!"  
  
"Oh lets!" and the battle continued. It was a race in the air and through the forest. Blurs were all t hat were to be seen. Silver, black, another black, silver, black, silver. All movements undetectable except by one another until they came to a rather large cleared area. They had already reached the forest's edge.  
  
"Sister Sara, I don't like him."  
  
"I don't like him either. He should die."  
  
"Yes he should."  
  
"Then we kill human."  
  
"Yes, yes and then annoying toad."  
  
"Yes yes! Lets!" Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokiijin, soon a long vine like green whip appeared in his hands.  
  
"Ooo. He has a viney whip."  
  
"Could be interesting."  
  
"Yes, could be." These two were proving to be a handful even for the great lord of the western territory. But that would not last for long. He vowed to that. He cracked his whip, making out to go for Sara, but quickly snapped it toward Brendan. His roos had worked. In a moment the unsightly beast was wound up and caught in the death grip of his vine. The creature didn't even make a sound as it slunkered to the ground. No movement to be made. Sesshoumaru's smile still seemed evident.  
  
"No! You filthy beast! You vile scum! You killed him! You killed my brother!"  
  
"It was his fault for being a weakling. He deserved to die if he could not survive against me in battle." Sesshoumaru said without feeling. Not even a hint of victory vibrated in his voice. The Swamp Yukai's eyes became red and enflamed. Her breathing deep. Anger seeped through out her being as she charged. Yelling out an indecipherable call. Her claws raised in the air. Sesshoumaru welcomed the attack. He swished his whip in the air. The long green vine wound it's way in an unpredictable pattern five feet around Sesshoumaru. Sara didn't even try to stop herself. She flung herself headlong into the defensive attack, only to be sliced and cut into thousands of indecipherable pieces. Both creatures lay dead on the ground. Sesshoumaru didn't even have any qualms or feelings of guilt as he past by back to the forest he had come to meet up with his companions. After all of that 'playing' he felt hungry.  
  
***  
  
Kouga stopped and sniffed the air. He had been a long ways from his tribe when he had heard Inuyasha scream out Kagome's name. Since then he had been determined to get to the village Kagome usually stayed in. This was poor news for Hakkaku and Ginta who were not as fast as their Leader Kouga whom had two Jewel Shards imbedded in either of his legs.  
  
"Kouga! Don't you think we should rest?" Kouga didn't bother answering instead he continued running through the forest until he came to a halt. He sniffed the air for a moment.  
  
"What is it Kouga?"  
  
"It's another wolf tribe." He said. Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged looks.  
  
"It's Ayame's." Kouga said. He grimaced slightly. The last he had left her it wasn't exactly on the best of terms.  
  
"Do you think she's still upset about you refusing to marry her?" Ginta asked. He was answered by a moment of silence that was quickly broken by a cocky and knowing voice.  
  
"Nah. She's probably forgotten all about it, knowing her." Kouga said confidently, remembering how bubbly she was and how it seemed nothing could bring her down into low spirits.  
  
"What do you think she wants?"  
  
"Who knows. Lets get going. We'll rest a night and then we'll move out to bring home my woman, and with me, not with Inuyasha and his pathetic friends. With that done we'll celebrate." Kouga said with a cocky grin. The two seemed to celebrate for a moment before a question arose, quickly ending their whoops of merriment.  
  
"Won't Inuyasha put up a fight for her?"  
  
"He sure will. In fact I'm counting on it. As soon as I knock that welp into the ground he won't even remember who he is, leaving Kagome to me. She'll see how strong I am and gladly come with me." Kouga said smirking.  
  
"But Kouga...what if something bad happened to sis? We did hear Inuyasha..."  
  
"For his sake she'll be all right." Kouga said violently suddenly thinking of what might happen if Kagome really was injured. These thoughts and others of pummeling a certain Hanyou to the ground made his blood boil and only fueled his need for speed so he quickly took off running back towards the caves on the rocky cliffs his tribes had taken up as home. Ginta and Hakkaku let out groans in protest but soon were right behind Kouga.  
  
***  
  
The pale image of a young girl made it's way through the forest. Her footsteps silent and soft. She seemed to be no more than a mear ghost. She walked.  
  
Clak. Clak. Clak. Came the muffled sounds of her wooden sandals. She often passed villages and farms. She didn't stop. Even when people stopped and asked her where she was headed and offered her rides, food, water, or shelter for the night, she was not swayed from her journey. People stared at her as she crossed through villages. They watched the silent girl with her pale mirror that seemed to reflect nothing walk through. All reactions varied form village to village, passer byer to farmer as she made her way. The girl paid no knowledge to her surroundings.  
  
She walked down a lane of Sakura Tree's. The blossoms long fallen down having been knocked away by wind and rain. Their majestic grace stood and seemingly reached to the sky.  
  
Clak... Clak... Her footfalls stopped.  
  
"Soon. Not long now. It is growing and they still do not know. Soon." She said to herself and continued walking.  
  
Clak...Clak...Clak...Clak....Clak....  
  
*******  
  
Authors Ending Note: Hmm, Naraku's incarnates seeme to be growing in strength as does his passion for the Shinkon No Tama. Where will his thirst for power altemately lead? What of the Yasha gang? Trouble is sure to follow. Ayame seems to feel the ominous future ahead. What is to unfold here in the Sengoku Jidai? And this girl...what does she mean? 


	30. Inuyasha's Dealings

Disclaimers Notice: Yah...of course...I...do...n't  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Tadaa! Sorry for it being late, but I had writers block! Evil blank mind! Well, anyways, this chapter is a bit different. Not too much action, but in the next chapter things should really begin to start going, including a fight with...okay I won't tell you'll have to read it when I get it posted (he he) ****  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Inuyasha's Dealings  
  
****  
  
Kanna stopped at the crest of a tall hill that overlooked a valley containing a small village. The sun had just reached its peak in the sky and bore down upon those mercilessly as it shone for one of the few last times of the season. No clouds were to be seen.  
  
"Three more days. But there is also another that seeks to share the knowledge of the end that may come to pass. I will arrive nearly at the same time maybe later. Hmmm. Three more days, and only until this new moon to prepare. Each day more secures the death that may come." She said, her words whipped away in the wind. Blurry figures and images swirled in her mirror, then suddenly stopped and only showed a steely reflection of the valley below. The girl slowly began her journey again. Her revenge nearly completed.  
  
***  
  
"Come out Masuyo. I wish to speak with you." Sesshoumaru commanded, standing in the middle of the forest seemingly alone, waiting for his three companions to catch up. Soon a small little bird like creatures with flashy blue colors and an orange feather crown on its head, appeared on a low branch or a bush, eye level with its caller.  
  
"What is it my Lord that would be so important as to wish to speak with a lowly servant such as I?"  
  
"I need you to round up every demon, half demon, and human that you can and as fast as your wings can carry you. This calling is not to be taken lightly."  
  
"My Lord, even though you are most respected and honorable, I do not think that many will bide to your request." It said in aw-struck dumbness at the large task given.  
  
"Then tell them that Naraku's war is impending upon us, and will have let loose by the morning of the new moon. Soon, if not enough warriors are at the valley in the Southern territory, where the Miko Keade lives, than all will fall and die at Naraku's hands."  
  
"But surely, you can fight with ease against..."  
  
"Silence." The intimidating commanded with strength and authority.  
  
"I-I am sorry to have questioned my Lords request. Please forgive me." The bird said trying as it might to control its sudden urge to stutter.  
  
"Take this message as far as it can be spread. This is a matter of dire importance." Sesshoumaru said taking advantage of his servant's unquenchable fear. The bird bowed and flew off without so much as a twitter.  
  
"My Lord! My Lord!" Yelled Jakan as soon as he caught up. He stopped and panted until he could speak.  
  
"I thought you had surely abandoned us!" He cried out, his eyes getting misty. Rin, Ah and Un soon appeared right behind them.  
  
"Who is it that you were talking to Sesshoumaru?" She said inquisitively. Sesshoumaru smiled a dangerous wicked smile.  
  
"A little bird." Jakan quickly began to panic at his Lords uncharacteristic grin, but was forced to resign only to follow without a word, after having been...forcefully negotiated with. Rin giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha barely took notice of Miroku as he came and sat underneath the branch that he was perched on.  
  
"Hm." Was his reply. Miroku left a moment of silence before clearing his throat and biding his answer to come.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have noticed that you have been...how shall we say distant in mind and scarce in sight."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"It is not good to keep things bottled up you know." Inuyasha glared down at the monk but didn't say anything or move for that matter. Instead his gaze wondered to the rising sun. The smell of smoke just beginning to come about as the village women were just starting breakfasts over fires. It was a brisk, clear morning. Everything seemed to come in focus. And the suns rays were sharp and friendly. A beautiful morning, but soon to be turned into yet another miserable rainy day if the storm in the distant horizon did not change, which it more than likely wouldn't.  
  
"Is it about Kikyo?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha's attention snapped back to Miroku. He growled.  
  
"Why is it when ever there is a big problem everyone assumes it's about Kikyo?"  
  
"Because it usually is."  
  
"What do you know? You're just a lecher.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"No! It's not! Now will you quit bugging me!"? He yelled down at Miroku who looked scared at his friend's sudden aggressive response, but quickly calmed as soon as Inuyasha leaned back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed.  
  
"Than Kagome?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"The combination of the two?" Something hard hit his head. Miroku looked down at the ground, while rubbing the top of his head, and saw a rather large acorn that had 'mysteriously' fallen from the tree. Miroku sighed. He was not getting anywhere too fast, but he was not to be persuaded by any acorns, no matter how big.  
  
"Then about the incident a few days ago. The fight." Miroku said.  
  
"Dammit! Will you just leave me alone!"?  
  
"No." Another Acorn.  
  
"That's real mature." Soon Inuyasha appeared with an acorn...a big acorn...a Really REALLY big acorn. An acorn larger than Inuyasha. Miroku stared at it, his eyes wide open. 'There is no possible way that that is an actual acorn' he thought as he took off into the forest. Forgetting about his vow to not run away no matter the size of the acorn. Inuyasha smirked and jumped back into the tree, leaving the acorn on the ground. And Inuyasha to his thoughts.  
  
` ` ` ~*~*~Flash~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha was eating on his own that morning while Kagome had slept and the others were helping the villagers.  
  
"I wish to speak with ye." Keade said patiently.  
  
"What about. Can't you see I'm eating?"  
  
"I can very well see that, but none the less."  
  
"I'm healed, so you can't nag me about my wounds. There conversation over."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I wish to speak with ye about the incident that happened." Keade said still with a serious calm. Her voice level, though not demeaning. She had batted away her questions for several days now, and wanted them answered, and sensing that no one was volunteering, she would have to ask. Inuyasha choked on his food for a moment and looked straight at Keade and turned his head.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"If ye will not tell me, than maybe it would be wise to ask Kagome first." Inuyasha stood up menacingly and stared right in Keade's eyes.  
  
"You will NOT ask her anything. Not Kagome." Keade smiled inside. Inuyasha was being exceptionally protective of Kagome. Though he might show at times more aggressively or passively, he still shows it. Though Inuyasha won't always let everyone know. Just staying within hearing range, is good enough for him.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk, but if I don't feel like answering anything, than you will just have to deal with it."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~Back~*~*~ ` ` `  
  
Inuyasha felt the warm sun creep over his skin and relished the feeling for a moment. It seemed like a long time for him since he felt this calm alone. The sun was much clearer, and everything smelt much sweeter. ` ` ` ~*~*~* Flashing~*~*~  
  
They settled underneath a separate tree than Inuyasha had been sitting under. Thunder clapped overhead. It was going to rain soon, but that had gone unnoticed by the two.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me of the events that happened after you two began fighting." Inuyasha was silent, choosing his words carefully and spoke monotone. No emotions. He recounted impossible to remember details, every blow received, every blow struck, every word said, every smell, and every drop of blood spilled. Keade sat there calmly, though feeling like she was going to retch. No wonder Inuyasha was so reluctant to tell.  
  
"And you say that the bracelet broke?"  
  
"Are you deaf or something? Yes, I do remember saying that."  
  
"Hmmm. I had been wondering how Kikyo had entered Kagome's body as such. I should have realized it. Crystals like that are powerful and very effective for these kind of possessions."  
  
"That wasn't Kikyo." Inuyasha hissed through his teeth. Keade looked up. Her features softened.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. So I see you have come to realize the truth of the dead corpse that had walked among us. An old monk used to ask, 'tis it better to live with painful truth, or illusionary lies?' I believe you are faced with exactly that."  
  
"Keade."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you know what that light from the arrow was? I assumed it was Kagome's magic, but the more I think of it the less sense it makes. Of course, not that I care or anything." Inuyasha quickly recovered, for his uncharacteristic like question.  
  
"No, it was not Kagome's. It was you." Inuyasha looked puzzled at the old woman.  
  
"Think of it as a harsh concentration of your powers like when you use your Hijin Ketsuso. It was exactly the same, excepting the usual form of the red blades you're used to; it took the form of banishing energy at the end of the arrow. It's a sign of getting stronger." Keade said. Inuyasha stood up. He was tired of talking. He left.  
  
~*~*~Back~*~*~ ` ` ` ~  
  
~  
  
~  
That battle...it was worse than when I was pinned to the tree... I actually had to kill her this time, and not just Kikyo, but Kagome too... I had to or else, too many would die... The only thing that helped me was the fact that if I didn't, she would keep killing and I knew...that Kagome that was still there would...I know. It was not Kikyo... At least not completely... She looked like Kikyo...she smelled just like Kikyo...she was almost exactly lie Kikyo...But she was cold...on the inside and outside...she was...a fragment... A clay pot given a small bitter fragment of what Kikyo once was... Kikyo would never...never...have done something like...that...not the Kikyo I knew...not the warm, loving, scared, confused, strong Kikyo I knew...she died...over 50 years ago now...and Kagome is Kagome... She is not Kikyo... I knew that a long time ago...I just...it took me...a long time...to realize the truth of it...it wasn't until she had seen us the first time together...and accused me of thinking of her as just a shard detector...that I knew the truth of it...it's like I was hit by a force...and that was just the beginning of a huge wave... ~ ~ ~  
Inuyasha's thoughts flashed to small moments of times he had been with Kagome, and Kikyo, battles, words, small precious, scary gruesome, unforgettable, and tender moments.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up as a small whisper of wind came his way. He shivered at the warning it was bringing. Cold rain was coming, and he had a visitor.  
  
***************  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well, Now that Inuyasha has his head on straight, things should be less complicated, right? Right? And what about this visitor? Who is he, and what business does he have with Inuyasha? 


	31. Dangerous Tidings

Disclaimers Notice: Nope, nada, el Zippo, nothing, that's what I own.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Um...not much here. I'll probably have a few comments down at the bottom though.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Dangerous Tidings  
  
****  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha gritted between his teeth before jumping down and barely jumping right into the air into a summersault to land gracefully to his feet, as an attack was shot at him when he first tried to land then blocking a sudden and unexpected swipe at his head. Soon they were both engaged in an all out fight, no words of declaration said to begin the fight. Upward slash, block, parry, forward thrust, chest block, was the dance that Inuyasha followed as he and Sesshoumaru fought. This battle was much more different than any they had experienced before. Inuyasha, for once was focused and wasn't nearly as reckless as usual. They lunged at each other, their swords crossed both defending off the others attack, and shoved each other away, to land ten feet apart, and both crouched in a fighting stance.  
  
"So. You have gotten better at wielding our father's fang. One of the last times we fought you could barely hold Tetsusaiga."  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" They talked as they circled each other, sizing up one another.  
  
"I want you dead, but for the time being, I will let you live." Sesshoumaru said standing up straight and sheathing Tokijin at his side. Inuyasha didn't move from his position.  
  
"What kind of trick are you trying to pull? Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"I will refrain from answering that. We have important matters to discuss."  
  
"Feh. Since when do you lower yourself to have a conversation with your half-breed brother?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshoumaru gave no indication that he had heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku has an army at hand, and is going to set out for war soon." They were silent, and Sesshoumaru's scent proved what he spoke was the truth.  
  
"How big and how soon?" Inuyasha said. This thing was new to him. Him and Sesshoumaru were actually having a conversation, a fairly civil one at that, and he wasn't sure he felt comfortable about it.  
  
"The army is bigger than you can imagine. I have no doubt that unless the people, demons and half-breeds of this world fight together in this everything as we know will cease to be. Chaos and war will ensue, and it won't belong before it is brought to the East, West and North. We have until the next new moon to prepare. That is the best I can guess he will have his army here." For a moment Inuyasha felt like retching. Such a thing to happen, and on the day he was supposed to be human. What scared him more is that for a second, he felt fear radiate off of Sesshoumaru, something that had never happened before. Inuyasha pulled himself together.  
  
"What do you suppose should be done?"  
  
"Gather an army as big as you can, even if the people aren't trained warriors. There is still time to teach them the basics."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I will return once the time nears. I have a hoard of demons, and humans that should be hear within the time you should next see me." He turned and left swiftly. Inuyasha stood there, feeling as if a cold iron bar had been pressed against his back.  
  
` ` ` Sesshoumaru...scared? Him? Naraku must have a very large and deadly army...but if that's so, do we stand a chance? ` ` ` ***  
"I sense a dark presence." Miroku said quickly standing up from the circle he had been sitting in. Sango and Kagome followed his example and followed out of Keade's hut armed with their weapons. Shippo shrugged at Kirara who followed them as well. They waited at the road and saw a small white blurry figure coming their way.  
  
"It's Kanna." Sango said.  
  
"But what is she doing here?"  
  
"Be prepared, and don't look in her mirror." Miroku warned, and sent a few words to the gods he praised.  
  
"Shippo, I want you to go and warn the villagers to go somewhere safe. If I am correct, we will have a battle afoot any moment from now." Miroku said.  
  
"But I want to fight too! I'm not weak you know, I'm just as strong as any of you!" Kagome knelt down at eye level to Shippo and ruffled his red hair.  
  
"Of course you are Shippo, but right now, we need you to do this for us...please?" Shippo thought about this and nodded.  
  
"I'll be coming back though, so don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Shippo took off and the three waited. More than once, one or two of them sighed as they waited. Shippo soon came back as well, and sat on the dirt road drawing pictures. So they stood prepared waiting for what was to come, wondering too more than once where Inuyasha could be. Soon the small blurry white figure stood a few feet from them.  
  
"That's far enough. What business do you have here?" Miroku said with dominance and authority. Kagome's arrow was raised, Sango stood ready with Hiraikotsu, Kirara was in her saber form, and Shippo had many of his illusionary tricks on hand. Any passerby would have thought this quite unfair and over done by the Yasha gang, but they knew better. Kanna's young, slender, milk white face showed no expression, her icy blue/white eyes showed no fear or emotion. Her white dress barely whispered, and her hands stood steady before her as she held her perfectly round mirror. Her footsteps had ceased the moment Miroku had spoken. Her silver hair barely even trembled. The sun seamed to ignore this girl, as she seemed so impossibly pale.  
  
"I have come to tell you." She said in a child's lifeless voice.  
  
"Tell us what."  
  
"There is a war. Naraku is waging war." The three stood there, stiff, ready, suspicious and shocked.  
  
"Why would you come to tell us this? Are you not one of Naraku's incarnates? So why betray him?" Kanna stood still.  
  
"Because, I seek revenge on him. He struck me and later planned to kill me by crushing me heart, which he holds in his hands. I have come to warn you."  
  
"But that doesn't even make sense." Shippo cried.  
  
"It does, because by doing this, you can prepare, and you have a chance to kill Naraku. Telling you, would alter his plans, in this way I have beaten Naraku." She said simply.  
  
"How do we know what you say is true?" Miroku asked suspiciously, not once giving in to what Kanna has said. She shifted her Mirror and Kagome stretched her arrow back.  
  
"Don't, or I'll shoot." Kanna stopped.  
  
"I am not after your soul. I have no need for it or your body. I merely wish to show you the current state that lays around Naraku's fortress." She said simply.  
  
"I don't trust her." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement and Shippo gritted his teeth, while Kagome lowered her bow and stepped forward, surprising everyone.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth."  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"I don't know how, but I just have this feeling. I think I should trust her. If you want, I'll let her show me just in case, and if something happens, you can take action, but I don't think she'll do anything." Kagome said.  
  
` ` ` Girl, I sure hope you're doing the right thing. I would sure feel stupid after saying all that if I was wrong. ` ` `  
  
The others seemed hesitant, but Sango nodded biting her lip. Kagome smiled a weak smile and stepped so she was directly before Kanna and kneeled in front of her. S  
  
"Relax, and stay calm." Kanna said and Kagome nodded. "Ready." And barely after she had said that, the mirror stopped reflecting her image and swirled with both sharp and dull colors. Swirling, round, and round, making Kagome so dizzy she felt like she was falling when suddenly it stopped.  
  
"Whoa...what? But...EEP!" She squealed as she looked at the horrific scene before her. Men, and monsters all training, fighting, and grubbing down wolfishly on greasy food fried over fires. Dark shadows loomed everywhere and to her it looked like she was somewhere in hell, surrounded by demons.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be good. I hope they don't notice me!" She said obviously scared.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't."  
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome jumped and fell back, only to see that it was Kanna that spoke and quickly got up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You aren't really here. I just projected the current situation of Naraku and his army into your mind in a realistic image, so no one can hear, see, touch, or smell you. You are perfectly safe." She said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yah well, it still creeps me out. Is this how you showed Naraku things?"  
  
"No, I distrusted him form the start, so instead of showing him the better parts of my abilities, I showed him the cheap tricks I am capable of."  
  
"So in other words..." I just had him look at the mirror, no projections, just what he saw in the mirror." Kagome nodded and stared at the gruesome sight before her. Blood was smeared on almost every weapon, and most looked as if they haven't bathed in ages.  
  
"But this doesn't look like that many. Unless they are really strong, I don't see how Naraku thinks this will really dominate all of Japan." Kanna's eyebrows slanted downwards in a slightly warning glance, more emotion than the girl usually shows. She flicked her wrist and soon they hung way in the air.  
  
"On my gosh!"  
  
"You won't fall." Kagome opened her tightly closed eyes and uncurled herself from the ball she had made herself in. Sure enough she floated in air at a seeming height of one or two whole miles.  
  
"You see that valley?"  
  
"Yah, it's huge, and completely black."  
  
"That is Naraku's army. The entire solid black you see is his army, and the building in the middle is his castle. Very few are ever allowed to enter there." Kagome 'stood' speechless and her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"All of the black...every...last...speck? B-but...it's a whole valley! How...I mean..." She couldn't even finish her own sentences, her throat constricted and it took work for her to get herself to breath.  
  
"Yes, that is Naraku's army. Every last black speck is a human, demon, or Hanyou. All here for greed, lust for falsely promised goods, hunger for shed blood, and the thought that maybe they could somehow sneak form the fight and kill Naraku, thus having the Jewel Shards to themselves." She said. They stayed like that for a moment longer.  
  
"I-I." Kagome began.  
  
"I want to go back." Kanna nodded.  
  
"Very well. Close your minds eyes, and count to ten. Then you may open your eyes and you will be back as you were." Kagome gulped and did as said. Her eyes snapped open and her body stumbled back. She shook and trembled her breaths came in big gasps. Everyone rushed forward to her. Sango took Kagome in her arms and helped her stand, while Miroku took a defensive stance.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"I merely showed her what is." Kanna said calmly.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Shippo, no." Kagome said looking at the Kit who was ready to attack.  
  
"But Kagome, she..."  
  
"No, she did not harm me. She was true to her word." Turning to Kanna.  
  
"Now, what do you plan on doing?" Kanna just stared straight ahead at nothing before looking down on the ground at her feet.  
  
"If you have no where else to go, will you stay with us then?" Kagome gave the others a harsh glare that clearly said 'not a word out of any of you'. Kanna looked up and a small smile appeared. For a moment she looked like a real child.  
  
"I would like that, thank you." She whispered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"We were almost done eating some vegetable soup. You traveled all the way here, you must be hungry. Come into the hut, I'm sure Keade won't mind." So Kagome and Kanna walked into Keade's hut leaving the others stupefied.  
  
"Do you think she's possessed?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No. Kagome appears to be herself, and nothing seems amiss with her aura."  
  
"Than she really does believe Kanna is telling the truth. But what exactly is it that she saw is what I want to know. IS the army that big or is it that gruesome? " Sango said.  
  
"I think Kagome will tell us later, when Inuyasha is here. Until then, we'll just have to be on our guard in case this is all a trap."  
  
"How is Inuyasha going to react when he gets back?" Shippo said feeling slightly left out.  
  
"And what about this war, if what Kanna says is true, than..." Miroku held up his hand for silence.  
  
"One problem at a time. We'll try to sort this out at a more appropriate time." He sighed and the others nodded.  
  
"Mew." Came the usual sound Kirara makes. Sango looked down at the adorable kitten like fire cat demon.  
  
"Huh?" Kirara began to prance around with her head high up and rubbing against Sango's leg.  
  
"My, feeling a bit vain are we?" Miroku said with an amused smile. Kirara let out another 'mew' before jumping on Sango's shoulder and being petted.  
  
"Well, Kirara seems okay with the situation right now, so I think we'll be fine." Sango said before going back into Keade's hut herself. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Shippo rushed to the hut to join Kagome.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Miroku said and followed back in. His staff rings jingling against one another. ` ` ` Yes...this should most certainly be interesting. ` ` ` Authors Ending Note: So what do you peoples think? Good so far? I know that when first faced with Kanna, none of them could detect her presence, but in this chapter they did, and it's because I think after they've fought with Kanna once, they can detect her should they face her more times. That's my theory anyways.  
  
Any questions, comments, and criticism, welcome, just no flames please. 


	32. Life that is dead

Disclaimers Notice: Aw man! Look at this long line of Inuyasha "future" owners! How can I compete?  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Forgive me for updating soooo late and as of now, unless something happens, I don't plan on having any updates posted till around the 24th. I'm sorry, it's evil, and it's extremely cruel, but it can't be helped, if it makes you feel better, I'll even let you flame me for my lack of speed and time at getting these chapters posted.  
  
***la  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Life that is Dead  
  
****la  
  
A woman's body hung limply from a tree, as if in a deep, deep slumber. Her thin and finely curved body dangled lifeless...soulless, depending completely upon the strong lean and gnarled branches of the willow to keep her body safe from falling into the water below on one side and the ground on the other. Her long thin ebony hair shined as it fell from her shoulders and clung to the air. Her silken strands swayed with the wind and whispered. Her hair greatly contrasted her cool, pale white skin, which seemed to hold an unearthly glow. Her long eyelashes accentuated her closed eyes. Her lips were a soft red peach, making them look desirable, her face laid peaceful and calm like a child's. And just as her face did not move, nor did her body, for it was just a shell, a human like shell that held nothing within. Though it was covered in the clothes of a wandering priestess, and had calluses on it's fingers, sure signs of her experience at using a bow and arrow, it moved not, and seemed to ignore the waters call begging the tree to let it touch the beauty that it held in it's arms. Her body lay untouched, unfazed of it's surroundings, except for the occasional water drop that fell upon her when it dripped through the trees canopy or followed a swaying strand upon her cheek.  
  
All together she seemed to be a woman from another world, one that did not belong here, but clung to this place, and non-spoke against it, for they longed to see this beauty and behold her miraculous wonders.  
  
For days or longer, she had remained as such, undisturbed, undisturbed by the world and it's creatures, but creatures from another plane of existence came, mysteriously out of a hazy fog and entered within the willow's swooping door. They slithered among the air like snakes. Their bodies were long and thin, serpent like, and held a similarity to that of a dragon. Their smooth shiny cool green skin seemed to shimmer and blend within the fogs thick haze. They all looked alike, non distinguishable from the other, except the one that carried a glowing white orb that emitted an intense light. This creature took it and laid it upon the woman's breasts. The glowing orb seemed to seem into the body until it was no more.  
  
Slowly the woman's eyes fluttered open, revealing dark chocolate honey orbs. Her lips parted, but she took no breath, instead she sat up with ease and looked at her smooth hand before her, her palm flat and opened. She clenched it tightly till her knuckles were pure white and her nails dug into her skin until a steady stream of blood trickled down, swirling into the water below, making the once pure crystal substance stained with her crimson anger. Her eyes were sharp and slitted dangerously, holding only bitter rage within. Her body shook and quivered with her unquenched thirst for revenge and her oily purple green aura seemed to darken everything around her.  
  
"I swear Inuyasha, I will have my revenge. I will kill you and send you to the farthest corners of hell to suffer all eternity, and I will have the body of my reincarnation. I will have my soul back completely. While you rot, I will live in her body and nothing is going to stand in my way." She said with such malice that the tree, which had held her seemingly innocent body, cringed and slowly began to die. With that vow of vengeance and darkness her aura turned black. She had forsaken her title as a Miko; a pure hearted maiden who's goal in life is to save her people and serve them lovingly; with those words, and became a Kuro Miko; a dark priestess filled with feelings of evil that courses through them and intoxicates them. Standing up on the branch she let three of the creatures encircle her and bring her to the ground where her strong thin bow and neatly made arrows laid and placed them over her shoulder. She looked around her and seemed to curse the world around her.  
  
"Shinidama Chuu's, bring me to Naraku's Castle immediately." She demanded with power. The snake like creatures slithered around her body, gathering her up in their coils and flew into the darkened sky. Many other Shinidama Chuu's joined her in her flight bringing her more white orbs which she greedily accepted, devouring them so that she may live while the souls became lost forever.  
  
The willow seemed to whither even more in it's sorrowful guilt. It had protected a demon in the body of and innocent. It had held her and whispered to her. It had guarded her and swept its soft branches upon her cursed skin. Her hateful poison sunk into it's bark and to it's core. Her evil still permeated the air and made it seem hopeless to purify. The water turned dark and oily. The tree fell half in, and half out of its red murky pools of death.  
  
The shell that had lain there so innocently in it's eternal slumber had just risen in its darkest form. Though it had moved, it did not breath; its chest remained still from the absence of any heart. Death. She was dead, and she would kill and cause a great mass of death. She had become the grim reaper of this world, and if not stopped, sure to be the one to poison all and rule over a barren land of carcasses. The tree finally snapped and floated away in the water.  
  
****la  
  
Authors Ending Note: Oh my great giggling jello! This has got to be my best chapter written-ne? At least for me in this story so far. I feel I have accomplished something other than bring Kikyo back to life! Wait, Kikyo's alive...that's a bad thing isn't it? No, no it's not, because she will become a very important character here in a bit. Trust me, you'll like what I'll do-unless you're Kikyo Fans (sorry).  
  
Oh, now comes the question of what havoc will she wreak upon this world? Why could I possibly have a reason to bring her back? Why is she going to Naraku? To kill him? To join him? It looks like some major trouble for Inuyasha and Kagome...because Kikyo is back and she is one powerfully bad cookie on steroids.  
  
All questions, comments, and flames (if they're concerning me updating late only) are welcome. I thank you all for your support! 


	33. Kanna's Story and Kohaku's Mission

Disclaimers Notice: I know! I will pretend to be Rumiko Takahashi and steal her identity! Wait...that's illegal...  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Here's your new chapter! I'm kind of if'd out as to how it's going to turn out but I think it will be worth it?  
  
"" while during a flashback means the person having a flashbacks words in the present time  
  
********* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 33  
  
Kanna's Story and  
  
Kohaku's Mission  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***********  
  
"Inuyasha, milord. What Sesshoumaru spoke of was the truth." Said a tiny flea that appeared upon Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Exactly how much did you hear?" Inuyasha growled, threatening to flick the flea off and leave him on his own. An audible gulp was heard.  
  
"Please forgive me Lord Inuyasha, it was not my will to eavesdrop on your important conversation! I was mearly there and could not stop myself from hearing what was said!"  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't squish you like the bug you are."  
  
"I was with Sesshoumaru the whole time. What he spoke of wasn't completely the truth."  
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Indeed, it is far more gruesome and unbearable. I fear if Naraku actually succeeds, this will be the end of everything." Myoga said seriously. Inuyasha froze. Now that he was sure he had his master's attention he continued.  
  
"Naraku has a vast territory of an army that none can ever imagine. All of them dark and greedy, thirsty for blood and power. Each one promised a share of the jewel. Inuyasha, this may very be the beginning of the apocalypse."  
  
"How can Naraku have so much power?"  
  
"Do you forget? He has many shards of the Shinkon Jewel and he absorbs the power of many demons." Inuyasha felt sick, but began running back to the village and almost lost his balance as the wind shifted.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think you could go a little bit slower?...Inuyasha?" He questioned as a deep and low rumbling bored through Inuyasha's chest. Without bothering to answer he rushed off even faster, Myoga screaming in tow.  
  
***  
Inuyasha threw the matted doorway aside. Tetsusaiga was raised, ready to use as soon as the danger presented itself. He looked at the semi- startled faces of his companions and growled at the new face seated right next to Kagome.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kanna said coolly.  
  
"What is she doing here?" He asked walking menacingly towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know what you are thinking, but hear us out." Miroku said quickly. Inuyasha glanced at him, ready to hear what he had to say, but didn't ease up his guard.  
  
"This is Kanna and..."  
  
"I know damn well who she is, now what is one of Naraku's bastards doing here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, she is no longer under Naraku's control." Kagome said and stood up. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"How do I know she's not controlling you or the others?" Kagome paused.  
  
"Sit boy." She said and vroom. Inuyasha fell face first into the floor cracking the wooden boards. Keade sighed and ladled a bowl of soup for Inuyasha, while trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Kagome, would ye refrain from using the subduing spell while inside?" Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
"You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Well, what did you want me to do!"?  
  
"I don't know! I..." He stopped suddenly and sat up. He sheathed his sword and sat down cross-legged.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why she's here? Or do I have to force it out of her?" He snarled, not explaining his abrupt halt in words, completely throwing everyone off guard, as they had been expecting a new fight to ensue, but none came. Everyone seemed at ill ease at this, every one that is except a certain mischief maker. Shippo threw a top at his head leaving a large bump.  
  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha got up to chase Shippo in circles inside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you dare even think about hitting Shippo!" Kagome said sternly as she grabbed Shippo and placed him in her arms. Inuyasha grumbled and pouted as he sat back down, facing Kanna. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha only to earn a stern look from Kagome and a cross eyed look from Inuyasha, whose course of action went amazingly unnoticed. Yes, things were defiantly more normal than they had been. Kanna sat up straighter than she had been and everyone turned their attention to her.  
  
"I started my journey many nights ago. Naraku attempted to attack the Yukai called Sesshoumaru, but when I told him his plan would fail, he struck me. For many moon cycles I knew he would. I also now this very moment that he intends to kill me. My life is to be lived short. I came here in order to tell you of the war that is coming."  
  
"You came here to tell us that? That was kind of pointless." Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air in his know it all way, but looked confused as everyone stared at him in curiosity and surprise.  
  
"And I suppose you knew of this before us, hmm Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yah, Sesshoumaru told me."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! You saw him? When? Where?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Feh. I don't see why it's any of your business." He said. Kagome's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sit." Smack, he went through more floor boards. Myoga, who until now had gone unnoticed jumped onto Sango's shoulder and began sucking her blood only to get a large 'Smack'! The small flea floated down to Sango's expectant hand and quickly became 3-D again.  
  
"Ah Sango. You have such a unique taste." He said dreamily, before being squished again.  
  
"Myoga, what are you doing here? Finally come back after the fighting is done?" She said tartly.  
  
"Dearest Sango, I would never dream of abandoning you or any others of this group in such dire moments of need. I was merely accompanying Sesshoumaru unnoticed to Naraku's castle."  
  
"Naraku's Castle!" Everyone said in unison except Kanna who was silent and stiffly poise, and Inuyasha who was still face first in the ground.  
  
"Yes, it was quite by accident mind you that I stumbled upon the Lord of the Western Lands, but I heard him say something about knowing the where abouts of Naraku's Castle and decided to follow."  
  
"Indeed, and do you know the where a bouts of Naraku's Castle?"  
  
"Alas, I fear not, for the height of a mere flea is so small compared to that of a humans and his sight limited." Miroku raised and eyebrow but nodded for him to continue.  
  
"We traveled many days and nights, it wasn't until maybe five nights ago that Sesshoumaru stumbled upon the strange dark valley of Naraku's only to behold the horrors of what lay there."  
  
"And tell us Myoga, what exactly was there?" asked Sango, for her and Miroku were very curious, for they had not been told of the complete dangers or gruesome horrors there. Only Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"An army. A vast army lay spred out overcrowding a huge valley in the shape of a bowl. At first it just seems like a huge black blanket, but it's really an army of men and Yukai alike, all deadly and all thirsty for blood. There are dead trees scattered and in those trees are horrible flying creatures that have blood dried onto their claws, fangs, and wings. In the very center of it all is a huge castle, like the one you've seen in Naraku's illusions, only much bigger. And this is only a brief description of what it was like." Everyone was pale, even Inuyasha who had a red face, and was trying to look like what he was being told was nothing more than a boy fell in a mud puddle.  
  
"Ah yes, and Sesshoumaru was indeed attacked by two Yukai, very naive Yukai, but fast. They were of course obliverated. Then we came upon Inuyasha and he and Sesshoumaru faught, only to have Sesshoumaru withdraw and tell him of the war to be. What's worse is that Naraku's army is supposedly going to attack around the night of the new moon." Kagome let in a sharp intake of breath and Inuyasha's ear twitched in her direction. His face strangely contemplative. A moment of silence ensued before Myoga spoke.  
  
"Why? Why would you tell us Kanna? Why did you come all the way here to tell us of this war, when even you think you'll be killed because of it?"  
  
"Because, you are the only one's who can destroy Naraku."  
  
"But you said it was because you were angry at him for hitting you!" Shippo yelled. Kanna did not flinch.  
  
"What do you mean we're the only ones who can kill him?" Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"Because you are. As for my reasoning of being here that is true, in part but not completely." Inuyasha growled at her half answers. She might as well be talking in riddles.  
  
"You see, I was once human." She said and looked out into a world past the shocked faces of her hosts.  
  
***  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"You called Master?" The boy dressed in a blue Taijiya uniform spoke monotone. He sat back on his heels with his head bowed as he was given orders. His mind dull and hazed from real thoughts or his own.  
  
"I want you to find a human for me. One human, a small human girl that goes by the name Rin."  
  
"Yes Master. What will I do once I find her master?"  
  
"I want you to bring her to me. She travels in the company of the Yukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He heads north as we speak. Now go."  
  
"As you wish Master." The boy said and stood up silently, leaving the man that had sat before him to brood in his own dark thoughts.  
  
Kohaku snuck past many demons and humans, silently, as if he himself were a shadow, and came upon the rim of the valley, taking a secret passage. He stood there as the wind whipped around him and yelled at him urgently, as if there was something else he should be doing.  
  
`La `La `La  
  
There's something...I'm supposed to remember. Something. I knew before I was summoned to Naraku. At least I think I did, maybe it was a dream. A dream. It was a dream, of, of a memory. A memory. A memory of what? Why! Why can't I think? It's like, I'm moving through a cloud. A girl. It was of a girl, no. It wasn't was it? I must be thinking of the girl I'm supposed to find. Then, what? What is it that I forgot?  
  
`La `La `La  
  
Kohaku made his way along many paths, thinking of the one thing that tormented him the most, but the more he thought, the less he remembered, and so, as the sun rose, he knew nothing of his previous thoughts earlier that night, and traveled with nothing but his name and his mission.  
  
***  
  
"I was human once. I belonged to a village far north. So far that water on lakes and rivers froze, even the rain froze into soft flakes. It was just twenty years ago that is happened." She said reminiscing. Many images flew into her mind.  
  
/ / / ~*~*~Flashing Back~*~*~ "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's coming home!" A small girl shrieked as she ran into her mother's leg. The Mother looked down lovingly at her precious Gem. The daughter's innocent white eyes looked up into her mothers gentle pale silver ones. Unlike her daughters though, this woman's looked weary, as did her body, from crying.  
  
"My dear little snow flake. How do you know this?"  
  
"I saw our men! I saw them coming up the valley! Isn't it wonderful Mommy! We'll finally get to see Daddy again!" The girl jumped up and down, and try as she might, the mother didn't smile.  
  
"How can they be our men? They died a few days ago, unless my mirror was mistaken. Please oh Kami above, let that be so, and do help us if it turns naught to be." She whispered.  
  
My mother was right. It wasn't my father and out men that came.  
  
"Kanna! Kanna! Run!" The young women screamed to her young daughter as she held a long stick. Many men, if they could be called that were facing her. They were dead, they walked, but disoriented, like a drunken man fresh from the pub.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" The little girl screamed.  
  
"Kanna, you must. You have the mirror; you will know when to use it. That is all you need. I will find you if I can, so please! Please! Run! Go!" She yelled and a teary eyed girl ran into the thick forest. So thick, no snow could be seen upon the ground, and no light would shine.  
  
I was cold, and hungry. For Four nights I wandered that forest. I had no water, no food. All I had was a mirror. I was all-alone, until one day.  
  
"Kanna? Kanna?"  
  
"Mommy! Is that you!"? The little girl cried out as she saw a figure in the dark. The figure held up a lantern and shone to reveal a woman, worn, tired, scared, but alive.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Oh Kanna dearest! You're safe!" She exclaimed as she kneeled to the ground and held out her arms to be held. Kanna ran to her joyfully, crying into her mother's shoulder.  
  
But it wasn't my mother whose arms were held open for me.  
  
"Mommy, You're squeezing me to tight! It hurts. Mommy?" She heard a snicker.  
  
"I am not you're mommy, little girl."  
  
"No, No! Let me go! No!" She screamed, but was soon absorbed into the figures body, to be no more. The woman stood up, only to slowly transform into a man wearing a baboon skin that covered every part of him but his mouth and eyes. His laughter rang out through the forest, demonic drunken laughter. / / / ~*~*~Flashing to the present~*~*~  
  
"But, why did he absorb you?"  
  
"Tell me about you're mother's mirror."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Yah! Especially if you're his incarnate, Kagura didn't remember her past did she?" And the questions kept rolling until everyone notice that she was not answering any of them. Soon they were quiet.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said disgustedly. Still not trusting Kanna, but fueled all the more in his anger as to what happened to the little girl.  
  
"My mother was a very strong fortune teller. She could gaze into the past and present with her mirror. My father was a strong warrior, and he was a Hanyou. So In truth, I wasn't really human, but nor was I Yukai or Hanyou. Naraku wanted me for my magic, he absorbed me so that he too could wield my mother's mirror, but only someone of our family blood can use it, unless given freely to another. So, he chose to incarnate me as his follower. I never really questioned my past, and when I did and found out the truth, I hated Naraku, but there was nothing I could do. He held my heart and still does. I am not free to live. Nor ever was in truth."  
  
"So are you saying you can use your mothers mirror?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. I have even become more powerful than her."  
  
"How so?" Miroku asked suspiciously.  
  
"Inuyasha. Naraku knows of you're weakness. He knows you bear no threat when you turn human. And so his army will come forth at dusk, only a few moments after you are fully human on the night of the new moon." She said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Kanna just looked at him without answering his question. After he began to squirm she looked away.  
  
"Kanna, you look tired, you should sleep." Kagome said kindly, the girl turned to her and her lip twitched to what might have been a smile. Kagome gave Kanna her sleeping bag and sat back down with the others.  
  
"But Kagome, what are you going to sleep with then?" Sango said. Kagome thought for a moment but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'll be fine for one night." Miroku shook his head at her kindness. Keade smiled at the girl. Soon they all began to talk and tried to sort this whole mess out. After many hours and more headaches than actual progress, everyone went to their bed rolls and slept, except for Kagome who laid down on the bare floor, her only source of heat from Shippo's small body.  
  
***  
  
The sun had barely risen, and yet Kagome sat up, wide awake. He heard her yawn and mumble something under her breath. HE even heard her small footsteps come towards him and drop something warm on him. She walked back to where she had laid. Inuyasha twitched, but didn't actually open his eyes until he heard her rummaging here and there, while trying not to disturb the others. He watched her, until she had finished packing her bag and she stood up quietly. Her clothes we rumpled from falling sleeping in them, and she looked tired, but she looked happy. Sighing, not even looking at him, she walked out of the hut quietly. Inuyasha stood up from against his post on the wall and followed her, while putting his Haori shirt back on.  
  
He watched her walk silently through the forest, hardly even tripping, and listening to the early birds singing. He didn't even let her know he was there, or stop her.  
  
She threw her bag in and swung both legs over the wells lip, hesitating for a moment as she sat there. He saw her muscles tense up to jump.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" He said in an almost begging tone that he loathed. Kagome stopped and looked behind her as Inuyasha jumped down from the trees. They stood there, each contemplating each other's thoughts while looking at one another. Nothing stirred, and the only sound was the birds.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going home." Kagome finally said, but didn't move.  
  
"You-"He stopped as his voice cracked.  
  
"You're coming back right?" He said, this time arrogantly, but still could not completely hide the whimper in his voice. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'll be back. I'm going back for four days, maybe less if I can. I need to take care of things."  
  
"I know, those tests or what ever." He said angrily at the thought that she might rather do those than be here with him.  
  
"Yes, tests, but not just that. Inuyasha, I have to tell my mom about...that...too. It might take a while though." Inuyasha's head hung guiltily for a moment. Kagome tensed up as she began to jump over again.  
  
"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha said again.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You promise...that you'll come back?" He said, his eyes sad and worried. Kagome swung her legs over and walked over to Inuyasha. She stood a hair breds away from him before hugging him tightly. She stepped back and took something out from underneath Inuyasha's haori shirt that had been hanging from around his neck. She held the nice warm, golden trinket in her palm.  
  
"You see this locket?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I told you I would never leave you. Ever. And if I did, that you would always have this so that if ever we never saw each other, we could at least be together somehow. Inuyasha, I said some stupid things. I even said I would never return, but the truth is, I would have eventually. I'm not able to leave all of you behind as if it were just a dream. If I wasn't able to then, then there is no way I'm able to now. You and the others are as much apart of me as anything else. I could never leave forever, and to say so would be a lie. So trust me when I say I'll return." She said. Inuyasha nodded and watched her go.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days!" She waved, a bright smile in her eyes as she disappeared. ***  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
****** Authors Ending Note: Gah! Oy Avea! I wanted to add more, but this chapter is already so very long! Oh well, I guess you won't find out about...(wouldn't you like to know) till I get my next chapter posted. Te he!  
  
By the way, I noticed a few mistakes I made in previous chapters, saying that Inuyasha turned human when the moon was completely full (te he-what was I thinking? Oh yah, my head still had a 4 rent sign hanging in it) so if you see any of the old chapters being reposted, that's why.  
  
Review and tell me how I'm doing! (If you want, I guess you don't have ta) 


	34. Breaking Point

Disclaimers Notice: I know! I will pretend to be Rumiko Takahashi and steal her identity! Wait...that's illegal...  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Here's your new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but my Beta reader can't...well...beta read currently so I've been doing the editing. Hey, better late than never right?  
  
********* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 34 Breaking Point  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***********  
  
"Kagome! Phone call!" yelled Souta up the stairs. Kagome grumbled and flipped over.  
  
"Kagome! Hojo's on the phone!" He yelled back up. Kagome jumped out of bed and hit the floor. She glanced at the clock.  
  
"11:07! Eeep! How did it get to be so late in the morning!" She yelled while scrambling to rush down the stairs, still twisted in her blanket. She was nearly at the bottom when she heard what Souta was saying to Hojo.  
  
"Kagome said she can't come to the phone, but she'll..." And he was cut off as Kagome grabbed the phone.  
  
"Don't be silly Souta. I'm right here. Hello Hojo." She said but gave Souta a grateful nod nonetheless before he disappeared.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Are you feeling any better? When I talked to your grandfather the other day he said that you were sick with Malaysia. I rushed over with some curing herbs but he said that it was so bad that you had to be quarantined." Kagome gritted her teeth.  
  
Grandpa, Malaysia? Isn't that supposed to be deadly? Jeez, people will probably be expecting to come to my funeral next. Heck! Why not!  
  
"Kagome?" came Hojo's voice on the phone.  
  
"Hmmm? I'm sorry Hojo, I got distracted. What were you saying?"  
  
"Maybe right now isn't a good time, I mean if you're still feeling sick..."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. I'm fine."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic in the park today. It's really nice outside and I figured since you are well enough it would be a nice change since you've been locked up inside your house." Kagome nearly laughed. Locked up in her house was not exactly where she had been, but maybe a picnic in the park would be nice.  
  
"I would just love to, but I have tests that I need to study for and..."  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at noon today. See you then!" He hung up and Kagome stared at the receiver for a few moments before nearly slamming it.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Souta asked carrying a sandwich as he passed by.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She gritted.  
  
"By the way, Souta, where is Mom and Grandpa?"  
  
"Mom went to run a few errands and to pick up a few things at the store. Grandpa is at the library looking up more illnesses." Kagome hung her head in a despaired sigh at her Grandfather. Sometimes he was just too much, but she was glad for it.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Why were you gone so long?" Kagome felt a sudden pang of guilt at rushing back like she had and off to the feudal era with hardly and explanation let alone telling her mother how long she planned on being gone. Kagome was quiet for a moment and really looked at her little brother.  
  
That's right. I rushed off and hardly glanced at them before going back. Then I suddenly appear back a few weeks later and as soon as I got here I went to sleep right away without even telling anyone anything. My. He's grown so much, and I have hardly been here to see him. Maybe I should tell him? No, that would just worry him more. He doesn't need to worry while I'm away so much.  
  
"You were hurt weren't you." He said more as a statement than a question. Slowly Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yah, but Inuyasha was there." She smiled. Souta smiled a huge smile.  
  
"Inuyasha is cool. He has a huge sword and everything! When I grow up, I'm going to be just like him." Kagome snorted at the thought of someone wanting to be arrogant like Inuyasha, but smiled.  
  
"Souta, don't tell Mama though. I don't want her to worry."  
  
"I know. I'm not stupid." Kagome smiled as he puffed up his chest and crossed his arms. She ruffled up his hair passing him to go upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to be gone most of the afternoon. Do you think you can handle things on your own?"  
  
"Feh." Kagome nearly fell in fits of giggles as she heard Inuyasha's most infamous word spoken from her little brother, but continued up the steps.  
  
Well, I am not going to let this spoil my day. I will just go and have fun for a while. I'll study as soon as I get back.  
  
So resolved to make the best of it, Kagome took a shower and quickly dressed in a purple summer dress and a high ponytail, letting small wisps of hair hang by her ears. Not long after the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" She yelled and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping as she finally got her foot into her right shoe. She swung the door opened and was greeted by Hojo who was looking just as happy as ever. In his hands he carried a large bento box just for the occasion.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yah. Just one sec. Souta! I'm going now! Make sure to lock the door when I leave!" She yelled over her shoulder. The two left slowly walked down the many steps to the shrine. Hojo whistled and looked up in the sky.  
  
"So Hojo, Where exactly are we going?" She asked to break the silence. He quit whistling.  
  
"To the park, unless there's someplace you would like to see even more."  
  
"No the park sounds fine. I was just wondering that's all." She said uncomfortably as Hojo continued his whistling. Soon they were out on the streets walking on the sidewalks.  
  
Why doesn't he say something! He's never this quiet. Not usually. Oh no! What if he knows there's something wrong! Or what if he thinks we should begin to get serious or....  
  
Thousands of ideas ran through her mind as her discomfort gradually grew.  
  
Soon enough they turned into the park and sat down by a tree. Hojo produced a small blanket and opened up to the extravagant amount and quality of food placed before her.  
  
"Hojo! You shouldn't have. Really. This is almost too much."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I made a little of everything."  
  
"You cook too?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Yup. My mother taught me. She used to work as a chef at her parents restaurant." Kagome nodded in surprise.  
  
I guess it's kind of weird being with a guy who can cook so well. Inuyasha can cook rabbits and other game over spits but is barely able to cook Ramen. Miroku can make some stews, but nothing else much. Mostly I see women doing the cooking.  
  
"Well, dig in." He said. He himself began eating an assortment of items and Kagome shrugged off her previous thoughts before she too began eating her fill. Soon enough the food was almost gone, and both of them leaned against the tree full of food, Kagome though still felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The real reason I asked you to come with me, is because we need to talk." Kagome sat up suddenly worried.  
  
I don't think I've ever seen him this serious.  
  
"Kagome, do you really like me?" Kagome sat in shock for a few moments before answering. This of course causing an awkward moment if it wasn't already awkward.  
  
"Of course I like you. Why would you think I didn't?" Hojo took a deep breath before looking directly into her eyes and clasping her hands in his. Kagome politely let him keep her hands in his grasp, but wished more than anything to pull them away.  
  
"I know it's unfair, with you sick and all, but it seems that we are never together." Kagome squired a little. Feeling more and more out of place with each word.  
  
"We're together now aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, you're right." He said and sat back down while unclasping his hands, still looking troubled. Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
"Kagome?" She nearly froze.  
  
After that, what else could be bothering him?  
  
"I-I think I'm in love." He said. Kagome literally froze as she looked at him. He didn't look her in the eyes, instead he stared off into the sky. Of course by not looking at her he didn't see her panic stricken face.  
  
"W-what do you mean by 'in love'? You can't p-possibly mean?" Kagome stuttered out.  
  
"I mean with another girl." Kagome still couldn't quit think. Hojo looked at her concerned.  
  
"I didn't mean to be cruel like this. I wanted to tell you when I asked you to go to the movies but then you had this emergency and I wasn't able to."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said still in the state of being frozen.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Please forgive me. I did not mean for it to happen this way. You see Arimi dropped her books in the hallway and I helped pick them up and asked her to go to a café somewhere after school and we began talking and in those few moment I knew I was in love and I've been so miserable because now I feel like I've been leading you on all this time and well I didn't mean to." He said rushed. Apparently taking her silence in the wrong way. Kagome stared at him before she....  
  
Smiled.  
  
"You and Arimi?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well congratulations!" She said bursting with sudden vigor and feeling better than she had been the whole day. All feeling of awkwardness was swept aside.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Not in the least. I mean, you're in love right? Who am I to stand between you two than? Well, I better go. Mama should be home soon." She said standing up and wiping the grass off of her skirt and skipping off while whistling, leaving behind an extremely confused and semi guilty happy Hojo.  
  
***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ****  
  
"I'm Home!" Kagome called, extremely happy. It had taken her quite a while to get back. Well then again, she skipped around most of town in happy delight, so it shouldn't be any surprise that she didn't get back until 6:00  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Souta called peaking around the corner. Kagome broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"Hojo just dumped me." She said practically dancing to the kitchen. Souta just looked confused.  
  
"I thought getting dumped by a guy was supposed to be a bad thing. I'll never be able to understand girls." He said and went to play video games. Kagome got herself a glass of water and soon enough her mom came walking through the door with her arms loaded with groceries.  
  
"Here mama, let me help you with that." Kagome said grabbing more than half of them only to set them on the counter and skit around the kitchen putting them away.  
  
"Kagome. I didn't know you were going to be home today."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner. I didn't mean to worry anybody, but we ran into a few complications so I wasn't able to come home."  
  
"You seem awfully happy. You want to tell me why?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just went out on a picnic with Hojo and he dumped for Arimi." Ms. Higurashi gave her daughter a quizzical look before giving an understanding nod.  
  
"Well then, in celebration we should make up some oden."  
  
"Oden!?" Kagome shrieked in wild excitement.  
  
"Yes." She said reassuringly before practically being plowed over by her daughter in a grand hug.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Mom! Did you have to use the 'O' word on Kagome?" Souta yelled. Ms. Higurashi laughed.  
  
"Now, go upstairs and clean up while I put the rest of the groceries away and make dinner. Jii-chan should be getting back any time now."  
  
"Okay mama, I'll go ahead and take another shower." Kagome said skipping off and into her room to get ready. Only moments later her Grandfather came walking into the house bragging about the new ingenious discoveries on modern diseases he had come across. Kagome groaned as she entered her bathroom and took another shower.  
  
Kagome came bounding down the stairs in high spirits. Her still damp hair clung to her shoulders. She wore a loose blue shirt and shorts since it was so warm of an evening.  
  
"Odin! Odin!" She squealed hardly able to sit down in her excitement. They had barely all seated themselves before Kagome picked up her chopsticks and with more speed than even Inuyasha could muster, she began eating.  
  
"Kagome, you better slow down or you'll choke on your food." Said her grandpa. Kagome glared and nearly growled but continued to eat.  
  
"She's acting like Inuyasha." Souta said in amazement at his sisters Inuyasha like moment and maybe more or so her rapid eating, wondering where she puts it all. At this comment however Kagome did choke.  
  
"See. What did I tell you? Children these days. No respect for their elders. Why I remember when I was young..." Kagome finally stopped coughing enough to swallow some water and continue eating. Ms. Higurashi giggled at the ordinary craziness of it all. Almost too soon, the meal was over with and as Ms. Higurashi stood to clear away the plates, Kagome stopped her.  
  
"No mama, I'll get it. You all just relax. I'll even do the dishes too."  
  
"But shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"No. I slept nearly the whole morning through. I'm full of energy." She said picking up a particularly slippery dish.  
  
"Kagome. Do be careful and don't let that..." But before she could finish saying anything, the dish did fall, right by Kagome's foot and shards of glass flew and cut her legs and feet.  
  
"Oh dear! Souta hurry and grab the bandages. Jii-chan, will you please grab a broom, mop and a bucket full of water to clean up this mess? " Ms. Higurashi said calmly as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have been holding it better. I'll try to get you a new one."  
  
"Don't be silly Kagome. It was an accident." Her mother said while disappearing for a moment and coming back with a thick bath towel. She laid it over the glass.  
  
"Be careful and go ahead and walk over that." She said and Kagome did as she was told, being wary of the larger lumps underneath the towel. Ms. Higurashi had Kagome sit down away from the glass. Souta came with some bandages and even a wet towel and sat them next to Kagome. Kagome's mom took the towel and began to wipe away the thick trickles of blood on Kagome's legs but stopped and took a large intake of breath.  
  
"Cool. Kagome, that was a neat trick. I want to know how to do it too!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, is this some part of your Miko powers?" Ms Higurashi asked her considerably pale daughter who wouldn't meet her eyes. Kagome bit her lip, but wouldn't look up until her mother took her chin in her hands and made eye contact.  
  
"Kagome, please." She asked softly.  
  
"No, Mama. It's not." She said resignedly. Just then her grandfather walked in.  
  
"What's all the fuss? I could here you people all the way down the hall!" He exclaimed but stopped short at his daughters extremely serious face and Kagome's sullen one.  
  
"Come here and look." She said and he came and watched as all of the blood was wiped away to leave flawless skin. The shards of glass fell to the ground like little stone pebbles.  
  
"Demon! Who are you and what have you done with our Kagome! I shall banish you!" Was his first reaction and Kagome burst in tears.  
  
"Father!" Kagome's mother said harshly.  
  
"This is not a demon it's Kagome. And she'll gladly explain to us what this means, but only when she's ready." She said coming quickly to her daughter's defense and angrily at her father's audacity. He grumbled a bit.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Oh Kagome." She said rocking her sobbing daughter back and forth.  
  
"It was that demon Inuyasha's fault then! He did this! I knew we should never have trusted him. I knew it from the beginning."  
  
"Stop it! It wasn't his fault. If it wasn't for him I'd be..." Kagome dropped her sentence quickly as she felt her mother's form stiffen.  
  
"You'd be what Kagome." She said gravely.  
  
"I-I-I'd be...in really bad shape." She said softly. Soon she was explaining the whole story between sobs and tears, of course giving her mother the more simplistic and kinder version of the story, saying she was possessed by a demon and tried to hurt Inuyasha, but he used one of her purifying arrows as a last resort but accidentally hurt her so he had to give her something like a blood transfusion. The glass all but forgotten on the floor as her family listened. Her mother wrapped her in her arms when she was done and Souta jumped up and down in semi excitement.  
  
"My sister is a demon! She's almost as cool as Inuyasha now! Yippy!" Ms. Higurashi thought it over.  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad. When do you get you're ears?" Kagome smiled as she wiped away a few tears.  
  
"I don't. I'll look exactly the same as I usually do. The only differences are that I'm able to heal quicker, my Miko powers are stronger but a bit more concentrated and...and..." She burst out in more crying.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome dear what's wrong?" Kagome wouldn't say anything until she had got herself under control. She grabbed her mothers face and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"Mama, I'm part Yukai now. My life span has more than doubled. In fact, to put it more simply, I'm immune to aging." She said. Ms. Higurashi took in a sharp breath, Kagome's grandfather's jaw dropped a mile and Souta got even more excited.  
  
"So you mean?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to live as long Inuyasha probably, and he told me once that he's already 500 give or take the 50 years he was pinned to the tree. Mama, I'm going to be this old for over a hundred years." Ms. Higurashi fainted. Souta quite dancing and looked worried and Jii-chan rushed over to his daughter to try and revive her. Kagome hiccupped and groaned. This was not at all how she had imagined any of this happening.  
  
***  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
******  
  
Authors Ending Note: Hojo broke up with Kagome? And is in love with one of her best friends Arimi? Ms. Higurashi fainted? With all of this chaos life in the Feudal Era almost seems calm. Now what is to become of Kagome as she and her family are to come up with a plan to explain her eternal youthfulness to others when the time comes and the tests, which are sure to be terrible if they are to reflect her study habits. 


	35. In Comes More Clowns

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers**: I know! I will pretend to be Rumiko Takahashi and steal her identity! Wait...that's illegal...  
  
**Authors Beginning** Note: Here's your new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but my Beta reader can't...well...beta read currently so I've been doing the editing. Hey, better late than never right?  
  
Shout it outs!  
  
**Rayame325**-I'm really glad you enjoyed my last chapter and that you thought it was so funny( I hope you like this one as well.  
  
**Orion Kohaishu**- Thanx for the info on my little mistake. (:-D) Thanx for the review!  
  
**AnimeFreak**- Well, actually in both the Manga and the anime, Hojo and Kagome aren't really going out; though Hojo kinda thinks so; but in my story, it kind of was that way, so no worries, you haven't missed anything big (  
  
**Shinna**- I'm glad you liked my last Chapter so much!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

** In Comes More Clowns**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she packed her stuff to go back into the Feudal Era. It was quite miraculous really, her mom letting her go. Especially how far off the handle she flipped four days ago. Kagome had no choice but to lay down some of the harder to swallow facts.

* * *

la Flashing  
  
"But Mama!"  
  
"NO buts! You are staying here at home." Kagome's mom said firmly looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Mama, please understand." Kagome begged.  
  
"No! I will not let you go back! Now you listen to me young lady, when I say no..." Kagome puffed herself up, her anger getting the best of her.  
  
"No Mama! You listen to me! I WILL go back. I have no choice. Do you know what's hanging on the line if I don't? I don't just go back for fun. I do it also to save people. If I don't go back, I won't be able to Help Inuyasha and the others. If they can't find the Shards quickly as possible, other demons will. Naraku may even yet gather them all. If Naraku has his way, he could gather all of the shards and wish for the earth's complete destruction." Mrs. Higurashi was breaking, but wasn't backing down quite yet.  
  
"Kagome, you're my only baby girl. I-I don't want to loose you. Not you too...I-I" She slid to the floor in tears. Kagome comforted her Mother so dear, and won her argument.  
  
Back la

* * *

"Ahh, what rare beauty to be held in such a dreary forest. May I ask your lovely name fair maiden?" Kagome jumped, nearly falling back, only to be caught into strong tan arms of a human looking Yukai. Kagome thoroughly surprised was speechless. The boy smirked. He only looked to be 18, his long slippery black hair tied in a thick braid behind him and his bangs swayed in his face, but never into his dark green eyes. And on his forehead was a purple sun emblazed. His face got closer to Kagome's, and whispered to her.  
  
"Speechless little peach, aren't we. No matter. You don't need to talk for what we're going to do." He grinned and Kagome looked horrified before screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled. The man looked quizzically at her before smirking even more.  
  
"So, you already have a lover. I take it he's strong, but, none can match my caliber. So why don't you stay with me for a little while. I'll show you a wild time." Kagome kicked and squirmed, the man only looked amused.  
  
"Let her go." Came a new voice. The man spun around, throwing Kagome over his shoulder and faced his new enemy.  
  
"Inuyasha, I presume?" He said smooth as silk.  
  
"Keh, what if I am?"  
  
"Hmm, than it would not matter if I faught with you or not." He said looking bored.  
  
"Very well, I take my leave."  
  
"Inuyasha! I swear if you don't save me right now!" Kagome screamed angrily. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Well, too bad you grabbed the most annoying woman of the village, not to mention the most unattractive one of the lot, but if that's all the best you have in taste, than go ahead and take her." The man turned. Kagome began to fume even more.  
  
"Oh really? You say there are much prettier woman?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Tell me, which direction may I find them?" Inuyasha pointed north. The man looked at Kagome and dropped her rather ungracefully, before disappearing, his white haori flapping in the wind. Kagome sat up and was about to say more when suddenly there was a pop and Shippo appeared.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Yup! Sorry I had to say so many mean things, but I needed to fool him." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Clever Shippo. So, where is Inuyasha?" She asked hugging the little Kitsune.  
  
"You'll never believe it."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"There are tons of people in the village! It's so crowded. Inuyasha said it's too crowded and went off somewhere. We haven't seen him for two days." Kagome looked puzzled as she picked up her bag and let Shippo ride on her shoulder.  
  
"Busy? Gone?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Gone where? And why so busy?"  
  
"Dunno. He just said he'll be back in about a week and told me to make sure to wait for you. Yah! The whole village is crowded with Yukai, humans and Hanyou's. There is even a band of Kitsune's! I heard that a whole caravan of monks and priestesses are supposed to arrive tomorrow and a whole crowd of flying Yukai five days after!" Shippo squealed in child like excitement.  
  
"But why so many?"  
  
"For the war of course! Sesshoumaru sent a message to almost all of the villages, and Miroku made sure that almost every Monk and Priestess he knew would also help join too." Kagome stopped trying to grasp what such a crowd must look like, but shook her head and instead thought of something else.  
  
"Shippo, how did you know how to trick that demon?"  
  
"Oh, him? That's Keisuke. He's one of the stronger Yukai that came, but very perverted. I've been watching him. He didn't know much about Inuyasha, because he got here after he left. He reminds me of Miroku kind of, but don't tell him I said that." Kagome smiled. As they approached the village many smells of cooking food and loud sounds were met and soon Kagome was left in complete fascinated wonder at how busy the village had become. More taverns, huts, and healing huts had been built quite rapidly, tents were set up, a large are for trading stands set up, an old smith hut where Kagome could see as many as twelve men fixing/making weapons, and even a large temple had been made. What was more, was that many tree's had been cleared away and hundreds of Yukai and humans were sparing, using weaponry, strength, and power. And even farther out was a huge, heavily guarded stable, and archery targets.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Shippo cried tugging at her leg. Kagome plunged into the mess of people and Yukai, some stopping to look at her and whisper, making her feel very self-conscious and rush even more. In what seemed to take hours, they finally reached Keade's hut, which had expanded greatly.  
  
"Keade! Sango!" Kagome cried coming in. Keade smiled and nodded a silent greeting as she continued chopping vegetables in a rather large basket. Sango looked as if she had just come back from sparing with her fair share of partners and was ready to take a break, as her red and sweaty face broke into a grin at Kagome's entrance. Keade and Sango weren't the only women in the hut however, there were at least four others preparing a very large meal.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! And just in time to go to a hot spring with Kirara and I." Kagome laughed, but stopped when she saw something glittering from Sango's neck and walked right up to her.  
  
"Sango, what's this?" She said raising an eyebrow, as she pulled out a strong silver chain and a golden ring with a red gem in the middle hanging off of it. Sango blushed.  
  
"I'll tell you at the springs." She said turning an even darker red.  
  
"You better."  
  
"Hey! Kagome, can I come too!" Shippo cried. Kagome looked around.  
  
"Shippo how about you stay here and help Keade, she looks busy and I'm sure she'd just love it if you would. Is that okay?"  
  
"Okay, but come back soon." Shippo said kind of pouting but was soon put to work. Kagome set her bag down in a small separate room that Sango told her to put it in that was sealed off by a thick matt, and once inside she saw that the room had a half wall that slightly separated the two rooms. Kagome was told that this was to be her, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo's new room that was made especially for them since it was so crowded almost every where else. Grabbing only the needed things, Kagome walked outside and hopped onto Kirara right in front of Sango, so her Hiraikotsu wouldn't get in the way. Up in the air they went and Kagome let out a large gasp.  
  
"There are so many! The whole area is crowded!" Sango nodded.  
  
"I envy Inuyasha, he left right before the rush came."  
  
"Where's Miroku?"  
  
"He wanted to visit an old friend yesterday, so he left around midday. He should be back this evening." Sango lightly urge Kirara faster and didn't land until they came to a hot spring nearly 8 miles away.  
  
"Ah, this is better. Definitely much quieter." Said Sango as she slid into the warm water. Kagome let out a grateful sigh as she too slipped into the steaming water. Kirara stood on a rock and mewed every once in a while as she stood watch.  
  
"So...tell me about that ring." Kagome said eyeing the necklace Sango wore. A deep crimson blush seemed to spread beyond her face and down her neck.  
  
"Well...um...Miroku...well...he uh...we...I...that is..."  
  
"You're engaged!" Kagome squealed filling in for her speechless friend who nodded, smiled and blushed even more. Kagome was splashing Sango with water, which lead to a water fight. When they were both calm again, they began to talk some more.  
  
"So when did it happen?"  
  
"Well, when the village was being rebuilt. Um...I got ticked off at him, and well, anyways, he asked me, and we ended up kissing and yah." Kagome smiled wide. She had known her friend had been in an especially good mood before, but hadn't really thought nothing of it.  
  
"So what about you? How was your trip home?" Kagome sunk into the water right below her nose.  
  
"Kagome?" She sat up enough to talk and twiddled her fingers  
  
"To tell you the truth, it did not go well at all." Sango looked at her friend concerned.  
  
"Tell me what happened." She said soothingly and soon Kagome was telling her about from when she woke up to her date with Hojo, and how well that ended up, to dinner, and when everyone found out, her mom's reactions, and to the fights her, her mom, and her grandfather had been in for the next few days. That was just the worst of it. She said how much she crammed for her tests, and passed almost all of them with a good score, but ended up completely failing her geometry test. By the time she was done, she was all cried out. Sango patted her on the back and let her cry.  
  
"It'll all be okay Kagome. You'll see. It'll work out." Kagome sniffed.  
  
"How can you be sure? I mean, I can't go home and stay there for more than three years, people will begin to get suspicious." She sniffed.  
  
"Don't stress about it so much right now Kagome. You'll make yourself sick. Worry about it once we defeat Naraku." Kagome brightened up a bit.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Sango shook her head but smiled. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.  
  
"Hey Sango?" Kagome said lazily. Sango peeped open an eye to look at her.  
  
"Do you think...you could um...well...teach me to fight really well...I mean like...be your apprentice or...something like that?" Sango popped both eyes open. Kagome was blushing. She smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'd love too. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really hate...PEEPING TOMS!" She yelled grabbing a rock and tossing it over to her right. There was a thud and Keisuke was seen standing up rubbing the top of his head.  
  
"My dear lady, it was not you with who I was admiring. Don't get me wrong! I mean, you are very admirable, but being as you are engaged..." He stumbled over his words and was struck by another rock.  
  
"I don't mean any harm! I only wanted to see Kagome, my fair wife to be.."  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
"Huh?" Keisuke stupidly, but was soon running as fast as the wind could take him as a large, Neko swept by. Soon enough Kagome and Sango were pleasantly greeted with huge squeaky yells sounding like 'get this cat off me' 'help' 'I'm gonna die' 'Please don't eat me' and the best one 'no! Not the hair! Anything but the hair' and then a huge tearing sound and some more screaming yelling and running. Kirara came prancing back, cute as a little but in her kitten self, dragging a large white piece of cloth, distinctly resembling Keisuke's pants.  
  
"I wonder what would have happened if Inuyasha would have been here?" Sango laughed even harder than she had been.  
  
"Probably a good thing he's not here, there wouldn't anything left of Keisuke." Both of them laughed till they were sore and got out, dressed, and were soon off on Kirara, who was still carrying her white prize and refused to let go.Authors Ending Note: Yay! A happy funny ha-ha chapter! So where is Inuyasha? And what is he up to? He better hurry up and get back so he can kick a certain Yukai's butt! (tee hee) Did you know it takes me nearly 7 hours to write two fairly lengthed chapters (one for this story, one for my Spirited Away 3 fic) edit, and re-edit, save the original of each chapter per/fic to a disk and save a second time to a disk and edit that one so I can upload it to ff.net so people can read it? Jeez! Well, it's worth it, and the reviews make me happy, so I guess a few hours of my day can be sacrificed for the good of everything. Well, till next time! ( 


	36. The Priestess of Far

**Disclaimers Notice**: I know! I will pretend to be Rumiko Takahashi and steal her identity! Wait...that's illegal...  
  
**Authors Beginning Note**: Here's your new chapter! Updates are a bit slow right now, but they should be coming faster! (I hope!)  
  
Shout it outs!  
  
**Rayame 325**-I'm glad you're so anxious to read more of my story!  
  
**Diamond Mace**-Thanx so much for your review and support! (  
  
**Animefreak808**- Yes Keisuke is a bit far from his cracker, but I figured that he'd make an interesting character to lighten the mood. And instead of thrownig a frying pan at ya or a bucket of cold water, I have a really loud annoying alarm clock that should be able to wake you up easily! :D  
  
**Orion Kohaishu**-It's great to have someone so enthused about my chapter!  
  
**Aharah Musici**-Thanx for sticken around for so long to offer as much support as you do. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

**The Priestesses of Far**

**

* * *

**  
Forward hit, block, swing, turn, duck, swing,  
  
"Uff!" Kagome sailed to the ground, landing on her back  
  
"You're not concentrating."  
  
"Yes I am." She said to her rival and quickly stood and took a beginners fighting stance preparing for the next hit.  
  
Run and thrust, block, kick, block, dodge, hit...  
  
"Uff!" Kagome fell onto her front this time, barely catching herself.  
  
"Oh! I was doing fine earlier." She whined and hit the ground.  
  
"If you would get your head out of the clouds." Sango said reprimandingly. Her hands were on her hips and she barely looked to have broken a sweat, while Kagome on the other hand looked disheveled. The black shorts and loose white tucked in shirted gym clothes she had brought were covered in dirt, and her hair fell all around her face, where it once was all held back tightly by a thick bun.  
  
"My head isn't in the clouds."  
  
"Is that so, than why are you making such simple mistakes?"  
  
"It's not all that bad." Sango raised an eyebrow and glared a teacher's glare. Kagome tried to best her, but in the end even the great Kagome had to forfeit the staring contest.  
  
"It's Inuyasha isn't it. You're worried about him." Kagome lightly nodded. Sango let out a sigh and smiled.  
  
"He'll be fine. This is Inuyasha the ever immature Mr. Macho man who can actually back up his words once in a while." She said teasingly.  
  
"I know...it's just...he's been gone for ten days now." Sango lowered herself to a more level position.  
  
"Kagome, you should quite worrying. He'll be back soon. He probably just got lost or something. Have faith in him." Kagome nodded and finally broke into a grin.  
  
"Sango! Kagome! I have a message for you!" Cried a child's voice from above. Kagome quickly sat up and both looked up. A small girl that looked to be of the age of 13 was flying in the air using her big cobalt blue wings. Her small sapphire blue and sky blue trimmed skirt flipped effortlessly in the air and her little matching shirt clung tightly to her and showed off her stomach. What was just as cute was her footwear. They seemed to be white knee high boots but instead of covering the foot like a shoe or boot, they looped so that they were strapped underneath the foot and by the ankle, leaving the toes and heal free to move and wiggle, and on the front was a sapphire blue flower that never aged. Though these boots seemed to be made out of flimsy material, Kagome was told they were actually made of a nearly impenetrable substance.  
  
"What is it Sapphire?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lady Keade said that Kagome is to be present to help greet a powerful priestess who is to be here soon. You are to be present and act as a guard of sorts." She said tilting her head, and as she did, small wisps of her short shaggy hair fell across her face and accentuated her long pointed ears.  
  
Another priestess! But there was just a large group of them a few days ago. I never knew there could be so many! And as many priestesses there are, there's twice that in yuakias! I guess I never really thought about it.  
  
"Tell Keade we will be there as soon as possible. First we will clean up, unless you think us presentable and our time short." The girls sapphire eyes looked scrutinizing for a minute and calculating as she encircled the two and quickly backed away holding her nose.  
  
"You two smell. I'd clean up first, weather there's time or not. It's better to offend a guest by being late, than by forcing them to smell you when you stink for an extended time. No matter the occasion." Kagome smiled and nearly laughed.  
  
"Okay, we'll wash up at the nearest spring. You may leave now if we smell that badly." Sapphire's eyes twinkled with merriment and soon she was gone. Sango helped Kagome to her feet and soon we were in the hot spring, out, and into fresh clothes. Sango was wearing her usual long green skirt and maroon shirt and had her fighting clothes wrapped into the blue cloth around her neck. Kagome wore her usual green school outfit, only without the arm sleeves since they had been ripped and torn. Sango let out a long shrill whistle and soon Kirara came bounding out of the woods purring and mewing.  
  
"Kirara, you up for a good sprint?" As if to answer her question the little Neko kitten turned herself into a large fiery cat, while still purring. Sango and Kagome quickly got on and were air born.

* * *

"Keade, you must teach that Miko in training of yours some manners. Honestly, the strongest priestess is but a mid hours length here, and still she does not show herself."  
  
"Kagome will show Namiya. Do not fuss so." Namiya's back went rigid and straight. She was obviously one of the more arrogant and strict Mikos known. She wore the usual Miko's outfit, arrows ready and strapped, bow always in hand or at least not far from it, and her long straight purple black hair tied neatly at the nape of her neck.  
  
"And while we're on the topic, that girl is simply barbaric. She really must wear a Miko's clothes, as is fitting. She is after all, the Shinkon bearer. She uses the title of a Miko, she could at least wear the proper attire, otherwise if this goes on much longer, I may have to insist the Holy Council to put an end to this." Keade seemed to stiffen, and hardly gave the woman next to her a glance.  
  
"The child has her reasons."  
  
"Do you really think that as the bearer of the Shinkon Jewel, you should be letting her gallivant off into the wild like she does. It is simply much to dangerous..." Keade held up her hand.  
  
"Kagome is fine. She is not on her own, she is accompanied by Sango, the Taijiya, and when not with Sango, with someone just as capable as she." The woman snorted.  
  
"And what a fine example she is. She is most unlady like, and I highly doubt her capabilities to protect. Look at her village for an example..."  
  
"Enough! Namiya, you speak nothing but rubbish and dung. Cease your mindless chatter, for you yourself know not what you say. I bid you leave if you should choose to speak so little of those whom I care for and watch in my old age." At this Namiya was quite and instead stood still and rigid, like a perfect doll, perfect so much, as to be imperfect.

* * *

"Hang on, Kirara going to make a sharp landing!" Sango yelled over her shoulder to Kagome and she nodded, holding on even tighter as she looked below. There was a large welcoming crowd of people and Mikos already there to greet the infamously strong and distant Miko. Feeling her stomach turn and do a great flop, Kirara landed right in front of Keade and Namiya who held her nose up in the air and gave a disapproving glare, but said naught a word. Kagome and Sango quickly got off the now small Kirara and were standing right besides Keade as a crowd of horses pulled up and blew dust here and there, but not much. The horse in the lead contained a tall woman who looked delicate and strong. Her jaw was set determinedly and her face held what Miroku calls a 'holy peace' to it as well as determination. Her hair was long and brown streaked with chestnut gold, and it like all other Mikos excepting one, was held back at the nape of her neck. To her right, a tall person garbed in complete white jumped off the horse and aided the Priestess in getting down. A hushed silence seemed to fill the whole area as the crowd of red, white, and sprinkled browns was filled with awe in her beauty. The woman unstrapped her slender sinewy bow and arrows.  
  
"Welcome fair priestess of the north. We are glad that you would accompany us in this great time of need." Namiya said stepping forward. The priestess's eyes shot to her and were sharp like ice blades.  
  
"I am called Miyako, and I am the great Priestess of far northern Japan. And I greet you, though do not flatter yourselves thinking I came specifically just for you and to grace you. I came here because much is at stake if the opponent we fight is to win. Now, if you would not mind, I would wish to see the shard bearer." She said regally. Namiya's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she stepped back and fell into the crowd. A few moments passed.  
  
"Kagome, she wants to see you, go up and greet her." Kagome's feet seemed glued to the very spot and then Miyako looked straight at her and stepped forward, the white-garbed person in step behind her, obviously a guard of sorts.  
  
"You, you carry the Shinkon No Tama, do you not?" Kagome nodded. The woman held out a closed fist and Kagome looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Hold out your hand." She said patiently and Kagome did so. As she did she felt something cold fall into her hand and looked at it. For a moment it was only a strong black aura, but that soon dissipated and turned into a pale pink shard. The crowd awed and Miyaka smiled appraisingly.  
  
"Here is the shard I have been caring for. It has become too much of a burden and I fear complete corruption from it. It was all I could do to hold the black aura from affecting me. Will you take it and care for it as you have with many other shards?" Kagome let out a small smile.  
  
"I will." Miyaka's attention turned to Keade. Feeling eyes upon her Kagome turned and looked at the white-garbed being. All that could be told was that this being was tall, at least a head taller than herself, and the eyes a sharp secretive and intelligent white, for everything else was hidden by a white facemask of sorts, a white hooded cloak that went down to the ankles, and white boots.  
  
"I greet you young Kagome. And I thank you." Came his voice, obviously male. By the sound of his voice he seemed to be of the age of his early to mid twenties.  
  
"You thank me for what?" She asked but he had already turned his back and was following Miyako through the thick crowd.  
  
"Hey! Its rude to walk away when someone's talking to you!" She huffed.  
  
"Kagome, I think he meant when you accepted the jewel shard. Like the priestess Miyako thanked you, he did too." Sango said.  
  
"Yah. I guess so." But Kagome wasn't completely sure of it.

* * *

Running. Running so fast, but why? What...what am I doing?  
  
"Don't be afraid. Everything will be all right. The men and I will take care of the biggest task, all you have to do is give it the finishing blow."  
  
"Okay." It's you! You're that girl again. What is this? Who are you! Who are the men?  
  
Running. Running even faster. I must keep up. But why? Because I don't want her to think I can't handle it. I want to be strong like her. Who is she.  
  
Oh no. I don't want to fight! Ahh! It's coming right for me! I won't die. Wait how do I know? So tired, my head, I can't think. Everything is getting dark. But wait! Where is that girl? How does this end? This battle? Is she killed? I have to know! Ahh! The pain!

"No!" Kohaku flung himself straight up grasping his forehead in pain. His body shook with chill and fear. Sweat poured down his face. His stomach turned, threatening to heave.  
  
"It...was...a dream...it was just...a dream!" He yelled trying to convince himself but the reality of it seemed more like a twisted memory. He laid back down, curling into a ball and shaking, unable to sleep.  
  
"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will have her, and then Kagura will come and take us back to Naraku. Then he can help me. Then these dreams will leave." He said whimpering like a small child. Only a few hours before dawn broke, he gave up completely on sleep and began walking towards his goal.

* * *

"Keio."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I shall take to training the young girl. The shard bearer."  
  
"..."  
  
"I see you are questioning my decision."  
  
"It is not my place to say."  
  
"Humph. Always the reserved one. I however give you permission to speak freely of this matter."  
  
"If it pleases you. I think the girl is too immature to be trained."  
  
"Ah, true. But if not now, when? She will be too impatient if she gets older, if there ever will be a time. And her aura, there is a hidden strength to it. I want to know what it is."  
  
"You are playing a dangerous game."  
  
"Possibly, but I want to know if she could be the next."  
  
"I see that you will not be swayed then." The priestess looked sharply and curtly nodded her head.  
  
"What is it that you see? What have you seen that you keep from me?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Why would you suggest I have seen more than I have told you?"  
  
"I have my ways. I sense your aura, even as well hidden as It is, It says you are hiding something." The man in white looked straight into her eyes as he stepped up to her, barely a few inches apart. Her eyes were locked onto his, as if mesmered by a spell.  
  
"Do you really wish to know what I have seen?" He said, his left hand place on the side of her cheek.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I saw you in battle. You were battling a fierce Yukai. One of the stronger in the war to come. One that took the shape of a wise young sage from the other lands across water. His face soft and pale. His hair down to his shoulder blades and he wore robes of earthen color. His head was hooded for the most part, and covered his eyes. His eyes however could be seen even in the concealed shadows of his hood. His weapon was a staff of oak. And he challenged you. The battle turned fierce and seemed evenly matched. Until he struck you with his staff, whose end had turned into a sharp sickle. Thinking you were dead he turned to leave, but you sat up and shot him with one of your strongest purifying arrows." He stopped and Miyako turned walking, to touch her bow lovingly.  
  
"There you see, was it that bad? I won and nothing bad happened, accepting a minor injury." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" She turned to face him.  
  
"He lived, but was fatally injured. Another Yukai slayed him."  
  
"And who was this Yukai." He was silent for a moment.  
  
"It was I."  
  
"Hm. Good for you then."  
  
"And so did you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You died too."  
  
"What do you mean, I died?" She said trying to conceal her emotions. Most would never have noticed the slight tremor in her voice. But Keio isn't like most people.  
  
"The wound he gave you was filled with poison. It ate you rapidly, and left you screaming. You died, leaving only a puddle of steaming acid behind."  
  
"This is of course a joke." He did not reply. At this she suddenly became infuriated.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I kid you not."  
  
"No! It cannot be! You lie!"  
  
"You know well enough by looking at my aura that all that I have said is the truth."  
  
"Get out. Get out!" She screamed in a rage. Keio bowed quickly and left the room unfazed while closing the door before that clay vase could hit him in the back.

* * *

Authors Ending Note: Where is Inuyasha? What's taking him so long? Who is this Miyako, priestess of the far north and is she to be trusted? Is the man in white to be trusted? What sinister plot could they be coming up with? What do they mean when Kagome could be the 'next'? And what of Kohaku's mission? Poor Rin, what will she do? With Sesshoumaru in the way, how can Kohaku possibly manage to complete his task in one piece? 


	37. Nightmares, and the Boy who cried Sango

**Disclaimers Notice:** Well, if I can't be Rumiko, than she will have to be me, ultimately 'forcing' me to resign to being her since I can't very well be me if she is and the only illegal thing would be she would be being me! Yes! Wait...that won't work will it...how do I get her to be me?????  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** The week after next week I may be too busy to type up any chapters, but I will try my best, if I do Yay! And if not, I did tell you a head of time. However, as soon as I get loads of time on my hands, I'm planning on writing a few chapters ahead, so that if futerly I do get in a jam and don't have time to write, I should at least have time to post! Sweet deal, ne? I suppose I should get to typing (te he)  
  
**Shout it outs!**  
  
Orion Kohaishu- I'm delighted I could create such an awe-inspiring piece and that it was liked so well by you! I hope this chapter and the rest to come are just as good!  
  
Rayme325-It's a wonderful thing to have someone to love my story. Thanx! I know, I asked all of your questions. Aren't I such a spoilsport? (te he)

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Nightmares and the Boy who cried Sango**

* * *

_ "Kagome?"  
  
"But, how did I...?" This can't be. I'm at Goshinboku, but that's not possible. How can I be here, I don't remember even coming here. Wait, am I sleep walking again?  
  
"Kagome." I turned around, but no one's there? Then whose voice is that? This is creepy, what if it's a stalker, or a Yukai, or worse, Keisuke. Stop it girl, it's probably nothing to even worry about, but just in case...  
  
"Who's there?" I reached over my shoulder hoping to grab my bow and arrows, but nothings there! Oh no! What am I going to do? Idiot Kagome, always getting yourself in trouble, especially when Inuyasha isn't here.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I said who's there? Show yourself!" Hearing a snicker I went to turn, but arms! Around me!  
  
"Keisuke, I swear, I'm going to...Inuyasha!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I ran into his arms.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I was worried you idiot! You were gone for nearly 2 weeks!" I cried in his Haori, grasping it tightly with my fingers.  
  
"I got in a fight with a Yukai."  
  
"At least you're all right. You idiot!" I said starting out sad and relieved only to get mad. How could he! Who does he think he is? Just off fighting Yukai on his own. The jerk!  
  
"Actually Kagome, I never survived."  
  
"Wha...Inuyasha, what are you...?" I pulled back slightly to see his face and screamed.  
  
"I died. I came to tell you, good bye." He said and blood dripped and oozed out of his body, spilling onto me and splashing on my face as the skin seemingly dripped off as if burned and fell to the ground. No! It can't be!  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed only to fall into blackness and onto solid ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed even louder so I could be heard over the now raging battle before me. Why? Why? Where? How? This...it just can't...the war? I heard an arrow zing past my ear and drew an arrow, shooting the beast that had first shot me.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you!"? I yelled as I was pressed suffocatingly on all sides, hoping not to be sliced with a sword.  
  
"Now, little girl, you die!" I swiveled around.  
  
"Stupid wench." Came an angelic voice as I was lifted off of the ground and saved, with arms...bones!  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed. I was dropped on the ground as my captor, a skeleton with rotted hair, dried blood, and ratted moldy clothes swiped at a demon and destroyed it.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha..." The thing turned and looked at me, before being blown to bits by a strong attack.  
  
"Ka...Kagome, I told you...I'm dead." Said the remainders head as it landed in my hands.  
  
"No...No...Inuyasha!" I screamed my loudest._

* * *

"Kagome." Kagome shot up right, sweat rolling off of her and causing her clothes to cling to sweat lathered body. Her hair smelled of salt and was coldly damp, and grasping her shoulders was a familiar woman.  
  
"Sango...oh it was awful." She said weeping and hugging her in a deathly tight grasp, not noticing the other four curious, sleepy, and worried faces that were Keade, Shippo, and Miroku. Kirara mewed like a worried kitten.  
  
"Shhh, Kagome. It was only a nightmare." Sango said rocking her back and forth, signaling for the others to go back to sleep.  
  
"It...he...died...and the war..." Kagome managed to sob.  
  
"It was the same dream then?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"This is the third night in a row, not counting when she takes naps. What if something really did happen to Inuyasha?" Sango heard Shippo say to Miroku and Keade.  
  
"Kagome is the closest to Inuyasha out of all of us. There is a possibility that something might have happened."  
  
"Nay, you two work yourselves for nothing."  
  
"Than you believe Inuyasha is well Keade?"  
  
"Hai, I very much so do."  
  
"Well, he better be that jerk, otherwise if he's ended up dead somewhere, I'm gonna kick his butt for hurting poor Kagome!" Sango didn't hear anymore, as the three began their day, though very early, for the sun hadn't even risen, and the last star could still be seen.  
  
"I know, how about before you have to start back up more of your Miko training, and combat training, we go and relax in a spring for a long bath. It will make you feel better." Still sniffling, Kagome pulled back.  
  
"Thank you Sango. Yah. I'd like that. But it's so early."  
  
"All the better. More chance for full privacy from everyone else." Sango said hinting at the chance of escape from all of local the peeping toms. (CoughMirokuCoughKeisukeCough.)  
  
"Yah!" In no time they were ready to go, so with the wind at there heels, they took off riding Kirara and enjoyed a two hour long, relaxing, blissful, and best of all, peaceful bath.

* * *

_Oh no! My blade...he...he crushed it as if it were nothing. I don't think I can destroy him. Oh Kami help me. The girl. I wish she were here, I'm sure she could protect me._  
  
"Now you will die boy." Came the eerie voice as deadly claws that threatened to tear him to shreds were slashing at the unarmed Kohaku. Kohaku rolled away from the tree trunk he had been cornered to, barely in time, and covered his head as dirt and tree alike flew in the air.  
  
_Gotta run, gotta run. But where to? Where am I going to go?  
_  
"Gotcha!" Kohaku jumped in the air and started jumping from tree to tree, as each perch he had previously been on was obliterated  
  
_I can't keep doing this. I'm already wearing out! He's stronger than me. I can't fight. Then I have to run. But where to? That girl. I have to be strong for her. I don't know who she is, but I have to do my best for her.  
_  
He began to dodge and sprint with even more vigor but as all things tend to do, this renewed energy began to ebb away and disappear.  
  
_No...I can't die. Not like this. I can't._  
  
"Oomph!" He said, barely making a sound as he was flung to the ground and ended up making a large divot in the ground, only to stop and hit his head on a tree. His breathing came in harsh gasps and his muscles began to stiffen. These matters weren't helped by the aching throb in his head that made him dizzy.  
  
"Now boy. You have lived you're last breath." He watched the paw rise and the claws gleam even in the dimly lit brush.  
  
_No! That girl. Running. She was running, what happened. I remember. We were fighting against something. There were a lot of people. But that girl. Who is she? Why can't I at least remember who she is! Please! Oh Kami above! At least let me know who she is before I die! She's the only thing I can remember. That girl. With the high ponytail. Her speed and agility. She could help me. She was a slayer! I know it. She..._she's...  
  
"Sango!" Kohaku cried out with all of his might and furry. Never before had he put so much effort into saying such a simple thing, but it wasn't simple, it meant so much to him. The tree three yards behind the demon began to creak and then snapped only to fall on the attacker, cracking the skull of the large half bear, half goat demon. But Kohaku wasn't aware of his strange rescue from this tree.  
  
_I remember. The village. I was practicing. That girl. My sister. Sango. I was scared. Then we went off to fight and...oh no...no...No! It just can't be! No! I couldn't...no! I didn't...It wasn't me! No! Dad! Our men! Sango! Dead! No...it wasn't me! I swear...she..even then she tried...no! Please...oh Kami...I didn't...mean...I ...NO!_  
  
"NO. Sango!" He screamed pleadingly as his eyes fluttered wide open and rolled back. His body shook in convulsions. His hands witched and flailed as the shock of everything began to descend upon him and crash right into him like a fatal blow that was sure to kill him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and the others looked up as they heard the loud and distinct call that rang through out the grassy plains from the forest.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what was that?" Rin asked from her comfortable perch on Ah and Un.  
  
"Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru with such silly questions. What does it matter anyway."? Jakan huffed as he stared bitterly, if not childishly at Rin. Sesshoumaru turned back around and began to moved forth in the intended direction. Jakan followed.  
  
"But...Lord Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to investigate?" Sesshoumaru paused, but only enough to answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"But my lord, did it not sound like someone cried out 'Sango'? Is that not the name of the girl who follows Inuyasha's group?" Rin said innocently. Jakan snickered, knowing that no one got away freely by talking of his lords half brother in his lords presence, and delighted in the thoughts of the many ways of punishment the girl may receive.  
  
"Do you question my orders?" Rin looked shocked.  
  
"Of course not My Lord. I was merely suggesting. Forgive me." The little girl said bowing her head in sullen guilt of angering her protector, her guardian. Sesshoumaru did nothing but stand there, and gaze at the girl, no emotions evident.  
  
"We will go and look. But after this, I do not want to hear you speak so boldly as such."  
  
"Yes my lord!" Rin cried with glee as she followed Sesshoumaru into his new course of destination for the moment as Jakan stared, his mouth open.  
  
"Bu-but, she...Wait up for me!" He cried suddenly noticing the large distance between him and them.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Where is Inuyasha? What's taking him so long? What could Kagome's dreams possibly mean? Is he beloved Hanyou truly in danger? And what of Kohaku? Now that he has his memories back, is he inclined to succumb to insanity? Or will Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakan have other plans for him, that is other than killing him. All this (well mostly) and more (most likely) to come in my next chapter! (Ooh...feel the excitement!) 


	38. Good Friends are

**Disclaimers Notice:** Yes...n-n-no...maybe?

**Authors Beginning Note:** Okay...um...don't kill me, but my computer is on the complete fritz, so I can't type on it, not sure what's wrong either, just hope the repair guy comes soon, and that it doesn't crash in the mean time. Right now I'm on a loaned computer, but no time to really type a descent story, so instead I wrote a small side blurb, this has nothing to really do with the story line, so whether you read it or not, won't affect anything. I did use some quotes, but I'm not sure how reliable they are, but they're perty close to the real thing, if my memory serves me right. No shout out this time, but next time there will be!  


* * *

**Chapter 38  
  
Good friends are...**

* * *

1) Always ready to lend a hand...  
  
"Ahh, my lovely Sango."

"What is it now you corrupted monk?"

"Why Sango, I am truly and deeply hurt by your words."

"Hurt my butt."

"Then maybe I should massage it for you." Before Sango knew it, she was being rubbed.

"Pervert!" And before Miroku knew it, he was laying on the ground twitching in pain.

"Ah. But the pain is worth it."

2) Good friends help you reach your goals  
  
"Ah. Such lovely, tender..."

"Spying on the bathing women again I see." Miroku jumped.

"Inuyasha! How could you think such a thing...I was merely..."

"Looking at the bathing local women."

"I'm hurt by your words."

"Spare me."

"If I remember right, Keade requested you're presence."

"You're just trying to get rid of me so you can go back to watching through the peephole."

"Ah. If only I didn't have to watch from afar. It should be a sin."

"That can be rearranged."

"Really?"

"Here, I'll help with a closer look." Before Miroku knew it, he landed in a filled tub. Women turned to look at him.

"Why hello ladies. I was merely inspecting an ominous hanging cloud..." That's when he was smacked and beaten unconscious. Inuyasha snickered before going off.

3) A good friend is someone who always shares with you.  
  
"Hand over the Tetsusaiga."

"Give me one good reason I should give it to you."

"Because I'll kill you."

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish, but Tetsusaiga will be mine."

"Feh."

4) A good friend is always truthful  
  
"Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!"

"What's that runt?"

"Ahhh! Kagome! Help me! Inuyasha is going to kill me! Ah!"

"Come back here you pain in the..."

"Inuyasha. Sit!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk."

5) A good friend goes perfectly with Pizza  
  
"What are you laughing at?!"

"Inuyasha. You are such a pig!"

"What's that runt?"

"You're supposed to eat the food, not wear it!"

"Why you little..."

"Ah! Kagome! Save me!"

"Sit boy!" (Are you seeing a pattern?)

6) Good friends try to pick you up when you're down  
  
"Ouch!"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I just twisted my ankle."

"Let me carry you."

"No, Kouga, I'm fine. Eep!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like dog face? I'm carrying my woman."

"She ain't you're woman!"

"Like hell!"

"Eep! Owe." Kagome fell to the ground, Kouga completely oblivious to the fact, in his rage.

7) Even good friends have their bad moments  
  
"So, what exactly did you guys do?"

"Inuyasha...YOU JERK! What do you take me for! I can't believe you asked me that question!"

"I bet you're in love with him. So why don't you go find him?"

"Why don't you shut up! Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

"Of course Kagome. Where are you going?"

"She probably misses her wolf boy already."

"I'm going home stupid!"

8) Good friends are like Umbrellas on life's rainy days  
  
_ a)"_Kagome, why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were going to die"

"You... were crying...for me?"  
  
_ b)_ "There are too many of them. Alas. Then I will die here with honor."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you're death be my fault. If you want to die monk, die somewhere where I'm not around!"  
  
_ c)_ "Oh, Sango, all of those scars and the one you're back!"

"I'm a demon slayer. My job isn't easy."

"But the one..."

"That was from Kohaku."

"Your own brother?"

"It wasn't his fault he did it."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it."  
  
_ d)_ "I feel so stupid! I can't believe I was actually worried about you!"

"You were...worried about me?" Sango blushes a deep crimson, and blushes even deeper as Miroku takes her hand in his. Not knowing what to do, she looks into his eyes and they sit like that for a sweet few moments.


	39. Today We Move Out

**Disclaimers Notice**: Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** I am soooooo incredibly sorry! My computer was down and on the fritz, so I couldn't type! Ugh! I feel like such a terrible authoress-even if I had no control over the situation. I'll try to make it up to you! Truly! I'll even let you flame me if it will make you feel better!

* * *

**Shout it outs!  
**  
Orion Kohaishu- Sorry I updated so late. So here, to end your deepening anticipation, I bring forth this chapter.Rayme325-Yah,peeping toms are such a bother, but they make for lightening the mood! I'm glad you liked my short, off track chapter too.

Shinna- Glad you approve!

INU'S GIRL- Thanks for the encouragement!

Animefreak808- Um...quick and painless...When the world is yours...well, if you kill me too soon, you'll never find out what happens! In which case, to extend my life and that of others, I will say I won't write anymore if you kill me or them...no matter how quick and painless! Or I'll just make sure the world stays mine. :) LOL!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

** Today, we move out**

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Kagome jerked forward suddenly, awake from her deep slumber.

"What is it Sango?"

"The head Mikos, Monks, and some of the stronger Demons are making a speech. Come. Hurry before we miss what it's all about." She said hurridly as she quickly bound up the lacing on her boot. Kagome jumped up off of her sleeping mat and quickly dressed in a set of her old school clothes. Quickly she slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder. Shippo began to stir.

"Shhh. Sleep Shippo." She lulled and tucked him in deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Hurry." Sango ushered as she held open the woven bamboo matted doorway open for the both of them to exit. There was a huge crowd gathered that squished the both of them.

"Sango, is there anyway Kirara can take us in the air?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it's too crowded. We might hurt someone." They elbowed their way to the middle of the crowd, disturbing quite a lot of people, and they stood together listening to what was being said.

"...Naraku's reign of evil must be stopped before it fully descends upon us in our sleep and crushed us." A dark red demon roared above the noise of the crowd. The Priestess from the far north stepped forward.

"We must go forth and meet him in battle! Now, before it is too late. This is what we have been preparing for. Miko's, Monks, demons, mortal men and woman, and all the likes. Many a battle we have faught against each other, demon against demon, Priests against Priestess, and many battles similar to those very same situations! But now, let us put forth our differences aside! Let us fight together, brother with brother, sister with sister. Together! We will over come this great evil!" A great roar succumbed the crowd as everyone shouted and jeered in agreement.

A village leader of sorts now stepped forward. One dressed in a fine yukata spun of a light material. He raised his hand and waited for the crowd to calm.

"The time has come." He began in a deep honest voice. "We must go forth and meet Naraku and his army before they come to meet us. We must go forth. For Honor. For Glory. For Peace. No more will our children live in fear of his great reign of agony. No longer will we fear for our lives. No longer will our villages be pillaged by his followers. We will win!" His arm raised up, and as he did so, the crowd yelled a word of agreement, their arms also raised in the air.

"We will be triumphant!" Grumbled the red demon who had spoken earlier. The crowd gave another whoop.

"And we will fight! Over coming all odds. Victory is in our grasp! Today...We move out!" The Northern Miko raised her bow high in the air as her words echoed, filled with strength and assurance. At the last words spoken The whole crowd roared in anticipation. As quickly as the three stepped down from the podium, ranks were being pulled together.

Troops were being organized. Warriors alike dressed up in their weaponry. Villagers that opted to stay behind were quickly cooking, readying supplies, making last minute weaponry, and saying their farewells to both loved ones and strangers alike.

"Sango! Sango!" A voice came above the crowd that was pushing. Sango turned around and stopped, with Kagome latched on to her elbow, trying not to be dragged away by the crowd. Soon a rather familiar monk came into view.

"Miroku! I was wondering where you were!" Sango cried and quickly gave him a kiss. Kagome looked away blushing.

"Ahem. Um...you guys...um...don't you think..." She squeeked feeling both uncomfortable, but glad for the two's joyous reunion. Miroku pulled away.

"Why Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you too." He grinned widely. Kagome bobbed her head and smiled.

"We should go help Keade prepare."

"But...we're going too." Kagome shook her head.

"Maybe you two, but I have to wait for Inuyasha. I'm not leaving until he comes back." She said sullenly. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"Kagome..." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Lets discuss this further as we gather our things." Miroku said trying to break the uncomfortable air that had suddenly replaced the feeling of anticipation and cheer.

* * *

"Why, It's a boy." Rin gasped looking down at the body before them. It was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt. The hair had fallen out of its high ponytail and was strewn out in a mess. His left leg turned at his side in an odd angle, as the rest of his body lay helplessly. The only thing hinting to life was the very shallow breathing that was almost too hard to hear. His eyes looked up, wide and unblinking.

"A Human boy. As if we didn't already have too many humans to bother with already." Jakan sneered in his usual arrogant manner. Rin slid off of the back of Ah and Un, to sit beside the boy. She bent over to hear his breathing.

"What are we going to do with him?" She squeeked in an innocent manner.

"Leave him, that's what." Jakan said again. Rin looked wide eyed up at Sesshoumaru.

"We aren't going to leave him are we?"

"Humph. Of course you silly girl. Do you know how much work it would take to heal such a sorry looking human? Too much. By tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be dead anyways, so why not just save our time and breath." He crossed his arms. Rin's eyes went wide with terror and began to tear up.

"Rin doesn't want anyone to die." She began to cry. Sesshoumaru lifted the boy and placed him onto the back of the two headed dragon.

"Ah. Un. Carry him." He said without word. Rin looked up with praise and delight toward Sesshoumaru.

"Rin is so happy you are so wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You silly girl. He only did it so you would shut up!"

"Jakan! That is quite enough. I will not hear another word uttered out of your mouth." Jakan paled to a sage green color.

* * *

"So, she has betrayed me, has she. I will see to it that she regrets her decision." Naraku held a glowing red marble in his hand and began to squeeze it, until finally it shattered, before bursting into flame and disappearing.

Naraku's face grimaced for a moment as four glowing balls appeared in his hands and disappeared into four new clay jars. His body seemed to faze and fissure, before four black figures oozed from his skin, each forming a separate being.

"Saiko, Mai, Katsutoshi, Shin'ichi." As he said each name, each separate being was fully formed, and his body was normal as before.

Saiko, a pale whispy woman like figure was the first to come forward and bow. Her long blond hair fell over her face. Her glass figured like body seemed to appear, even in the loose fitting garbed dress made of silk, that was tied at the waist. Her black, unearthly eyes wanderd no where.

Mai, an eerily ugly and beautiful being bowed forward. Her hair black and wild. Her eyesd blue and piercing. Her lips crimson and seemed to always be bloody. Her pale silky skin radiated with a strange light. Her chest remained bare and smooth like a womans, and her navel showed. But there ended all human likenesses to her. Long crude, black, scared, and dried bloodied wings were gracefully tucked back. Her nails were long and black. Her lower body was that completely of a huge bird that oddly stood up in a nearly human way.

Katsutoshi was a hideous being that smelled of rotting carcasses. The flesh on his face seemed to melt as if acid were thrown upon it and regrow constantly. His long greasy brown hair hung limply in tangles to his waist. Instead of hands he bore a dagger in one and eight snake like worms wiggling out of the other. His back was hunched and his body huge in size. His four feet were shaped like a wolves and he walked as so. Three long disfigured horns were protruded from his head. Seven long black tails aligned with sharp glass like rocks swayed dangerously like whisps of smoke. All that covered his body was ragged pair of pants that was old, ragged, torn, and soiled.

Shin'ichi, unlike the other three looked almost perfectly human. An attractive man of about forty bowed down. His skin pale and smooth. Cloaks of earthen color was what he was garbed with, his hood and at his right side was a long gnarled staff the same height as he. His hood was pulled back to reveal brown hair bound at the nape of his neck by a simple white tie and dark mocha eyes that shined with wisdom, power, and hidden strength. The only thing that seemed out of place was the look that most foreigners bore was about him.

Naraku smirked at his latest accomplishments.

"Go. I leave you to lead and organize the army. I have much more important things to tend to."

"As you wish." Three voices sounded. The woman Saiko, had remained silent, but even in her seeming defiant manner of giving notice to knowing what had been ordered of her, she had the air to her that was more loyal than the other three.

As soon as they were gone, a shadowed form appeared form the shadow. Her aura pulsated with a dark aura, darker than Naraku's, and spoke of a wild rebellious and vengeful nature.

"Ah. Kikyo. So it seems you have returned to me. You have changed I see." Naraku smirked, but other than that and his words, he gave to notion as to noticing the presence before him.

"You flatter yourself. To greatly so as to be disgusting."

"Than I am wrong in thinking that you have come to request my assistance in exacting your revenge?"

"I do not require your assistance in the least. However, this war of yours intrigues me. It presents...opportunities." Kikyo's harsh, but oddly unemotional voice sounded.

"Hmm. I see. For a while, I had come to believe you dead."

"You are a fool to think I could be killed by a meer copy of my weaker self. Not to mention a worthless Hanyou of such low being such as Inuyasha."

"Then will you enlighten me as much as to explain your current presence?" He waved his hand to the small table before him that held a pot of tea.

* * *

"Kagome. Miyako requests your presence before all the troups are fully sectioned out and move." Keade said as her, Miroku and Sango appeared in the hut.

"Huh? Kagome!" Shippo suddenly came out of his sleepy stupor and jumped into Kagome's open arms.

"Kagome! What's going on?"

"War Shippo. All of the troops are being led out to fight Naraku."

"You're not going are you!"

"Kagome, Miyako is not a patient woman, even if she is a Miko." Keade said. Kagome nodded and set Shippo down.

"We will talk when I get back." She ran out leaving a confused, worried, and sad Shippo, who was comforted by Sango and Miroku, as Keade rushed about with many of the other woman to making medicine supplies.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome." Miyako said sweetly as Kagome was lead by the man in white into Miyako's personal living space.

"Come, sit. I will have a servant bring you some tea." Kagome did as instructed and sat on the heap of cushions as indicated.

"As you know, I am Miyako, the priestess form the far Northern territories. This is my personal body guard, Keio." He nodded politely.

"I will await outside and let you two discuss in private." He said and quickly left. Kagome twiddled her hands nervously and looked around the room, which was ornamented by many racks of weaponry, rugs of bright color, tapestries of great epics and tales.

"I...um...ah...like you're...um...room." She said cheerfully. Oh, wow Kagome. That was really smooth. I'm sure you've impressed her now.

"Really? Why thank you. I usually don't travel so luxuriously, but I made an exception this time. Well now, Kagome, tell me something about yourself."

Kagome froze for a moment.

_ I come from 500 years in the future through a well, I fight demons, I am the reincarnation of a strong, long dead priestess, and for the most part I'm just an average high school girl._

"What would you like to know?"

"Hmm. Well, for starters, how is it that you came to bear the Shinkon Tama. It was burned with the body of the Priestess Kikyo, was it not?" A servant came in and set down a round tray holding a small pudgy pot of steaming tea, and two wooden cups. Both cups were poured and the servant left after giving a deep but haste bow.

"I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. The Shinkon No Tama was in my body. I was in a fight with a demon centipede, who tore it out of my body."

"And what became of this demon."

"Inuyasha killed her."

"And who is this Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha is...well...he's complicated." Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Um...well. At first he was really rude, arrogant, mean, and very bad tempered. He got on my nerves a lot. If it weren't for the rosary, he would have killed me because I had the Shinkon No Tama and he wished to be a full fledged Demon. But then I broke the jewel and Keade sent us on a quest of sorts to find all of the pieces and then..." Kagome began to prattle on, caught up in her story. Before long her tea became cold, and Miyako's tea was already drunk.

"Hush. Girl." She finally raised her hand to stop Kagome. A smile was on her lips as she did so. Just listening to the girl, proved that she was naive, young, mature, and wise. Maybe even too trusting and kind for someone that carries the Jewel, but strong, stubborn, and kind hearted.

"Never before had I met someone like you till now. I would like to propose to you an offer." Kagome tilted her head in surprise.

"I would like to make you my apprentice."

"Your...apprentice? You mean like a teacher?"

"Yes. I know it is shortcoming of notice, but while we travel I would teach you how to control your Miko powers to a greater ability, and if possible, even help you unlock possible hidden powers. Now, being as today is too busy to start, tomorrow morning, we will begin."

"Really! You really would! Wow!" Kagome jumped up in glee. But her expression suddenly gloomed.

"But...I can't leave today. I have to stay here." Miyako gagged in sudden surprise. She caughed and when composed she looked stunned at the girl.

"Why ever not? It's obvious that you need further teaching than what lady Keade, as strong and wise as she is, can give you, and currently I am the only one who is offering."

"Don't get me wrong. I would love to, but I can't. You see, Inuyasha left two weeks ago. He still hasn't come back, and I told him I'd wait for him." Miyako curled her lip.

"You silly snip of a girl. He is a Hanyou. You are a Miko. Why do you waste your heart, when you could become more powerful than I one day. You are a shrine Maiden. The minute you leave the purity of virginity, your powers weaken and dwindle."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? There are no powerful married or impure Miko's, because none exist. If you were to be involved with this...Hanyou! Of all things! Surely you would loose all power, and you would then have to pass the Shikon to a new bearer, for only a Miko can purify the jewel, and in this day of age, they are very rare to come by. The fate rests in your hands. If you give up your abilities to being a Miko, the very world which hangs on a delicate balance, will fall to darkness." Kagome listened in anger at the addressed statement that Inuyasha was given, almost completely ignoring everything else that was said.

"You talk of Inuyasha as if he were a monster!"

"Because he is." Kagome shook in anger and Miyako's heart skipped for a moments beat as she felt the extent of the girls power.

"Inuyasha is not a monster! He is strong and even though he doesn't show it all the time, he is gentle and kind! How dare you talk about him like that! You don't even know him!" She screamed in rage.

"How do you know he will not go back to this Kikyo?"

"Because she is dead."

"So he loves you because he has no other?"

"No! He cares about me, because I am me. Not Kikyo."

"How do you know?"

"Because he said so."

"And you trusted him?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kagome seemed to cool off.

"Because I know his heart. I have trusted him with my life, and never once has he let me down. I have trusted him with my friendship and he never let me down. I know his heart and I trust him. That is why." Miyako seemed stunned by Kagome's heartfelt words, but didn't fail to notice that the Shikon strapped around the girls neck had become an even brighter pink.

"Than, you have earned the right to apprenticeship."

"What?"

"A heart as pure as yours is strong and worthy. Someday I have no doubt that you will become stronger than Midoriko herself, when the time comes. You are the next. You will be claimed most powerful and will be the next."

"The next what?" Instead of answering, Miyako's head turned abruptly.

"Keio." She whispered before hastily standing and leaving. Kagome followed as far as three steps out before loosing the Miko, but saw a strong light that showed even in the daylight.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come quick!" Kagome was caught off guard when Sango appeared out of nowhere and began tugging at her wrist.

"Sango, what is it?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"He's back?!"

"Hurry. He is badly injured." Kagome's breath caught in her throat tightly and nearly caused her to fall over. Sango whistled and reached up in the air, where Kirara suddenly flew by. Sango grabbed Kagome by the waist and grabbed a bunch of Kirara's side fur, pulling the both of them up and made quick work of getting to Keade's hut.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Oh no! Is Kagome's dream coming true? Will Inuyasha die? Nad what of her sudden apprenticeship? And lady Miyako's abrupt exit? Keio? What could possably be happening? And Naraku has summoned 4 new demons at his command? Oh no, could things get any worse?


	40. Kouga?

**Disclaimers Notice:** Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** Harsh critisizm please! But no flames.

**Shout it outs!**  
  
Rayme325-Yah, somethin like that, not completley. And yah, it can get a whole lot worse...um...actually, I'm thinkin it will, before it will get really better!

Shinna- I guess now you'll fianlly know!

Animefreak808- You're so crazy! LOL! I never know what kind of review I'll get from you next.

* * *

**Chapter 39 **

**Kouga?**

* * *

"Kagome!" Came a gleeful cry.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"Not now. Kagome you go ahead." Kagome nodded her thanks to her wonderful understanding sister figure as she quickly entered the hut.  
  
"Wait! Kagome!" Kouga went to chase after his 'mate to be', but was stopped when Sango moved in front of him.  
  
"Move outta my way! I wanna see my woman." He growled. Sango got a dark sardonic look to her.  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"I don't believe this. I don't have time for you. Ginta, Hakaku." He moved to the side to straddle past, but was again blocked.  
  
"Ginta, Hakaku!" He growled. Getting no reply he spun around.  
  
"What are you guys..." and saw his two comrades tied up and pinned to a tree, an oh so innocent monk leaned on his golden staff, while Shippo was trying to tell the poor captured wolf demons his version of the story about Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga during their last fight.  
  
"Why hello Kouga. I'm afraid they're all tied up at the moment."  
  
-WHAM! -

Lights out as Sango hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious (Kouga, not Miroku...for once...)

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped in as Keade pulled away from bandaging his last wound.  
  
"No worries child. He is fine. He sleeps for the moment." Kagome knelt next to him and examined the gnashes on his body, most of which already beginning to heal.  
  
"I will leave yee two for a moments peace alone." Keade got up and left the hut, her wooden sandals clicking lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you idiot. Always getting yourself in trouble. You had me worried you know! You can never take care of yourself. You're always getting hurt, or into fights, or something. What do you think you were doing this time? I bet you thought you were stronger than one of Naraku's demons and took him head on, didn't you. Inuyasha...you are such an idiot." Kagome said, undecided as to which emotion she was more...angry or sad?  
  
"No...I wasn't fighting one of Naraku's cronies." Kagome, shaken out of her state, squeeled.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Damn wench! Not so loud." He mumbled as he sat up.  
  
"Sorry. So where were you?"  
  
"I was fighting with a demon who wouldn't get out my way." Kagome bristled.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
"What I do now!"  
  
"What did you go do that for?!"  
  
"Like I had a choice!"  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days!"  
  
"Your kidding. Me? Killed? Feh."  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, squalling in agony, as Kagome coolly walked out and was surprised by what she saw next.  
  
"Um...guys? What happened?" She looked at the two wolf demons tied up, gagged and crying from Shippo's wonderfully illustrated Story, and the young prince wolf who hung by his tail, swinging back and forth unconscious.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. We're just playing a game." Sango said nervously, trying to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Uh, huh. What game would this be called?" Sango sweat dropped as Miroku quickly tried to come up with a perfectly natural and reasonable answer.  
  
"Um...I forget what it's called, but I came across it in one of the small villages far away from here. I decided to teach the others how to play."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Very far from here. Um...very VERY far away from here."  
  
"Kagome. A word with you." Kagome jumped up as Miyako suddenly appeared.  
  
"Um...Miyako..."  
  
"What is this?" She indicated to the three tied up wolves.  
  
"Bullying are we. I shall deal with this." She raised her hand as sparks gathered at her fingertips.  
  
"No. It's okay, it's custom from here to greet...um...royalty like this."  
  
"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows at Kagome's strange explanation.  
  
"Um, ya! You see, Kouga is the prince of the demon wolf tribe. That is why he gets the honor to be lifted in the air as such. And Hakaku and Ginta are tied to the tree in symbolization to their bonds of loyalty to him."  
  
"Hmm. Very well. If it is custom." She lowered her hand, much to Miroku and Sango's relief.  
  
"You wanted me?"  
  
"Yes. Come with me back to my quarters."  
  
"What? So soon? Is this about the apprenticeship? If it is..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Than, what?"  
  
"Hush. All things have ears." Kagome sighed and was resigned to follow the priestess in silence through the crowded streets.  
  
"Can we talk now?"  
  
"Not until we are inside." She said stepping aside to usher the girl in. Kagome walked in and gasped.  
  
"Greetings, Kagome." The man who wore white nodded his head, which was now easily seen with his hood completely back and his face no longer covered.  
  
"But...you look exactly...like Kanna...."

_ He has white hair even! His eyes are more of a crystal blue than an actual white, but the resembalance is unmistakable! _  
  
"You think so? I was always told I took after father."  
  
"Father...what?"  
  
"Kagome, Keio is Kanna's brother."  
  
"Her...brother? But she never mentioned having a brother."  
  
"Because she did not remember."  
  
"Oh! This is so exciting! Than you two will have to meet! I think Kanna's..."  
  
"Dead."  
  
"No! I was going to say..."  
  
"We found her dead." Kagome stepped back.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Kagome, please sit." Miyako put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and pushed her to sit on a chair to sit.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now, you are going to explain to us exactly how it happened."  
  
"What? How would I..."  
  
"Before she died she mentioned you."  
  
"Wait, how do I know what you're saying is the truth? I mean, I saw her just the other day, actually playing with a few of the village children! Wait...I get it, it's another test."  
  
"Kagome. Look." Kagome glanced at Keio before her eyes landed on the mirror in his hands.  
  
"Her...mirror. How can you have it? I mean she would have had to of..."

"Given it to me? She did. I will show you if you don't believe." And was captivated by the horrifyingly gruesome scene as the mirror no longer reflected what was expected, but what had been in the past.

* * *

"You have come at last, brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yes. You are my brother...Keio."  
  
"Kanna?"  
  
"Yes. It is I." The girl smiled.  
  
"How is it that you are still...a little girl?"  
  
"Then at last. I've been searching everywhere. I went back home and everything was gone. Our father's troops were killed and pillaged back in the mountain pass even. I found our mothers body, but not you. Where were you?"  
  
"Many things have happened. And I am still not completely who I was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It does not matter."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Do you not welcome me Keio?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..." Kanna laughed.  
  
"I know. The one called Kagome...ugg" Kanna began to gasp as she clasped her throat, and in doing so dropped the mirror that had never left her grasp or had been missing from the ties at her side.  
  
"Kanna?!" The girl pushed her brother back with amazing strength.  
  
"The mirror...mothers...take it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is now...yours." The girl gagged more, her eyes rolling back and blood seeped through her chest as her heart exploded within it.  
  
"No...Kanna!" Keio raced to the body but fell back as it burst into flames, and turned to ash in a moment's time.

* * *

Kagome shook in horror.  
  
"What happened to her?" Keio asked sternly.  
  
"I-I think it was Naraku."  
  
"Naraku? Why do you think it to be him? And why was she here? Of all places." Kagome clutched her stomach as she felt bile rise in her throat.  
  
"Excuse me." She quickly exited and puked at the corner of one of the dirt roads.

* * *

"Kagome?" Kagome whirled around.Her stomach had been well emptied and it left her fatigued.   
  
"Oh Shippo. What are you doing here."?  
  
"Kagome...if you want, I'll tell them for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was...um..."  
  
"Shippo, were you eaves dropping?" Shippo dropped his head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that lady is just so strange and..."  
  
"Shippo! It's rude to talk about someone like that." Kagome scolded. Shippo shifted his feet in the dirt.  
  
"Come here." Kagome held her arms open and Shippo happily jumped into them.  
  
"No Shippo...I will tell them."  
  
"Can I at least come? Please! I'll be super extra quiet! I'll even turn into a cool looking bracelet! See!" He put a leaf on his head  
  
POP;

He instantly turned into a tiny red beaded bracelet that had a small tail where the clasp should have been.  
  
Kagome reentered the room and was offered a glass of water.  
  
"Now then...please do explain." Kagome shivered at the sudden cold change in attitude that Miyako showed. Swallowing hard, she began to tell all that she knew.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Oy Avea! This chapter was kinda hard to get done, so it kind of turned out to be a bit of a dud. (Blah) So I'm sorry it's not nearly as good as the rest, but the next few chapters should be interesting. Till then! ;)


	41. Kagome's Place in Fate

**Disclaimers Notice:** Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** I feel so terrible! I was rereading my last chapter and found soo many spelling errors! Like when I was spelling Hakkaku's name-I spelled it Hakaku (bad me, bad me!) Sorry, I'll try to be more careful about it in the future.

* * *

**Shout it outs!**  
  
Koneko8844- I'm delighted to hear you think I'm doing well. 

Rayme325-Yes, killing off characters is hard, and there are a few that, now that I look at it, I would really have liked it more if I hadn't killed them (Like Kagura, I think I could have really done something with her character) but sometimes is neccesary. Well anyhoo, glad you think I did well, and since you wanted more, here's the next chapter!

Animefreak808- Hakkaku and Ginta were knocked out by Shippo and Miroku, then tied up to the tree. Sorry I didn't clarify on that. I'm sorry your stereo broke. It's sad...no more songs for me! Kareoke, ne? or do an a cappela.

Consumed Rachel- This war is Naraku's doing, he has a few dirty tricks up his sleeve which won't be revealed for a while. To find out what will happen next, you'll have to read. As for Inu and Kag, you didn't specify, so I'll assume your talking about my Fic.

The infamouse question...Does Inuyasha love Kagome? Well, there have been hints and shrugs towards it, but nothing definate. How ever, In the end there should definately be some fireworks between the two, so, like I said earlier, to find out what will happen, you'll have to read.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Kagome's Place in Fate**

* * *

"Kagome child, do you not feel well?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little worn out. I think I'll go lie down for a bit." She said walking to the little area she and Sango share, Shippo, was glum and hopped off of her shoulder. Kagome fell upon her mat and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Why Shippo, what ails ye?"  
  
"Keade...why do people have to die?" Keade stepped back for a moment at the unexpected question.  
  
"Why do ye ask? Who has died?"  
  
"Kanna died. Miyako and the other strange guy forced Kagome to tell them about Kanna and why she died."  
  
"What! But Kagome was no where near Kanna's place of death, was she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than why..."  
  
"Keio, the weird dude is Kanna's sister. Kanna was going to say something about Kagome before she died. They showed Kagome what happened in the mirror that Keio now has. Kagome got sick when she saw it. I guess it was pretty horrible. Those bullies! I should have knocked them out!" He said with his hands made into hard-balled fists as he hit the floor he sat upon.  
  
"They didn't."  
  
"Yes they did!"  
  
"This is an outrage! Priestess or no, she had no right to force Kagome to see such things." Keade grabbed her bow and slung onto her shoulder arrows a plenty.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To speak to this priestess Miyako."  
  
"Can I..."  
  
"No, you stay right here and watch over Kagome. Inuyasha should be up soon, if he awakens in my absence, then tell him he must drink this." She said giving the young Kitsune a small pouch of pink dust.  
  
"Mix in three spoons with two cups of water. He must drink it all. Do you think ye can do this?"  
  
"Leave it to me!" He chirruped innocently. Keade nodded and walked out

* * *

"Miyako. I demand we talk." Keade said through the door.  
  
"I am sorry, Priestess Keade, but Priestess Miyako is unavailable at the moment." Keio said stepping out and bowing in respect.  
  
"Why." He blinked.  
  
"Her business is of her own, and no one else's."  
  
"Tell her, I insist that she see me at once." Keade said sounding harsh and demanding, quite unusual for her character. Keio frowned, but turned stiffly and closed the door. A time past before Keio came back.  
  
"The Priestess of the Far North, Miyako will see you." He said in a voice resembling Kanna's usual monotone. Keade made a small noise at the title, but quietly.  
  
"Priestess Keade, I had been meaning to speak with you, though I had preferred it to be more on my schedule. After all this is a bit unexpected "  
  
"You had no right to question Kagome like you had." Miyako raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I had no right? Really? Is that so? As her teacher in the arts of priestessism, I think I had every right."  
  
"Teacher? You must be delusional. The child Kagome is under my instruction, and as such, I forbid you to so much as talk with her. She came to my hut looking as if the spirits of the dead had visited her."  
  
"I do not blame her, after witnessing Kanna's death..."  
  
"You should not have shown her that. Kagome is an innocent girl. She has already seen enough things to last a lifetime, without you adding to it. As a respected Miko, you should have addressed me first then let me decide if it was truly necessary to show her such sickening images."  
  
"And as her TEACHER, you should know her for who she is! You should have trained her farther, should have told her how to further harness her powers! She is more than a Miko Keade, and you have failed to realize this! You have failed in teaching her, failed in..."  
  
"Do NOT tell me what I have failed in, and what I have not. I know Kagome more than you ever will, and I have taught her all that she needs to know, most of which she hasn't needed me to instruct her in."  
  
"But it will not be enough!"  
  
"It will be plenty enough."  
  
"You do not understand a thing! Your mind is so clouded! You refuse to look at the girl and see her real potential. You refuse to see what lies in her destiny."  
  
"Who are you to claim to know what her destiny is?!" Keade stormed in her deep bellowing voice, one that nearly shook the room. Miyako's anger seemed too cool as she patted a few wrinkles out of her pants.  
  
"Do you know why the girl is in the wrong time? Do you know why she was brought here? Do you know why she was born with the Shinkon No Tama, why Kikyo was reincarnated?"  
  
"Because the gods have willed it to be." Keade said defensively as she realized the woman knew that Kagome was not from this era. Miyako laughed bitterly.  
  
"To take Kikyo's place. Kikyo died before her time. Kagome is here to do what Kikyo was supposed to do, but cannot, not even in her current seemingly living form. Do you not see? History is repeating itself Keade. The balance of good and evil is shifting, the future in clouded and changing. Naraku's power is growing as more shards are collected. His army may very well be greater than our own."  
  
"You do not mean..."  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. This war was supposed to be upon us thirty years back, but the priestess Kikyo died, so the war did not come, but that did not mean it was stopped, merely delayed. After all, it is etched permanently in the sky of fate. Kikyo was supposed to be stronger than Midoriko, so when the time came and this war was upon us, the good would triumph, defeating the evil and making a wish upon the Sacred Jewel, so that peace could once again be, but now that is not so, and I fear Kagome is not strong enough for the challenges to come. I do not now if she can defeat Naraku, for he is stronger than he has lead you all to believe. Much stronger. I feel his power vibrate, even this far away. I feel it crash into me, day and night, night and day. If she cannot destroy him, than she will be forced to let him win."  
  
"Who says she is to go alone?"

"It is how it's supposed to be. She may be helped by allies, but in the end, it all depends upon her, if she fails, she dies."

" There must be another way!"  
  
"She could give up her soul, and like Midoriko, trap the both of them in a never ending battle against each other into another Shinkon Jewel. Then where would we be? With two jewels? One is hard enough to take care of. That would only serve to delay however, and then history would begin to repeat itself once more, until another arises to fight and have a chance to triumph, and if failed, bring about another circle. It will not end Keade, until either the evil or good is defeated, not trapped, not tricked, not semi dead. One must be destroyed!" Miyako sunk to the floor in despair as Keade's heart thumped. Her head swirled and cleared, swirled and cleared.  
  
"How do you come to know this?" Miyako sucked in a deep breath that sounded almost like a sob.  
  
"Keio. Like Kanna, he too can see the past, present, and future. A gift from his dear mother. With more demon blood running through him than Kanna, his powers are then amplified to a heightened degree. With the mirror, he can see the future with even more clearity, but the possibilites, and ods in Naraku's favor, remain the same. He can see much to the world, some he tells me, just what is needed, but no more than that." She said glad for a change in conversation.  
  
"Hmm." Keade nodded.  
  
"Keade. You must let her fight...and you must let me teach her. There are things that even in your older age, you cannot even fathom, that I have come to know. So please..." For once Miyako looked like a helpless child, something that has never occured in her time even as a little girl. In reaction even to Miyako's whimpering plea, Keade's exterior became more solid and hard, as possessive pride in her adopted granddaughter seemed to shake her.  
  
"The decision is hers. Not mine." She left quickly, her body for once, feeling its age.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Kagome's fate has been discovered and she walks on a thin sharp knife, that not even she knows about. Tensions are rising to a dangerouse degree. Kagome must soon decide weather or not she will fight in this war, but if she does not, is that a luxury she can afford? 


	42. To go, or not to go

**Disclaimers Notice:** Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** Alo!

* * *

**Shout it outs!  
**  
Animefreak808- No big, hopefully you'll be able to read and review on the weekends though! Thanks for wishing me a great day, the same goes for you!  
  
Rayame325- Yes, Keio did forget about Inuyasha, and I plan to have the two... 'meet'  
  
Shinna- Here's the chapter you've been waiting to read!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**To Go, Or not to Go,**

* * *

"But Inuyasha! Keade said you have to take it!"  
  
"I ain't taking none of that. I'll probably keel over and die."  
  
"You will not."  
  
"Will so!" Inuyasha's voice rose.  
  
"Will you shut up? Kagome's sleeping, and you know how she is when you wake her up." Shippo warned.  
  
"Sleeping, Sleeping!? It's Not even dinner time yet!" Shippo fidgited a bit.  
  
"Okay runt, what happened?" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail quit aggressively.  
  
"I won't tell you, nah!" He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Eh? Ey! Et ho o my tug!" (Let go of my tongue) Shippo cried scratching at Inuyasha's hand, which, with a relentless grip, held Shippo's little pink tongue.  
  
"Or what? You'll scream for Kagome to help you?" He said tauntingly, that of course was a bad move. With a snap of energy, Shippo bit down on Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"AH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Shippo jumped down and ran out of the hut. Just as Inuyasha was about to take chase after his prey...ahem...um...attacker, Keade walked in, her mood in much disarray.  
  
"Inuyasha! Quiet down."  
  
"Jeez, what died and..."  
  
"Enough! Not another word. Now, did you take the medicine?"  
  
"What medicine?"  
  
"Shippo?" Shippo inched into the hut and made a dash for Keade.  
  
"I tried to give it to him, but he wouldn't let me!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"The runt didn't even know what he was doin!"  
  
"Yes I did. All I needed was three cups of the pink stuff, and two cups of water."  
  
"Shippo! And you actually tried to make him drink that?" Shippo looked confused. Keade shook her head.  
  
"Never mind. It was three small spoons of the Lilitus herb powder and two cups of water."  
  
" See, I told you so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Enough! I do not wish to hear it! Now Inuyasha, drink." Keade handed Inuyasha a new wooden cup filled with the right proportions that was needed.  
  
"Why?" Keade's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you do not drink it, than I will waken Kagome and have her make you drink it." Inuyasha stood, shocked. Never had he seen Keade so ill tempered.  
  
"Feh." He said wittily, and downed the whole glass. When he was done, he nearly gagged and fell over.  
  
"So what the hell has been happening since I've been gone?"  
  
"Preparations for war Inuyasha. You should know that."  
  
"Well damn, there's a vague answer for ya. Feh." Ill tempered, Inuyasha went outside, but the sight didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"Ah bloody hell!" He yelled as he saw Kouga swaying in the wind, and Hakkaku and Ginta tied to the tree.  
  
"I must say Inuyasha, that is a phrase I have not heard you use often."  
  
"Miroku, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Inuyasha looked as if he were going to kill someone in frustration.  
  
"Cool down. Kouga was about to bother Kagome, so we tied him up for a bit." Sango said, before throwing Hiraikotsu, which knocked Kouga down, then freed Hakaku and Ginta (who were sleeping) on its return path.  
  
"Shit. Now what are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Um, set them up in a near by lodge?"  
  
"We have a lodge?" Inuyasha asked lamely.  
  
"Uh, it was built just recently. I'm sure there will be room. It will of course cost a pretty penny."  
  
"Feh." He hoisted Kouga over his back.  
  
"You guys get the other two."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"You're going to exercise that sudden ominous presence, that's how." Inuyasha sniffed the air and began jogging through the streets and to the pub/lodging area. Kirara carried Hakaku while Miroku was left dragging poor Ginta on the ground.

* * *

"Thank you kind sir, for ridding us of the dark presence. Thank you." Said the owner bowing gratefully.  
  
"All in a days work."  
  
"I am truly grateful, if there is anything...anything at all to repay your kindness."  
  
"Well, if you could provide free accomodations for my three sleeping friends here and of course morning breakfast and any other things they may need before they leave, I think that should be enough payment." Miroku looked innocently in a businessman like manner.  
  
"Sir, you ask too much!"  
  
"You did say anything, didn't you?"  
  
"Well I, uh..."  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha?" They both nodded in agreement. The man slumped in defeat.  
  
"Come this way." He beckoned them to a quiet section and two rooms that were closed off by screen doors. Each room provided with a sleeping mat, cover, washing basin, window, and curtains.  
  
"Not our best, but a comfortable room to be in. Your friends may stay here." Inuyasha laid Kouga in the one room, while Kirara and Miroku laid the other two in the larger of the two rooms.  
  
"Is there...anything else?" The man asked, practically chocking on the words.  
  
"No. You are a kind man. I thank you." Miroku said as they walked out. Kirara mewed and hopped on Sango's shoulder, looking for attention, which was happily given.

* * *

It was dark outside as they made their way back to Keade's hut, and Inuyasha's silence had not gone unnoticed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have noticed that you are strangely quiet tonight."  
  
"Not to mention, you have been acting...strange." Sango said.  
  
"What's it to ya?" he grumbled, his hands in the folds of his sleeves.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango who shrugged. Miroku sighed and Kirara mewed, hopping from Sango's shoulder to Inuyasha's.

* * *

Supper was a silent affair. All attempts at conversation had been abandoned, or shunned. Kagome was still asleep, every once in a while muttering or turning. Inuyasha's ears kept changing direction and swiveling on his head, listening to the thousands of sounds the once small village, now large, contained.  
  
When everyone's empty bowls had been stacked, they sat there, gazing at the fire.  
  
"So, is any one going to bother telling me what's been going on?" Inuyasha asked in irritation. Sango gave a loud sigh.  
  
"Some of the battalions for our side have been moving out. The first to go out were the spies and scouts. Then the Shield men, Spear men, and certain Demons as well." Sango filled in, being in the one in the better of moods.  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow, the Miko's, Monks, archers, and other special divisions will be sent.Miroku and I will be part of that division." There was extreme tension at this point.  
  
"And the day after?"  
  
"The rest will be divided into two groups, this will be the vast majority of demons left and swordsman. One will leave in the morning, and the other the late afternoon."  
  
"What about the rest?"  
  
"Those who aren't going to fight, are going to stay here, and at other neighboring villages, preparing places for those who are injured, and for messages to get to and from. There will be a force left as well, a small one, but one none the less to guard these villages, just in case." They all fidgeted in their own ways during this moment of silence.  
  
"Keade, are you going to fight, or stay here?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I will stay here, where my skills will be of more use."  
  
"Being as your staying here, Kagome will too, won't she?" asked Shippo. This was one of the forbidden questions that everyone had been avoiding.  
  
"She was offered an apprenticeship with the Priestess Miyako. What she decides, I do not know. However, I believe it best for her sake to remain here. Her healing skills have been improving, and I think they may come in great use."  
  
"But so are her fighting skills."  
  
"So you are saying she should fight?"  
  
"I don't want Kagome to go!" Shippo whined.  
  
"I myself am not sure that she should go. She has improved, yes. And has fought with us many times, but I am not sure she is prepared for war." Miroku said giving his incentive to the matter.  
  
"And what makes us think we are any more prepared than her than? None of us has ever been in war, nor have we been through any more fights than she has."  
  
"But she may get hurt."  
  
"I want Kagome to stay here, so she won't get hurt." Shippo said in a fighting manner.  
  
"Shippo, you do realize that you too will be staying here."  
  
"What! No! I'm fighting too!"  
  
"No. Both you and Lady Kagome will stay here with Keade."  
  
"So it's settled than? Kagome is staying here?"  
  
"Yes." Keade, Miroku, and Shippo said at once.  
  
"So, I don't get a say in the matter?" Everyone froze and looked up at a fuming Kagome.  
  
"That is not..."  
  
"You guys automatically get to decide weather I get to fight or not! That's not fair!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, we just want you to be safe."  
  
"So you all go and fight! I want you guys to be safe too, but you don't see me planning ahead for you to all stay here."  
  
"Lady Kagome, No offense meant of course, but maybe you should go back home..."  
  
"Go home? Go home! What makes you think this isn't just as much my home as well? Why can't I fight to save my home? Why do you get to fight Naraku and I don't? I have just as much to hold against him as all of you! I come from the future if you don't remember..."  
  
"Kagome, will you just listen..."  
  
"No! You listen! DO you know what will happen if Naraku wins? He will get the jewel shards, after all, not much will be stopping him. If he gets the jewel shards, he can wish for rule over the whole earth! If that happens, he will destroy everything! Then I won't even be born! You know why? Because he will ruin the past, and that will completely change the future! I have just as much at stake as any of you! I have just as much right to fight in this war, so don't go deciding what I should and should not do!" Kagome bristled. Everyone avoided her dark look, everyone but Inuyasha. Kagome met his gaze evenly.  
  
"What about you Inuyasha. You're with me right?" There was silence.  
  
"Well, it's not like any of us can stop you." He said, with a mix of anger, and sarcasm, refering to the many times they had tried to make the ever stubborn Kagome stay behind where it was safe. Kagome chocked back tears and cries of anger. He looked away. Kagome looked bitter, frustrated, and as if she were about to cry. She turned around and entered her room, where everyone could hear her packing.  
  
Inuyasha quickly left the hut, not saying a word.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" asked Sango getting up and inspecting what Kagome was getting up to. Many things had not been packed, like her Shampoo, conditioner, nail filer, some of her nicer school outfits she had brought, text books, note books, writing utensils, crayons for Shippo, coloring books for Shippo, and other little things. Some of the noted things that were thrown in her huge yellow bag were flashlights, her swiss army knife, tooth brush, tooth paste, some of her most worn out outfits, hair ties, and other things.  
  
"I'm packing." She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her backpack. All in all, most of her stuff was being left behind. She went over the corner and lifted the strap for her quiver; full of arrows she had successfully made previously that week; over her shoulder. She picked up her bow and turned.  
  
"Packing for what?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Sango looked stunned.  
  
"To where?" Kagome stopped at the door, the bamboo between her gingers as she thought it over for a moment.  
  
"I accept Miyako's apprentice ship." Was all she said before leaving.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Shippo said scampering after her. Keade's shoulders slumped and she looked at least twice her age. Sango and Miroku looked worn out as they lost themselves in their thoughts.

* * *

"Kagome." Kagome stopped and turned. Inuyasha had somehow snuck up behind her without her knowing, not surprisingly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to fight, there's..."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Kagome looked stunned for a moment.  
  
"Here. This is what took so long." Inuyasha thrust a large traveling bag at her. He nodded and she opened it to see a couple of large parcels. One was tall and thin. Another short and thin. And the last was wrapped in a perfectly square box.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Don't open them right now. Open them after you leave."  
  
"Inuyasha..." She looked as if she were going to cry. Inuyasha stood there awkward like. Kagome set the bag down and hugged him fiercely. A little taken aback, he stood there without doing anything, and then finally hugged her affectionately.  
  
"You better be in one piece once this is done." Kagome said, willing the threatening tears to not slide down from her eyes.

"Or else I'm going to give you the 's' word a thousand times!" They stayed like that for a moment, before, reluctantly, they pulled apart.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I-I won't be here when..." She said shocked and ashamed of herself. Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what she had meant.  
  
"Feh. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine for one night." Even he had forgotten for a while that the day of the new moon was coming, and faster than would be liked.  
  
"But..." He shook his head.  
  
"Go. You wanted to do this, so go do this...but..."  
  
"Yes...but what?"

"But come back, okay? Promise me?" Kagome smiled and nodded, knowing how hard it was for Inuyasha to show as much emotion as he was.  
  
"I promise." She turned around and picked up the gifts Inuyasha had given her, before heading off farther into the village to knock at Miyako's door.

Inuyasha stood there stupidly, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shippo asked, making him jump. He of course pretended that he never did such a thing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't know it took a genius to figure that one out."  
  
"Grr." Inuyasha turned and walked towards the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha! You are a complete idiot. Why didn't you stop her! She'll get hurt!"  
  
"Like any of us could have stopped her." Shippo shook his head.  
  
"Well than, why don't you follow her?" Inuyasha stopped and began to laugh sardonically. Shippo looked scared for a moment as he backed up a few steps.  
  
"Are you stupid? There are going to be a thousand frigging holy freaks out there in one spot, and you don't think they'll notice me?" Shippo grinned evilly.  
  
"Not if you go disguised." Inuyasha thought it over.  
  
_I am going to regret this. I'm beginning to already._

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Disguised? Inuyasha? But...as what? And how? And Kagome's accepting Miyako's apprenticeship and fighting in the war? Oh dear, things ar eabout to get out of hand...and really weird.


	43. Of incognito and Lessons

**Disclaimers Notice:** Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** Okay, this chapter is being posted late (my many apologies to those of you who have been waiting so patiently for me to update), and so will my next one (which probably won't be posted until next Thursday (the 12th) or Friday (the 13th)), because I am going on a vacation trip. So, this chapter is going to be quite long, to hopefully make up for it. Again, my many apologies.

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Animefreak808- he he, ya, he's going to go disguised, wait till you find out exactly as what.

* * *

**Chapter 42 **

**Of incognito and Lessons**

* * *

  
"Well, aren't you going to come out?" Shippo called. Inuyasha was in a back room of a store, trying on disguises that the storeowner had helped with gladly. It of course took a little convincing.

* * *

_**Flashing backwards**_

* * *

"Hey Masuyo!" Shippo and the store owner; Masuyo; had become good friends during the boring week.  
  
Masuyo owned a shop of many interesting, and sometimes disgusting things. Odd things like, kelpies hands, newt, petrified eyeballs, sword dust. Mystical things like demon wards, masking spells, scrying charms, wishing rocks, ancient magic coins, mirrors that you could look into and your reflection was never the same. Not everything was so weird though, he had a collection of swords, thousands of cheap reliable arrows, warriors clothing, everyday clothing, harps, lutes, spoons, pestles, bowls, cups, and more. Masuyo was defiantly renowned to have everything your looking for that other shops didn't carry.  
  
"Hello Shippo, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Inuyasha. He needs a disguise."  
  
"Ah, so you have come to buy something. Well, I'm sure we can find just the thing. What might you be looking for?"  
  
"Actually, we don't have any money."  
  
"Shippo, Shippo, I do not give my things away. If you want something, you'll have to pay in coin."  
  
"But! It's for a good cause!"  
  
"It does not matter, no cause can be good enough..."  
  
"Please! He needs to disguise himself so he can be with the one he loves! She is in great danger and he must go to protect her!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a mummph fiffn smmfinph!" Inuyasha's angry words of denial were drowned out as Shippo clamped his paws over his mouth.  
  
The storeowner was not paying attention however, for he had tears in his eyes and a dreamy, starry look to him.  
  
"Ah! Then it is a quest for that of thine own true love. A mission of undoubted danger, and chances of living to tell of it scarce; all for the sake of the woman who holds your heart. I will do it!" He yelled with glad triumph, like someone who thought themselves suddenly flung in a tragic but wonderfully written tale (I guess this is one, ne?) and their destined purpose is to make sure these two star-crossed lovers meet.

* * *

**_Flashing to the present time, 3 hours later_**

* * *

"No. I'm not coming out looking like this."  
  
"But, sir, you must! Daylight is only but 5 hours away, and we still have much to do!" cried the storeowner pleadingly. Inuyasha grumbled, but finally the door slid open, and there stood Inuyasha, dressed as a Miko with the traditional red pants that tied at the waist in a red bow, loose white shirt with the billowing sleeves, parted mitten socks, and the wooden clacking sandals. His arms crossed, and his stance spoke of complete humiliation and anger.  
  
"If you tell anyone, ANYONE! That I did this, I will personally hunt and kill both of you on the spot." He growled. Shippo laughed his head off, while Masuyo looked criticizingly at him.  
  
"Hmm, he does not have the breasts, it might " He said, and then a flash of an idea came to him. Inuyasha took a great gulp, dreading what was to come next.  
  
Before long, Inuyasha found two small pillows smooshed on his chiseled manly chest, disguised and held by white wrapping cloth strips normally used by woman in that age in place of a sports bra. He gulped and grumbled, whining and swearing. The whole thing was practically blown way out of proportion.  
  
"Why can't I just be flat chested!"  
  
"No, we will make you look like a mature pretty young woman."  
  
"I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this..."  
  
"Inuyasha! Quite you're whining! It's for Kagome! Remember!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he said no more.  
  
"Now, we must tie back your hair."  
  
"Like hell I do. I ain't doin nothing to my hair." Shippo and Masuyo got an evil glint to their eye.  
  
We now see a comatose Inuyasha, laying in a chair, getting his hair nicely washed, combed, and finally, tied back at the nape of his neck.  
  
The night wore on, making final preparations for Inuyasha, but, by the time they were done, Inuyasha looked completely unrecognizable, in his beautiful womanly form. Tetsusaiga was worn at her...um...his hip disguised as a more feminine sword, and on his shoulder he wore his bag with his regular clothes, a long slender bow, and a quiver with swirly vine like designs on it, filled to it's full capacity with arrows. The rosary looked conspicuous, but not completely noticeably, and the locket he wore under his shirt was unnoticeable. All in all, no one would recognize him, except...  
  
"Oh no! We forgot! His ears! There aren't any Hanyou Miko's!" Masuyo's eyes glittered with knowledge.  
  
"Not to worry, I have prepared for this." He went in one of the back rooms and disappeared. Sounds of things falling, being shuffled, kicked, and shoved could be heard. Finally the man came out holding a delicately carved box and opened it to reveal a satin lined inside that held a necklace. He pulled it out and the disk on the golden chain shone brightly.  
  
"Put this on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put it on."  
  
"Oh no, I already have two too many necklaces to where, I don't need..." Shippo stepped on Inuyasha's foot, really hard.  
  
"Inuyasha! Quite being a baby!"  
  
"Shippo, grow out of your diapers."  
  
"Just put the necklace on!"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Fine, I will." Shippo grabbed the necklace and put it on. At first nothing. Then the medallion flashed a golden light and there stood for all to see, a human looking Shippo.  
  
"What in seven hells?!"  
  
"It is a charm necklace that many a demon have wore in the past. It was designed strategically to disguise any demon as human." Shippo stood on human feet and examine his human looking hands. Turning about, he examined the air that should be his tail and felt his rounded looking ears.  
  
"But, I can still feel my pointy ears, and move my tail." Shippo said quizzically.  
  
"He said, disguised, you dummy. Not actually turn into one." Inuyasha emphasized.  
  
"Okay, your turn." Shippo said taking off the necklace. In an instant he was his usual self. Inuyasha looked at the thing and hesitantly put it on. In a flash of gold, he looked perfectly human. His claws had shrunk to become normal nails, his ears looked no longer to be twitching little triangles, his hair was black, and his eyes were a chocolate violet. All in all, he looked human, and feminine.  
  
Outside, roosters could be heard crowing, awaking all and alerting them to the day's time.  
  
"Ah. The time has come for you to go." Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Mush!"  
  
"What do you mean mush? You're staying."  
  
"No, I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I am not! I am going, and that's final." In a moment's time of magic, Shippo dropped a huge, heavy, black statue on Inuyasha and placed a small scroll on it.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"You are going to take me, or you're not going either!" Inuyasha glared, and then stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
"Feh." Shippo nodded and the thing was gone. Shippo placed himself by Inuyasha's quiver and disguised himself as an arrow.  
  
"Now go. The Miko's are sure to be leaving any moment." Masuyo shoved the both of them out into the morning light and into the growing crowd of holy people, archers, and a few demons. Uneasily, Inuyasha maneuvered himself to walk without fidgeting.  
  
_This is going to be one hell of a long day._

* * *

_I wish Inuyasha were here. I really wish Inuyasha were here. Normally, if I wasn't awake enough by now, he'd carry me on his back, and I'd get a few more hours of sleep. I really, really wish Inuyasha were here...  
_  
Kagome yawned and her eyes were still droopy. The night had worn on to seem more like decades, and she was barely able to sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Her mind kept going back and forth. The option to stay behind kept bothering her, and so had her abrupt, if not frosty good byes.  
  
Her morning was going too fast for her. Keio had woken her before the sun rose, only to get smacked (poor Keio) by a still sleeping Kagome. After finally being dragged out of bed, and dressed into her school clothes she packed her things, even the unopened packages that Inuyasha had given her, wanting a quiet moment of her own to open them in.  
  
Then her, Miyako, Keio (one of the very few males to travel with them) and the other Miko's began their travels first, with the monks a few hours at their tails.  
  
"Kagome, here." Keio handed her a small folded cloth. She unraveled it, and stared at the piece of warm bread, cheese, and two small slices of bacon.  
  
_ Well, it's a good thing I packed a few things of Ramen, and granola bars, and jerky sticks, chips, soda warm but still good, soy nuts, chex mix, poci, and...well. I haven't hardly touched any of the food mom sent me with. That's a lot of food when I think about it._  
  
"Kagome." Her head snapped to attention. She hadn't even realized that while deep in her thoughts, she had already eaten her breakfast. She also hadn't noticed Miyako trying to get her attention.  
  
"Um...sorry."  
  
"Kagome, you must pay attention. What if we were to suddenly be attacked by some of Naraku's strongest demons?" She shook her head and Kagome blushed.  
  
"I want to see what you can do. See what the limits of your ability is, and it's endurance."  
  
"Um. Okay, but how are we going to shoot arrows..." Miyako shook her head.  
  
"Not with arrows. With this." She handed Kagome a smooth polished amber rock.  
  
"Um. What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"Hold it in the air for as long as you can."  
  
"Like this?" Kagome raised her hand in the air holding the rock. A few priestesses nearby laughed, but said nothing. Kagome blushed as she put her hand back at her side.  
  
"Than how?"  
  
"Like this." Miyako looked at the rock with a level gaze, and a purple blue light surrounded the rock as it lifted into the air. The rock moved in circles and flew around, but then finally made it's descent into Kagome's palm.  
  
"Concentrate your power on the rock."  
  
Okay, you can do this. Just concentrate, like with your arrows...only with a rock.  
  
Kagome glared at the thing for all it was worth. Finally, a small purple glow began to fill it and then...it exploded. Miyako laughed at this, her laugh soft and pleasant, but still lightly sprinkled with cold.  
  
"You know, I think that's the first time I've seen that happen."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Miyako shook her head.  
  
"You have a lot of power, but it is uncontrolled and lacks the proper taming. This is very dangerous. Keade must have overlooked this. No doubt though, you were taught well in the healings of injuries."  
  
"She thought I was doing well on my own. And yes, she taught me a lot about herbs and things." Miyako nodded.  
  
"Kagome, a Miko's power is deadly when not properly trained. There are many rules to it. This power is not just a toy, it is a gift meant to be used wisely. It comes with a cost though, it is not free."  
  
"You mean...there are rules?"  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. One of them being that you must know your own limit. If you use too much of your power at once, you will leave yourself too exhausted for anything else, or worse, kill yourself." Kagome gasped.  
  
"It is not quite uncommon as you think. I have seen it happen to many people."  
  
"How do I know what's my limit?" Miyako sighed.  
  
"So much to teach you, in just two weeks! Keio."  
  
"Yes Priestess Miyako?"  
  
"I want you to borrow a horse from someone. Pay them if it will make them happy. I'll have you sleep."  
  
"But I feel well rested."  
  
"You will be teaching Kagome meditational methods in the evenings and part of the night, among other things that I will instruct you."  
  
"As you wish." He nodded and disappeared in the great thicket of red and white.  
  
"Wait, part of the night!"  
  
"Do not worry, I will make sure you get plenty of sleep." Kagome nodded.  
  
Oh no. Just what I need, less sleep. Ugg. I thought this was going to be something interesting and fun. I know, just think of it as cramming for a test. That's it. There's a positive look at it. A test. I'm sure if I try, I'll ace it!  
  
"And another thing, distance affects the amount of energy required to do something like..." Miyako went on to explain some of the more vital and more intricate rules that Kagome needed to remember.

**Authors Endign Note:** All things that are important, are said in the beggining note


	44. Ayame's temper and Kouga's Bickering

**Disclaimers Notice:** Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???  
  
**Authors Beginning Note:** Whew! Finally back from vacation. Tired, but in good humor!Forgive the format, is messing with it right now, so hey.

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

_Draechaeli- _Glad you like what I wrote!

_Animefreak808- _Lol. That's cool. Yah, seeing Inuyasha as a female, a miko none the less is quite unbelievable.

_Rayame325- _Late updates are always just as welcome and partied over as early ones!

_Eric3D2B-_ Thank you so much! I'll have to read one of your stories, they sound great! Granted, it might be a while with summer vacation ending so soon, so don't expect a review from me overnight.

_Diamond Mace- _I don't think_ anyone_ saw it coming. LOL. I'm creative like that soemtimes. Glad you find it so funny!

* * *

**Chapter 43 **

**Kouga's out burst And Ayame's visitor**

* * *

**"She** did what!" Kouga yelled. His long sleek brown tail flicked back and forth in thorough disdain. Keade ignored the outburst as she walked back and forth between her boiling pot and stash of herbs, preparing the much soon to be needed healing potions and salves.  
  
"She went off to fight in the war." Kouga growled. Hakkaku and Ginta backed away slightly. Keade had given Kouga the short, if not slightly (okay, maybe more than slightly) edited version of all that had happened since the time he let Kagome out of his sight. The leader of the wolf pack was not happy with all the tragedies that had befallen 'his woman.'  
  
"You did not here of this war? Sesshoumaru sent out many messages." Kouga barely acknowledged the name. Sure, he had heard of the strong Taiyukai who ruled the western territories, but that had never concerned him or the others of his tribe.  
  
"Well, you see, when we heard Inuyasha and everything, we came here right away..." Hakkaku began. Kouga gave him a silencing glare and Hakkaku shrank a bit.  
  
"Oh, sorry boss."  
  
"No."  
  
"Three weeks is a long time to not be with one's tribe, is it not."  
  
"What business is it of yours?" He asked, not enjoying the conversation, for in fact, he knew the dangers of being so far away from his tribe and the irresponsibility of it, and regretted it to a larger point. His tailed swayed and twitched in a guilty, impatient manner as his back stood up straight and rigid. Keade did not answer.  
  
"Tell me of this war. Why would Sesshoumaru concern himself with it? He is the great Taiyukai of the west, is he not? I did not know him to concern himself with matters that don't pertain to him. And why is Kagome involved in this?"  
  
"Because this war concerns all."  
  
"What do you mean it concerns 'all'? My woman is about to go fight and possibly die over something that doesn't even concern her, and you let her! Who gave her permission to go! If it was that piece of no good..." "Kagome left of her own accord. This war concerns her just as much as everyone else, but do not think that no one did not try to stop her." Keade intervened, stopping Kouga from finishing before really beginning, long list of 'colorful' names for Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it concerns her just as much as everyone else'?"  
  
"Naraku has officially declared a war upon everyone."  
  
"You're joking. That is not Naraku's style of doing things."  
  
"But he has, none the less. He has devised an army that even some of the strongest fear to fight. Even now with as many forces as we have going out to fight, there is still concern of the lack of numbers. Kagome goes to protect everything she loves. She feels it her duty to fight with everyone else. Kagome is fine for the time being. Miroku and Sango are not far from here, and I know they will try everything in their power to protect her from harms way." Kouga was not completely satisfied with the current conditions and circumstances that Kagome was in, but he would have to let that go for the time being.  
  
"Probably a bunch of sissy incarnates of his." He snorted. Keade shook her head.  
  
"No. They are not. Naraku is serious. Do not tell me you do not feel his aura. It is stronger than anything I have felt, and it reeks of his dark intentions.." Kouga's tail stopped for a moment, before flicking again. It was true, he felt Naraku's aura, and it made every sense and instinct in his body want to bolt, but where could there be a place safe enough for him and his tribe? Naraku has not spared his tribe so easily. Many attacks had been made on it before. The great lord Sesshoumaru was involved even. The full impact of what was said and unsaid seemed to fall on him. Silently he cursed himself for being so negligent, after all, as leader wasn't he supposed to be aware of all situations around him so as to better protect his tribe?  
  
"Hakkaku, Ginta, I want you to stay here."  
  
"But boss..."  
  
"You heard me. Be ready to fight when I come back."  
  
"You mean..." Kouga didn't let either finish as his calloused feet pounded into the ground and hair whipped around him in his hasty leave. A whirlwind of a tornado shrouded him completely in his extreme speed. His silky black hair snapped back and forth like a sharp whip. The trees and forest foliage around him was nothing but vague impressions. His heart leapt for a moment in revel as he enjoyed the moment of air beating his face. His moments of delight were short lived as a sudden thought occurred to him, and made him stop. The wind whipped past him and the tornados slowly dissipated, dirt rose from the sudden change of wind and fell to the ground. Sniffing the air he changed direction and headed on a different course. The shards in his legs shimmered lightly.

* * *

**"Something's** coming." Ayame said. Natsuko and Mariko looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Get up!" Natsuko growled at her sleeping comrades. Mariko called the wolves back to camp from their wonderings by giving a howl in the sky. Streaks appeared in camp as the wolves came back in swift alacrity. A few forms armed with bows leapt into the branches and hid themselves expertly in the thick foliage from above. Some hid behind trees, and others came and stood by their leader protectively, even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.  
  
Everyone became alert and ready, as they awaited Ayame's commands. Ayame stood there, tall, and serious. She had grown up a lot in the time she had become leader. She was still bubbly and kind, but she had become strong and responsible. Innocence was lost to time, as it was forced from her by the many hardships that had been brought.  
  
A white tornado came and stopped. The dust the wind had created slowly began to settle and many feral growls could be heard from Ayame and her tribe. Two white wolves at her side snarled and snapped. A figure appeared as the dirt fell to the ground and dust cleared.  
  
"Long time no see." Came the strong tenor voice. Ayame's heart leapt into her throat but the only move she made was to signal with her hand. Her tribe became at ease and went back to what they had been doing, though a few kept to their hiding places, their eyes on the new intruder, but made no move to propose that they were up their for reasons other than enjoying the themselves.  
  
"What brings you here? " Ayame said in a vivacious voice. A small glimmer of hope found its way into her eyes. Natsuko and Mariko exchanged glances.  
  
"I could ask you the same. A long way from the mountains, aren't you?" Kouga asked.  
  
"My tribe has business to take care of."  
  
"Than you have heard of this war?" Ayame looked completely stunned. Some of her tribesmen perked up at the sound, a frown creasing their lips.  
  
"What war?" Ayame's hope was instantly deflated and a new worry seemed to clutch her heart.  
  
"Naraku has declared a great war." Ayame seemed to think this over.  
  
"It would be wise of this tribe to join the fight against him." She shook her head, and looked at her clan. She had already lost so many to the thousands of fights they had fought, and demons flung at them from Naraku. Starting when she had become leader, she was to manage over three hundred wolves, the clan was so huge, a nearly impossible task, one not for the weak. That number was now dwindled to a small amount less than 200. Could they afford to fight in a war?  
  
"We are too few, and I fear the blood shed too great. No. We will not fight."  
  
"What, aren't you going to consult your leader about this?" Kouga asked aghast.  
  
"I am the leader."  
  
"What...you...but?" Ayame's nose wrinkled and her cheeks flushed with indignity and anger.  
  
"If you have come here to insult me, than leave!" She said glaring at him; hands on her hips as she leaned forward somewhat.  
  
"You can't lead a tribe! Did your grandfather loose his mind?" Ayame frowned.  
  
"He died. I competed for the spot, and won. So now I am their leader." Kouga's laughter was lost to him, and then an awkward pause.  
  
"We have much to discuss." He said diplomatically. Ayame seemed to consider and nodded curtly. She signaled for him to follow and lead the way through the forest to a secluded area. Many of the tribe looked out of the corner of their eyes. Edgy about Kouga, for though he was one of their kind, and his tribe an old ally of theirs, treachery was still possible.

* * *

**"Gaia,** Niko, guard the premises and let no one pass." Both sleeping wolves yawned and stretched. Standing they left, and did as she instructed.  
  
Ayame plopped herself on the ground and leaned against a tree. Motioning for him to do like wise, Kouga sat down across from her.  
  
"What is the real reason you came here Ayame?" Kouga scrutinized, suspecting a new plot upon Kagome. Ayame's nose wrinkled in anger, knowing this, but didn't voice it.  
  
"Instinct and curiosity." Kouga raised his eyebrow at her vague answer, but let it slide.  
  
"When do you plan on going back?" Ayame's face blanked. She wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. Why?"  
  
"We were run out of our own territory."  
  
"So you just ran!"  
  
"No! Not at first! Many stayed to fight, but all of them died. We had to retreat!" Kouga growled.  
  
"So you ran away."  
  
"Open your ears you nimrod! We had no choice! After Grandfather was killed while fighting, we were left leaderless. We were unorganized! We were falling apart, and with the continued onslaught there was no chance to pick a leader! Our only hope of survival was to run, and regroup. At the first chance we got, the trials were held, and I won. I was made leader of the tribe. I sent scouts out to our old home, seeing if there was any chance we could fight back at the time. They never returned."  
  
"Cowards." Ayame's face burned with fury at the insult.  
  
"What about you and the birds of Paradise? I heard you yourself were contemplating on running."  
  
"We conquered them."  
  
"Is that so. I've been hearing a different story." She yelled right in his face. Kouga's pride was shot right then and there. When he said nothing, Ayame cooled down.  
  
"Did you know, that there are only four tribes left, each holding no more than 360? And out of those four, yours is the only one that has a place that hasn't been completely over run with Naraku's demons." Kouga sat there in stunned silence. This was huge, in a bad way. Once there used to be 23 tribes at least, of their kind, scattered. His shoulders slumped, and the strong warrior looked tired and weary.  
  
"You can't stay here. Food is scarce enough as it is. There won't be enough for all of our tribes. Especially if Naraku wins this war."  
  
"Kouga, neither of our tribes can afford to fight in this war."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"But...?"  
  
"The even bigger question is, can we afford not to fight?" Both sat in silence. Their situations weighing heavily upon them. Thunder began to build and roar in the distance, echoing over the treetops.  
  
"I...I will talk among my tribe. You will have my answer in eight days. If we agree to fight, I will send Gaia. If we refuse, I will send Niko."  
  
"And what if only part of your tribe agrees to fight?" Ayame sighed, wishing the responsibility of being leader were someone else's, someone more sure, confident, wise, stronger. Not her.  
  
"Then, I will bring the ones that agree to fight with me to your camp, and leave the others behind to elect a leader in my absence." Kouga nodded, noticing the girl's troubled eyes, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his cocky smile, but the worry in his eyes didn't escape her. "You're a good leader." Was all he said before taking off to his tribe, to his home.  
  
"If only I could be sure of that." She sighed. With feet that brushed the ground in a walk, instead of a flying skip, she began to organize a meeting with her tribe members.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:**

Forgive me for the late update, I hope the lengthy length on this chapter will make you happy!


	45. Past of My Life

**Disclaimers Notice: **Maybe...yes...n-n-no...um...possibly???

**Authors Beginning Note: **A little bit of Sesshoumaru in this chapter, and the mysterious Keio and Inuyasha finally officially meet.

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Animefreak808-44 chapters is a lot. More than I had intended to write...oh well...any shorter and the plot wouldn't be nearly as interesting, ne?

Shinna-I hope this is soon enough

Rayame325- You're right, one can make a huge difference. However the everyone in the two wolf tribes may not see it that way and choose not to fight...than again...you never know...

Draechaeli-Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

Past of my Life

* * *

**Inuyasha **had been watching Kagome quite closely from the distance, while trying not to be noticed by the Miko's around him. Some however were quite the chatterboxes and decided he looked like the perfect candidate to converse with. If it weren't for the unnoticeable Shippo, the world would probably have been with a few less Miko's.

Soon enough, after a days worth of treading, the company was commanded to a halt and spread out to make camp. Most were in a company of four or five, their travel sized sleeping mats unrolled in a circle with a fire in the middle. Inuyasha how ever was on his own. A pang ran through him, not completely unfamiliar, but one that he hadn't felt in a while. One that made him recoil inside and seem hard on the outside.

'_This is the first time I've been almost completely alone since...since Kagome came. When she wasn't around at least Miroku... Sango... or even Keade...were with me. Now it's just me and Shippo...'_

"Earth to Inuyasha!"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled quietly so as not to be heard. Though his voice was harsh, he was still grateful for the Kitsune's company.

"You should try to blend in more. That weird guy is beginning to notice something's up." Inuyasha glanced over at the dubbed 'weird guy' Keio who had begun to take over on training Kagome for the evening.

She looked exhausted, even though the days travels was a break compared to their usual escapade through Japan gather jewel shards.

Without hesitation Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree. On a high branch where no one could see him, but he could see them.

"What's up this 'weird guy' thing?"

"He's weird." Inuyasha looked at the now normal form of the Kitsune. He sighed and shook his head, like a teacher who is disappointed in a student for not keeping up in class.

"He's Kanna's brother, and not in the least bit normal. He has a bit of a temper too. He's not only weird he's an all around jerk! I mean, I still can't believe he showed Kagome..." Uh oh, too late.

"He showed her what...?" Inuyasha growled. Shippo gulped.

_Oh great, just what we need...I can't tell him what really happened ... he'll blow a casket...then take it out on Keio...and blow our cover...even if he is weird...and a pigheaded....selfish...jerk who deserves to get beat up by Inuyasha..._

"You have five seconds to talk before I bash your head in the tree. One..."

"Ain't telling." Shippo crossed his arms.

"Two...." Shippo stuck his tongue out in defiance.

"Five!"

"Huh! Wait! You didn't finish...!" And he found himself quite dizzy, after being slammed into the tree a couple five or eight times. He rubbed the growing bumps on his head and scowled at Inuyasha.

"So, are you going to talk?"

"Nuh uh." Inuyasha shrugged and advanced on the small defiant Shippo, who by force of habit, began to yell his saviors name.

"Kagome...!" He wailed, and Inuyasha jumped on him covering his mouth. Shippo struggled while Inuyasha hissed.

"Be quiet! She's not supposed to know we're here." He swiveled his ears every which way, listening. Shippo's cry had not gone unnoticed.

"Who's not supposed to hear?" Inuyasha just about completely jumped out of his skin at the new intrusive voice, and upon reflex, the not so welcome guest found a sharp sword at his throat. Keio didn't even flinch at the presence of cold metal. As a matter of fact, he looked like he had expected it, and would have found it to be bothersome if it wasn't on his bare neck.

"Wait, I think I know. Kagome isn't supposed to hear, though why ever not is anyone's guess."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"It's none of your business."

"My, you aren't very lady like, but then again, you're not a lady, are you Inuyasha."

"How the hell..." Inuyasha was completely perplexed, and this set him on the edge, which of course, made his temper rise.

"Inuyasha the half demon, son of InuTaisho, and wielder of the Tetsusaiga. I know a lot about you, among many things."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about me?" Inuyasha pressed Tetsusaiga closer to Keio's throat. A bead of red slowly slipped down.

"I am Keio, Kanna's brother, like her, I can see through the past, present, and future, and in doing so, I see you quite frequently, so I decided to learn more about you." Inuyasha didn't even budge.

"Hmm, why don't you come and eat. You haven't much of anything else, and hunting is quite out of the questioning." Keio smiled and casually slipped out of the tree and landed onto his feet. Inuyasha was more than irritated by the guy, but at the same time, found a strange connection of commrodery to him, even though this is the first time they had ever met.

"Well, are you coming down?"

"But, what if Kagome sees me?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha, quite uneasy about Keio. Inuyasha seemed to think it over.

"Well then, I guess you can stay up here." Inuyasha leapt out of the tree.

"Wa! Inuyasha! You big rotten jerk." Shippo indignantly cried, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, especially as smoked boar meat and a small bowl of warm rice were served into his hands. He swiveled his ears to and fro, and constantly sniffed the air.

_That's funny, I smell Kagome near by...but I can't see her_

"Kagome is practicing her meditation. A protective ring is made around her. She can neither hear, nor see anything past its barrier, vise versa." Inuyasha seemed slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but decided she was safe. Instead he decided to concentrate more on the person across the fire facing him.

The guy was irritating to be sure. Unpredictable more like it. He throws a person right off balance. His self-intellect has yet to be shown, but his skill is impressive, or at least what could be seen. He wasn't arrogant, no, never arrogant, instead, he was humble and cheerful. Like he had been your buddy from the good old days. Mysterious too. Completely the opposite, yet completely the same as Kanna. There is no telling what the guy is capable of or what he is planning.

That is why Inuyasha was so set off by him. If he were an enemy, Inuyasha would be hard pressed in battle, with a foe as unpredictable.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Shippo yelled as he bounced onto Inuyasha's head, knocking Inuyasha forward, and nearly starting his head on fire.

"Go get your own food you moocher." Inuyasha threw Shippo aside.

"Hey! Look who's talking!" Keio grinned and chuckled as he dug into his bag.

"Hey! You have food for me right?"

"Sorry Shippo. I gave the last to Inuyasha." Shippo slipped to the ground, as his tummy rolled and grumbled like a captured thunderstorm. Little 'x's replaced his eyes as he fell unconscious.

"Uh. I was going to say that I'm making more." Shippo didn't so much as twitch. Keio shook his head and continued to prepare a small meal.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, I have a feeling you didn't ask me here just to feed us, so talk."

"You don't beat around the bush all that much, do you?" Inuyasha just glared at the guy. He shook his head.

"You're right, I didn't have you come all the way down the tree just to feed you. The reason is, your sword."

"Yah, what about it?"

"Do you even know why you have it?"

"Because my father left it to me." Inuyasha growled. This was dangerous territory for any one to tread on.

"But do you know why?"

"Of course, to protect me from..."

"Go on, say it." Inuyasha felt like shoving a huge sticky rice cake in his mouth to keep it too busy from talking.

"You were going to say, to protect you from your demon blood. Yes, that is one reason, and important one too, but not the full reason, after all, why would Sesshoumaru have his sword, he is a full demon and doesn't need the protection you do." Inuyasha was speechless. He wasn't sure which shocked him more, what Keio knew he was going to say, or that there was possibly another reason that he was given Tetsusaiga.

"That's okay, your brother doesn't know why he has his either."

"What does this have to do with Sesshoumaru?"

"Not much I suppose. However, you two have much in common."

"Sesshoumaru and I are nothing alike." He growled.

"A lot more than you know, for instance, neither of you know how to use the full extent of your swords. I'm sure if you had the chance, you could wield Tensuseiga with graceful ease, just like he can Tetsusaiga, but neither of you can use your own entirely."

"You mean to tell me that you..." Inuyasha's voice began to grow in volume.

"No. Now let me finish. Another thing you have in common is the reason behind the hindrance of your ability to wield your swords."

"Which would be?"

"You do not know why they were given to you."

"What a bunch of bull."

"Is it?"

"'Is it'" Inuyasha mimicked. Keio laughed out loud at the silly impersonation. Inuyasha didn't know how to react to that one.

"Now, I must ask you, do you want to wield Tetsusaiga to its full capability, or do you want to just go back up to your tree?" Inuyasha said nothing, nor made any move. As much as he hated the idea, this guy might know a thing or two. Keio nodded.

"It had to do with a long time ago, before you were born actually. It began with Sesshoumaru...why don't I...just show you instead." Keio took out Kanna's mirror and threw it into the fire.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha definitely had not expected this and was instantly at his feet. Either this guy was planning something, or he was just plain crazy.

"Wait a minute." Keio said quietly. Inuyasha felt like running but found himself glued to the spot. A slow feeling of fire seemed to rise from his feet and rushed through the rest of his body making him sweat. An inescapable panic settled through him that made him want to scream, but no voice escaped. Then a sheet of ice layered over his body, making him feel comfortable for a moment, until it began to burn and chip into his skin, freezing the very blood that pumps into his veins.

He wanted to fall, wanted to run, wanted to scream, and yes, even wanted to cry shameful tears of agony, until he felt himself dipped into a warm spring of water. The feeling of warmth and security wrapped around him, until it slipped away like the finest silk, to reveal a world so familiar, but different as to be called strange.

"Father! You dare shame our family name and blood by actually considering of taking a human for a mate!"

"Do not raise your voice like that to me. You may think you are old and wise, much more or so than me, but if anything, you have much to learn." The boy that looked to be no older than 15 glared up at the man beside him.

The man was tall, his body lean and masculine, his face was long but not entirely slender. His nose curved into a slope, his cheeks bore three dark purple/navy lines upon them signifying him to be a Yukai. His amber eyes held dominance, strength, patience, and kindness in them. His long silver hair flowed down in gracious streams. His skin was a bronze, his hands calloused, Right wrist holding three purple crescents, his clothes simple but made of fine cloth. He held himself up with dignity and humbleness.

The boy besides him looked similar in as many ways as different. His white hair was rebelliously cut to a short tasseled length, his face long and slender, holding an almost womanly quality, forehead adorned with a sliver of a purple moon, nose similar to the man's but did not curve as much, the cheeks held two crescents of pink. Amber eyes defiant and cold. Right wrist with three purple crescents. His clothes seemed to suit him wrongly, as he was garbed in a princes outfit of white, gold, and red; as if he belonged in something more dominant, or strong, like a warriors outfit.

"I will not call her mother."

"I did not ask you to, however, you will show courtesy to her, and treat her decently and with the utmost respect."

"I don't see why, she is only a filthy human." The larger man sighed.

"You will do well to keep such comments to yourself." The boy merely glared at the path in front of him.

Inuyasha stared; his mouth gaped open as the two walked past him on the garden path.

_This can't be...that...it's impossible...there is no way...this place...can't be..._

"Where in seven hells am I?"

"You my friend are in the past. Can't be heard, felt, nor, seen, but you can watch it all unfurl before you." Inuyasha turned to Keio who was standing besides him.

"Than that really..."

"Yup. You better believe it. They were your brother Sesshoumaru and the great InuTaisho...your father. I must say, you and your father bare more resemblance to each other than your brother does." Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. Weather from excitement, or dread, he wasn't sure.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Umm...I guess by Sesshoumaru...I didn't clarify that it would be him in the present. (te he)

Next Chapter-Teachings of the Two Swords. Mystery, past, present, relationship, hardship, and deep feelings.


	46. Past of My LifePart 2

**Disclaimers Notice: **No, nay, nope, nuh-uh, no way.

**Authors Beginning Note: **Shorter than the last one, and filled with interesting memories from Inuyasha's past ( I made up the memories, so I own them, but not the characters) If you would rather not read the memories, The story will continue it's actual line in the present in Chapter 46.

* * *

Shout it outs! 

_Valese-_Wow! So many reviews! I feel overwhelmed. I'm glad you like my story so much!

_Animefreak808-_Maybe you'll find out.

_Rayame325-_Maybe it's both a good and bad thing?

_Draechaeli-_You'll find out in Chapter 46

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Past of my Life**

**Part 2**

* * *

**"This,** however was something I hadn't intended showing you yet. Oh well. Just a minor delay."

"What?!"

"Hmm. Let's see. Yes...that should do sufficiently." Keio mumbled to himself. "Are you ready?" He said turning to Inuyasha.

"Ready! Ready for what?" Keio grinned as the process of getting here began all over again.

"To go back farther of course." And they were gone.

* * *

**Inuyasha** looked around his new surroundings. This was something he hadn't seen. A huge castle, one of the biggest he had seen. Tall and dominant in the areas view. Something however did not smell right. Even in the thicket of a huge downpour Inuyasha could smell something foul. Not anything like garbage, more...strong, harsh, painful feelings.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see. Let's go." Keio said quite sternly. His white hair became matted and his robes began to soak through. Inuyasha was in no better shape.

As they neared the castle, they could hear harsh shouts coming from inside. When they were at the huge door entrance, Inuyasha could pick up every word that was said.

"I can't believe this! When! How!" the voice belonged to InuTaisho. His bellowing harsh and full of anger. Keio stepped through the wall, which left Inuyasha astounded. After a moment, Keio stepped back out.

"Aren't you coming?"

"How..?"

"Think of us as ghosts. Now come on." Inuyasha nodded dumbly and followed.

"How can you think of leaving me...how can you think of leaving your _son_!"? The woman he was talking to was pacing back and forth, clearly distressed, desperate, and angry. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as the smell of such strong emotions permeated the air.

"I don't know. I just can't stay here and live a lie! I love him!"

"More than your son! More than Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha stood frozen to the ground. This is the first he had ever seen Sesshoumaru's mother. His looks definitely came from her. Her face long, slender, her hair silver and pleated atop her head in braids, red eyes sharp and cunning with a glaze of ice and a layer of heart and her nails were long. She stood poised, and with pride, even in her moments of loss. Her face showed emotion, but not as much as a person would expect. A few tears trickled down her alabaster face and her nails dug into her smooth skin.

"I will take him with me." She replied. InuTaisho exploded.

"Take him, take him? Take him where! You said yourself you had no idea where you were running off to! No, no! I will not allow it! He is my son as well, and as his father I will not let such rash and irresponsible decisions ruin his life!" The woman snarled, but her options were few.

She stood, like a deadly but beautiful ice sculpture, before she turned her back to InuTaisho. Inuyasha smelled something new and turned toward the new smell. There, peaking through the crack of a door, was Sesshoumaru as a young boy that looked no older than 13. Not yet masculine, his hair only to his waist, and his eyes misty, but no tears came. He stood pale, and angry, holding his breath, longing to hear what his mother would decide, and dreading it all the same. How the other two couldn't detect him, Inuyasha wasn't sure, for the strongest of all emotional scents was coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Than he shall stay here in your posession, but my path lies elsewhere." She picked up a single bag of her most simple possessions and left. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide as he slowly stepped out, as if in a daze, to the very spot his mother stood.

"Sesshoumaru..." InuTaisho said, pain evident in his eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head, his fists clenched.

"How could you let her go..." He whispered. "How could you!"?

"I could not force her to stay Sesshoumaru. It was her decision. Try to understand." InuTaisho said with great weariness.

"No...no! It was that human! I know it! He did this!"

"Sesshoumaru listen..."

"I'll kill him...then mother will come back...I'll kill him...I'll Kill him!" The boy cried in rage and ran out into the rain.

"Sesshoumaru....Sesshoumaru!" InuTaisho called out into the rain. Sesshoumaru didn't even glance back as he ran headlong into the direction his mother had left to.

"Myoga!" InuTaisho's voice rang through the halls with a commanding force.

"Coming! Coming!" Came a small cry and soon a black speck was there on the lord's nose.

Smack

The small flea fell into InuTaisho's hand. Inuyasha stepped really close and looked at his father's open palm.

_I can't believe it...the old geezer...isn't so old..._

The same flea that had mentored and cowered at the sign of danger was much younger. His back wasn't hunched over, his clothes were much more refined, and on his head was a whole hay bush of hair, mind you, that was gray (I never said he was really young either).

"You called, oh great InuTaisho."

"Sesshoumaru has run off. I need you to go after him while I prepare."

"What! The prince has run away? Oh dear, that's terrible. If someone catches him..."

"So get going already! I must go grab arms, in the mean time I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir, as you wish, right away." Myoga jumped down and hopped to the door, underneath the crack and was gone.

"Guards!" InuTaisho bellowed and ten men, armed and ready were in his presence.

"Prepare to leave. Gather twenty of your best men and horses. Inform the rest of the guards to prepare to protect the castle or come if aid is needed."

"Yes sir." They bowed.

"Hurry!" his temper rising. The guards rushed out and followed orders.

"Your sword sir." Was the voice of a trusted housemaid.

"And your armor." A bubbly young girl, also a maid said indicating to the five men who were carrying his heavy armor.

"Good. We must hurry." And hurry they did, but as fast as they went, their lord wasn't satisfied and ended up doing up the complicated lace work himself.

"Keio. Why is he doing all this? He could have just ran out and gotten Sesshoumaru by now. What does he need a fighting force for?"

"InuTaisho had received information that a small troop of demons were preparing to infiltrate the castle and kidnap Sesshoumaru. Their plan had been to wait for another week, but he knows that with an opportunity like this, they will go ahead with their plans now."

Inuyasha just shook his head and was about to follow his father out to the stables when he was held back.

"We are leaving."

"What! Where to?" Keio shook his head.

"Farther into the future of the past."

"Not until I find out what happens."

"No. It is not for you to know."

"Like hell. I'm staying here until I find out what happens." Keio sighed. Inuyasha was definitely a stubborn one.

"Sesshoumaru gets attacked by an small battalion of demons and humans." Inuyasha turned to face with him, arms crossed over his chest."

"InuTaisho and his men come just in time to save him. It begins to rain so hard that they are forced to run back to the castle. The water levels rose and flooded everything. The renegade band is found dead a week later, all drowned. Sesshoumaru forgave his father, but blamed his mother's disappearance and all the bad things in that incedant on the human she ran away with."

"Is that why he hates humans so much?" Keio shook his head.

"No. It is only just the beginning." Inuyasha was about to ask more, but soon found himself engulfed in flames, ice, and water.

* * *

"**Yasu,** you have another suitor."

"Send him away."

"But Yasu..."

"No."

"Very well." The servant bowed to the woman of power before her. The woman however, was no older than 20. She stood, her skin pale and fair, hair black and silky, running down in a straight cascaded down her back. Her bangs fell across her forehead delicately, bringing out the brown depths that were her eyes. She looked up at the Sakura tree she stood next to and plucked a blossom.

"If man can own property and run it, than so can a woman. So can I. I do not need any man by my side, someone to turn me into a mere shadow, only useful for breeding. I am not a horse, I am a human, and I refuse to be treated as anything less." With resolute, she straightened her shoulders and walked out of the garden, into the huge house of hers.

"Mother..."

"Yes. That was your mother. Quite headstrong she was. The suitor she sent away was called Kazunara Oda, lord of the lands just south of here. A great admirer of Yasu's beauty, and her land. Remember that name."

"I didn't know she owned this much land..." Inuyasha said jumping into the tree and looking over the vast fields and houses that surrounded his mothers palace. Keio smiled.

"This was right before the Feudal Era. Woman before were treated like goddesses, but were feard, and so as time went on, were put at the bottom of the social ladder. Soon Yasu will be forced to either marry, or prepare war, thus came about your Father. He offered to wed her and save her and her people from war, if she would in return help him run the estates and share with him all of it's wealth. They both agreed to get married, even though there was no love involved, but there was respect, and with respect, came friendship, and eventually, there came love. In the process...there came you." Inuyasha nodded, soaking everything in. He had never been told much about his past, and his memories of it were few.

"Here we go again." Keio interrupted his thoughts.

"Where to now?"

"You'll see." They were gone again.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** Just as a reminder, I did make these memories up, I don't know how close they are to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's past, but hopefully this will suffice. They do have a purpose, you'll have to wait till around chapter 47 to find out what though.


	47. The Two Swords Beggining

**Disclaimers Notice: **No, nay, nope, nuh-uh, no way.

**Authors Beginning Note: **A few more memroies, but after this, the ball should get rolling again.

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Animefreak808- Delighted you like it so!

Inuyasha Additction-Quality over quantity, always! Or else then the reader will definately get bored.

Draechaeli- Yes, I almost feel bad for giving Sesshoumaru such a terrible past, but it seems to fit.

Rayame325- I'm glad you like the memories!

Valese- Keio's purpose is in being, and showing these things are actually perty important (more important than I had first intended-oh well) but you'll have to wait to find out more about it.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**The Two Swords Beginning**

* * *

**"Look,** it's Sesshoumaru." Sneered a young Yukai of about the prince's own age. He was a red haired kid with peach colored eyes. His clothed were respectable, clothes that spoke of noble lineage, and around him stood a gong of similar nobles children and heirs to something or another. They were staying at the palace; InuTaisho was throwing a celebration to honor the victory of a recent battle, and had invited all of the nobles who had fought along his side.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, where's your little tag along half-breed?"

"Yah, the filthy human that follows you." Sesshoumaru stood and glared at each and every one of them. Most backed down, but the one with red hair did not and walked right up to him.

"You know, most respectable Yukai don't let street urchins drag off of them like trash." Like lightning, Sesshoumaru's hand came up, and a loud smack was heard. The boy sported a red handprint with claw marks to match.

"What would you know about being respectable? As far as I know, he is far better and has more dignity, pride, and honor, than the whole lot of you put together." With that he walked away in a cool manner. The others stared at the boy who was rubbing his cheek.

In all of his memories, Sesshoumaru was the perfect brother. Sesshoumaru was always sticking up for him when he was younger. He even taught him some sparring techniques, against his mother's wishes. He didn't get it. Somehow along the lines, he had begun to hate his younger brother, and Inuyasha in turn, him.

"This was the beginning."

"Of what?"

"The resentment."

"What?"

"Growing up, Sesshoumaru had no friends when you were around. It was his duty to protect you and fight for your honor, as your brother, and that duty cost him. Slowly a resentment began to build up in side of him against you. He began blaming you. Using the excuse that is was because you were half human."

"What a selfish bastard."

"Lets go."

By now Inuyasha was used to the sensation of traveling through time.

* * *

**"Toutosai,** I want you to forge me two swords."

"Is that so. Now what kind of swords? Long ones, short one's, strong ones, come on, and old guy needs something to work with here." They were at the home of Toutosai, the greatest sword forger known through all of Japan, and he looked no different than he did in the future.

"Well I'll be damned. Some things never change." Inuyasha said and watched.

"I need two powerful ones. One should be a great fighting sword. One that can only be used when oathed to protect the life of a single human or more. One that can suppress demonic powers, and be held by someone with human blood. One that has numerous possibilities that all adjust and strengthen depending on the wielders heart, one of which the capability to destroy a hundred demons in one arc."

"A hundred demons you say. Yes. Yes. I see. This will be quite a project. And the other?"

"A grand, majestic looking sword. One that looks deadly, but can never draw a single drop of blood."

"What? What use is a sword if you can't use it to kill an opponent?" InuTaisho held up a hand in silence.

"This sword I want to have the power to heal one hundred demons with one arc. So, do you think you can do it old friend?" Toutosai rocked and teetered in his cross-legged position, thinking deeply about his new task, should he accept it.

"And whom are these swords for? Hmm? What purpose will they serve?"

"My two sons. As you know, wars are becoming more numerous. Should I not return from a battle, I want my sons to at least have this gift to teach them the most important lessons I could not."

"I see. So who gets which sword?"

"Sesshoumaru, the sword of healing, and Inuyasha, the sword of destruction."

"Hmm. Yes. Quite suitable." Toutosai thought this over more.

"So will you do it?"

"Yes, but I'll need a few things from you."

"Name it, and it's yours." In an instant, Toutosai had a strong plier and had yanked out one of InuTaisho's fangs.

"Ow!" He yelped grabbing his mouth. Inuyasha sweat dropped. This was not the reaction he had expected from his father the great InuTaisho.

"Yup. Now I'll be needin the other one."

"What? You already have one of my fangs!"

"Can't be helped." Without warning, the other fang was yanked out as well, earning an even louder whelp from InuTaisho.

"Oh quite acting like a baby. They'll both be back in three days. You can pick up your swords in eight days." InuTaisho growled but threw a satchel of money.

"This is half of the money that I'll be paying you." And he left. Toutosai picked it up and weighed it, before looking after InuTaisho.

"Quite a temper that one."

"Time we be going."

"What happens?"

"I'll tell you when we get back." Keio looked worn out with exhaustion.

"Feh. You better or I'll cut you down with Tetsusaiga."

"I'll count on it, if I don't." Keio grinned.

Getting back was a different than going everywhere else.

Inuyasha was warm, his vision fuzzy at first, than piercing cold, startling him awake, the gel in his eyes freezing and causing him to scream. A fire raged around him. Hot coals everywhere, flames licking his skin with an unquenchable hunger.

* * *

**He **nearly fell into the fire as he jolted forward. Disoriented, he stood up and nearly fell back. Finally, getting his bearings Inuyasha looked over at Keio, who yawned, reached into the fire, and pulled out the mirror without a second thought.

"What's got you so rattled?" Shippo asked, looking at Inuyasha weirdly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh."

"Oh, Shippo, I got some dinner ready for you." Keio said cheerfully, even though he looked as if he was about to fall over in a deep sleep.

"Yay!" Soon Shippo was filing his grumbling tummy.

"Kagome should be snapping out of her meditation soon. Will you continue your disguise?"

"And go as a demon in a camp of Miko's? I think not!" Keio nodded. Even though the Miko's had made a truce to fight beside certain demons in the war, that did not mean that the Demons would be treated with courtesy, and since Inuyasha was a Hanyou, it would be doubly worse for him.

"I'm exhausted." Kagome said, suddenly appearing, while stretching her arms over her head. She stopped as she spotted Inuyasha.

"Hello." Inuyasha froze, what was he supposed to do? Keio muttered something.

"What?" Kagome said turning towards her mentor.

"I said that this is...Yoshino, and _she_ will be training with you." Kagome smiled a warm brilliant smile.

"Hello. I'm Kagome. I'm glad I'll have someone to train with. It will be a lot more fun. Even though I have just begun actually training and I don't really know if it's not fun or not but I'm just saying..." Inuyasha listened happily to her happy endless, cheerful babble.

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped right in the middle of her sentence.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?" Kagome cried and Shippo jumped into her arms.

"I decided to come too. It's not fair that all of you guys get to fight and I don't! I'm strong too! I am! Maybe not as strong as you or the others, but I can take care of any human or demon that comes my way!" Shippo said. Kagome giggled and hugged him tightly, but in truth, as happy as she was to have him here, she wished he wasn't.

Many of the Miko's who had disappeared at the 'mysterious cry' came back looking tired. Among them was Miyako who looked at the two new visitors then to Keio.

"Keio, I do not make it a habit to invite strangers to my camp. Please explain why the Kitsune and the girl are here." Keio stood up.

"This is Yoshino, and she is a new apprentice. Shippo here is a friend of Kagome's." Miyako looked at 'Yoshino'.

"Hmm." Keio gave her a solemn nod and she sized Yoshino up again.

"Very well. They may stay, but I want everyone in bed right now."

"Feh. I'll sleep when I feel like it, I don't take orders." The unmistakable trademarked 'Feh' caught Kagome's attention. Keio shook his head. Miyako stepped right up to Inuyasha.

"Well, right now under my good grace, you are my apprentice, and I your teacher, and as such you will obey my commands. Got it?" She said shrewdly.

Man...she's almost as scary as Kagome when she's in a bad mood... 

"Yes...ma'am." Inuyasha gritted out.

"Good. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Well, I guess we had better go to sleep." Kagome said cheerfully unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Yoshino, do you have a sleeping mat, cause if you don't I can share my sleeping bag, not that it's really big, but I'm sure the three of us can fit if I unzip it." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson.

"Uh...um...no. Actually I prefer just to sleep on the ground." Kagome gave him a crazy look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Suite yourself, but my offer still stands if you get cold."

"Uh...ya...I'll keep that in mind." Keio was looking back and forth between the two in amusement, not for one moment regretting having the two together...after all...what better entertainment?


	48. Wolf's Decisions

**Disclaimers Notice: **No, nay, nope, nuh-uh, no way.

**Authors Beginning Note: **Sorry for the delayed update, but the computer had a virus!

* * *

**Shout it outs!**

Draechaeli- I love funny endings, they're my fave to write! I really like it when others find them funny too!

Angelprincess22- No one can!

shinna- Hmm...well, if nothing else, we do know one thing...it will be hystericle when it happens!

Rayame325- I'm glad you could review! Goodluck on your website too!

Valese- I'm glad you thought it to be so funny! I laughed too when I was writing it.

Animefreak808- Lol! That's a first.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**A Wolf's Decision**

* * *

**The **wolves were gathered in their den, still organizing and talking over weather it was worth it to fight or not. Kouga listened impatiently. Nearly four days of talking, and still no agreement had been decided.

"I say we fight!" Said Chibu. His hair was unruly on his head and around his chin. He was strong, but didn't think things over.

"And I say we stay here. What will we accomplish in this fighting?" Arguments burst out from every direction. Some were neutral; others were all for fighting, and most were against it. Kouga stood up and left the den for a moment, unnoticed and looked out through the rain. Hoping for a sign. Anything that would help him.

* * *

**Ayame** sat under an area concealing her from the wetness that drizzled down and listened to her tribe discuss the matter over.

"But look how many we have lost already? If we fight this war, we will be extinct come the end of it!"

"And if we don't fight? Naraku will keep running us off. Even Kouga's territory will be attacked before long. What's more is that this area is scarce enough for wild game."

"Then we will keep moving."

"But..."

"If we fight, we die; we stay, we at least have a chance of life." A she wolf spoke. Ayame looked directly at her and knew, if she were to step down from her place as leader, that Sumi would have it.

"If we stay, we will die! With nothing to oppose Naraku, he will sweep us up in our small number and enslave us to do his evil work, or kill each other for a small bowl of rice! You saw what he did back at out home, what makes you think it would be any different now!" Ayame's blood boiled. She knew by instinct and knowledge that what she spoke was the truth. They all looked down in silence. Natsuko and Mariko seemed to squirm.

"All in favor of fighting." Said the old wolf Masanori. Ayame looked out among her numbers.

"All in favor of staying until we find other suitable living arrangements?" Everyone raised their hands, avoiding Ayame's eyes as best as they could.

"Then it is unanimous. We will not fight in this war." That was it. No one would fight. Ayame was angry, her blood rose to an impossible peak.

"You cowards! You pups! You flee from a fight were we are needed! You run away because you think you will be killed! You hide behind the fantasy that if Naraku wins, we will be spared!" Ayame spat on the ground. Some looked angry, and others ashamed.

"I will not run! I will fight! I may die, yes, but I will die an honorable death!"

"And what is honorable about fighting this Ayame? Has your love for Kouga blinded you so much, that you fling yourself into something you hardly understand?" One of the men spat. Ayame looked hurt for a moment, but brushed it aside, this matter is too important to let folly insults get in the way.

"The honor is in the fact of knowing that I fight for a just cause. I fight for you, me, and all others, so that we can one day be rid of Naraku. The honor is in knowing that what I am doing is right, regardless of any feelings I may or may not have for Kouga." Ayame said with feeling. Everyone was still in silence.

"Will anyone fight with me?" Ayame asked quietly, so soft that no human could hear, but all who had the hearing of a wolf undoubtedly knew what she said as if she had yelled.

Ayame's eyes welled up, not with anger, but with pity for her tribe and with defeat.

_Where did I go wrong...Oh Grandfather...when you were leader...everything was right...but...now...why can't I make them see...what danger they put themselves in... _

Ayame turned her back and steadily walked out of sight, none bothered to follow her.

* * *

**Ginta** and Hakkaku were running about the village everywhere. Even though all of the other warriors had left to fight, there was still much to do, and Keade was not shy about making them work.

Finally the two slumped backs to each other.

"My arms are aching."

"My legs are aching."

"My head is aching."

"My feet are aching."

"My gluteus is aching."

"Do you even know what a gluteus is."

"No but it's aching."

"How can something that doesn't exist ache?"

"It does to exist. Sister Kagome even said so!"

"She did not."

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Enough you too. Come inside and eat, then off to bed. I have more chores for you in the morning." Keade shouted over their bickering from the doorway. The two slumped and groaned at the mention of more chores.

"Kouga! Where are you!"? The two whined in unison, before their stomachs rumbled, and they rushed off to eat.

* * *

**Sango** stretched out her body, working out the kinks and sore muscles she had conjured up that day. The monks may be holy men, but they knew how to fight, and Sango was thankful for it.

"Are you up for another spar?" Sango turned around and saw Miroku grinning. Seeing Sango stretch was definitely a pleasurable sight any time. Sango snorted, knowing his lecherous thoughts, but ignored it for the moment.

"So where have you been all day?"

"Do I dare ask, was my Sango worried about me?" He teased. Sango blushed.

"So are we going to spar or not?" She said changing the subject. Even though they were engaged, she still didn't know how to act towards Miroku when he was like that. Normally she would have slapped him, or knocked him unconscious, or denied every bit of it.

"Ready when you are." He grinned, setting himself in a fighter's stance. Sango did likewise and stood facing him.

"Let's have a bet, shall we?" Sango raised and eyebrow. Miroku raised his staff towards her, and she easily blocked it with Hiraikotsu, and pushed him back.

"If I win, I get to choose where our first official date is."

"And If I win you get to make dinner tonight." Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Miroku, who easily dodged it. Sango caught it with her left hand and with quick swiftness, placed it on her back.

"Deal." And the real fighting was on. Sango would throw a punch, and Miroku would block. Miroku would swing his bladed staff, and Sango would dodge. Both went on, not once holding back, and never once able to land so much as a bruise on the other. A crowd, which kept its distance, had accumulated to watch the combating duo. Even bets had been made among some of the demons, hand-to-hand combatants, and monks, on who would win.

The fight went on for quite some time. Sango's hair was caked to her face and clung to her neck with seat. Her clothes clung even more tightly, new blisters arose on her hands, and dust stuck to every part of her, causing her to invertantly lick grit every time she wetted her lips.

Miroku's hair was in a more disheaveled sight than ever, his rat-ponytail out, lost at one point during the fight, and hair sticking to his scalp. Dust clung to him too, as surely as his sweaty robes to his body. Sango was not the only one to go with blisters either, for he had acumulated his fair share on his hands and feet.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said throwing her boomerang, but not in the air, on the ground, which kicked up so much dust, many had to cover their eyes. When no one heard any movement from the sight of the couple, they new the fight was finished.

"Who won?"

"It was the girl."

"It couldn't have been.The monk was more agile, he could have easily dodged it."

"But the girl is just as swift, and strong too. Have you seen her weapon, let alone tried to pick it up?"

"But Miroku's staff..." Whispers and grunts went around the crowd until the dust began to settle. When it did, everyone looked in amazement.

Sango held her Katana at Miroku's throat.

Miroku held his staff at her throat.

It was a draw.

Both were panting heavily from their intense exercise.

"Well, my dearest Sango, I do believe we have found ourselves in a stale mate." Sango grinned. She felt tired, hungry, and dirty, but it was a good feeling. They both lowered their weapons and as tradition holds, shook hands out of good sportsman ship.

The crowd slowly disappeared, talking idly about who was to spar with whom the next day, challenges being made, ideas of food, and the previous match.

Sango rotated her shoulders, her neck, her waist, then went on to do some more simple stretches.

"Is something wrong?" Sango looked at Miroku who was staring off in the distance. He smiled at her.

"It's nothing." Sango cheeks flared.

"Liar." He looked slightly startled at her accusation, and sighed.

_I should have known better..._

"I was just thinking about the others. That's all." Sango's anger flooded out.

"I'm sure they're just fine. If Anything, Inuyasha is trailing Kagome, and Shippo can't be too far behind." Miroku nodded but he was still uneasy about something. He just couldn't place it.

"Lets get something to eat and rest. We have more walking to do tomorrow. Not to mention, we're going to have our fair share of sparing partners to deal with." Sango said walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder. Miroku grinned, and Sango's face went deadpan.

Smack! 

"What was that for?"

"For groping me."

"I'm deeply wounded by such an accusation." Miroku feigned. Sango looked over her shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

"No you're not."

"But we're engaged!"

"So you admit to your leachery?"

"I...no...yes...but..."

Sango grinned a wild smirk at finally catching him admiting to what he did. Miroku stopped, he had been caught.

"It's not like I haven't touched you there before."

Smack! 

Sango went back to camp, followed by Miroku, who looked like a reprimanded child.

_I should have quite while I was behind..._

* * *

**"Kouga**. The tribe has decided." A young male wolf said stepping out and placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. Kouga looked into his comrade's guarded icy green eyes. Nodding, he followed him back in.

The warrior sat down in his previous place, slightly wet, as Kouga stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" He said, demanding to know.

"We have decided...not to fight." Kouga's teeth ground against each other, and his tail twitched in dissatisfaction. He had hoped for better.

"May I ask why we are refusing to aid in the war?"

"Kouga. It's not that we don't want to. But it's impossible to even think we would be a match against Naraku's army. Look at the Birds of Paradise? It took a half breed mongrel to come before we could fight, even with you and your shards." Kouga growled at the memory.

"We wouldn't be fighting alone. There are thousands of others their fighting, including my mate Kagome." Whispers rang out through the den. Kagome's participation had not been previously mentioned. Once silence had been achieved, the spokesmen of the tribe's decision shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kouga. We still refuse to fight." This got Kouga's blood boiling. Not only was his pride being shot to the ground, but the tribe he had had so much hope for and in, and thought had great potential, was showing their true colors at the face of danger. They were cowards, and Kouga couldn't help but blame himself.

"So, we are to stay here with our tails between our legs like frightened dogs?" He growled.

"Kouga. You aren't thinking straight. I'm sure if you had a good nights rest..."

"I'm thinking fine, it's you all who aren't! Cowards! Do you know what could happen if we don't fight?"

"Yes, but do you know what could happen if we do?" Kouga's challenger, Hotaka spat. Kouga growled.

"I know perfectly well what could happen. The last I checked I was the leader, and as such it is my responsibility to do what's best for the tribe, and..."

"And nothing. I think you're doing what's right for Kouga, not us!" Kouga was shocked at the accusation. Never once had he put himself above any of his members. Never. And this was not one of those times.To be accused of such was the highest insult a leader, especially one that has lead for so long, could ever have thrown in one's face.

He looked over at the Yukai he thought he knew. All of them seemed to agree.

"I blame myself for your pathetic state." He looked down at the ground. None moved.

"If you will not fight, so be it, but you'll be needing a new leader. Maybe he or she can do a better job of making you into true warriors. I see I have failed. For any of you that want to, you are welcome to come with me and fight by my side. I would have no higher honor than to have a fellow brother fight with me." Kouga left outside, the den in silence. In that simple act, and words said, he had given up his place as tribe leader for a higher cause. His heart was torn.

The tribe he loved and protected, the one he held above all else, the fierce band of warriors he thought he could always depend upon, was just an illusion of the past.

Kouga sniffed the damp air and looked in the trees.

There a small form began to make its way slowly towards him. It began to grow larger, and larger, until Ayame stood before him. Hair and furs damp, shoulders slumped, and body shivering.

"They won't come." She whispered. Kouga's mouth drew into a small rigid line as he took in the frail figure before him. She had looked so strong earlier, but now...

"Than we're the only one's." Kouga said and Ayame looked up.

"Even your tribe? But I thought..."

"Ya well, I thought a lot of things too." He growled and Ayame nodded. Kouga jerked his thumb toward his back.

"Get on. We're leaving." He said. Ayame stared dumbly at him. Kouga shook his head, and in a blink of an eye, had whipped the girl onto his back and was shifting through the forest, faster than the rain could fall. Ayame's body quite shivering, as her body pressed against his armor and bare shoulders, her neck on his, and his wild black hair teasing her face from time to time as it swished in it's ponytail.

As they neared the edge of what was Kouga's territory, he let out a long mournful howl and Ayame joined. Then they were gone.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **It's kinda sad (tear) but I like it. It leaves room for other happenings to begin and true colors to be shown. After all courage is not having no fear, but doing the right thing even though your more scared than you have ever been in your life. 


	49. Sesshoumaru's Home

**Disclaimers Notice: **No, nay, nope, nuh-uh, no way.

**Authors Beginning Note: **Have you ever wondered where Sesshoumaru lived? Or what his servants were like? Or even what his house was like?

* * *

Shout it outs! 

_Rayame325-_ Yes, the tribe is a bit blind, ne? Ya, I'm afraid I don't have enough Sango/Miroku in my story (sigh), I'm hoping to get them in more often. I'm glad you liked my chapter though!

_Animefreak808-_Dang...Predictable? Not what I was hoping for (I must be loosing my touch)

(:-P)

_Draechaeli-_ Predictable again? Hmmm...well...wait until you read my next few chapters...I'll have something new for sure then.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Sesshoumaru's home**

* * *

**"Oh wow!** Rin has never been here before. Is this Lord Sesshoumaru's home?" Rin asked, going in circles, soaking the sight all in. She stood in a grand entryway, with Ah and Un carrying the boy Kohaku, Jakan, and Sesshoumaru. Jakan too, was intrigued by his masters obvious wealth and grand taste.

Sesshoumaru however, stood there, indifferent to his surroundings.

"Hosomi." Sesshoumaru barked. Rin stopped her twirling and looked on curiously. A subtle and hardly noticeable breeze flew into the room until it gathered into a deformed tornado in front of Sesshoumaru. Water and lighting seemed to mix with the swirling air and when it dissipitated, a lone figure was kneeling low.

"Get up." He commanded, and the shape did. A figure of a woman; tall, slender, feminine, and strong, lean and masculine. Her hair, as bloody red as a glowing sunset teemed down her back and to her knees in silken locks. Her bangs; slivers of moonlight; shaped her face down to her chin. Her dress of strange white material frilled down in a downward 'v' at the front of her knees, while her shoulders were left bare. A deadly sword of crystal adorned her hip. The hilt embedded with only a few stones of Scarlet, Cerulean, Gold, Emerald, and one jewel that swirled with all four colors.

Rin looked up at the lovely woman's kind and knowing face. Her purple eyes gleaming, and peach lips turned in a forever smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you finally back. Forgive the other servants and I for not being here to serve you and your companions upon arrival, if we had known you to be here, we would have better prepared for your comings." The woman said in a lilting, but not in an unearthly beautiful voice. Form her mannerisms and such; one would expect her to either be from high lineage herself, or of a respectable position.

Rin noticed something behind the woman. A strange shimmering, almost a trick of the light. So, as curious as the little girl was, she walked in front of Sesshoumaru who watched the girls wide eye curiosity take into action, as Hosomi talked. And she tugged the shimmering thing.

"Ouch!" Hosomi cried. Rin, startled jumped back, letting go of the shimmering thing. Tears shimmered in her eyes. Hosomi seeing this, kneeled down and patted the little girl.

"It's all right. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Rin is sorry. Rin did not know you would get hurt." Rin said bowing. Hosomi smiled brightly.

"My, you're well mannered. No offense taken. Now I suppose you want to know what it was you tugged on." Rin's tears were completely gone, and all interest was put into paying attention to the woman.

"My wings."

"Really! Can you fly to?" Hosomi laughed.

"With your permeation?" Hosomi looked at Sesshoumaru. He almost unnoticeably nodded.

"Okay Rin. Don't blink, or you'll miss it." Rin nodded and watched with fascination. Hosomi stepped back a few steps. The shimmering things grew twice her body size on each side of her. She closed her eyes; her brows furrowed in concentration, and slowly, the shimmering wings turned into a more solid and visible pair. When Hosomi opened her eyes, two feathered and pale violet wings were stretched out to full capacity.

"Wow!" Rin said in delight.

"Can you teach me how to do that? Rin wants a pair of wings to!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible, but if you want, I could take you flying sometime." Rin jumped.

"Whoopee! Rin gets to go flying!" Rin jumped up and down in joy. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Did you hear that lord Sesshoumaru? She said Rin could go flying." Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked up to Hosomi who nodded. Her wings disappeared into an iridescent shimmer.

"Have one of the servants prepare a room for Rin and Jakan. Ah and Un should also have a place for themselves." Hosomi nodded.

"And the boy?" Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"Give him a room as well, but post two guards inside, two out, and have someone tend to his wounds." Hosomi nodded, curious but satisfied with her lords generosity and close surveillance on the boy. He was someone new, probably spared of something or another, why Sesshoumaru decided to bring him here is a question without an answer.

"Lady Neelah." Hosomi whispered into a small wisp of wind that disappeared. In seconds a young looking girl bobbed in. Her blond hair stripped with red cut short that served to accentuate her slender pointed ears. Everything about her spoke of cheer and clumsiness.

"Oh my! Lord Sesshoumaru! Forgive me. I did not know you were here, or I would have presented myself better." The girl curtsied, only to fall over. She quickly stood back up, her face a dark crimson, and bowed instead. Hosomi shook her head in exasperation, but smiled at the girl's efforts.

"Lady Neelah."

"Yes Lady Hosomi?" The girl stood up and turned to the other girl.

"I want you to take the girl, Rin, and show her to her room."

"What room would that be again?"

"The balcony side." She blinked, once, twice.

"The one facing all of the Heart-leaved Bergenias and Blue Cupflowers."

"Oh!" She looked at Rin and smiled.

"You're going to love that room." Rin smiled at the friendly girl and began to follow her up the stairs.

"Eh, hem. Lady Neelah. Are you forgetting something?" The girl stopped, and looked confused before she turned pale and rushed in front of Sesshoumaru.

"So very sorry Milord! It won't happen again. Forgive my poor manners." The girl said and began running.

"Walk!" Hosomi yelled, but not unkindly. Rin followed at Lady Neelah's fast paced walking heel, until she turned the corner.

"I'll race yah." She said whispered, but being as both Hosomi and Sesshoumaru are Yukai, it might as well have been yelled. Rin must have agreed, because two sets of pounding feet could be heard fading.

"I do not recall her ever being here."

"She's new, and quite impossible to train I'm afraid. My little cousin Neelah. My uncle and Aunt were killed by one of Naraku's followers and instead of sending her to my parents over on the Okinawa Island, I decided to keep her here with me."

"You may come to regret your decision."

"Why may that be? She may be a handful and all, but she's a nice kid and..."

"Naraku may be having a war, but he has many demons elsewhere as well. He intends to attack here while I am away, as well as many other places. " Hosomi's face became grave.

"Then we have much in such serious matters to discuss I assume. One of which on how he has come to have such great numbers and gone unnoticed none the less." Sesshoumaru nodded. He strolled past her, and she followed three steps behind down through the twisting hallways and stairs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, might'nt, you want to change first before the meeting, no insult intended of course, but you have traveled for a long time, and I'm sure such accommodations have not been too plentiful." Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge she had said anything.

"I apologize. How foolish of me. Of course such matters are more important than a few luxuries."

Not even a breath after she had finished, they were standing in front of two huge doors with a large iron lock to match. Hosomi pulled out a ring of keys, which had been concealed on her thigh, having been placed in a leather strapped pouch, and handed him the keys. He took them and unlocked the room, pushing the great doors open. Hosomi quickly went around the room, lowering each candle chandelier and lit the room with the thousands of candles that burned brightly.

The room was rather large, but never echoed. In its center, a huge table with many well-upholstered chairs surrounded it, a larger one that looked quite uncomfortable at the head. The walls had fake windows that seemed to reflect the current view outside; this of course was to throw off any uninformed thief or enemy that wished to escape through this room.

Racks on one wall contained thousands of maps. Some detailed with towns, detailed with current topography, average temperature for different places in different seasons, some of Japan, some of China, and still others of the world as recorded. All in all, the room looked like a place where talk of war was conducted. Everything needed to plan, discuss, or to record was placed in this room in a specific order.

Sesshoumaru began taking down a few map scrolls, unrolling it, looking at it, and either setting them into a pile on his left on the table, or placing them back.

"I take my leave for the moment. I will see to it that the others arrive soon." Hosomi bowed and disappeared with a small poof of wind, not waiting for her master to say anything to her leave, for if she had, she might be waiting for a long time.

* * *

"**Oh my**." Keade said as she looked out of her doorway. In the clearing of the woods, to dripping, soggy, figures were making their way to her hut, one riding on the others back.

"I smell Kouga!"

"Yay! Kouga's back!" Hakaku and Ginta jumped up and down in glee as they saw their leader. They would have smelled him earlier, but the rain made such tasks difficult. They waited patiently in the warm dryness of the hut until the two finally came.

"Kouga! We're so glad to see you!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Shut up! Can't you see she's sleepin?" Kouga yelled. Instantly the two wolves became deflated in their elated joy.

"What's Ayame doin on your back boss?" Ginta said considerably more quietly.

"Keade, do you know where I can lay her down to rest?" Keade thought about it.

"I suppose, you could lay her down in the next room, where Kagome and Sango slept." Kouga nodded and proceeded to do so. She was wet, her fur and armor soggy. Without hesitation, Kouga took off her white cape, leggings, and her sword. He leaned the sword against the wall and carried her white furs to the fire. Keade had already anticipated the needed dryings of such cloths and set them up on an inside line besides the fire (idea of Kagome's) and let them drip down and dry.

Kouga did likewise with his removable furs and breastplate, leaving him with nothing but his lower wolf cloths. He sat cross-legged at the fire, with Hakkaku and Ginta across from him. Keade quickly warmed up the soup made earlier that evening. She served him a bowl and a half loaf of bread.

"Here. While I tend to the she wolf-Ayame, you may dress in this and let the rest of your clothes dry. You may need to make a hole for your tail how ever." Keade said handing him a pair or dry pants. He took them gratefully and nodded as she went into the other room.

Hakkaku and Ginta respectfully turned around as Kouga changed.

Kouga stood up, completely covered in human pants and scowled.

_And humans actually wear these...pity them...stupid humans..._

"So boss, what's up? You haven't been your usual self."

"I'm no longer your boss."

"What?!" Kouga sat back down and sighed. His tail was limp, and he stared in his bowl of rabbit stew.

"Boss, what do you mean you're not our boss? You're the tribe leader..."

"Not any more."

"What do you mean!"? Kouga looked up into the confused faces of his most loyal comrades.

"I mean, I quite. Our tribe wouldn't fight." Hakkaku and Ginta looked uneasily at each other, and Kouga began to explain the current situation. When he was done, Keade came out carrying Ayame's clothes and hung the rest of the furs on the line.

"Those cowards!" Ginta stood up angrily.

"Yah!" Hakkaku stood up too, Kouga showed no enthusiasm.

"You don't need to worry about us boss! We'll fight with you to the very end!"

"You bet we will!" Kouga looked shocked at their statement, then smiled.

"There's someone coming." Kouga said looking at the door.

"Really, I do not expect any more guests. I wonder who it could be." Then the bamboo-matted door flew open and two figures stepped in, their whirlwinds subsiding. They stood therr and shook themselves dry like dogs, getting much wet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Kouga growled. He had been almost dry and then these two showed up.

"We decided to come and fight in the war after all!"

"Yah! Besides, we couldn't leaver her alone with you Kouga."

"Not telling what you would do." Natsuko and Mariko chimed together. Then their gazes wandered past him and hit Hakkaku and Ginta. Blushes covered their faces and they were quiet.

"Natsuko! Mariko! You came!" Ayame squealed, awaken from all of the commotion. Mariko and Natsuko ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Of course we did!"

"We're your best friends. We couldn't ever abandon you completely." Ayame smiled. Keade grinned and shook her head, preparing a meal for the others.

"Why do girls have to make such a big fuss like that."? Hakkaku said.

"Who knows." Ginta shrugged. "But they sure are cute." He whispered quietly so as not to be heard.

* * *

**Authors Ending Notes: I** hope you enjoyed! And if there is anything in particular you peoples would like me to write (like ideas, or if you think I should put more of someone in, ect.), I'm open to suggestions. 


	50. I'm a Demon Training to be a Miko

**Disclaimers Notice: **No, nay, nope, nuh-uh, no way.

**Authors Beginning Note: **Important! I will temperarily be on haiatus (or however you spell that-basically a pause) for 2 weeks(possibly one if I have time during the week days).

This is because I have a deadline to make on a short (short-is that possible?) story to hopefully get published (cross the fingers everyone-this is going to be interesting) And I only have weekends to type it.

Also because I have relatives visiting.

My birthday is in there too.

So, I'm really really sorry! When I get my next chapter typed up, I'll make sure it's a good one! In fact, I'll even take suggestions on what should happen next if it will make you happy (not saying I'll 100 make it fly, but if it will make you happy).

* * *

Shout it Outs!

_Rayame 325-_I just couldn't imagine Hakkaku and Ginta choosing any differnt.-Love is a possability...

_Draechaeli-_Yes, I decided that all of the six wolves needed to stick together. Hakkaku, Ginta, Natsuko and Mariko are too loyal of friends to abandon Kouga and Ayame now! Rin is Kawaii! In my opinion, one of the most Kawaii characters there are!

__

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49**

**I'm a ½ Demon Training to be a Miko**

* * *

**Inuyasha **grumbled. He hated this. While he enjoyed being around Kagome, he did not share the same feelings being around Miyako-the miko witch, as he so dubbed her.

"Yoshino! Are you even paying attention?" Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie of the many ways he could chop her up. Miyako's eyes blazed.

"We have less than a week, and you still can't master getting to your powers yet. I'm beginning to wonder if you are even a miko." Inuyasha was afraid of that, but crossed his arms in front of him, looking much like a rebellious and spoiled girl.

"Lady Miyako, perhaps I would have more luck training the girl." Keio offered. Miyako scrutinized the girl.

"Very well. However, if she proves unsatisfactory, than I refuse to have time wasted on training her." She muttered a few things before turning back to Kagome, who was concentrating on making a rock float in air as long as possible. This is a technique she was finally getting the hang of.

"You know, you should not vex her so. Even with your sword, she would be quite a challenge."

"Feh. I'm not afraid of an old witch like her." Inuyasha found a sharp tip at his throat.

"Don't ever call Priestess Miyako a witch, or any other name of disrespect." Keio said, eerily in a normal tone.

He has a soft spot for the miko witch... 

"Feh." Inuyasha let no emotion pass. Keio seemed satisfied.

"So now, as for your training..."

"What training? I'm not a miko."

"But you do have a power of sorts. If you concentrate right, you can use it just like a Miko can, the technique may differ, but the results are the same." He said.

"Wouldn't Miroku get a hoot. I'm a half demon training to be a Miko." Inuyasha sneered.

"Exactly." Keio smiled. Inuyasha felt himself at ease.

_Even if he has weird taste in women...I guess he's okay to talk with..._

"We'll do your weapons training at nights, and Miko training during the day. We'll wait however to start tonight, I'll take you to another place, like when I showed you images of the past, that way no one will get hurt, or miss us."

"What?"

"Well, think of it like taking you to another dimension so to speak. We'll train there, but we'll do it when we stop camp later. Which means we won't get to much sleep, unless we can barter for a horse and ride during the day..."

"It will be better if we start on your techniques with Tetsusaiga, it should make it easier, then I highly doubt you even know how to hold a bow properly, let alone shoot an arrow, so we'll just cover that lightly."

"Kagome's the one with the arrows, and I fight just fine using Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha argued stubbornly.

"Inuyasha...look at her." Inuyasha was startled in Keio's sudden mood change.

"Who?" But Inuyasha knew fully well whom he meant.

"Kagome...look at her really hard." Inuyasha did and turned back to his solemn companion.

"Now, imagine her run through by a rod, a splintered arrow, thousands of swords right through the chest, a hand through her stomach, her blood spilled onto the ground, or even hammered in the skull." Inuyasha looked horrified.

"That is what could happen to her if she isn't careful. She needs to be protected, and you're the only one who can do that. Believe it or not, this is not going to be some piece of cake, a single battle with a demon, and once it's defeated, you can call a quites and go back to Keade's. You need to be strong and have skill. Thinking couldn't hurt either. There are going to be thousands of skilled warriors and demon alike there, and you need to be ready to defend her life at all costs." Keio seemed lost to the world, his eyes were distant, so distant and far as to not even be in this time.

"Why do I need to protect her so badly?" Inuyasha was curious as to he meant. He would of course protect Kagome regardles, but something in Keio's attitude declared there to be soemthing that needed to be let out. He saw Keio's eyes swirl with a dark gray cloud in them, and when it disappeared, the normal white was there to replace it.

"Because, she is the balance between good and evil. Her future is undecided. Not even I can see what it's going to be like." Inuyasha felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He stopped where he stood, and flicked his eyes to her form, almost believing she had disappeared.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't lag behind." Shippo said popping out of no where, making the half demon jump in air and nearly fall.

"What's got you all spooked?"

"Feh." Inuyasha was confused beyond all doubt, irritable, and scared. He looked up at the gray sky. It was about to rain. And hard. Hopefully the forest would thicken and provide some sort of protection, but he highly doubted that.

"C'mon Shippo." Inuyasha said sullenly and began treading forward amidst the throng of Miko's, blending in among them. Shippo hopped onto his shoulder.

* * *

**A small** green demon was pacing in his quarters, his staff with him. He was uneasy and restless with this new sense of solitude. Three days he had gone without seeing his master, and he was beginning to wonder if his being was even remembered.

Rin had visited him often, trying to cheer him up from his gloomy mood by forcing him to wander around and explore the huge castle, but it wasn't the same without lord Sesshoumaru to accompany them through the dangerous terrain of Japan.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" He rang out in his usual squak.

"I have a message for you from Lord Sesshoumaru. He said it is of great importance.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in already!" He hopped excitedly.

"Jakan. Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence in his study." A servant Yukai said, bowing.

"I knew master Sesshoumaru wouldn't forget about me!" He nearly cried. The servant girl looked confused.

"Very well. I shall go to him this instant."

"Eh hem." The servant said.

"Yes, what now?!" Jakan said impatiently.

"Before you go see the Lord Sesshoumaru, might I suggest another...selection of attire?" Jakan looked down at his plain morning robe.

"Oh my gosh! I can't go to Lord Sesshoumaru like this! How disgraceful!"

"If you wish, I will inform the master of your slight delay, and that you will soon be in his study as requested."

"Yes yes, you go do that." Jakan waved his hand, not even fully paying attention as he rummage through his closet, stressing on what he should wear. She nearly closed the door behind her when Rin popped up out of nowhere.

"Excuse me." She said slipping in. The servant smiled, and then fully closed the door, rushing off through the halls.

"What is bothering you so, Jakan?"

"I cannot find anything suitable to where! You see I've been asked to come to a very important meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Why not where what you always wear?" Rin cocked her head to the side. Jakan noticed that she wore the same clothes she had during their trip, only they had been washed, ironed, and sewn together.

"You silly girl! You cannot wear such casual clothes in the presence of the all mighty Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Why not? He did not mind before." Jakan continued to fuss and wine, until in the end, he ended up walking next to the chipper Rin, in the same-if not cleaner and patched- clothes he had worn traveling.

* * *

**"Rin,** go find Hosomi for me."

"As you wish my Lord! Rin will do!" She quickly skipped off, humming.

"Jakan, close the door behind you."

"Oh yes, of course my Lord." Sesshoumaru stood tall and straight, looking out of the tall clear window with the curtains pulled aside, out to the east. He was silent.

"Um...you wished to talk to me of something, my Lord?" Jakan said side ways, a bit awkward.

"I will be setting out at dawn, to go fight Naraku and his army."

"What! But my Lord..."

"I have made up my mind Jakan. You will stay here with Rin and protect her if an attack should occur in my absence."

"My Lord..."

"Do I make my self understood?"

"But..."

"Jakan." The retainer sighed. He knew his master was not to be swayed by his pleading, or arguing.

"I understand."

"Good."

"Will you be telling Rin? She will worry, not that I care, but still she is just only a human." Jakan said non-chalantly, but inside he was worried about the girl. She knew more than she let on, and if she could, would try to convince Sesshoumaru to stay.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Jakan sighed. He also knew Sesshoumaru knew this, and would avoid such a confrontation as best as possible.

"You wanted to speak with me my Lord?" Hosomi appeared. Rin was smiling jovially, and Jakan exited the room, Rin in follow. A slight breeze came up and the door was shut, leaving the two in the grandly adorned walls and carpeted floors of the halls.

"What bothers you Jakan?" His staff dragged on the floor, and his face was low.

"Nothing that a silly girl like you would understand." Rin stopped, and Jakan didn't notice, instead he kept going.

"Lord Sesshoumaru must be leaving soon." Rin said softly and looked over her shoulder at the door.

"Rin will talk to him tomorrow in the noon time. He is always in a good mood then. Rin will talk to Lord Sesshoumaru when he is in a good mood." With that decided, she ambled in search of new places to find.

* * *

**"Your** not tapping in got your powers fully enough." Miyako reprimanded. Kagome sighed, letting the stone drop into her hand.

"I'm trying." Miyako would hear none of it.

"Not well enough." She sighed. She knew she was being harsh on the girl, and her irritable mood was not helping. Rain was coming, she could feel the buzz in the air, feel the flies sticking to her, and the airs thickness blocked her ability to breath, but she remained composed. Her company however, did not supress their complaints as well as she, and this annoyed her as much.

"Let's try something else. Here." She handed her a bow and arrow, and took her off of the path, out of the way of the others that were walking.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I want you to aim at that tree."

"What? Why should I kill a perfectly good tree?"

"Aim at it, don't let the arrow go." Kagome dropped a few of her belongings to the ground so she could. Taking a breath, she knocked and arrow onto her bow, drew the string back, and aimed.

_I must be getting stronger...my hands aren't quivering as much as they used to...you go girl..._

"Close your eyes." Kagome looked at her mentor quizzically before doing so.

"The power you feel that surges through you to your arrow, search for it purposefully, don't just let it come, go to it." Kagome did, she felt a well inside her, a deep well, that kept pulling her. She stood frozen to her spot, unable to breath, and began to break out in a sweat. She tried to let go of the bow and arrow, just let them drop to the ground, but something held them pasted to her.

_It's too much...too much...where is it all coming from...I can't control it..._

It coursed through her body, making every part of her burn with pain, than she screamed.

"Inuyasha!" She knew it was stupid to scream that, that he wouldn't come, that he was probably miles away, but she didn't care. Instantly 'Yoshino' was at her side, and retched the bow and arrow away from her. She dropped into his arms, and he seathed in anger at Miyako.

"What did you do to her!"

"Nothing." Miyako looked worn out, but she was shaking inside.

"Nothing my ass!"

"It was not of my doing. Her powers are vast. She needed to know how just how much so."

"Than how the hell do you explain this?"

"Her powers are wild, she has them just barely under her control. I needed to show her that. Otherwise she might kill those around her, or even herself if they go unbridled." Inuyasha calmed down a little, but he was still holding against the woman. He didn't like her, didn't trust her, and the feeling was mutual on her side.

"Keio, ask for Sumi's horse please. We'll need it to carry the girl." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll carry Kagome. The mule can carry our stuff if you want." He knew very well Kagome couldn't ride, and was not about to strap her on the beast.

Miyako was not happy with the girls attitude, and decided as such, needed reprimanded. So she slapped her. Her hand striking his face was loud and sharp. Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs covering all emotion on his face, but the growl that came out of his throat was unmistakeable.

Before he could be stopped, Inuyasha slapped the woman back and stood over her shocked face.

"Don't you ever touch me, or Kagome." Miyako, for the first time, was afraid of someone that was supposedly weaker than her, and nodded.

"Inuyasha." Keio said gravely. Inuyasha glared, but said nothing else. Just placed Kagome on his back and began walking forth. Miyako was stunned.

"Lade Miyako, I am very sorry for Yoshino's poor display of manners." Miyako was still stunned.

"Lady Miyako?" Keio looked in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

"That girl?"

"Yoshino." Miyako slapped Keio. Looking angry and hurt.

"Don't lie to me Keio. I know better than that." Keio in turn looked emotionless, Miyako knew she had hurt him, but didn't care at the moment.

"Who she is, is not something you should know. Just don't hurt Kagome or endanger her-even if it is for training. If you must, take her to another dimension if you think it will help. Those two are connected, their fates intertwined." Miyako tuned her back to him, her body as rigid as it was, shook as well.

"Go ask Sumi for her horse. Be a waste to leave this junk here." She stalked off. Keio slumped against the tree nearest him.

_Why won't you understand...I can't tell you everything I see...to do kill someone...or ruin them...this isn't just some talent...some toy...fun to play with...then if you don't like it...throw it away and get a new one...it has it's consequences...it is a burden...a curse...everyday...I see...everyday...I'm forced to see...millions die...I see...you die..._

Keio stood back up and quickly got the horse, and loaded it with Inuyasha and Kagome's things and lead it back onto the path that they were walking.

His eyes were the color of dark gray.


	51. Battle Preparations

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note:** Yes! I am finally off Hiatus! Ha! Oh blissful joy! I finally have time to write.

However-I am a week later than promised, and I am sincerely sorry to all of you who have been patiently (if not angrily) waiting. I would go into details of how busy I've been and blah blah blah-but they're long, and boring, so point is I've been swamped with everything. So its not like I've been avoiding writing this. So please forgive this chapters lateness!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_I earnestly apologize, but this week, due to my time restrictions (BLAH!) I didn't get my Shout outs posted, however, I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for doing so, and my readers for sticken through. You are all so wonderful-it brightens my day! ï _


	52. Eve's of Battle

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Next Chapter should have a lot of action, and hopefully more Sango and Miroku (sorry S & M fans that I haven't put them out more-Shame on me)

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Whitefang's Hottie- _I wouldn't necesarrily call myself an expert...but thanx!

_Rayame325- _Yah, training sucks, but its for a good cause. It kinda makes for good humor.

_Cece- _Well, since you asked soooo nicely...I'll think about it :)

_Annoyed- _You know, I do have a life outside of typing-lol. :P

_animefreak808- _LOL, the beginning of your review was...a bit...interesting? Anyway, Thank

you much!

_Tanwen-Whitefire-_ I'm glad you thick it kicks!

_Valese- _A mystery to be found it, it is.

_

* * *

_ **Chapter 51 **

**Eve of Battle**

* * *

**"Jakan,** what is the matter?" Rin cocked her head to the side. The toad in question was breathing heavily and muttering wails of worry. He was perspiring more than usual, and acting quite skittish.

"Silly girl! How can you not know! Well, she is just a human after all, she can't feel it." Jakan was rambling on and on. At certain intervals he would cry, and others he would laugh hysterically.

"Rin thinks that is quite enough." She jumped off of her bed and stood before Jakan, who didn't even notice her.

Smack

Jakan looked surprised at the girl.

"Are you feeling yourself now."

"You stupid human! What did you do that for!"? He yelled angrily. Rin smiled at his normal performance.

"Rin is sorry to have slapped you, but she feared you would have worked yourself sick. It was better that Rin had done so than left you like that."

"Well don't do it again." He turned and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Hmm?" Rin turned to her closed curtains. She could hear a chanting from the window.

"What is that?" She went to look, but the door was flung open. Jakan Jumped and whirled upon the intruder clutching his twisted staff.

"Lady Rin! You must come with me at once!" Hosomi yelled in disarray.

"What is that noise?" Rin said pointing at the window. Hosomi shook her head and grabbed Rin's wrist dragging her out into the hallway. Jakan was looking everywhere, half expecting to see something to jump out at them. Hosomi was no better.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe."

"Is it because Naraku's army is fighting here?" Hosomi stopped and looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"I listened." Hosomi shook her head and continued walking.

"Than you know that it is too dangerous to be out and about."

"Yes, Rin knows."

"Good." After a long time of walking they stopped in front of a door.

"But this is Lord Sesshoumaru's room." Hosomi fumbled with the keys.

"Exactly. Of all of the places in the castle, this is the safest. Sesshoumaru made sure of that. Especially before he left. When she flung the door open, Rin was about to follow Jakan in when Hosomi gently grasped her shoulder.

"Rin." She stopped down to the girls level. Tears pricked her eyes.

"What ever you do, and what ever happens. Be safe. For My sake, and Sesshoumaru's." She looked into the girl's eyes a moment longer, and shoved her harshly.

"Wait..." But the door was shut and locked. Jakan locked the door from the inside as well and bared it shut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is so prepared. I doubt even Naraku himself could get in. Ha!" Jakan stuck his chest out in pride of his master.

* * *

**"Inuyasha** what are you doing!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha took off his necklace, shirt, and temporary female chest. Loosening his hair, it fell back to its normal state only it was a lot sleeker than he was used to. Cursing, he took out his normal red clothes in the dark he loathed so much.

The two were some distance far off than the Miko camp and were sure to be unnoticed. Scouts had been sent a ahead and reported that Naraku's army was just now getting preparing to assemble into battle formation, giving them a few spare moments. Tomorrow they would finish treading the necessary distance and line up in their formations. For now, they rested.

"Here. I don't need it." Shippo caught the golden necklace and gaped at the human Inuyasha.

"It's a new moon remember." Shippo looked up quickly then sighed.

"Shippo! Where are you!" Kagome's soft yell rang out amidst the dead trees. A small light could be seen and crunching leaves heard. Inuyasha froze. He was still wearing the traditional Miko pants, and sandals. He looked ridiculous.

"Kagome I...!"

"Shut up you little runt or else she'll hear you!" Inuyasha spazzed.

"Shippo it's..." Kagome stopped as she found the one person she had hoped to find, and the quite unexpected guest.

"Oh, hi Kagome!" Shippo said cheerily.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quite breathlessly. Inuyasha was embarrassed and frustrated.

"What!" He snapped. Kagome seemed to get a reality check.

"Sit boy!" Shippo squirmed away quickly, and just in time before he was pressed into a Shippo sandwich.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing with Miko clothing? And...she stopped. Inuyasha spat out some dirt and sat crossed legged ready to supply a tart remark.

"Don't tell me...Inuyasha...you're, you're..."

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Oh Inuyasha, why didn't you say something? I mean, I had no Idea, that you were a, and all this time."

"Oh you mean when he was pretending to be..."

"A cross dresser..." Kagome said not paying attention to Shippo. Inuyasha and Shippo fell over at Kagome's statement. This might take some explaining to do.

* * *

**"Kouga,** aren't we going the wrong direction?" Hakaku asked.

"No."

"But ain't the fightin back that way?"

"Yes, but we're going to grab a few friends first." Ayame smiled. The two were annoying, but funny, and just because they were less than smart at times didn't mean they weren't friendly. Ayame kept looking at the blushes that covered the faces of Natsuko and Mariko. Mariko however blushed the most and acted the shy one she was and lowered her eyes to the ground. Natsuko however stood up straight and scowled, but other than that showed no indication of something being different.

"What's the matter?" Kouga asked catching Ayame looking back a few times.

"Oh, nothing." Kouga looked back, but couldn't tell what she had been looking at. He shrugged and they continued on their way.

* * *

**"Sit, sit, sit, SIT!"** Kagome was fuming once told what had really happened.

"What the hell was all that for!"

"For being a lying jerk!" Everyone either courteously avoided looking at the quarrelling pair, or stared curiously. Shippo had wandered off again, and Keio was casually looking on with good humor.

"I didn't lie about nothin!"

"Well you certainly didn't tell the truth about anything either!" Keio shook his head and decided that at the rate they were going, it would last all night and people would need their sleep, so he waved his hand, creating a small sound proof, invisible bubble, at least it looked invisible on the inside, but to outsiders, the view was obstructed completely by soft swirling lights that makes one become dizzy after a while. Shippo was the first to find this out. He was on his side with swirly eyes in minutes.

"Keio, what is that?" Keio looked at Miyako.

"They're quarrelling. I decided they needed their privacy.

"Who."

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Who is this Inuyasha?"

"That would be Yoshino."

"Please elaborate. She looked icy as she crossed her arms. Keio sighed but looked up and smiled as he explained.

"Yoshino is the disguise that Inuyasha used. Inuyasha is in reality a dog Hanyou of a royal bloodline who has never truly taken up the title, so his half brother Sesshoumaru has in his stead. He's been traveling Japan with Kagome, the monk Miroku, the Taijiya Sango, Shippo, and a niko named Kilala, all in search of the Shinkon Jewel. His demon aura has been suppressed by an ancient artifact that he carries with him that makes him also appear to be human."

Miyako couldn't decide if she was more furious at Keio hiding all of this then bombarding her with it all at once, or at Inuyasha for hiding this and traveling under the guise of a Miko and wasting her time and breath. Keio could see her anger and annoyance at all this.

"Please, do not blame Inuyasha for this. He did it because he cares for the girl Kagome deeply." Miyako looked sharply at Keio's pleading face, and let out a long breath. Sitting next to him, she looked at the fire, occasionally looking towards the orb as she felt vibrations coming from it.

"Lady Miyako..."

"Stop. Keio." He did, looking slightly uncomfortable at the thought of what she might say.

"Keio, my performance and actions of late have been...imprudent...rash so to speak, and I apologize for acting as such towards you. I know you do things...and don't do things for the sake of what may be...and it's not always easy. Sometimes I get frustrated not knowing some of those things that you do, and knowing you can't tell me. So please, accept my apology." She stood up and bowed low before him. A tear rolled down his face and he shook his head.

"No, lady Miyako, do not bow down before me. I am not worthy, I..." He quickly stood up. He quickly recognized that she would not move or sway from her place until he told her has forgiven her, or her presence disgusts him.

"I assure you that any ill actions that you may have done towards me were forgiven even before they had been placed." Miyako stood up and looked into his sincere eyes and smiled. She bobbed her head.

"I will return soon enough to sleep. I have matters of importance to discuss with some of the others." Keio gave a graceful bow and watched her leave.

"Why did you come disguised as a Miko!?"

"How else would I come?!"

"I don't know, as yourself!"

"I couldn't come as myself?!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm a half demon!"

"SO!?"

"SO? Get a clue Kagome, you air head!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the ground sooner than he had time to think.

"What did I do now!"

"You called me an airhead. My name is Kagome! Not airhead!"

"I know that, wench!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha went down again. When he sat back up he didn't even bother looking at Kagome, let alone opening his mouth. After sitting in silence, Kagome moved and sat on her heals in front of him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with being you?"

"Does it really matter how I came? I'm here, all right, does it really matter? I thought it would make you happy to at least have someone around that you know." He stopped suddenly.

Oh shit...I didn't just say that...out loud... 

"I mean..."

"Did you really?" Kagome's eyes were misting over.

"No." Kagome shook her head. She knew when Inuyasha was lying.

"What?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha gulped as he felt her arms wrap him into a hug. He was totally unprepared and his face was completely red.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Feh." He turned his head and tried to ignore that nauseated nervous feeling in his stomach. He glanced over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you open those?" He said indicating the unopened presents. Kagome looked back at them, and smiled, but noticed Inuyasha's guarded face.

"I wanted to wait for a good time when there weren't so many people around." He shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's okay, can I open them now?"

"Feh." Inuyasha pretended to not even notice her afterwards. She looked at the unopened parcels and decided on which one she would open first.

* * *


	53. Black Raven Yukai

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Action! Kawaii mushy moments, and a whole lot of butt-kickin just waiting to be read! Are you ready?

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire-_ Yes...it's true...he is on the dark side. Hopefully Kagome and Rin can help the two brothers see the light.

_Rayame325-_Shippo does tend to get the short end of the stick, ne?

_Laz-_Hopefully if you read more, you'll think more highly of the story. My first chapters I admit kinda suck, and have a lot of errors. I don't have a beta reader, and probably won't get one, because not a lot of people I know personally, share my passion of writing. My town is soooo small that there are no writing workshops either. So basically, what I know is what I've been learning by reading other books and observing.

Though a famous Author once was asked how to become a great writer. He said 'In order to become a good writer, one must write 1000 words each and everyday.' So going on what he said...

But thanx for the critisism.

_not so annoyed anymore-_As many as it takes to get to the end I suppose. Most indefinatley less than 100 (jeez, it would be a novel than!) Anyhoo, glad to hear that you like my writing so much!

_Valese-_Yah, the whole power core thing is kinda confusing, thats why I spent nearly two chapters trying to explain it. If you need me to explain it in more detail, I'd be more than happy to in my next Shout Out.

Hmm, yes. Kagome does know. I decided that humor was a must. It was getting too seriouse for me to handle! LOL!

_purplepixie89-_ So nice to hear!

* * *

**Chapter 52 **

**Black Raven Yukai**

* * *

**Jakan** jumped at every noise, as Rin found out, sighing once again.

"Jakan, Rin is bored. Will you play a game with Rin?"

"No, I most certainly won't! Don't you know that we are in grave danger! And all you can think about is playing games!" Pacing back and forth, jumping at every imagined sound, Jakan continued ranting.

"Rin is bored and not having fun." She slid off of the fine silken sheets on the bed, softly making her way around the room again. She reopened all of the doors to closets full of royal robes that Sesshoumaru never wore unless deemed appropriate and necessary for such an occasion, an armory, A washing room filled with foreign spiced soaps, a laundry chute, his own little art gallery kind of room filled with rare and exotic paintings, sculptures, and other things that didn't really interest her.

She had obediently treated each room with reverence and respect, though restraining herself from curiously poking, smelling, touching, and otherwise curiously causing trouble, was very hard.

Bored even further, she went to the study, took out a sheet of paper from Sesshoumaru's dark wooden desk, a quill, ink, and began to draw little pictures.

"Rin! Don't wander off like that! Who knows who may just come and grab you! And I wouldn't know it till it was too late! Than when Lord Sesshoumaru comes back and were to hear such a thing..." He shuddered.

_Thunk _

_Thunk_

Jakan jumped so high, his head hurt from hitting the ceiling. Rin was still and rigid.

"Jakan?"

"Shut up! Someone might here you!" He hissed and crept back to the big entryway.

_Thunk! _

Jakan jumped back as the door vibrated.

"Rin, you must hide! Quickly now!"

"What will you do Jakan?"

"Don't question my authority! Now go!" The wood began to splinter when a huge yellow curved blade like thing protruded from the wood. Rin screamed and whimpered. Jakan jumped back, staff ready. The next hit and the door was smashed to pieces. Shards of wood rained over their heads and fell to the carpet.

A giant monster stepped in. Greasy feathers covered his body, and three twisted horns covered in blood sat upon his head. His grin showed rows of oddly shaped teeth in his bird, maybe slightly catlike, mouth. Rin backed away, afraid, her eyes wide.

Jakan, flamed the bird with his staff, but the Yukai was unscathed.

"Foolish frog." He snorted. He swung his arm and hit Jakan, flinging the poor toad into a wall where his body slumped.

"Jakan!" Rin screamed.

"You next." Flinging her arms up for protection, she screamed as two massive trunks of arms swung down.

* * *

**"Sesshoumaru?"** The woman questioned. The stoic figure had stopped. The Panther Yukai that had been following the two abruptly came to a halt, wondering why they had done so.

"It has begun." He said and began walking along the path they had been taking. The woman whom had started out with him on the journey looked confusedly back at the direction of Sesshoumaru's Castle laid, so far behind.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Do you want us to rough him up?" Said a big cat looking man. She shook her head.

"No. We'll let it go." She and the others began to follow.

* * *

**"Well** it's not my fault!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Ayame yelled. Natsuko and Ginta were arguing over who's fault it had been that their meal had gotten away. They glared at each other.

"Not until he admits it was his fault!" Natsuko growled. Her tail bristled.

"If you hadn't been so loud..."

"If you hadn't been so clumsy..."

"Well, if didn't look like a wet dog!" Natsuko snapped. This was one of the worst insults that could be handed to a wolf. In an instant she was on him, trying to gouge his eyes out. Ginta however was not weak, and fought back too.

"Natsuko!"

"Let them work it out." Kouga muttered, taking a seat and watching the show.

"We don't have time for this!" Ayame hissed.

"Well, it's better than hearing them bicker the rest of the way." He yawned. Ayame's tail flicked in annoyance. She crossed her arms and watched the two in their heated brawl.

Mariko paced back and forth watching the two. Every so often taking her braid and playing with the ends only to throw it over her shoulder and pace some more.

"You shouldn't worry. Natsuko looks like a strong fighter, and Ginta won't hurt her too badly." Mariko shot Hakkaku a nervous glance.

"It's not Natsuko I'm worried about."

"What!" She shook her head and watched as Natsuko scratched Ginta's face. They faced a few feet from each other. Ginta didn't pay attention to his cut. Natsuko wasn't exactly fresh as a spring blossom either. She had her fair share of teeth marks, bruises, and scratched. Natsuko lunged at Ginta, and Ginta leaped right at her. Each kicking up a geyser of mud.

Only for them both to fall to the ground mere inches from each other-their stomachs growling.

"All right. I give up." Ginta said meakly

"Okay. I win." No enthusiasm from Natsuko even.

"Sure."

Mariko looked down as her stomach gave a little squeak. Hakkaku's stomach rumbled too. Ayame looked over at Kouga worried.

"I know."

"Maybe at a nearby town or..." He shook his head.

"I don't know what people are like around the mountains, but here, they don't take to kindly to demons." She scanned the barren hills. Everything was slick with mud and water. Far off in the east, it looked like they were in for another storm.

"Then there's nothing we can do but keep going." She looked at the others. Hakkaku was sleeping on his back, already snoring loudly, Mariko was curled in a ball, and Natsuko and Ginta hadn't moved an inch. They too had fallen asleep.

Ayame sat on the ground and took a nearby stick, drawing figures in the ground. After a while, she realized that she had drawn a full story using pictures. The story of Naraku and how he had destroyed so much, and caused the balance of the food chain to fall out of place. How if it weren't corrected somehow, all of the wolf Yukai and many others would die of starvation. Villages would be raided, and many killed, all for the sake of food. She became so engrossed that she didn't notice Kouga walk over and look at the drawings.

"Stop." Startled, she jumped, dropping the stick. Angrily, Kouga stepped on it, breaking it into many fragments.

"That won't happen. We'll defeat Naraku."

"Maybe. But even if Naraku is defeated, look at how many crops have been destroyed and game killed off. All because of useless fighting. So much damage has been done. It almost seems like a dream when my Grand father ruled and there was food so plentiful, that we could have feed all of the mountain villages if that was what was needed." Kouga looked down at her as she gazed at her drawings.

_She's right...It will be a long time before anyone can grow plentiful crops again...and before the food population reproduces...Japan is just about to go through a famine...and there's nothing to do about it... _

He shook his head.

"We should get going. It's about to rain and if we let them four sleep like that, they'll be stiffer than a bored when they get up. Then we'd have to listen to them whine the whole next day." Ayame perked up amazingly. Her tenacious fire alighting her eyes again. . No more depressing talk or standing around waiting to rot. She was ready to get busy.

* * *

**Kagome** looked down at the gifts. A long curved bow covered in detailed carved designs that would make and elf exclaim at the good craftsmanship with a fresh string that twanged and vibrated with a solid hum. It came with hundreds of easily replaceable and travel friendly spares.

With it came a finely made quiver that had a leather strap that could be worn over the shoulder or across the chest. The strap had pockets in it so if any spare things like flint, strings, of other small necessities needed to be accessible quickly, it was there. With her quiver came thousands of thin, smooth bows. The butt of the arrow had strangely colored feathers, some purple, gold, green, or blue. The tips were sharp. Testing them, she barely pricked her finger on the shiny stone, and droplets of blood fell.

Most wonderful of all however was the gift that she opened last. Red clothes almost identical to Inuyasha's slipped out of the rapped paper. Fit of course to her small size, the sleeves were made so that if wanted, you could tighten a few strings that would hold them back, and the leggings could be tied to hike up to right below her knees. To hold the top and pants together was a long sash. To top it off, a pair of shoes had also been fashioned. Made out of tough leather, inlined with a soft fur, and a crude, hard almost rubber like sole and thong laces that would reach up to the middle of her shin.

"It's made out of Fire Rat Fur." Inuyasha said nervously. When she didn't speak he began to get jittery.

"I didn't make any of it, but Toutosai had a friend who owed him a favor, so that guy and his daughter made them. His daughter is a Miko to, so she knew exactly what you would need." He stopped rambling.

_Why ain't she saying something...if she don't like it...than just say so...dammit it all.._

"Well? Say something!" He said fed up. It was too quiet, and Kagome hadn't said a word. In fact, the only thing she seemed to have done was breath, and if he hadn't had such great hearing, he wouldn't have even thought she did that. His nerves were being fried and his heart was hitting his chest too hard.

Finally she looked up, he sighed, relieved to finally get some reaction out of her.

"You got all of this...for me?" He blushed.

"But, I don't have anything for you. I can't take it." He looked incredulous.

_Is she serious..._

"What do you mean, of course you can."

"But..."

"Just shut up for once and take the damn presents. Jeez." He stood up agitated.

_Stupid selfless wench...why can't she just accept a few things here and there...goodness knows she deserves them enough...damn girl..._

"Inuyasha...thank you. They're...wonderful." Kagome smiled. Tears nearly spilled.

"What are you crying for now? You're worse than a baby! Always crying!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome stormed off to change in to her new clothes, breaking the barrier. She'd have no time the next day.

"What did you say to her now!" Shippo gave Inuyasha a large bump on his head.

"Who said I said anything?"

"Because you always say the wrong thing!" Inuyasha pulled the kit off of his head by the cuff.

"Care to say that again?" Shippo stuck his tongue out and Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Ey! Et Oh Ow! U Ig Ully!(_hey, let go now, you big bully_)" He yelped. Biting hard on Inuyasha's hand he jumped down.

"Naraku's army is attacking!" Came a cry out in the distance. Keio sat right up, Inuyasha and Shippo stood stock-still. Keio's eyes clouded over. Quickly he shook his head.

"Why didn't I see this before!"? He cried jumping immediately.

"Keio." He bowed quickly to Miyako.

"Have you heard..."?

"Yes. It seems Naraku played a little ruse on us, making us think his army was lagging behind in preparations. We must go quickly. The first battalion will not last long. Send word through camp quickly."

"Yes my lady." He quickly left.

"And you! Go find Kagome, and do not let her out of your sight!" Inuyasha looked at Shippo.

"Come on runt." He began running through the camp of Priestesses who were hurrying in an almost unorganized chaotic fashion.

"Where, where is she dammit. I can't smell a thing. Or jump out of the way to look for her." He cursed more under his breath at his lack of power as a human. The sun wouldn't be up anytime soon either.

"Look out! Flying demons! The Black Raven Yukai!" Cried a young girl who looked no older than 13, though wearing priestess robes. Inuyasha quickly looked up at the huge grotesque raven like creatures that swooped lowly. Arrows flew through the air. Some of the bird went down, not all did. These attacked the priestesses. One was snatched into the air, screaming for help.

"Sankon Tetsuso!" Inuyasha clawed the air, and tore the bird to pieces. The girl fell and he caught her, quickly dropping her to the ground looking up at the sky where another woman was caught. It was too late for her, as the filthy birds ripped her limbs to parts, and her blood rained onto the ground. Inuyasha growled.

"Sankon Tetsuso!" He yelled again and all three of the birds and the dead woman's body fell. The rest of the flock screeched unmercifully in rage.

"Hurry! Someone alert the troops behind us!" A few priestesses fled through the trees, running and shooting the birds that followed.

That's when he heard it. A long piercing scream.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"That way!" Shippo pointed.


	54. Attack

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations...)

**Authors Beginning Note: **For reference to a big new character, You might want to read Chapter 39- Today, We move out. In fact, a few characters are going to be popping up here soon as the fight progresses more. So reviewing that chapter wouldn't be a bda idea, that is of course if you don't remember.

Anyhoo, to explain my lateness of this chapter, the server has been slow, so I wasn't even able to update my chapter, however I did tweak my bio, for those of you who care to look.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Lance Yoshi:_ >Blush Wow. I wouldn't go that far...but I'm delighted you think so.

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _I'm glad you're not grounded any more so you could read it! :P

_Rayame325: _Thanx a bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 53 **

**Attack**

* * *

**"Do you** feel it Miroku?" He nodded. A few others stopped their preparations and looked towards where they were to go. They shrugged their shoulders and continued.

"Lets hurry up and finish packing." Sango wouldn't let it go.

"Miroku. I think something is wrong." Kirara began pacing and rubbing Sango's ankles impatiently.

"What is it Kirara?" The little Niko changed in her larger self. Now Miroku's uneasy feeling began to increase.

"Suppose it's a trap?" Sango chose to ignore his comment and got on. Miroku hopped on behind Sango. They were jerked back as Kirara sped through the dead trees.

"Help! Someone!" A girl screemed. They could just barely make out the figure of a woman in the darkness, before something large and black swooped down. Kirara growled in alarm and stopped. Sango got off and went to the place the woman once was and dropped down to her knees.

"It a bow. Miroku, do you think...?"

"Kirara, lets find that thing!" They jumped into the air.

"Look! Up ahead!" Miroku pointed at a slightly darker shape.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango whipped out her large boomerang. The dark shape screeched and flapped uselessly, dropping a small figure into the dark. Sango caught her weapon and Kirara dove for the shape.

They swooped, and right before she fell to the ground, Sango caught her up and they quickly went back to camp, all the while feeling a sticky substance ooz onto her arms, makeing Sango shiver. The darkness concealing her identity completely.

"We need a healer immediately!" Miroku hollered as they landed near a fire.

"They both let out a relieved sigh, seeing that the female was not Kagome, but she was still severely injured and bleeding profusely. Sango began removing the girl's clothes where most of the bleeding was coming from, as Miroku tried to stop the bleeding stub where her leg once was.

"You must..." Blood began to fill her mouth.

"Don't talk. You'll only do more damage." Sango said ripping off a layer of material, wadded it up and placed it on the puncture wound on her stomach.

She looked up at Miroku who sadly shook his head. There is a very slim chance that this miko girl would live, if any. Internal wounds are deadly, and nearly impossible to heal, especially the kind to the stomach.

"There...danger...mikos..." She began whimpering, her eyes wild and frantic.

"What? What is it?" Sang leaned closely to the girls mouth.

"Naraku's army...flying...danger...raven....yukai...Mikos...dying...help...he " Her body began to shudder.

"Miroku hold her down, I..." Too late. The miko went limp. Her eyes rolled back and red bubbles formed in her mouth. She was dead. The healer came and saw the dead innocent.

"What happened here?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Naraku sent Raven Yukai to attack the Miko regiment. He is starting to send out his army for an attack." Sango said. She sat back on her heels, knuckles white, nails digging into her palms. The round man sucked in a deep breath.

"Tell Leutenant Lee. The Miko camp is being attacked." A nearby demon ran quickly through the crowd with breathtaking speed and warned their leader.

"Sango, we have to go." Miroku touched her quaking shoulder. She angrily nodded and stood up, looking down at the body. The girls hair dripping in her own blood, and clothed smeared with it. The ground stained with it.

"But we have to bury her first, or in the least..." She stopped as Miroku nodded. Lifting her up, the two threw her onto the fire, said a prayer and quickly left. The stink nauseating everyone who passed.

They were one of the first few to leave.

They flew on Kirara's back, armed and ready for battle. In the distance they saw fire rising from the ground giving off an evil glow.

"Look in the sky. It's a huge mass." It was. The darkness barely concealed it. Things swooped down, screeching and snatching. Some caught things, others brought back nothing. Some fell to the ground, not getting up. Screams could be heard, some louder and more distinct than others. It wasn't until they got closer that they saw the arrows shooting into the sky.

"Kirara land."

"No."

"But Miroku, all of those arrows..."

"We'll do more good up here than on the ground." He was right. Sango rubbed Kirara's neck.

"You ready?" She growled in reply. They charged in to the black mass. Tearing and ripping into the huge raven Yukai.

* * *

**They **didn't sweep into the territory until night came. It was dark and drizzling. They didn't even have the light of the moon to guide them.

"Kouga, where are we?" Ginta asked.

"What, you afraid?"

"Of course not boss, its just..."

"Oh, suck it up." Natsuko said. She was not in a good mood, to say the least. They reached a small area and saw thousands of little fires set about, but no one besides them.

"Ayame, I..."

"Shhh. Now is not the time Mariko."

Though...I would like to know...what Kouga has gotten us into now... 

"Well, well, well. Look what the rain has drug in. Six wolf Yukai. Very small company I'd say." Shapes slunkered back by the fires, all of them whispering. A cloaked figure stepped to greet Kouga.

Long slender fingers pulled back the hood to reveal a strange Yukai. Her human face shone with a smooth milk white. Her cheeks pink as a morning sunrise. Her dark green eyes flashed mishcivious blue. Hair a dazzling blue/green that gleamed against the fire light and accentuated her long slenderly curved ears, that were like none other, but added mystery, and grace to her total complexion. Her rose red lips curved upwards.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Mystina, leader of the vagabonds of Japan. We call ourselves The Thieves of Elodia. Welcome." She drawled out. Ayame wanted to growl, but held herself. Natsuko however was another story. The only one of their company to look composed civily, was Kouga.

"So, Kouga. What brings you and your...tribe here? Surely you haven't decided to join us, though, I wouldn't mind if you stayed." She hung all over him.

That witch better get her claws off...Or I swear... 

Ayame's tail flicked of to the side agressively. Mystina grinned, noticing and relishing in the girls jealousy. Kouga took a step back. Uncomfortable with the woman's close proximity.

"Have you heard?"

"What, of Naraku's war?" Kouga nodded briefly. Looking over his shoulder at the others of his company, she seemed to give them a more measured look, as if trying to find what purpose they have to play.

"Come with me then." They followed her through the camp. Murmurs went up between the Yukai and humans there, a few even tried their luck to see if the small pack of visitors had anything of value, they quickly regretted it.

"Ginta, All I see is a tree." Hakkaku whispered. They did indeed stand in front of a tree. A large one. The trunk so thick, that even if they all reached finger tip to finger tip, they wouldn't be able to hug even half of it. It stood magnificently, but didn't draw unusual attention to itself.

"Se anto cle av." She whispered and walked through.

"Kouga! Did you, did you see that!?" Ginta jumped, Hakkaku pointed a shaky finger. Both grappled onto each other. Mariko clung to Natsuko's arm, who stepped back. Ayame whipped out a bone dagger, ready to fight if the need be. The band of thieves immediately became alert at the sight of a weapon, tensing their muscles.

"Ayame, put that away. Mystina is a sorceress, not a threat." Kouga growled.

"I will not." She hurled out angrily. Jealousy pounded in her veins, as well as the hurt pride.

"Let the little girl keep her toy. I do not mind. However, if you insist upon staying out there, I might feel insulted." She had stepped out halfway and disappeared again. After giving Ayame a dirty look, Kouga stepped through the tree, and disappeared into it. Crossly so, Ayame tucked the bone into her tied waist fur, leaving it easily accessible and stomped through. Natsuko, looked over her shoulder at Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Men." She stomped through, Mariko closely following.

"Should we go in?" The two, still clinging to each other, looked over their shoulders at the rough crowd.

"Well, we definitely shouldn't stay out here." He whispered.

"Good point."

"Kouga! Wait for us!" They ran through the tree, the Theives of Elodia laughed heartily before going back to their business.

* * *

**"Kagome!"** Inuyasha yelled. Three black birds were lying dead on the ground, but one had just snatched the school girl up into the air. He watched as she disappeared into the pitch blackness.

"Dammit!" He yelled and looked at Shippo.

"Don't even think about it. I can't lift you up! You're way too heavy!"

"Then I'll just have to use Tetsusaiga!" He pulled out his blade and it instantly became the majestic sword it was meant to be.

"You idiot! What if you hit Kagome!"

"Then you come up with a plan!"

"I can't think under this stress!" Shippo sulked a bit. Fed up, Inuyasha came up with the only plan he could, not bright, but for Inuyasha, this was more thought out than most.

"Go find her you idgit! Quite your sulkin!" Inuyasha threw the little kit in the air.

"Wah!" He screamed and quickly changed into a fairy looking creature, like the one who had summoned Kagome and Sango to meet Miyako for the first time. He wore long ragged pants that were held up by a vine, a bare chest, pointed ears, two small antennae, and long red and black monarch wings. His hair was blond and ruffled. His eyes were red, and he looked to be the age of 14 yrs old. However, the red puffy tail gave him away.

"Don't get eaten!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you mean!" A dark bird dived at him and he narrowly flew out of reach.

"I don't have a weapon!"

"Here." Inuyasha threw a bloodied arrow and Shippo caught it.

"Eww!" He squeeled. Looking up he saw more birds heading his direction and frantically flew into the crowd of Black Raven Yukai.

"Do you always send a little boy to do a man's work?" Inuyasha whipped around, staring at a new face.

"Who the hell are you?" He stared into her piercing wild blue eyes. Her long black hair whispered against her face. Her bloody lips made her moonlight pale skin gleam all the more. Her chest was bare, and her hair hardly bothered to cover it. Long black wings, scared, crude, and bloody flared on her back. Her lower body was identical to that of the black birds that were attacking.

"I am Mai. Leader of the flying Yukai of Naraku's army. I am here to kill you Inuyasha. Isn't this your lucky day?" She grinned, her lips cracking. Blood dripped down her chin and she licked it.


	55. Feathers Falling

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Explanaition takes up most of what I have to say.

Power Core- The idea I came up with is this. It's similar to the thought of having psycic powers. Everyone has them, but only on certain levels.

The mikos are 'in tune' with their power and are consciously aware of them. Humans do have this power. After all, Mikos and humans are the same thing. Normal humans however, don't show signs of their powers because they are not consciously aware of them, or they wouldn't be able to handle it if it comes to them. Therefore it takes a special type of human to be a Miko

Demons can use this power but only to the extent of their powers nature and even then that can be limited, depending on the strength, of body, mind, and soul. Their limitations are because they aren't conscious of their powers. It just comes to them.

All beings power(s) are deep within them, not neccissarily on a physical level, nor a spiritual one. It's just kinda there. Accessing their power takes a special type of training, heart, or way of thinking, assuming it is possible. One must excersise their whole being in order to be able to weild their power without it going out of control resulting in their death, or in worse case scenario the deaths of those around them. Imagine if Inuyasha was just a human and had his demon capabilities, but didn't have the strength to control them, he might have accidentally sliced someone (ex: the Good Kikyo, Kagome, Keade, Shippo, ect…).

But on a warning note, this is all fantasy, made up, no real basis to it on anything else. So don't go starting a group saying this and that about this stuff and how you think you can do it. There are only two powers and that is good and evil. Theoligically- God vs Satan. Of course we all know good wins in the end.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Valese: _Inuyasha may not be the most romantic, but I figure he'd know just what to get Kagome. As for where he got it, I think I explained it right before the birds started fighting...hmm. Anyhoo.

Mai is kinda based off of the idea of a harpy, yes. But she is also kinda my own creation. So yes and No. In my 1st Spirited Away Fic, I used harpies though.

And no, I don't think any of my reviewers are annoying, especially when I get such great input.I find it enjoyable answering Qs. It helps withmy writing and tells me a few things I should be doing differently. So, you got questions, I've got answers (te he!)

_animefreak808: _When you think about it, some of my chapters are barely one whole page long, so...if you averaged it out, my story could probably be 10 pages less.

Anyhoo-If we're going to be rolling down any hills, I just gotta know whats at the bottom first. I'd hate to go on a one way rolling course into a crocidiles mouth or something. LOL!

Since you apperently haven't read my bio (lol) I am 100 gilr, chick, woman, lady, what ever form of word you describe the female species.

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ You should quite getting grounded. It would make things sooo much easier. LOL! Anyway, glad to hear from ya in your last review.

Such talkative reviewers. So much fun!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Feathers Falling**

* * *

**"Now,** Kouga. Why is it exactly that you come here?" Mystina took off her cloak and draped it over a chair. Her body was almost completely visible in it's absence. Her chest was covered by a singly cloth wrapped around the front once and crossed to tie at the back of her neck. Her skirt, which was held by a leather thong, was slitted on both sides up past the point of indecency. 

_With all of the silk in her room…you'd think she would be able to come up with some decent to wear…especially for her line of work…but then again…she's probably just the distraction…_

Ayame's harsh interior didn't show through her cool exterior. True, she looked far from asking Mystina to be her best friend and suggest a sleep over, but she looked civil enough to participate in a serious, polite conversation.

Everyone sat somewhere, weather cross legged on the floor or in the few carved chairs made into the tree that there were. Mystina herself arranged herself comfortably on a pile of pillows made of silks and feathers. She laid in such a way as to make any one think who could not hear, that she was offering herself to those in the room.

"We came here to ask that you help us, thinking you had not heard of the War. You said you've heard of Naraku's war, so then why haven't you done anything about it?" He asked sternly. She shrugged.

"I do not see how it effects the thieves, or me for that matter."

"Are you that stupid? Or has age made you senile?" Her eyes flashed.

"If last I recall correctly, I was the one who outwitted you in our little tussle."

"Then you are spoiled and niave."

"Kouga, I welcome you here like a guest, and you treat me like stone. I'd watch my footsteps more carefully."

"Damn you Mystina!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" She stood up and toward over him.

"And I say the hell with you and all of this foolish bantering. There are people who are probably dieing as we speak!" Ayame stood up and stared at Mystina who coolly gazed at the girl.

"Watch your tongue, or you might find it missing come sunrise."

"I'd like to see you try, but when the time comes, if Naraku isn't stopped, you will find yourself in a worse place than mine, and girlish threats won't cause him to so much as flinch as he has you and your band of first rate thieves are enslaved, tortured, sliced, and killed. You with all of your silk and precious gems. Your talk of highness, your manner of regalness. None of that will get you farther than as a whipped slave attached to a lustful pig!" Ayame spat in Mystina's face, and in return she was slapped.

"You bitch!" Natsuko tore at her face as she lunged past and readied herself for another attack when Kouga stood up.

"Enough!" He cried. Natsuko didn't recede until Ayame frigidly stood her full height and signaled with a twitch of her finger to back down.

"You have soothsayers, what do they say will happen?" Mystina stood with all the grace of an outraged queen.

"They say they can see nothing."

"And you lie."

"You dare…"

"You're afraid."

"I am no such…"

"You are more cowardly than the wolf packs we left behind!"

"I don't want to hear…"

"I don't care! You have to hear!"

"We are not warriors…"

"Even monks take up their staffs…"

"They are…"

"You are afraid…"

"I fear nothing…"

"You lie. I smell it, we all do…"

"I fear NOTHING!"

"And you LIE!"

"Get out! Get out now!" She yelled deafening all other noise. Kouga was riled and ready to do something, anything. The rest weren't in better shape.

Mystina looked at all of them as they didn't move and she seathed even more.

"You have worn my patience. Get out before I choose to end your lives now." She shook and reluctantly they left. Mariko was last, she glanced back at the Yukai.

"If I may. Even in the short time I've been here, I have heard your men say that you are brave. But I think you just have never feared before or had anything to loose. Now you do. You have your Theives of Elodia. You are their leader and you fear their deaths and you incapapbility to prevent them from dieing. Fear is a common thing among everyone, even the strongest but it is the brave who do what is right even though they shake and tremble. I think that if you truly look, you will find that you can be brave as well."

"You know nothing!" Mystina raged. Mariko quickly turned to catch up with her comrades.

Even as she said it, she knew it rang false and she knew the truths she was faced with. She slumped against the gnarled walls of her tree and wept.

* * *

**"Out** of my way." Inuyasha let out a ferrel growl. Mai clucked in a way similar to a chicken. Her grin showed amusement. 

"Why the hurry Inuyasha? We just met. I think we should take some time and aquaint ourselves."

"Tetsusaiga!" He lunged at the cursed demon and missed completely as she flew into the air, spreading out her dark wings.

"Inuyasha!" the familiar scream nearly threw the Hanyu into a wild frenzy. He felt his blood pump thickly in rage, but slowly breathed in and out, not daring to do a thing until it was under control.

_I can't let myself loose control…At all costs…if I do…Kagome be dead before I can help her…or worse…I may kill Kagome myself…_

"What's the matter Halfling? Does something bother you?" She smiled all the more, her lips dripped blood. Inuyasha aimed Tetsusaiga at the flying witch.

"Tetsusaiga!" He leaped at just the right time and struck her across the chest in a downward arc. She fell behind a tree, while he landed gracefully to his feet.

"Inuyasha, please, please help me." He heard a whimper from the place that he had just wasted Mai.

"Kagome!" He raced, hoping that Mai had not captured her.

"Hello." Inuyasha was struck repeatedly by razor feathers that flew at him too fast for normal eyes to glimpse.

"Where…is she!" He was kneeling, looking up into the dancing ice in Mai's eyes.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" She mimicked perfectly in Kagome's voice. His eyes narrowed.

"Does that bother you?" She said normally. Mai flapped her wings and the air pushed him onto his back. She leaned seductively by his ear.

"Inuyasha." She breathed out in Kagome's voice. He couldn't move.

"Inuyasha, why?" She frowned, he didn't react.

"Inuyasha, why? Why did you let me die, Inuyasha? I thought you loved me. I know I…" Her crying imitation of Kagome was cut off as her throat was clench by tight nails digging into it.

"Die." He said, sending a pulse of energy into her body, making her explode in a red light from the inside out. Feathers fell to the ground lazily and his vision blurred. It was like a dark dream, slipping in and out of thoughts, not holding a single solid thing to himself but how beautiful the feathers are, and how beautiful Kagome would be wearing white ones on her back in the form of wings.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **It's semi short, but so is the time frame I'm writing in. Sorry. I have relatives here, so I got booted off my computer and onto mom's (which is different than mine, and it's kinda weird-also in a different room so my 'vibes' are being disrupted –LOL!) So, I'm going to have to leave you all off. Have a great Thanksgiving! 

Feliz Dia de Acion de Gracias!- As they say in Spanish.


	56. Being Saved and Saving In That Order

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note:** A few terms you might want to know-

_Kusarikama: _Sickle blade attached to a long chain. Efficient weapon for fast attacks.

_Ofudo: _Spirit papers, sutra. Used by priests and priestesses (Holy people).

_Nintoujou: _Jakan's two headed staff. Can spout out fire, and point out directions by answering yes or no questions. No if the woman head screams. Yes of the old mans head laughs.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_As crazy as it sounds, your last review gave me a few good ideas. I don't know when I'll use them or how. But as for your Q's/Predictions, there's only one real way to find out...

And no, Thanksgiving didn't happen in October, Halloween did, but if it makes you feel better I'll go along with this self delusioned notion-LOL :)

_Rayame325:_ Hmm...I really don't know, was it? (evil grin)

_Animefreak808: _Word of good advice-ditch the friend. I've dealt with people like that and they didn't do anything for me but bring me down. I know, maybe thats hard because you don't have many others or maybe you have tons( in which case hang out with them) but trust me, a friend doesn't do those kind of things.

Anyhoo, I'm really delighted to hear that I could brighten up your mood. :)

_kitt:_ I can't say any of my chapters have been called 'pimpin' before. Lol, thanx.

_silenzstarz: _Well, I'm glad that you did so!

_keeblerelmo:_ Thank you, I'll have to fix that here...sometime? (he he) :)

* * *

**Chapter 55 **

**Being Saved and Saving**

* * *

**The** fists never struck. Instead, light flecks of blood rained down across her arm and face. Rin looked up, scared as she was and stared at the monster and the stumps where his arms used to be. 

"What is this!"? His dark eyes hardened as he swung to face his antagonizer. A boy, dressed in simple villagers clothes and bandages stood there holding a bloody chain and blade. His hair was tied back into a tight high ponytail.

"You, a mere boy dare challenge me!" Kohaku's gaze stayed level as he took a ready stance for the beast's next action. He charged, and Kohaku neatly sidestepped, lacing his chain around on of the beast's horns and pulling. The beast howled and wretched the blades from his hands, leaving blisters. The monster let the weapon clatter to the floor uselessly.

"You're going to die boy." He snorted out smoke from his tiny nose holes.

"What's the matter boy, don't you speak?" He waited for a response of either fear or reckless insult. Kohaku said nothing.

"Here I had so hoped to enjoy hearing you scream. Nothing to worry. At least I'll have the girl." He charged, his horns on a one-way course straight towards Kohaku.

"Nintoujou!" Kohaku ran straight under the hulking demon safely from the blazing fire that engulfed the stinking Youkai.

He hadn't stood a chance.

His remains dripped to the carpet and were nothing but a stump of bubbling flesh. Kohaku gathered his Kusarikama, winding the chain in a circle, placing it in a loop, and then putting the sickle safely tucked in his sash on his back for easy access.

"Uh, excuse me…"

"Don't go near him Rin! He could be dangerous!" Rin stepped on Jakan's foot and let herself by. She stood right in front of Kohaku and stared at his bowed head. She ducked to look at his face, where a crimson blush began to color his cheeks and he took a step back.

"Thank you for helping. This one is called Rin. What is your name?" Kohaku moved his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Uh, can't you speak?" He shook his head and lowered his face once more. Jakan stepped right in between the two and eyed the boy.

"You're that human that Lord Sesshoumaru nearly got rid of. He should have too. Can't even talk. Probably damaged in the head as well. Useless…"

"That is enough Jakan. It is not nice to insult. Now apologize or Rin will tell Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Rin would!" She stomped her feet and kicked the green toad in the shin where he began hopping around like…well…a toad. Kohaku waved his arms to get their attention and signaled to be quiet, he quickly slipped to the doorframe and quietly looked out.

"Ke yah!" Yelled Neelah, impressively jumping into the room only to fall to the ground. She groaned.

"What are you doing Neelah?" Rin asked as she giggled at the girl laying in the floor. Neelah blew a wisp of blond and red hair from her eyes before getting up and curtly bowing to Rin and Jakan. The boy she nodded to.

"Saving you, or at least trying to. The guards have been looking for the boy since he escaped his room. I saw feathers and pieces of wood lying around so, I decided to come and save the day. I see I'm a bit late."

"Rin is glad all the same. He helped save us."

"Hey! What about me!"

"Jakan helped a little bit too." She rolled her eyes. Neelah stopped and listened.

"There are strange Youkai in the castle. It seems the one here isn't the first to sneak past, but how?" She chewed her nail and shook her head.

"We have to get out of here before someone comes and finds us. Uh…where's the boy?" She shook her head side-to-side, and twirled around nearly falling looking for him.

"Over there." Kohaku was looking around in the rooms and was excited to see something.

"What is it?" Kohaku disappeared into the room again and Rin ran to find out what it was while Neelah nervously walked to the room.

"Foolish humans. Before you know it we'll end up dead because of those two. Or worse, they'll end up dead and Lord Sesshoumaru will find out, and kill me a thousand times." He shivered and walked into the room where Lord Sesshoumaru bathed to find them staring at the hole in the wall that was the laundry chute.

"Jakan, do you know where the laundry chute goes?"

"Of course I know, stupid girl. It leads right to the lower tunnels of the castle and that leads outside near the river where the water runs and lines are hung to dry clothes and…"

"Wee!" Neelah was the second to go down and Rin was just about to jump through.

"Jakan you talk too much. Hurry up before we leave you." Rin giggled as she too disappeared.

"How indignant! To think I, Jakan once a king, and now loyal servant to Lord Sesshoumaru is asked to stoop so low as to…wait for me!" He jumped through, his staff poking him in the eye and was whisked in a sickening dark downward spiral faster than a bird with Youkai speed.

"Oh woe is me! To be degraded as such. 'Guard Rin' he says, more like baby-sit the human girl, and not just her but a clumsy orphan Youkai and mute human boy! Oh…" He whined before turning a pale color and holding his breath to keep his meals in.

* * *

**A **streak of light ran through the demon bird and it burst into flames. Sweat dripped into her eyes as she waited for another attack. She didn't have to wait long and strung another arrow to her bow. It creaked and soon the arrow let loose to fell another fowl. 

"Goth cha." Kagome whispered.

_I have to get back to the others though…there's no way I can keep fighting them like this…there's too many of them…_

"Kagome!" Kagome looked into the black mass and at a red headed pixie boy, fighting off three of the birds that had been following him. She readily knocked another arrow and this time sent an extra boost of energy through her arrow, and killed all three. The pixie boy flew and landed right next to her.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're all right! Inuyasha and I were scared something bad had happened to you!"

"Shippo?"

"Look out!" Kagome jumped to the ground and felt a claw mark on her cheek. Warm liquid ran down, but she was still in one piece.

"Shippo, where's Inuyasha?"

"Looking for you! After we heard you scream, Inuyasha sent me to find you because he is a human and can't do it as well and…" Kagome pinned another bird to a tree.

"Shippo, we have to go find him. Do you know which way you came from?"

"Sure, just go that way…or…maybe it was that way…or maybe…" Kagome shook her head.

"It's all right Shippo. We'll just…" They heard a scream and Kagome looked puzzled.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like you but…"

"I'm here, so…"

"Uh oh. I think Inuyasha's in really big trouble!"

"I think so too. That's what I'm afraid of." Kagome fell to her knees as her lower arm was punctured, but luckily that was all.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" They heard another yell just like hers.

"I'm fine. Let's go find Inuyasha." She placed a hand on her arm and let a soft blue glow travel through it. The bleeding stopped but it wasn't completely healed.

"Whoa! What did you do Kagome?"

"I heeled myself, but not completely. That would take more energy than I can waste right now." Shippo clung to her shoulder.

"What about your clothes?"

"I don't need 'em now. What I'm wearing is much better." She said indicating the clothes she was wearing. They looked nice on her, but more importantly, the green fire rat clothing that was given to her would protect her much better than her school clothes.

They ran through the trees, lost as to where they were going, with Raven Youkai in hot pursuit. Kagome didn't waste any arrows, shooting only when necessary. She picked up speed, not hearing the loud screaming at all, and didn't dare let herself fall. If she did that, her quiver would empty and it took time to pick up her arrows, and she didn't have that. To fall down would mean the demon ravens could come down on her and sweep her up. That would mean death.

Soon a huge screeching sound, like a message began to pass between the flocks. Kagome stopped.

"I don't like this." Shippo whined. Kagome had to agree.

"Wait! I know where we are. Inuyasha should be that way!" Shippo pointed a tiny pixie finger to her front left and she began running even faster.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you there?" She yelled, glad not for the first time for her vigorous training, and through her journeying with Inuyasha and the others, their constant walking and running.

"Get back!" Shippo poked the bird with his little used arrow. The bird squawked and didn't try to come back down. In fact none of them tried to, they just flew around in a wild frenzy above their heads.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran in front of another tree and stopped.

"Kagome…" Shippo's eyes turned wide at the sight. Kagome clutched her stomach and heaved three times, before, finally and shakily, stumbled over to him.

Feathers laid everywhere, as did black and red splatters on trees and the ground.

"Inuyasha, wake up, Inuyasha!" Kagome felt for a pulse, relieved it was there.

"Inuyasha!" She cradled his head.

"Um, Kagome, I think we're in trouble." Birds circled above in a twirling spiral. Kagome ignored Shippo as he fluttered around in the air nervously. His puffy tail twitched and shook.

Kagome took off Inuyasha's haori, and saw the bloody holes in his chest and stomach. She touched his black hair lovingly, thinking back.

* * *

**Flashing Backwards to the Past**

"_Kagome, a Miko's power is deadly when not properly trained. This power is not just a toy, it is a gift meant to be used wisely. It comes with a cost though, it is not free." _

"_You mean…there are rules?" _

"_That is exactly what I mean. One of them being that you must know your own limit. If you use too much of your power at once, you will leave yourself too exhausted for anything else, or worse, kill yourself." _

**Flashing Forward to the Present**

* * *

**"I** have to do it. It may be too much, but I have to do it." She murmered thinking of the consequences her course of actions may take. 

"Shippo, you'll have to be in charge of protecting me and Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"Remember how Keade and Miroku make barriers out of string, sticks, Ofuda, and prayers?"

"But, but…"

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. You just have to remember these four words…"

"What?" He trembled.

"Protect my loved ones."

"Is that all? They always say something complex and long and…" Kagome touched his shoulder and then handed him a stack of little ofudas and a thing of floss from her time.

"We're counting on you. Don't worry. I know you'll do fine. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to do it." Shippo looked into her face and she could see the beginning of pride swell into him.

"Okay. I'll do it! I'll make you both proud too! You'll see, it'll be the best darn shield if there ever was a like…" He rambled on as he quickly scampered to make a circle of sticks, and floss.

Assured that they would be safe in Shippo's hands, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. Blood poured out of his chest in thick doses. Laying one hand on her heart and the other on his she furrowed her brow in deep concentration.

_I have to stay calm…I have to grasp it…Miyako said it would always hurt every time I went to search for it…that it was different for me…and I know it will…she said it could kill me too…If I don't stay in control…so come on girl…lets do this…it should be a lot easier than a geometry test…say stay together and focus…_

She spasmed in pain, nearly loosing consciousness.

_No…I can't…black out…I have to…have to stay in control…_

She screamed in her head, but stayed awake. A burning filled her veins and body as she glowed. The power flowed through her and surrounded Inuyasha. It seemed to take forever before the wounds stopped bleeding. Sweat dripped off her face and stung the open chest gashes. Her mouth went dry and thousands of times her body spasmed from the great force of power she was controlling. Thousands of times she opened her mouth to scream but her throat closed and denied her that. Her focus though, laid solely on the one before her and healing him.

Her limbs began to quake and she fell beside him on one of his arms, but still her hands remained where the energy was being transferred.

Her hands began to shake and give.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha…I'm trying…but…I don't think…I don't think I can…hold on much longer…_

She was right. As the purple light faded, so did her strength, and soon she fell completely limp. Her eyes glazed over and her lids fell shut.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **For those of you who haven't heard and this notice may pertain, the Inuyasha DVD has arrived in North America. That's right folks, sold in your nearest dependable store (like Wal-mart, or what ever-of which I do not own either) you can now purchase the 1st Inuyasha movie- Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching across Time. I can only imagine the second one will come here in the next year. (But then again, I'm not an expert; I only pass on what I know. So don't quote me on when the second one will be available) 


	57. Moving Forwards

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note:** This will be my last official update till January, **however,** (that is a key word) I will be doing a little mini Christmas story during this time. It shouldn't be more than 10 chapters long.

I am suffering from writers block, so, this is also a contributing factor to the lateness of my next chapter. If anyone would like to suggest something (especially on the Wolf Youkai segments) or just tell me what you like about my story so far and what you would like to see more of, I would be joyful to hear!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ No worries, I finally got a copy of my own, and a DVD player to watch it in (yes, I'm finally into the world of technology!) And, your inspiring ideas will be in a different, maybe not so similar way as you put it, but they inspired-thats all that counts, so just to let you know. LOL-I love your singing :)

_animefreak808:_ Thanx soooo much! And glad I could be of help. Merry Christmas to you!

_Rayame325: _I can't wait to see the second one either. Sooo cool. Probably won't come till next year though. (sigh) Patients isn't my most virtuouse quality. Oh well. Thank you for the review!

_kit:_ Gah! Nightmare! Well, maybe you can place an order??Anyhoo, glad you think so!

_purplepixie89:_ Perfection can't be rushed (not saying my story is perfection...but same idea applies :) )

And thank you to all of my other reviewers! Free invisible cookies for everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**Moving Forwards**

* * *

**"Kouga,** we're being followed." Ayame snarled in a hushed tone, making no indication that she knew of their extra companions. He nodded and kept walking. All of them kept together, their bodies tensing, but every thing else about their composure was tranquil. At a clearing, still in the forest, Kouga stopped. 

"What is it you want?" The wolf Youkai made a circle, prepared for a fight. A tall thin man stepped out of the forest cover.

"I hear you're looking for an army."

"What makes you think that?" Hakkaku questioned. The man raised a shaggy eyebrow.

"The room of Lady Mystic is not so private as she thinks."

"So you question her loyalty?" Ayame asked surprised.

"Not a question of loyalty. Just a question of when to let go. She can't take chances. Treats us like little children." The wolves shuffled their feet, not sure what to think.

"Well, we do need all who are willing to fight…"

"But, you're thieves, not warriors." Mariko quietly said.

"True 'nough, but we've run into a rumble or two. We knows how to fight well enough." He chortled.

"How many are coming?" Kouga asked, doing calculations in head.

"Hun'red an' eighty I s'pose."

"Are you bringing your own provisions."?

"Plenty 'nough food to keep us nicely till summer season. I dare say you's would be grateful fer it to."

They seemed to relax the more they thought about it.

"How fast can you and the other Thieves of Elodia travel on open ground?" Ayame asked. The man seemed to think about it as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Well, can't say all us could stay up to pace with your speed, seeing you's are Youkai, but faster than most humans." With final glances at each other, they smiled.

"Well then, we have at least a weeks worth of walking ahead of us. No doubt the fighting has already been started." The man gave a sharp whistle.

"What was that for?" Ginta asked covering his sensitive ears. The rest of their group mimicked his action as well. They let their hands drop, but their ears were left ringing loudly.

"Callin the group. We does spy work too, so we communicate by sound. They should be following close behind nows. By the way, me name's Bartholomew."

"Bar…what?" Ginta scratched his head.

"Bartholomew, but peoples just call me Bart." Hakkaku and Ginta shrugged.

"Lets get going already! The soon we get their, the sooner we can pound that little sucker, Naraku, into the ground!" Natsuko growled impatiently. Without any more words, they flew off into the woods and Bart disappeared into the forest greenery.

Soon, the forest was covered in men in camouflage, all running either on the ground, or hopping from branch to branch. Even with all of the people, the forest remained silent, except for the occasional snapping of twigs or crunching of leaves.

* * *

"**Miroku,** look! The sun is coming up." 

"And the Raven demons seem to be flying back to where they came from." She nodded. As the tendrils of soft hair spilled into the sky and over the treetops, the dark clouds seemed to reach out and cover the sun, making what light there was turn a dark red and the rest of the sky black.

"I think it's going to rain again." Miroku nodded. With a gentle push of the knee, they flew down into the middle of the Miko camp where many were injured, though not all so seriously.

"How is everything."? Sango asked a passing girl who looked no more than twelve, but wore the ranking clothed of a full Miko.

"They could be better. Luckily not many died."

"Have you seen a girl named Kagome? She is about yea tall, black hair, brown…no blue eyes, and she wears strange clothes."

"No. I'm sorry. I need to go now." She sped off into the mess. Kirara jumped on to Sango's shoulder, and the three companions began a search of their own, occasionally stopping the passing Miko or to help.

"Miroku, why can't we find her? She should be here!" Sango was beginning to worry and become agitated. Miroku set a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine. Kagome can take care of herself." Sango shook her head, she still didn't feel right.

That's when they heard a few gasping noises.

"Somebody get a clean rag of water!"

"Go get the Northern Priestess."

"We need priestess Mariko." People who could were scrambling everywhere. Others were looking up at the three people at the edge of the forest, and began to become restless, not sure weather they should make a path, or crowd.

"What is the meaning of this, I…" Mariko looked on.

"Somebody go get Keio."

"I'm right here." He replied pushing his way through the camp.

"Miroku, it can't…no…" Sango began to sway, and Miroku held her up in his arms. Tears fell down without her knowing it.

She was entranced by the silver haired Hanyou who carried a girl dressed in green, limply in his arms and a small Kitsune boy on his shoulder who nearly tipped over from exhaustion.

* * *

**"She** has failed." The man said looking at the ashes that were once a heart of a demon. The woman in the room gazed out impassionately at the hordes of demons and men posted. 

"No matter. I will wait. In the mean time, I have another army supplied elsewhere. Would you like to know where?" He said gloating. The woman didn't even turn.

"What you do is none of my business. I care only for my revenge." He frowned, his red eyes blazing. A green snake like creature flew through the air and gave an orb of light to the woman who quickly absorbed it.

"And how do you plan to exact your revenge?" She waited, eyes flickering, moments passed and the man began to grow impatient.

"By taking what is mine. I do believe you said you had a purpose for me being here, or is this meeting merely for your eyes to wander where they should not have been placed in the beginning?" She turned sharply to him. Her eyebrows drawn downward in disdain.

"I have a question for you. Why is it that you do not poses the jewel now? Surely it would be an easy matter for you to grasp it." Her lips drew in tighter and her eyes more dangerous.

"I hardly think that a matter of discussion. If you have nothing of real importance to discuss, than I take my leave." She walked out the mat door and through the open deck hallways looking out across the vast valley. The few soul collectors near her followed at a reasonable distance, and swirled in the air with fluid grace.

She happened to chance a glance at the earth and see a small flower growing. Slowly, she reached out and just as her finger touched it, it wilted and turned to dust.

"Thus is my curse. I am to live without living, never truly touching anything. Never to feel love or joy. My powers are no longer pure, and my heart is its reflection." She spat on the ashes and stood up, leaving as if she hadn't stopped.

* * *

**"Well,** is our numbers satisfactory to you?" The woman's tail shifted irritably as she looked up at Sesshoumaru who glanced over his shoulder, barely, at the new recruits they had come by passing through a hidden city. 

"Is this all that would fight? Pity. We don't stand a chance." He turned back and began to stoically walk along an unbeaten path.

"You ungrateful…" She trailed off, knowing full well that arguing would do no good to anyone.

"Why do we follow him?" A red headed rogue panther demon questioned.

"Yes. I to question if it is reasonable to follow just one Yukai." The petite girl replied. Before the big lug of a panther brother could reply, the woman cut in.

"You three were there just as I was when those two fought. Sesshoumaru is a powerful ally, though temporary as it may be. If his brother Inuyasha is there to fight as well, and has improved on his sword skills any, than surely those two could create a lot of damage, and I for one want to make sure to be on the right side."

"But the half breed Inuyasha is weak. He lets a human walk next to him like an equal." The red haired answered.

"Hmm. That will yet be decided. Come. We do not wish to fall behind."

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Blame it on the writers block. 

Happy Holidays!

Merry Christmas!

Felice Navidad!


	58. Ice Cream Before the Cherry

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note:** I was supposed to update last Monday, so sorry, but I was under extreme pressure to take care of other duties (go figure-isn't that the case w/ every one?) AS it is this chapter it one day late too.

It's a good thing I'm not a perfect Author…otherwise my rep would fly out the window at how far I'm lagging w/ updates. Oy Avea!

Anyhoo, I hope all of you enjoyed your holidays.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire_: I saw him lick her finger (srry, no kiss) but this is a form of affection that isn't to be taken too lightly. I'm just guessing he wouldn't do it to readily for Sango.

Thank you for your ideas too. They were/are very helpful!(second Inu is in America!)

_Rayame325_: Hmm, Kouga is a bit far to even hear any news of kagome's well being.

_Valese_: great. :) I'm hoping sessh ycan find more allies too. Oh dear. I'm going to have to dig a bit deeper into the hat for ideas. Hmm, Biased Miko's....sounds intriguing, hopefully I'll be able to use that idea, if not, please don't be insulted.

_dani draper:_ Hmm, Just becasue I say goodbye, does that really mean its gone? (evil grin I have evil ideas)

_purlepixie89_: Thanx!

_kitt :_ Well here's your chance to find out!

_Animeamatuer: _Holy toledo...that is a lot. I'm glad my writing was so impresive. (loud clap to you who read for 10 hrs) Thanks for the tip, I'll try a lil harder.

_Emeline Alianne Marcadeez: _>Blush >Speechless That was the longest compliment I have ever recieved. I'm delighted it left such an impression on you. I don't know if its better than the anime, but who am I to disagree? I was delighted to hear from you!

_SweetInuLover_: Sorry for the confusion.

Kebin Katunna: Thank you, I'mglad you liked it so much!

* * *

**Chapter 57 **

**The Ice Cream Before the Cherry**

* * *

**"Oh no!"** Rin squealed as chains wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground, saving her form the flying ax that embedded the stone that had been behind her. 

"Lady Rin, are you quite all right?" Neelah said setting her upright, eyeing the axe vicously.

"Rin is fine, though she would like to be let loose." Kohaku gently undid the chains of his weapon from around her. He winced as he noticed her red welts.

"Come on! It is not safe here! We must run!"

"But where to?" Neelah asked. Her knowledge beyond the castle walls being very little, made her all the more afraid.

"I don't know." Jakan looked deflated. Kohaku looked around. Jakan had been right about the chute leading to the outside, but where outside.

The sounds of fighting echoed through the valleys and mountains, but gave no real indication as to where the source was. For miles it was ravines, forests, and mountains. The terrain was as unpredictable as the outcome of the whole war.

"Jakan, does not Lord Sesshoumaru have any Allies we could go to for refuge?" Neelah whimpered, pleading for a small morsel of good news. Jakan stood up and paced.

"Ah ha! I've got it! The Hare tribe! Surely they will help." Jakan exclaimed.

"The hair tribe? Whose head do they belong to?"

"Not hair, hare! Like the rabbit. Oh, you stupid human." Jakan scratched his head in frustration.

"Where do they live?"

"High up into the mountains. In fact, now that I think about it, its in this very Mountian valley that they live in."

"But where in the mountains? There are so many of them! By the time we find them, I bet the whole mess will be over with!" Neelah said on the verge of tears.

"I don't know exactly where, I just know that they are somewhere on the East Star Mountain!" Neelah broke into tears.

"Neelah, we will find the hairy tribe. You will see. Rin is sure of it. And before you and Rin get old." Neelah's tears still ran down, but her sobbing was much lighter

"What is that stupid boy doing?" Jakan said, emotions running thin. Kohaku was making a small diagram in the dirt, gathering sticks and rocks. Kohaku kept looking up into the sky at the sun, then tying two sticks together, making a triangle, began to seemingly measure things out.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jakan jumped. Kohaku seemed satisfied. He smeared everything he had done, erasing the very presence of his touching the ground. Making sure his kusarikama was easily accesable. He stood up confidently.

"Now what?"

"Rin thinks he wants us to follow." Kohaku nodded. Rin stood up, wiping the dirt away from her Kimono.

"Well, Rin is ready to follow." Neelah whipped her face, only to spudge it with dirt and nodded. Kohaku glanced at Jakan.

"All right! Someone has to make sure you all don't ruin Lord Sesshoumaru's Name by making a blunder of yourselves, but I warn you boy. If you lead us into a trap, Lord Sesshoumaru will hunt you down." Kohaku shrugged and picked a path to follow.

* * *

**"Toraun**, we've been traveling for days! When will we get there?" 

"Patience Karaun. I wouldn't go as far as to say I trust him, but I believe Sesshoumaru knows what he is doing." The fire panther folder her arms and grit her teeth. Her older sisters response was not what she wanted to hear.

"Well, what did she say?" Karoun leapt onto the shoulder of her big lug of a brother. His barrel chest suck out. His stomach which had begun to broaden outwards, was now flattening with the lack of food and long distances of fast running endured through out it all.

"She said patience." Karoun spat it out.

"What! We've gone without food before, but this is ridiculous!" The squeacky voiced panther girl cried out.

"What else is there to do? Even if we wanted to, leaving to do our own thing would not bring more food. In fact it would increase our chances of dieing." Karoun pointed out. They sighed. The mountains became sparse and forests thickened as they traveled farther to their intended destination.

* * *

**Kouga's **legs felt like lead. Never had he done so much running at such a fast pace. _If my legs are soar…I wonder how the thieves are fairing…_

Everyone was tired and soar. Running all day with nothing to see but vast plains, and the occasional destroyed village. Once Kouga and the other Yukai smelled a village that reaked of disease and famine. So much so, they gagged. The humans couldn't smell it though.

"Ayame." She turned.

"What is it?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To scout the area."

"Not alone."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you." She began to storm off when Kouga grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.

"I don't care how strong you think you are, you ain't goin alone!" He snarled. They were nose and nose. Kouga's teeth grinding, and Ayame's lips in a tight thin line. Both brows furrowed.

"If you want, I will accompany the lady wolf." They both turned at the thief. He stood tall, with wispy gray hair and pointed ears. Despite the coloring of his hair though, he looked no older than 17 in human years. And quite attractive with mischevious brown eyes.

"She ain't goin no where."

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do!" Kouga glared but folded his arms and stepped back.

Why am I arguing…if she wants to go…why should I care… 

"Fine." He stalked off. Ayame spat where he had stood.

"If I may, I think he is quite taken with you."

"Puh. Really taken." Ayame said sarcastically with a hint of poison. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so. Shall we?" Ayame nodded. They both disappeared into the dark.

Kouga muttered curses under his breath as he sat around the fire Hakaku and Ginta made.

"Women…" Hakkaku said simply.

"Shut up."

"If I may, what has upset you Kouga?"

"Nothing! Now will you just shut up!" Kouga's tail twitched and he glared into the flames. Hakkaku and Ginta traded glances.

"Where are the other two?"

"You mean Mariko and Natsuko?" Hakkaku asked.

"Of course he means them, who 'other two' might he be refering to?"

"I don't know."

"Well, just answer him."

"I was about to when you interrupted."

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Will someone just please answer the damn question!" A few of the thieves looked over their shoulders at the angry wolf. He glared at them all, and they turned back to what they were doing.

"They went with a small group to go collect more would for the night." Ginta finally said.

"Maybe I'll just call it a night."

"But boss, you ain't even ate yet?"

"Eat my share then." Kouga went and laid down on the grass. He looked up at the stars, a rare treat at this time of year. Especially since the only weather they'd been having was rain. His lids drooped slightly and muscles relaxed. All this only for him to spasm awake as a loud yip of pain echoed from the dark.

* * *

**"Kagome** shook with convulsions as Inuyasha laid her down onto the ground, where a single clean patch of dirt remained. He held her down, trying to restrain her, trying to keep her from hurting herself. 

"What happened?" MIyako asked icily.

"She said make a barrier, so I did. Inuyasha, he was hurt and so she said, and he was, and then she…" Shippo cut off his sentence as his throat tightened and he began crying.

"How is it possible for you to be human?" She looked at him. He didn't answer, his sole focus was on Kagome.

"She used too much of her power saving you, is that not right?" Keio asked. He needn't have bothered. He knew as he looked back. He shook his head.

"Miyako, she's withdrawn into herself." She nodded.

"You boy. Inuyasha, you must move." Kagome's muscles slackened and she seemed to merely be sleeping.

"I won't leaver her."

"I'm not asking you to, but I do demand that you step back so that Keio and I can at least try to save her." Inuyasha reluctantly did.

Sitting back on her feet, Miyako sat on Kagome's left side. Copying her, Keio did so as well, on the right side and they both held hands over Kagome. Their words seemed to dance as they chanted. The air thickened and everything seemed to slip away as they delved into the deep vastness that is Kagome's inner being.


	59. The Worth of a Hanyou

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **I am planning on having lots of action begin in the next chapter, so if you think everything has been kind of moving slow, then this is good news. More fights, more drama, more action!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

Tanwen-Whitefire: Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how short my chapter was getting. I did write more on this one though, so I hope you'll be more satisfied. I always like to give shout outs. Its like...I dunno, telling people I actually listen to them when they're talkin to me? Hmm...maybe not the best simily, but it'll do.

You pretend all you want that it was a kiss, becasue for all its intentions, it might as well have been. And as for them kissing in the second movie, I haven't seen it yet, but yah, they do.

As four speling erors, their is no ekaping tham, no matar ware yu looc.

purlepixie89: Here's the rest! Ta-da!

Rayame325: Yah, if you know the names of the rest of the panther demons, I don't, and can't find them. Oh well, name or no, they are in the house! (in case you are wondering, yes I am hyper.)

POOH ND TIGR: I love the enthusiasm!

* * *

**Chapter 58 **

**The Worth of A Hanyou**

* * *

**"Where** am I?" 

"Kagome."

"Who's there?" Kagome turned, ready with bow and arrow. She looked out across the vast meadow. It was lush and green. Cherry Blossom trees swayed and a few petals fell. The sky overhead was a perfect blue, and the softest marshmallows flew through the sky. It felt like a warm home.

"Kagome, you must come." Miyako stood in front of her.

"Priestess Miyako? How did you get here? Where are we?"

"Kagome, you need to hurry." Keio's figure materialized.

"No. I don't want to. I like it here."

"It's a wonderful place Kagome, but you are needed." Miyako said kindly.

"I said no!"

_I don't want to leave here…its beautiful…there's nothing bad…or evil…I can stay here forever…I will not leave…_

"Kagome, come!" Kagome raised her bow as Miyako stepped forward."

"If you don't leave here, you can never return." Keio said stepping in front of Miyako casually.

"Return to where?"

"It's hard to explain, but if you don't come, you will die."

"I don't care! I want to stay here!"

_Why do they want me to leave…if they want to stay here…I wouldn't mind…so why…are they jealous…are they greedy…no…so why…_

"Kagome, I order you as yourSensei to come back with us." Kagome answered by raising her bow and taking aim. Angry, Miyako pulled a blossom and made a bow and arrow appear. Keio put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you will not come by choice, then we will take you by force."

"Make me." Kagome said dangerously. Miyako shot her arrow first. However, the effects were astounding.

Kagome's arrow let loose and explosion of light and energy. Miyako and Keio disappeared.

"I don't want to leave. No one can make me." Kagome stomped off quietly, but her mind soon drifted and she forgot all about the encounter.

Tired as she was, she slipped down besides a tree and let her foot dip into the crystal river. The tree branches waved gently in the light warm breeze, and Kagome was soon asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stood near and watched as Miyako and Keio's powers pulsed over Kagome's body. 

_Kagome…stupid wench…why'd you go and have to do that…what good was saving me if it kills you…_

The sun slowly rose ahead, and his body changed. He was back to his normal Hanyou self. Silver hair, golden eyes, claws, and the super abilities that all came with it. He could hear things as sharply as if they were sounded at his side, and see things sharper than a hawk. He felt at peace, and comfortable in his body again.

Unfortunately he could also hear the shocked whispers, sneers, and jeers of the crowd. He wouldn't look anyone in the face.

He returned to watching Keio and Miyako.

Their powers pulsed strongly, then a flash of purple, and both bodies were thrown away from Kagome.

* * *

**"Priestess** Miyako!" 

"Keio." Other Mikos went to help them up, but both pushed all help away.

"She's too powerful." Miyako said looking at the ground. Keio looked at Inuyasha.

"She won't let us bring her back."

"What do you mean she won't let you bring her back!"?

"She's in her inner heart. The inner heart is the source of where all power lies, and good part of the soul of a being. She's in her own paradise. She will not return." Miyako spat. She looked worn.

"What will become of Kagome if she doesn't return." Inuyasha looked up at the familiar voice. Miroku steadied the frail looking Sango, though he himself did not look the better for wear. Kirara mewed and circled their legs, then jumped to Kagome, and licked her face, only to circle back and wrap around Sango and Miroku's legs.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Sango yelled.

"She will die." Sango swooned, and Miroku helped her sit on the ground and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Priestess Miyako, surely there is something…"

"There is nothing. We are the two most powerful beings here, and we cannot save her."

Inuyasha knelt down besides Kagome, just as Keio had done.

"How do I do it?" He whispered angrily.

"What?"

"I said, what the hell do I do?" He yelled.

"What do you mean, do what?"

"How do I save Kagome? I'll drag her scrawny butt back!"

"You? You think you can help her? A lowly Hanyou? Do not insult us. Even if it were possible, forcing her to come back would cause irreparable damage to her. She would eventually just slowly waste away." Miyako mocked. Inuyasha bowed his head, hands tightly fisted in shame.

"I can die trying." Kirara hissed at Miyako. Keio's head too was hung, and fists clenched.

"You lowly beast."

"Do not forget priestess, that I too am a Hanyou. My father was a Yukai and my mother a witch. Surely that wouldset me at a lower rung than Inuyasha." He whispered vehemently.

"That is different." Miyako hissed.

"How?" Keio challenged, and Miyako was at a loss for words.

Whisper's passed through out the crowd. The topics of Miyako being caught up in her own words, or the shameful disrespect of the two Hanyou's.

Keio knelt next to Inuyasha.

"I cannot help you find her, but I can tell you how to go about your quest."

"Just tell me."

"You have to fall into a trance and synchronize yourself with her. You have to become her. Find a small tendril of her power and follow her to her heart. You will know what it looks like when you see it."

Kirara lied down on Kagome's chest and purring, fell asleep. No one however noticed.

Keio stepped back and watched for a moment, before pushing into the crowd.

"Keio!" Miyako yelled. Her fist was white as it dropped at her side. One tear, hardly noticeable fell down her cheek, but it quickly disappeared.

* * *

Nowthe main focus of attention was on Inuyasha. 

_How can I concentrate with all of this damn noise…her breathing…she's still breathing…at least that's good…and her heart is still beating…but it's slowing down…_

Slowly, without realizing it, Inuyasha became her. His heart pumped at the same time as her, and his breath flowed in and out in rhythm to hers. All noise except her became a distant hum.

He fell into a sluggish bliss, and a figure appeared before him.

"Kagome?" slowly the figure became whole and he realized the person he sought was not the one before him.

"Kirara, what are you doing here?" She purred and leapt off, changing into the giant saber she could be.

"Wait!" Inuyasha quickly followed her, and then she disappeared completely from sight.

"Kirara!" He stepped forward, and was completely blinded by the shining sun.

"What the hell." He whispered. Everything was perfection.

"It looks just like her." He shook his head.

_What am I talking about…just get this over with…now's not the time to become a poet…that's Miroku's job…_

He sniffed the air.

"How am I supposed to find her if everything smells like her?" Looking around, Inuyasha knew he was lost.

"If I was Kagome, where would I be." He gazed across the distant meadows. The breeze pushed his hair back.

"There." He chose a direction, a large tree next to a small river. He ran across the soft spongy grass and was at the Cherry Tree in no time. Blossoms loosely began to fall as the wind begged them to follow its course.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, shaking the sleeping girl. Impatiently, he tried another approach.

"Wake up you damn wench!" One eye opened, and then another.

"Inuyasha?"

"Who do you think it was? Miroku?"

"Inuyasha! Isn't it wonderful! We can both be here forever!" Kagome squealed. She quickly sat up and hugged him.

_What's wrong with her…she ain't her usual self…well…not really…just strange…_

"Kagome, we can't stay here." Inuyasha pushed her away.

"What? But isn't that why you came?" She looked ready to cry.

"I came to bring you back." She choked on a sob.

"But why?"

"Because you'll die."

"But if you stay here with me, it wouldn't matter, I…"

"Aren't you listening dammit! I ain't staying here! And neither are you, so lets go!" Inuyasha hoisted her onto his back.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave! Never!" Kagome began crying and screaming. She was throwing a tantrum like an eight-year-old girl. She relelntlessly pounded on his back.

Somehow she managed to rip a small bit of hair. Inuyasha's blood curdled, as he came up with all sorts of things to say at the intolerable wench that was supposed to be Kagome.

"You want to stay here! Fine!" Inuyasha dropped her on the ground.

"So you'll stay."

"To hell with that. Don't you get it? As soon as you die, this will all disappear."

"What? That's not true. It can't be." Kagome looked out across her paradise. The thought was just to unrealistic, uncomprehendable. Its like imagining your home disappear into thin air.

"Have I lied to you before."? Kagome looked lost. A child, a weeping innocent child torn between her two favorite toys.

"But…" Inuyasha knelt down and whispered into her ear.

"You promised you would always be with me. I promised to protect you. But...if this is really what youwant, then I release you of it." He walked stoically away.

Kagome watched, eyes filled with tears. She stood up and silently, ran over and slipped her hands into one of Inuyasha's.

He turned and looked at her surprised.

"I will keep my promise."

"Dammit, I said if you don't wan to…"

"But I want to keep my promise to you. I want to be protected by you and I want to be with you always. " Kagome said. Inuyasha's face turned a bright cherry red, and stood speechless. After all, what could he say? What she had just done was said somethingclose enough to almost be a love confession.

Finally he smiled. Turning he walked back to where he came from. Kirara was waiting.

He stopped though, his heart beating frantically as he felt a tug on his hand.

"Kagome?" He nearly choked out.

Sheshook her head.

"I just wanted to make sure to remember this place after I loose it."

"Stupid. You won't loose it. Its inside of you." Kagome smiled.

"You're right. Lets go back." Both sat on Kirara, and rushed down a black tunnel, following a single cord of light that ran the lenght of it. It looked like a pureshining river.

* * *

**Inuyasha** became more aware of his own beating heart, and breathing. Then the noise seemed to bombard him and he came rushing back to his self. 

"See? I told you it wouldn't work. And to think, a Hanyou would challenge."

"Shut up." Inuyasha looked down. Kagome began to slowly get up, almost stiffly. Inuyasha held out a hand, and she gratefully took it.

"What did you say?" Miyako said coldly,

Kagome's eyes flashed open.walking over, she stoodup to Miyako, even with her four-inch difference, she got right into her face.

"I said shut up."

"And what is a haughty little girl like you going to do to stop me?" Miyako growled right back.

"Kagome, I'm used…"

"No Inuyasha. That's even worse. So just sit a moment and let me talk." Inuyasha fell into the ground.

"You are quite the commanding Miko."

"And you are a selfish, egotistical, witch! You know that! You call Inuyasha unworthy just because he's a Hanyou! You even called Keio the same, oh I know you didn't mean it, but it makes no difference because he's a Hanyou too! But you know what! If I had my choice, I think I'd choose a pile of reeking dung over you! Just because they're different, does not make any one else any better than them! They have feelings just like any one else!" Miyako stepped back.

"How do you know..."

"I guess you never that that the near dead could be self concious of their surroundings."

Never before had she seen anyone filled with a righteous anger such as that burned so passionately in this girl. Her eyes fell upon the Shikon Jewel and it pulsed a bright pink; so light a color as to almost be white.

"The jewel…" Kagome looked down and didn't see anything different with it. The light had faded and gone.

"I resign my position as your apprentice. I do not feel that there is any more I can learn from you." Kagome growled. She looked past Miyako and saw Shippo on the ground. He was sleeping. Moving past, she picked up the small defenseless Kitsune, coddling him in her arms.

"And where do you think you are going to go? Abandon us and all that this war represents?"

"No. I'm moving to a different camp." Inuyasha watched, amazed, and afraid at Kagome's fury, but followed. Miroku sat on Kirara, with Sango in front of her. Kagome and Inuyasha collected all of their things, and the whole group disappeared.

* * *

Miyako stood, in the middle of the crowd of Mikos. Outraged, humiliated, ashamed, and embarrassed. 

"Naru, grab my horse." Whispers ran along the crowd.

"Naru." Miyako said firmly.

"Get it yourself." Came a cry through the crowd. Miyako looked at everyone in the crowd, as they slowly dissipated. Collecting their things, they followed the route Kagome and the others had taken-the the Monk's camp.

Miyako stood and realized, that she had just been exiled. No self-respecting Miko would ever pay attention to her, let alon name their child after her. All respect, admiration, and acknowledged ability she had received, she had forfeited with her ugly heart. She was alone, and might as well have not existed. All that wouldn't have mattered to her, she could have handled it, but…

She'd even thrown away her heart.


	60. Moving Forwards

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **I know, evil Authoress for being so late on her updates, but its really not my fault! Well, at least…I couldn't control it anyway, so, please forgive me! Tiss the season of love!

Happy Valentines Day!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _Lets just say that I am in now way finished w/ Miyako yet.

_Rayame325:_ Thank You, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, very much! I really appreciate your help!

_Valeese: _One things for sure, I would hate to be Miyako at that point.

_Ame:_ Yes, but readers do get bored after too many chapters, so where does that leave me? Oh well. I do however appreciate your support!

_Danni: _Well, thank you for your advice. I know sometimes I get sloppy, and even though I have yet to read a chapter w/o grammatical/spelling errors, I realize that to be no excuse for my lazines.

_Demoness of Evil:_ But you have to realize that some of my other readers can't stomach all of that lovey-dovey nonesense. Too bad for them ne? Just have patience. I assure you that fluff is a mere foot from your grasp.

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**_Moving Forwards_**

* * *

**"Boy,** I demand to know where we are going right this instant!" Jakan went to thwack Kohaku on the head. Unfortunately Rin's foot just 'happened' to be in the way.

"Is Jakan stupid? He can not talk. Didn't you remember?" Rin reprimanded. Neelah glared down at him.

"Just what's your problem? Aren't you supposed to be like an Ambassador to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Actually no, I am his retainer. Lord Balgus would be the…" Neelah racked him with her knuckles on his bald tiny head.

"Ouch! You blatant girl!"

"Well guess what. You've just been demoted. You are now serving as Lord Sesshoumaru's Ambassador and as such, I highly doubt you would want to make a bad impression upon his people. After all, your actions could end His Lord's grand reputation." Neelah grinned mischievously. Jakan began to sulk. Rin wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Wait. Rin is tired. Let us rest for a moment." The boy looked over his shoulder. Rin and Jakan looked tired, but Neelah seemed almost completely winded. The castle was big, but the life of a servant is not as active as that of a warrior or traveler.

He looked up at the rumbling clouds. It was going to rain again. He nodded at Rin and she jumped up in glee.

"So boy, what shall we call you? Can you write?" Neelah asked turning to him.

"What? Of course he can't write. Only nobles and merchants. All common born are not taught, for they have no use…"

Kohaku squatted on the ground and began to scribble little letters in the dirt.

"Kohaku?" He nodded.

"Will you write us how you know where it is we are going?" Kohaku stood up.

"You can't abandon us! You stupid human! Just you wait until Lord Sesshoumaru hears of how…" Kohaku glared at the jabbering toad and motioned for the two girls to come. He pointed at something in the dirt.

"Rin doesn't see anything." Kohaku reached down and picked up three single white strands of fur.

"Is that really…"?

"Impossible. Its just white hair! That doesn't mean…"

"Jakan, Rin commands you to be quiet! It grates her nerves!" Jakan stood open mouthed. Never before had this little girl spoken so harshly to him. He fell on his jolly green rump and stuck out his upper lip.

"I can't believe our luck! You must have trained with the best. Not even I could have spotted that on my own." Neelah praised. Kohaku blushed and looked back towards the sky.

"It's going to start raining again." Neelah voiced his thoughts.

"We should make camp. Lord Sesshoumaru said it is not good to sleep in the rain." Rin recited. Kohaku nodded and they traveled into a heavily forested area. Neelah and Rin collected sticks, but Kohaku mysteriously disappeared.

"He's left us! Its all apart of Naraku's insinuos plot to make his revenge upon Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin is not happy with you Jakan. Kohaku is helping us, not Naraku." Rin gave him the cold shoulder and soon they had a nights worth of wood set.

"Jakan, will you light a fire?"

"No." Rin stared at him. Jakan was not behaving like his usual self. Agitated, she stomped over to him, thumped him on the head leaving a bump, and taking his staff away from him.

"Wait! Don't use that you could…" Rin did as she had seen Jakan do so many times and without incident, lit a nice inviting fire.

"If Jakan not do his job, than Rin will do it for him." Rin huffed and watched the flames on the opposite side of the circle of Jakan.

Kohaku came back and tucked under his arm was a large mouse looking thing.

"What is that?" Neelah asked. None of them knew. Except for Kohaku, who set it down, gathered some sturdy sticks, and trudged back into the forest with both the mouse and huge rodent.

"Rin wanders is that is not our supper."

"Disgusting." Neelah made a face.

"He's probably poisoned it." Jakan muttered under his breath. Rin glared at him and he commented no further. A steady rain began to fall but only a few drops reached below the forests thick canopy.

When Kohaku came back, he had on each stick skewered pieces of meat, which he then placed over the fire to cook.

* * *

**"Lady** Miko, your presence is requested by the great Kanjaku Yoshibaki."

"Who?" Miroku leaned in and whispered to her.

"He's the head monk of the North Eastern monasteries. He's been placed as one of the four hierarchies among the monks. Not even I have met him."

"Is Kagome in trouble?" Shippo worried.

"But why does he want to see me?" The messenger bowed.

"I was merely sent to retrieve you, the manner of this summoning is not known to me." He stood up.

"Can my friends come?" The man blinked.

"You were the one requested, not them."

"We will accompany her to as far as Yoshibaki's tent." Miroku said using his last name in respect. The man looked disgruntled but nodded. Their pace quickened and they moved ahead of the crowd of mikos, demons, and other warriors who had come to join the Monks camp.

They recognized the huge tent immediately.

"Both he and the other chief Monks stay in the same tent. That is why it is considerably larger. A meeting room was also made in there as well." Miroku said. Every now and then he would give a little tidbit of monkian knowledge. Kagome however wasn't paying too much attention. Her stomach tossed. She was nervous.

_This is just too much…too much all at once…it's hard to believe…so much has happened…it's hard to remember where some of it ended…and other parts began…_

She felt a warm hand gently wrap around hers. She looked over at Inuyasha who gave her an encouraging look. She smiled.

* * *

**"Touran**, do you know where we are?" The small girl asked. She looked delicate, as delicate as the deadly flowers that were in her powers looked.

"We are crossing the Middle plains. Only a few more days and we should be there." Touran didn't even bother looking back at Shunraun. Kauran flicked her tail in annoyance as she sat upon her brother's shoulder. She gracefully jumped off and began walking.

"There's nothing! It's like a desert." She pointed out negatively.

"How are we supposed to find anything to eat?" Shurran looked down at the completely gone flab that had been on his stomach. A few meals of meek water and game were not enough to feed someone as big as he sufficiently.

"Oh quite your wining. We go forth for a good cause, but if you cowards want to desert, that's fine by me." Touran glared at her siblings. They all looked away, standing defensively.

"Good, now lets keep going."

"I don't get why she's being so touchy."

"No kidding. It's not like we've never complained before."

"Especially when we mention Sesshoumaru…"

"She's in love." The flower panther finally said adding to the conversation.

"What are you talking about Shunraun?" She shook her head. Kauran looked up and Shurran who also looked confused.

"You aren't making any sense." Shurran shook his head. Shunraun began to slowly distance herself away as she watched Touran carefully.

"I can't believe I didn't see it earlier, or maybe it just now became obvious." She watched as Touran took quick glances every here and then at her idol of affection.

* * *

**"Ayame!"** Kouga was already running to the spot he had heard her before anyone could comprehend what that noise had been. Even the grass took seconds before the wind tilted it after Kouga had speed by. His wind was violent, and dangerous.

He stopped and the wind tornado he had spun now whipped away. He looked at the large scraggly demon. It looked like an uncannily large wolf that'd starved to death, rotted in the swamps, and then arose from the dead. Ayame stood defensively, and her escort lay dead on the ground, his eyes open and dull.

The beast lunged and Ayame flung green spinning leaves as sharp as razors. It cut the skeletal's skin, but no hindering damage was done. Kouga sprung into the air, kicking the beast in between the eyes. In less then a seconds notice, the beast grabbed his foot and swung him into the ground.

"Kouga!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Ayame swooped in the air as the demon lunged at her. Strands of red gently landed in the grass. She grabbed her one pigtail and saw that most of it had been shaven.

My…my hair…it…my hair…its gone… 

It took her a moment as she landed on the ground and stared in disbelief at the strands that stood out on the grass like blood in water.

Kouga began spinning circle around the demon creating a whirlwind.

It spat out an icy liquid, and Kouga's attack was stopped in mid stride as he leapt out of danger.

"Hey Ayame!" He whipped at the things face again only to be thrown.

"You…you no good, dirty, rotten, mushy brained, sapskulled, idiotic, egotistical, power hungry, maniac, monster!" Ayame's anger boiled even higher with each insult until her sight blurred red. The monster lunged at her, spitting icy liquid at the same time, but Ayame moved much too quickly. Kouga stood up and looked at the amazing angel of death as she made even him look slow and weak. An unstoppable onslaught of razor leaves rained down on the beast until its image blurred in green.

"Die!" Ayame screamed. With one kick, the thing landed on its side, bleeding fountains of blood. Kouga didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Ayame looked at the beast and slowly sunk to her knees and grabbed what was left of her pigtail.

"Is…is she crying? Over her hair?" Kouga was absolutely dumbfounded. This girl had whooped up on a powerful demon, and all she could worry about was her hair.

"Woman. I'll never understand them." He walked over and unsheathed his sword, taking hold of her remaining pigtail.

"What are you doing!"? Ayame jumped up shrieking.

"I'm cutting the rest off! That's what."

"But my…my hair!" She grabbed it protectively.

"You want it to look goofy? It's not like it won't grow back or nothing." She lifted her hand and took out the hair holder, and cupped the fallen flower gently. Kouga looked at the lopsided cut. On one side, her hair flowed to the middle of her back; on the other it grazed the middle of her neck evenly.

"Okay. You can cut it now." She drawled out somberly. Kouga turned her around and grabbed the long locks. As he swiped, she flinched.

"There, all done." He handed her the loose strands of flame and she let out a long huge sigh. He sheathed his sword. A distant shouted told him that their companions were coming.

"Better late than never I guess."

"I'm sorry." Ayame whispered ever so softly.

"For what?" Kouga was absolutely stumped. This girl just wasn't anything he's ever met up against. Always saying and doing stuff that threw him off guard.

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone off like that." Kouga blushed.

"Ayame!" Mariko was the first to reach them and hugged her friend tightly.

"Ayame your hair it's…Kouga! You…" Natsuko was abruptly stopped in mid tempest as Ayame gently pulled her shoulder.

"It was my fault. I was being clumsy and the demon clipped my hair. Kouga just fixed it up for me is all."

"Boss! Boss! Are you all right?"

"Yah, what happened? I've never seen you run so fast."

"Just a stupid demon." He shrugged and coolly walked past.

"Wow, Kouga must be stronger than we thought if he defeated this by himself." They said upon examination.

"Who says he killed him?" Ayame said smugly.

"But he had to of, who else…"

"You mean, you killed the demon?" Ayame put on a victors smile and wore it gloatingly.

"You better believe it, though Kouga helped a little, but I was the one that officially killed it."

"Wow Ayame." Ayame put on a façade of heroics and joy, but inside she felt different.

_I was scared…and really…angry…my heart beat…it was so fast…I couldn't breath…and…then Kouga showed up…and even though He didn't do much…just being there helped me…then when my hair was chopped…I got so angry and just wanted to kill the demon…and that helped get me over my fear…but if it weren't for him…no…stop it Ayame…you can't do this…not now…not ever…he loves Kagome…and even if she doesn't love him back…he will chase her to the ends of the earth…and leave me behind…stop it before you hurt yourself…_

Her heart slowly cracked. She smiled a fake smile that even fooled Mariko and Natsuko.

She stepped to the body or the thief who had accompanied her and said a silent prayer before stabbing him in the heart with a nearby stick.

"Why did you do that?" Hakkaku asked. Natsuko answered.

"It is to prevent any necromancer from ever using his body for the bidding of his or her will. We learned about it in the wars up in the mountains. There was a Necromancer by the name of Sei, and he used the bodies of the dead. We noticed that he was unable to use the corpses of those who had been stabbed in the heart, so then every time we could, we made sure to honor the dead and perform that ritual. Sometimes, if we could we would perform the Rite of Dead much more respectably, but too many would merely get a quick stab with an arrow or sword. It was better than nothing." Hakkaku shuddered.

Ayame's victory was dulled by the thought of death as they went back to camp. A few of the thieves, who had come to help, shook their heads at their dead companion. They were lucky just to be attacked by one demon, and only to have one of their men die, but where they travel, there are many warriors, and that leaves the question open. How many more from their side will die?

* * *

**

* * *

Authors Ending Note: I know, some of you are like 'What is up with the hair melt down?" Well, a woman's source of pride and glory is her hair (Well so goes the saying) That and I know if my hair were ever tampered w/ or cut like that in any manner (unless I specifically ask it done professionally) I would get soooo angry. I figured that it would be good to show such strong emotion in Ayame.**


	61. Your Family or Him

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **One thing I would like to say before we continue. I do NOT in any form, accept flames. They are hurtful, degrading, and pointless. You know who you are. Being the generous person I am, the only course of action I took up was to delete your last few 'comments' . Next time I will inform the site coordinators such.

I love to hear comments, and advice about what I write; even the hard to bite truths about some of my flaws because they better me as a writer. However, saying nasty comments about how much you hate what I've written is no way in any form appropriate, or considerate.

Now…lets move on.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_xxpunxx101: _Wait until the next few chapters...where the suspense will just about kill a person.

_Maroon Godess:_ Yes, The main characters are Inuyasha and Kagome, and the title is about their relationship, but to tell ya that truth...If I gave them all of the spotlight, all of my other characters(Well...Rumiko's characters) would quit, and then I wouldn't have a story.

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _Wow, I believe that has been the strongest reaction I've received so far. LOL. I'm glad you really got into it, and I have to admit that I would throw more than a spazz attack at anyone who dared commit such a cruel form of suicide.

_AngelnoDarkness: _Delighted to hear it. StormMaker out. :)

_Rayame325: _Yah, if that happened to Kagome, one would long for death like a fish for water.

_The Four Souls: _No! Don't die! I updated! And I did it before Christmas too!

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Your Family or Him**

* * *

**They** stood in front of the tent. Kagome froze. 

"You're such a scardy girl." Kagome dropped his hand and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please come, you are expected." Kagome gingerly followed the little man that had spoken. He was twitchy, but looked honest enough. His attire was something to be said about. He wore a peasants brown and scratchy, plain garments, but wore a pointed hat with a gold, silken ribbon, smooth oak sandals with silk thong strings, and his obi was a shiny silver. Bearing something of Yin and Yang in one. Peasant and rich man.

"Eh hem." He pushed his way past a cloth door and Kagome followed. Inside were eleven men. Seven sat around a wooden table sipping tea. Three men were guards, each stood in one corner, and a fourth man was a servant who occupied the last corner. The seven men looked up in amusement, while the guards scrutinized the girls appearance.

"Why do you bring a woman? This is a war counsel, a table for men." One said the others nodded in agreement and whispered about the duty of women and their place in the family.

_And what exactly does that mean…honestly…who do they think they are…the nerve…_

"I summoned her." The older man who sat at the head of the table said above the whispers. An instant hush fell upon them.

"Your…" He waved his hand as the twitchy man began to talk.

"This woman before you is a Miko called Kagome. She is the apprentice of Miyako, Priestess of the far North."

"This little girl?"

"She's old enough to bear children, but…"

"How can she be of any…"

"Are you sure you're feeling well…"

"SILENCE!"

_wow…for a guy that looks like he's in his late 60's…he sure can be loud…_

"Please, Miko Kagome, sit." She nodded and sat back on her feet at the opposite side of the table as he. The servant quickly set a small cup of tea before her.

"Thank you." Kagome said coolly, but looking kindly at the man. He sat back down and nodded.

"Now, back to what we were discussing…"

"Yoshibaki sir, there is a woman at our table, and you wish to talk of war?"

"Hime, you have much to learn. This woman is the Reincarnated Kikyo, but more than that she is the carrier of the Shikon No Tama." The guard's looks seemed to go from curious to hostile, ready for any trouble.

_Why should who my past reincarnation gain me more respect...yes Kikyo was a respected...and powerful miko...but I am not her...I am someone entirely different..._

"The jewel is a curse!"

"What has been done, we might as well give up…"

"But with the jewel in her possession…

"We will be more powerful than…"

"What if we bargained…"

"Silence! The jewel is not the reason I have invited her here. Her presence was requested so that she may know of what is going on."

"But why?"

"Because I said so." Keio strolled in. He looked sternly at the six men, who had gone rigid with respect. This new side of Keio startled Kagome. Slowly his gaze made its way to her and he gave a wane smile.

"Kagome has earned her place among our counsel. She shall be treated with respect and equality. Her role is yet to be decided." The men glanced at Kagome They nodded and Keio took his place next to the head monk.

"Well now, can we continue?" The servant gracefully placed a cup in front of Keio and then the maps were pulled out.

"What I suggest is we split what we have evenly. One force can attack from behind after the other attacks from the front". One man leaned in placed little objects representing different men at arms to illustrate his plan. Kagome curiously examined the results.

"Why not split the troops up between demons, plain humans, and holy people? Than we can strike all at once from three sides."

"No, that plan won't work." The bantered at each other. Each coming up with his own idea about how to commission a successful launch against Naraku's forces. They knew it had to be a sufficient and quick plan. Kagome looked at the silent Keio.

_His eyes are all gray…he's looking…he trying to see into the future…to find out which is the best battle strategy…_

"We can't split up our forces by splitting the races. Naraku's army is a combination of both.We have to use a tactful combination of all races." Kagome spoke up finally, exasperated by their arguing.

"Silly girl. What would you know?" A large barrel chested arrogant man pointed out.

"And ifwe sent our weakest forces against his strongest? Then our weak forces would be destroyed and wherever our stronger forces are, they will be tired and be wiped out.That is why we shouldn't split up our forces like that."

"Don't you get it? We need to split up so that we can attack at more angles so we can win more efficiently with the hope of less casualties." Spoke a more timid man, dressed in fine robes.

"But why should races matter?"

"I though that was obvious. A demon has the strength of ten men. So then it becomes a matter of mathematics. How many demons are we to send against their demons and humans. Then we have to consider the Half-Breeds. Withthis common knowledge, we must put it to our advantage." Said a skinny man. He looked pale and his face was sunk in. Kagome was infuriated by his words.

"What do you mean by 'then we have to take into consideration of half breeds'?"

"Well, they are stronger than humans, but weaker than most demons, so it's a question of whether we want the half-breeds to weaken the stronger demons and sacrifice their lives for that purpose, or destroy a larger portion of humans."

"But that's not right!" Kagome stood up in fury.

"And what would you know of these matters?"

"I know because one of my best friends is a Hanyou."

"Your judgement is clouded then."

"And he defeated almost every enemy we have come against..."

"You say almost…"

"Well, yes. After all, Sesshoumaru isn't dead, and neitheris Naraku."

"You talk all flowers."

"I tell the truth! Just because they are Hanyous' does not make them weaker! If you all weren't so pigheaded in your arrogant blindness and maybe lived out in the real world instead of behind your fine silks, and your lavished libraries you would know about true strength!"

"Woman! You speak too much of the heart and not with your head. It is the head that wins the war."

"But how can the head win the war when it is clouded over with prejudice!" Kagome was ready to smash something.

_How can they be so blind…why won't they see what's right in front of them…they are like Miyako…why…why do they refuse…why do they hate Hanyou's so much…they have done nothing wrong…they didn't choose how they were to d be born…it's not the blood that runs in them that determines their worth…its their heart…everyone deserves a chance…and shouldn't be judged…_

Her heart ached thinking. It hurt because she saw how blind they were and what they missed, and because of the thought of how many have suffered because of it.

"Woman, you have out stayed your welcome." Kagome stood rigid.

"Very well. I thank you Kanjaku Yoshibaki. I am sorry that your men can not seem to see past their upturned noses." She bowed curtly.

"Sir, surely you will not allow her..." He waved her off, allowing her rude comment to slide. However, the larger man who's arrogance was larger than Inuyasha's temper was not so forgiving.

"You will not leave without first leaving the Jewel in our possession surely. After todays display you seem to be quite unstable, and well…with the such immense power…Especially after such rudeness. I'm sure we could all forget your transgressions." A few men nodded.

"No." Kagome said sternly and turned to leave. The arrogant man stood up.

"Why you insolent…!" His wrist was caught by Keio, looked scarier than Kagome on her bad days. Kagome turned and gave Keio and grateful nod before leaving.

"You would lower yourself and hit a woman?" Keio whispered in a deadly threat. The man froze, but soon loward his arm.

"What she had to say was wise, would you not think Yoshibaki?" The man stared at the place the girl had stood.

_Something was different about that girl…her eyes…so big…and innocent…she spoke the truth…and from her heart…she has a burning passion inside of her...and a rather scary rightous anger..._

"I am ashamed to be sitting here. What that woman said was far wiser than what I have heard all day. She is right. Strength is not judged on race, but on heart and mind." The men bowed their heads either in shame, guilt, or anger. All except Keio who glared at every last one of them.

"I assume Keio, that you have considered many possibilities and have arrived at a plausible conclusion?"

"I have. But not a very clear one."

"Do explain."

"Kagome is the barrer of the Shikon Jewel. Her presence here is to replace Kikyo's, but her future clouds most others. I can only try and pick a possible future out of millions and hope it works."

"Well then, give us your guess and what might work. It shall be better than nothing." Keio pondered on his words a little. He looked studiously at the maps and drew lines using charcoal.

"Naraku will not attack too quickly. He expects us to get ready in a sloppy manner and once realize that we have more time, to try and reassemble, then he will strike."

"But why not now?"

"For irony, pleasure, many things. Naraku is twisted."

"Very well, continue."

"We can't afford to divide our forces at all, but we can spread them to a certain point. We should have trenches and barriers set up for the first attack."

"And what of destroying Naraku?"

"Naraku's where about are presumed to be in the castle, but it is too large, and that is only a presumption. It will have to be who ever finds him kills him. An organized attack to specifically bring his downfall is too faulty of a plan. It's bound to fail." Kanjaku let out a weary sigh as he rubbed his temples. The men looked curiously at Keio,whos paln though not constructed like a generals, was done in an orderly fashion.

They spent the rest of the afternoon tweaking as much of it as they could. However Keio did leave out one special plan he had. After all, who were these men to listen? They would only wish ruin to it before it even began to unfold.

* * *

**"Kagome!"** Shippo jumped up. 

"I take it that it didn't go so well." Sango looked at her red cheeked, squinty eyed friend who fists were clenched at her side.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"A whole lot of hot air is what happened." Kagome exploded.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Miroku sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't tell me you insulted them."

"Well they deserved it!" Inuyasha tipped over. He had merely meant it as a teaser comment to get more information out of her.

"Surely what ever they said couldn't have been that bad Kagome." Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha. Worse case scenario,he would run like a little girl and watch Inuyasha get the 'sitting' of his life.

"They were rude, pigheaded, closed minded, sexist, and racist!"

"What did they say?" Sango curiously stepped forward.

"First they insulted me, then they insulted woman, and if that wasn't bad enough they insulted Hanyous' and demanded the Shikon jewel before I left for me insulting them!" Her hair began to fray and friz in her worked up tizzy.

"I suggest we sit down by the fire and have a hot cup of tea while you tell us exactly what happened.The rain will only make us wet and out tempers more out of check." Miroku tried to put out her fire, unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

"Tea? Tea!" She stomped her foot and looked ready to kill someone.

"Mellow out wench! This is Miroku, not one of them damn…"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha cringed and he fell into the ground. Fortunately this course of action actually soothed Kagome, making her feel a lot more calm. Unfortunately, Inuyasha could only twitch for the next few moments.

"Damn wench." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he stood up. Kagome and the others were making their way to a small area where a fewmonks and mikoshad built a nice fire. Shippo jumped ontoInuyasha's head and leaned forward to look at him.

"You have to admit that it does come in handy."

"Like when!" He made to grab the little twit.

"Ah! Kagome! Inuyasha's going to hit me!" Shippo cried leaping on Sango's shoulder, who happened to be nearest.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha plummeted into the ground again. Shippo jumped off of the giggling Sango's shoulder.

"Like then." Shippo whispered and dodged quickly out of the way.

* * *

**"Touran,** I wish to speak with you." The woman looked slightly baffled but smiled demurely. 

"And what would you like to discuss Shunraun?" The girl blushed and looked sidelong at the demons that crowded around them.

"Is there any possible way for us to speak…privately?"

"Surely what ever needs to be said, can be spoken plainly."

"Never mind." Shunraun shook her head and disappeared among the many Yukai back to her brother and sister. Touran stopped and shook her head.

The day grew longer and rain beat down steadily. Everyone was wet, and felt miserable, but they kept going. Finally, Sesshoumaru called a halt when it was evident that to continue any farther at that time would be stupid.

"How long are we resting?" Touran tried to look past the vague rainy shadows across the plain.

Sesshoumaru walked off a distance away from all of them, not bothering to answer.

When the demons began to get cold, many took to training, either with a partner or on their own. Shunraun however just sat and watched as Kauran and Shurran went head to head in a vicious sparring match.

"Shunraun, I believe you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Touran looked down at her dripping sister. She looked miserable, with her upper lip nearly pouting.

"It doesn't matter." She looked the other direction, her eyes refusing to meet Touran.

"Please don't be like that. I'm sorry I put you off. It was unfair of me to do so."

"It's not just today, but ever since we started this ragaband. You've been ignoring not just me, but Shurran and Kauran as well. It's not fair."

"How could you say that? I haven't been ignoring any of you…"

"Yes you have!" Kauran and Shurran stopped, hearing Shunraun's out burst.

"What's da' matter?"

"Ya, no kidding."

"You know, it's not fair. Doesn't it matter that we've been with you, the good and the bad?"

"What are you talking about Shunraun? You're not making sense."

"You're the one who doesn't make sense! I know your secret. I haven't told Kauran or Shurran yet, but I know!"

"What secret?"

"You've been holding out on us?" Shurran wasn't sure to be surprised or hurt. Shunraun was the sweet quiet one, but never withheld anything from any of them ever.

_She's never kept anything from us…none of us have…that's how we work…we always tell each other everything…and that's what keeps us so close…and makes us the best fighting team…but…unless this is something really important…or maybe…maybe we're…falling apart…_

That last thought struck Kauran harshly, but the more she thought about it, the more she seemed to realize that it could very well be happening.

"You love him!" Touran froze at the accusation.

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know you love him. I'm surprised no else seems to have noticed yet. Ever since we joined this parade, all you've done is idolize him and pretend that we don't exist!"

"That is not true."

"It is, admit it!"

"Surely you don't mean…" Kauran whispered looking down in thought with her arms crossed. She looked up and squarely at Touran.

"Is it true Touran, are you really in love with…"

"No! It can't be…" Shurran said catching on with rapid speed. There was a moment of silence between the four. The rain trickled down their neck.

"You know Touran, Shunraun is right. You have been ignoring us. It's not fair to us."

"We know you ain't good with expressing your feelins all the time, but dat don't make it right."

"I…I know…I just…I never meant to disregard any of you…it just happened. It was irresponsible of me both as the Leader of the Panther Tribe, and as your sister." Touran's shoulders slumped.

"You know we don't mind if you get a thing for a guy, but if you can't love us at the same time,." Shunraun put it plainly. Touran looked hurt behind her smooth face.

"Personally, I don't approve of the match at all. He's colder than any ice you've made."

"But Kauran…"

"I told you what I think. If you won't take it to mind, that's your decision, but…"

"We jus don't want to see you get hurt." Shurran finished.

"I thank you for looking out for me, but I can handle myself." Touran's pride began to shine through again. Shunraun wanted nothing more than to knock some desent sense into her, but withheld her hand. Instead she turned and left.

"We have more training to do." Kauran and Shurran left a distance and continued with their extensive fighting. Touran just stood there, her hair being flipped in the wind as Shunran's words echoed into her head.

'…_then you are going to have to choose. You're family, or him…'_


	62. Work and Partings

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Okay Now…lets move on.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _Hmm, Minnesota generally has winter at this time of year, winter has sno, snogenerally means its cold out,you missed what connection? LOL. Yes, slurpies can be messy, and seam to mutate too.

Sorry about the wrong tenses, but I'm glad you like everything else.

_Inumaru17:_ I updated!

_AngelnoDarkness:_ I've given more!

_Rayame325: _Yes, Touran is in a fickel, but even though she is the Panther Tribes leader, when I watched the ep w/ her in it, she was confused about some lessons in life.

At least Kagome has some friends to help her out through the tough times, ne?

_Valeese:_ Well, it would have been unfair for her to declare her love in front of a room of strangers and not to Inuyasha first.

_Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers!_

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**Work and Partings**

* * *

**The **gang sat around their bowls of liquid soup and dried meat. It really wasn't all that bad, once topped off with a few pieces of chocolate, compliments of Kagome. 

"This bites, we're just sitting ducks here." Shippo whined, his mouth now free from all food.

Inuyasha thumped him on the head.

"Inuyasha, be nice." He mumbled to himself. Kagome let out a long sigh.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Sango asked. She stood up with her Hiraikotsu. Kirara mewed and jumped on her shoulder.

"What do you propose?" Miroku looked up thoughtfully to her.

"Well, we can't just sit here like this until Naraku attacks us. This is pitiful. Stuck in the middle of a barren forest, our only cover being a few thorny bushes. If he attacks, we will go down too easily."

"Yah, so?"

"What if we cut down trees from the area."

"I know! We could build trenches!" Kagome stood up, suddenly glad for the new change, a possible challenge.

"Trenches? What for?" Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"Oh yah, I forgot, there aren't guns here, are there." She scratched her cheek sheepishly. Miroku sat in thoughtful contemplation for a moment.

"Actually, I think that would be a wonderful idea Kagome. I'm surprised someone hasn't started on it earlier."

"It is?"

"What are you thinking Miroku?"

"What if we did make trenches, only not for people, for giant spikes. We'll use the cut trees and saw points."

"What, you expect us to stand all day and saw a couple twigs?"

"Actually, I was thinking that a few Yukai from our side would be quite helpful. Otherwise it would take a very long time."

"And we don't have time." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha.

"Oo! And then we'll cover the trenches so the enemy doesn't know what they're getting themselves into until its too late!" Shippo jumped and hit himself proudly in the chest.

"Exactly. An old war trick, but quite useful."

"But should we limit ourselves to just that?" Sango asked.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help over hearing. I was wondering, do you think we could help ya any?" A dirty guy who looked more like a fat but hardworking farmer than a warrior indicated to himself and a small group.

"We could use all the help we can get. After all, its not just us who're fighting.But, first thing's first, we need these trees to go, and without hurting anyone."

"We'll have to clear the way first."

"Do you think this wise to go ahead with such a rash course of action without the Council's knowledge?" Said a timid looking farmer. He was so thin and delicate looking that it was amazing that he thought he could fight in the war.

"Feh. Do you want to sit around and do nothing all day?" He seemed to shrink back and disappear all together.

"Then how do we go about cutting the trees?"

"That's easy enough to solve." hissed a snakelike demon. He looked human from the torso on up, but where his legs should have been, a long tail with green and yellow scales coiled around on the ground. His eyes were a sickly yellow and his skin was a green. His ears were more prominently pointed than most Yukai and on his arms were four large poisonous spikes.

"Let me take a wack at it." A young and arrogant guy, no older than 17, stood out, carrying a large metal weapon. It looked like Sango's Hiraikotsu, only with another one laid on top to make a 4 point star. It looked sharp, heavy, and deadly. How he carried it so easily was beyond most peoples comprehension, even with his strong build.

"Hey, you can't have all of the fun." Soon enough a large handful of both demons, Yukai, and Hanyou's had volunteered to cut down the trees. But that wasn't enough, so Miroku, as well as a few woodsmen, experience civil war veterans, strong warriors, engineers, and other peoples whose occupations were questionable but ideas were brilliant, set about planning the course of actions that should be taken.

"Right then. Now all we have to do is round everyone else a safe distance away."

"But what about the counsel? Won't they hear?"

"Let them hear." A few others nodded or grunted in agreement. Kagome noticed a slight movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Keio talking with a strange Yukai boy who looked no older than twelve. He looked up and winked.

"You know, some how I don't think the Counsel is going to be a problem."

"Why's that Kagome?" Inuyasha looked to where Kagome had been looking at. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, its just a feeling I have. Lets go spread the word."

That was more easily said than done, since the camp consisted of nearly every warrior that had come to fight. The frontline, however was still missing, presumed dead since non had sent word of progress or other wise.

* * *

**"My** lord, there is a disturbance in the camp. I believe they are retreating." Said a shaky demon. His eyes constantly blinked and every so often a snakelike tongue would come up and wet them. His hair was greasy, limp, and sparse. His clothes were likewise. 

"Let them run. It seems they are too cowardly to face me."

"But my lord…"

"There is no place they can run. I will send out a force in a few days time."

"Y-yes my lord."

"You can go." Naraku swept his long fingers in the air in dismissal.

* * *

**Kikyo** stood looking out at the huge bowl shaped valley filled with nothing but ugliness. A wispy creature swept through the air to her, but unlike its sisters, this one did not carry the soul of a woman for Kikyo to feed on. 

"So, Naraku really thinks they will retreat?"

_That fool…they will not retreat…not after that measly attack…especially not that girl Kagome…or Inuyasha…no…they must be planning something…preparations for an attack…stupid…they ask for death…its like they long for it…but I see no point in this wishful thinking…I am dead…and I find deaths immortality no better than life's short span…_

She looked dourly more at the stupid thinking of man kind than the images in front of her. She looked the image of a strict queen, whose beauty was frozen for all to see and cower before.

* * *

**"Shunraun**! Where do you think you are going? I demand that you stop!" The flower panther didn't slow down, and it wasn't long before she was tackled to the ground by her eldest sister, who was followed by Kauran and Shurran. They had run a long ways from their group who was currently resting for a few more moments. After their last encampment, things between the four panther siblings had not in any way been bettered. 

Touran held little Shunraun by the coller, not letting her go.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am leaving."

"To where?" Kauran asked surprised.

"I don't see why you should care." Touran slapped her. Shunraun however was being to prideful to let the water form her eyes actually fall.

"I suggest you grow up young lady." Shunraun scratched Touran, causing her to be dropped to her feet and to glare up at her surprised Sister, who clutched her cheek as blood droplets seemed to trickle out from the racked marks.

"Shunraun!" Shurran looked at Kauran but she was just as shocked as he. Never had any of them broken the code to strike another sibling and draw blood. That is, until now.

"I am leaving! You can't stop me!" Touran seemed to let the sad words sink in. It was true, there was nothing any of them could do to stop her.

_What have I done…we are completely breaking up…how…did this happen…how could I have let this happen…why didn't I see it earlier…but…I can't help what I felt…maybe I should have paid more attention to her…and the others…but…_

"Very well. If you wish to go on your own, than so shall it be." She swallowed a large lump in her throat. Shunraun looked surprised, her body not knowing how to react. A fight she was prepared for, but this, this was completely unexpected. She stood up straight and without a glance back trudged in a branched direction from her previous companies. A large thunder clap rolled across the sky as the rain seemed to beat a little harder.

"Shunraun…"

"No, you can't…"

"Stop! The both of you."

"But Touran."

"This was her decision. Maybe someday she will choose to come back, but until then, she never was." Touran walked back to camp as if nothing had occurred.

"What are we going to do?" Shurran looked down at Kauran.

"I don't know, but we can't leave Shunraun alone like that."

"And we can't leave Touran completely either." They looked at each other sadly.

"Than we'll have to leave each other, won't we."

"One of us going with Touran."

"And the other with Shunraun." They were silent.

"We've never been apart like this. I hate it!" Kauran sobbed out loud, uncharacteristic for the arrogant feisty, and not to mention chipper panther she was.

"Hey! Its not like its forever, right? I mean, we'll see each other again someday." Kauran smiled through her tears and looked up at him.

"Yah, I guess your right."

"Till then?"

"Till then." Kauran answered cheerfully. Soon enough the group was completely split in half. Touran rasied and eye brow at Kauran's lonely return, but said nothing. Shunraun looked up gratefully at Shurran's decision to stay with her. Both grateful for a companion. All saddened by their divide.

* * *

**By** the time the encampment had been moved sufficiently to a safer area, it was late. If it weren't for the few Yukai, holy people, and sheltered lights, continuing through their progress would have been impossible. Rain poured down upon all of them. Instead of having just one tent per person, Each tent was raised into the trees, and formed a canopy of water protection. A drainage system was even set up, so many could walk without the worry of getting wet. Those who were over 7 feet how ever, either had to have a special system set, or had a hard time walking while stooped. Work hands were plentiful and made the required tasks light. 

"Well, should we continue?" Said a man who had involuntarily been volunteered to be in charge of the wood cutting, but he didn't seem to bothered.

"This could get tricky. With all of this rain, the trenches could get filled up quickly, and that might make things harder."

"But we still need to clear the area." Kagome sighed.

_This almost seems like too much to do…we'll have to clear out almost the whole forest…and that could take days…but do we have that long…and this rain…but…we have too…this is our survival we're talking about…big or not…I think every one knows what we're up against…and as long as everyone is willing to give it a fair shot…we might stand more than a decent chance…_

"Even if they do, we have to do something with the logs." Inuyasha crossed his arms. His hair was wet, matted, and dripping in his face, but his clothes managed to stay less than soaked. Even with the water-free set up, the luxury was only expressed to those who stayed under it. Many were working outside of it. Inuyasha especially, to make sure none were left behind.

"I guess than, we should go a head and do it." Sango said with one hand resting casually on her hip.

"That a yes than?"

"Heave away, but don't over do yourselves too badly. No one wants to get sick at this point." The man whistled. Instantly, in a distance, trees were being felled by the second. Many forms of craft, weaponry, and anatomy were flung into the trees and caused them to topple. The trick was cutting them low enough to the ground so that no stump remained to trip any, but the roots were still in place under the ground to keep away too much immediate erosion. Shifts were exchanged every three hours. The night was filled with creaks, moans, and booms of falling trees. Kagome shivered by the fire, Shippo snuggled more deeply into her stomach. Miroku and Sango soundly slept across from her, with Kirara snuggled under Sango's arm. Inuyasha's ears kept swiveling and laying back.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?"

"Its all the damn noise."

"It hurts your ears?" He wouldn't reply. He hated admitting to being weak. Especially in front of Kagome. She silently stood up behind him and cupped her hands over his fluffy triangles.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help." He felt her voice ripple against his body.

"Like that will do anything." He mumbled. Kagome shook her head. After a while she slowly fell asleep against his back, but her hands stayed firmly over his ears.

_Well…maybe it does help…just a little…_

* * *

**By** morning, the rain had let up to a suttle drizzle. The forest that had been was now depleated to a large extent. The ground was torn up from all of the work and dead trees were laid in misshapen piles variously placed. Many were coming back for a warm cup of tea, maybe some jerky and sleep, while others went out on their shift to cut more trees. 

"I figure we can start on those trenches come next mornin'" said a tipsy-with-exhaustion woman who curled up by a tree and instantly fell into deep slumber. All day Inuyasha was restless.

"You know Inuyasha, this won't help anything. You should get some rest for the next few days. You'll have plenty of work to do then." Inuyasha tried not to cringe as another tree was brought to its doom in the distance.

"Feh." Many holy people were preparing to make a large barrier. Others of their powers were making affective attacks or sharpening their skills. The younger fighters were kept busy by keeping the fires constantly lit, and rationing the meals. Water was abundant, and so was soup. Meat however was much more rare, as no game flocked this forest. Night fell yet once again and morning came. Acres and Acres of land lay barren. Their camp was littered with exhausted tree-conquerers.

"Well, I suppose we should go ahead and head out then." Kagome watched as Inuyasha; with a little certain Neko-Kitten on his shoulder; and many others crossed the field. She felt a little melancholy.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"It's just, I don't know what I can do. I can't cook soup very well except for ramen, I can't lift heavy things, I can only heal basic wounds, I can't chop any wood, and I'm so clumsy that I can't carry the wood too far without tripping first." Shippo who was craceful in his own way had been given the task of carrying wood, every now and then stopping to show off to Kagome, Miroku, or Sango. Sango being strong, especially among the females had had no trouble finding herself plenty to keep her busy. She smiled in understanding.

"Why don't you go talk to Miroku. I'm sure he'll be able to find something you can do."

"All right." Sango patted her on the shoulder before going off to help a few people carrying buckets of water.

Kagome found Miroku sitting by a tree by himself, looking almost to be asleep. He opened his eyes and smiled charmingly.

"Hello Kagome."

"Miroku, do you know of anything I can do? I'm feeling kind of useless right now."

"I know the exact thing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Miroku! I was being serious."

"And so am I. You see Kagome, if you have nothing to do, the best thing to do is nothing, other wise you'll achieve only the opposite of what you are trying to accomplish."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Well, I wouldn't call what I was doing nothing, exactly. Meditation is a very important thing to do."

"Looked like you were sleeping to me." Kagome said lamely. Miroku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I was merely gathering my energies so that I could asend into a proper meditative frame of mind." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat across from him on the ground.

"Well then, Mr. Energy gatherer, do you think you have enough to 'asend a proper meditative frame of mind?"

"Maybe I should just sleep a bit more, just to make sure…"

"Miroku!"

"All right, all right! But its not my fault if I can't concentrate because I didn't get anough sleep."

"What ever."

Sango looked fondly at the two.

"Aren't you and he together?" An older woman asked. She looked old, but she was not to be in any way underestimated.

"You mean Me and Miroku? Yes, we're engaged." Sango smiled pleasantly.

"Than who's she. A bit young aint she?"

"Kagome is like a younger sister to the both of us."

"Ah. That is quite sweet. I wish I'd had and older sibling. You make sure you both take good care of her, you hear." Sango looked at the scene just in time to see Kagome hit Miroku with a mysterious appearance of a wooden paddle. Not that he'd tried any antics, those he'd given up on as soon as Sango had become his fiancée)for the most part),but it was frustrating to try to meditate when all Miroku wanted to do was jest about not getting any sleep or about a mysterious pain he'd recently developed.

"Sometimes, I think its her who's taking care of us." She smiled fondly at Kagome, remembering the many time that she'd helped her, before returning to her previous tasks.


	63. Possible Alliance

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Yippy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Inuyashafanficfan: _I'm glad you like it!

_Angelnodarkness: _It's great to hear!

_Flamesofthemo0n: _I updated as soon as I could!

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ Yes, he is a stupid perv, but makes for a wonderufl character. Yes, filler chappies...are well...sometimes a drag. But they help make people understand everything, that way-no confusion when I go to pointA to point C.

Yes, I too finally got a copy of Inuyasha2. Cool movie. Yes, they really do kiss-Its awasome! Go Kagome, must have taken a lot of guts, though I dare say that she acted kinda immatur at the end about it. Miroku's attempts were especially funny.

_Valeese: _Yes, but Shunraun is about to learn a lot for whats worth fighting for. And Kagome should be feeling better for part of the chapter anyways.

_Inuyashas hun:_ Yay! I'm just delighted to hear it!

_Rayame325:_ Slow reviews are better than no reviews! Thanx for reviewing.

_feyfaery: _End...Hmm...I wonder if that little speck of light at the end of the long tunnel is it...truthfully, I thought this would have ended lie 20 chapters ago...though I could have shoden to divided it into 2 stories at the end of the Kikyo-stealing-Kagome's-body arc. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 62 **

**A possible Alliance**

* * *

**"Smell** that?" Kouga stopped running. Many others followed suit. Kouga sniffed the air. 

"What's wrong Kouga?" Ayame asked. Hakkaku, Ginta, and Natsuko sniffed the air as well as many others. The humans couldn't smell a thing, neither could most demons. Kouga however was not alone in his findings.

"Two cat demons." Natsuko drew out a long sword, unusual for even a woman Yukai to carry, a gift she'd aquired while gambling against some theives.

"I don't smell anything.How can they? It's all wet and rainy." Mariko whispered. Ginta shrugged.

"Don't feel bad. Kouga's just really good at that sort of thing. I guess Natsuko is too. On the bright side, we still can smell better than most any." Mariko blushed and nodded, making him blush and turn away.

"So what are we going to do about it?" One of the theives came up and asked Kouga. Through the past days traveling with the raggabands from Elodia, Kouga had managed to earn respect from many of them. Respect that was different than he had known. One that wasn't granted because you'd won a battle, not one that was just given to you solely on the reason that you were the leader. One that was earned through friendship and good leadership. True respect. Something he'd attained merely by treating them like real beings.

"I don't see what harm they could do, but just in case, I better go check it out." Kouga set out before anyone could volunteer to go with too.

His feet squished in mud and it was all too easy to loose one's balance and slip in the watery dirt. The two silhouettes turned to meet him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kouga evaluated the question, examining the two figures.

"My names Kouga. I thought cats hated water."

"We're not cats, we're panthers." The girl said indignately. Something clicked in Kouga's head.

"You wouldn't happen to be associate with the Panther Tribe, now would you? The same one who tried to resurrect their dead leader by sacrificing a Miko woman?"

"Do we know him?" Shunruan asked quietly, though it might as well have been clear as day to Kouga.

"The question is, how do we want to answer?" They were quiet a little bit, Kouga waited impatiently.

"Yes, we were part of that tribe that attempted in resurrecting our past leader. Our paths in association of each other however are… divided. Why? What business do you have with us?"

"That woman was my fiancée." Kouga said coolly with a dangerous undertone.

"Look pal, we ain't looking for a fight. Besides, she came out just fine, didn't she?"

"Where are you headed?" Kouga seemed to mellow out, but still showed dislike toward them.

Shurraun and Shunraun looked at each other.

"We don't know. Where ever we feel best I suppose."

"What do you think of joining up against Naraku?"

"Look pal, what's this big deal with Naraku? He's just one demon!"

"Shurraun…"

"I don't care Shunraun! It's their war, not ours. What place do we have fightin in a fight we don't belong in?" Her brothers shoulders slumped. He was beginning to see many ways which his sister had to grow up and learn in.

"Naraku has an army big enough to wipe out the continent if he's not stopped. That's the big deal." Kouga watched the two carefully, evaluating all he could about them. Then he heard an unmistakeable sound that is common to all creatures.

"Look, you don't have to fight if you don't want to, but we have food if you need it, and temporary protection."

"Well Shurraun? It's your call." She looked surprised and felt it for a moment. For once in her life, it was her decision. She called the shots. And then she felt the weight of it. If they went with him and it was a trap, than they could die. Then again, if they stay on their own in the rain with nothing to eat, they could die as well. It came to a matter of how much did she really trust this Kouga.

* * *

**"You** called master Naraku?" A creature stepped forward and bowed awkwardly. His limbs were thick and heavily armored. He stood like a man, but looked as if he'd rather walk like a beast. He had no hair, just a bald armored head with long thin ears. His eye lids blinked sideways to cover his dull irises instead of the usual up and down. He wore a simple loin cloth to cover himself. His four tails ;which when he stood, reached only as far as his knees; curled in and out in possible anticipation. 

"Yes, I want you to take care of a problem for me."

"Tell me, I will do as you ask."

"A small force of thieves along with a few abandoned wolf demons are on their way to fight against me. I want them exterminated. Go around the frontal force opposing us."

"Surely such a small force poses no threat to you. Why go through all of the trouble?" He froze. Had he been able to sweat, beads would have formed on his thin browless line.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Naraku's eyes sharpened.

"No master. Forget what I said, it was meaningless ramblings from a fool, a village idiot…"

"So, now you are giving me orders?" The creature trembled. Naraku sneered at his show of cowardice.

"Take what forces you need and get out of my site."

"Yes, of course master. Thank you." He stood up ready to leave, stepping back all the while to the door.

"Remember, fail me and their will be no second chances."

"I shall. Thank you." He stood in the hall and shut the screen door respectfully, before discreetly leaving with as much speed as was allowed without arising suspicion or offense.

* * *

**Kagome** looked out across the barren field. Turned was turned over and heaped upon itself. It was all muddy and thick. Few trees had been spared, those that had were left merely for the sake of making traps for the enemies, and these were a distance off. Roots occasionally poked out from the ground. They had been left for the purpose of making sure the dirt didn't wash away with all of the rain. It looked dreary, and lifeless. 

"I didn't know the forest was that huge."

"Well, when you think about it, we were traveling in it for over a couple of weeks."

"It seems strange, we've never come across this forest with every where we've went to."

"Odd how the Kami's work."

"When do you think it'll all be done?"

"I would say that by morning tomorrow they will start building trenches. Then they'll set up any traps they can on their way back." Miroku leaned on his staff and looked at his object of affection from the corner of his eye as she helped a few other women.

"So, have you planned it yet?" He caught himself before he jumped. He smiled at Kagome.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You know."

"Kagome! I'm surprised with you. Well, I guess you are getting older. It's no surprise that you've become curious about such matters." Kagome hit him across the back of the head, leaving a rising bump.

"Pervert! I was talking about the wedding!"

"Oh, that. Well, we haven't really talked about that yet. I guess we were thinking we would wait first until we at least found Kohaku."

"That makes sense. I guess I was surprised when I first found out that you two were getting married finally."

"Finally?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. It was so obvious that even Inuyasha noticed it from time to time, and he's about as dense as it gets."

"Is that so, then what about you and Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed five shades of red.

"What about us?" She covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Come come now Kagome. I am not stupid."

"Do you want to wager on that one?" This time Miroku really did jump.

"Sango, do you suggest otherwise?"

"I wouldn't dare. Though you are a man, so…"

"You wound me with your words." He feined a broken heart. Sango thumped him over the head.

"That's not all I'm going to wound you with, you keep it up. Anyways, Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"Bye Miroku." Kagome waved at the maybe almost slightly conscious monk.

"Thanks Sango, I owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet. The workers have been gone for a while and a few of them aren't coming back, so we're sending a few of our own to go and feed them. I figured you'd want to help."

"Really!" She felt giddy. She finally had something she could do.

"Yup, and while your there, you can find Inuyasha and give him a bowl of Ramen." Sango was rewarded with a sudden hug.

"What's Kagome so excited about?"

"Its nothing you'd understand Shippo. So when do I go?"

"Right now. They're prepairing to send the younger kids…"

"What?"

"Well, you see, that was part of the bargain. You get to go as their protector."

"So what you're saying is I'm babysitting?" Kagome hung her head and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, at least its something, right?"

"You're right! What am I moping around for! What I'm doing is just as important as anything everyone is doing! I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit! Kagome? What exactly are you doing again?" Shippo stood still confused. No one had bothered to answer his many questions.

Kagome trudged, helping a few of the people along. The oldest of them looked to be one year more than her, the rest looked to be around the age of 13.

_They're so young…yet they are here to fight too…I wonder how well they can fight…I hope its good…otherwise…they might get hurt…_

They had started out at what had presumably been midday. They skies were so dark with rain clouds it was hard to tell. They walked along in the mud and across course ground for hours.

"I know, why don't we sing a song."

"Why?"

"Well, to cheer everyone up. We're pretty close now, and I'm sure that it will do us and them some good."

"What song should we sing?"

"I know one!" Exclaimed a girl with two braids. She looked poor,but as soon as she started singing, it didn't matter. Soon everyone was joining in. A sweet little diddy that made even the most 'manly' of boys grin and want to dance.

The men and Yukai who had been hard at it stopped and seemed delighted at the procession. And the idea of food. With the canvases that were set up in a small area of trees yet to be cut, they made a semi dry haven. Kagome stood and watched as the kids all helped to feed everyone. Singing as they did so. Some or those who had been working joined in the tune as well.

Making sure everything was set adn not ready to fall apart with out her, Kagome began to walk a little ways away.

"Excuse me, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped a strange demon who hoped on four spindly legs. The thing made her jittery.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha. He's a dog demon with white hair, triangle ears, bad temper, arrogant too…"

"Oh. Him. He's still working."

"Working?" The twitchy bug blinked twice.

"You bet. Hardly stopped since he got here. Gotta go."

"Wait, which way is he?"

"Back a that way!" He hopped in line for food.

"Great. He couldn't just make things easy, could he." Kagome rehoisted her bag on her shoulders and walked off, nodding to those polite enough to say hi, and telling those who didn't know, that there was food ready if they wanted. Occasionally she asked where Inuyasha's where abouts were.

"Sankon Tetsuso!"

"It's about time I found him." She watched as more than a few trees fell. He stood there breathing hard. He was drenched in a combination of sweat and rain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollard, climbing over a tree.

"Kagome? What are you doin here?" He turned to face her in surprise.

"I brought you some thing to eat."

"It's not safe out here."

"Well, if that's the thanks I get, I guess I'll just eat all of the Ramen on my own."

"What? Wait!" Kagome smiled coyly.

She looked around and spotted an area where she could put up a small canvas and began tying it.

"Roll over this log."

"Why?"

"So we can have someplace dry to sit…oops."She caught herself too late.

"Ka…go…me…" Inuyasha twitched in his little muddy dug out.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." Kagome couldn't help giggling a little, but brought out a towel and threw it at Inuyasha as he stood up.

"You can use it to wipe your face off." Inuyasha whiped off most of the mud on his face and rolled over the log. Kagome pulled out her thermos and three instant Ramen bowls, giving two to him and one for her. She poured the hot water and he seemed to scarf it down as soon as she stopped.

"Slow down! You'll burn your tongue!" Inuyasha paused for maybe a millisecond, before just swallowing the rest down in one gulp.

"That was good, got any more?"

"Sure…" She pointed at her back and he rummaged through quickly producing, and downing five more, and a bag of potato chips. He sighed a big sigh, a sign that he was full.

"What?" He looked at Kagome's surprised face.

"I've never seen you eat so much in one sitting."

"So?"

"I was just saying."

"Just saying what?"

"Nothing!" Kagome fumed, ready to say the word at an insults notice.

"Feh." They sat there, as the rain drummed.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Yah, about what?"

"What if the Jewel shards aren't just on this Island?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Japan is made of a series of Islands right?"

"Yah."

"Well, what if the shards scattered to the other islands of Japan, not just here. And what if all across Japan on those continents too, there are other Naraku's?"

"We'll just have to defeat them."

"It seems like an awful lot."

"Never stopped us before."

"No, but then again it might just be us two and Shippo."

"What?" He just about fell over in surprise.

"Last time we supposedly defeated Naraku, it was just us three, remember?"

"Nothin wrong with that."

"No, but it took all of us to defeat Naraku, and it's going to take all of us to defeat any other possible Yukai that's just as strong or stronger. It's going to be a lot harder."

"You worry too much."

"I'm being serious."

"It's not like its impossible, even if it is, do we have a choice? We have to get back the Sacred Jewel."

"I know that. But, I dunno. It just seems..."

"If you're scared the of the big bad demons and want to run off to your own time as soon as Naraku is defeated, you can go ahead." He looked away, irritated. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I may get scared, but I'm not going to run away and leave you behind." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"You better go, there's still trees to be cut."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

"Damn! What did I do now!"

"You can't just keep going on like that!"

"Like what!"

"When was the last time you actually took a break!"

"Five seconds ago."

"Grr! Sit!" Kagome became very frustrated with his smart-allecy remark. Inuyasha fell even harder to the ground that before. Kagome squatted down and pulled on one of his fuzzy dirt covered ears.

"You keep this up and you're going to make yourself sick. Take a break every once in a while, it won't kill you. If I find out that you're still over doing it, I'm marchin straight back over here and giving you such a hard sitting you won't be able to lift a finger, let alone chop a tree." She said sternly before grabbing her bag and stumbling off.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Who does he think he is? Superman?" By the time she got back, all that had come were ready to go back as well as a few of those who wanted a nights rest before starting to dig trenches and set traps. It was a dull walk but lighter without all of the soup to carry. Many of the children sang, but Kagome just couldn't get back into the chipper mood she had been.

* * *

**As **soon as she could, she dropped in to her sleeping bag. Ignoring the strange looks from Sango and Miroku. 

_Stupid…stupid…after all this time…he still thinks I'm going to leave him behind…I was scared that one time…I was scared that what Kikyo said made sense…that…since I caused this…I couldn't help him…that he wouldn't be all right…but…I've never really run away…not because I was scared…I've never abandoned him…so why does he think I'm going to now…maybe because I might…I mean…what will I do when the Shikon No Tama is finally complete…I can't stay here…can I…Is that what Inuyasha is afraid of…that I'll leave…when that moment comes…and never come back…_

Kagome rolled over, hoping to forget her thoughts so she wouldn't have to face the one thing she feared the most.


	64. Looming Attack

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Aloha

* * *

Shout it outs!

_inuyashas hun:_ Well, Kagome may have it hard, but she has loyal friends!

_inuyashafanficfan:_ I'm glad to hear I'm managing to keep everyone on character. I hate it when I write someone OOC.

_flamesofthemo0n:_ Battle begins next/chapter after

_angelnodarkness:_ I love that you love it!

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ I'm glad, I have a lot of them, ne? I'm hoping the end is near. My story is getting quite lengthy. te he.

_MoonKitii:_ Yes it's long. It was supposed to be over with quite a while ago, but I am so terrible at writing short stories. I'm glad you stuck w/ it though!I'll try to make it worth the effort.

* * *

**Chapter 63 **

**The Looming Attack**

* * *

"**Shurraun?"** She stood there for a moment and evenly looked into Kouga's eyes. 

"You promise that we won't be forced to fight?"

"You have my word."

"Than we accept your offer." Shunraun let out a sigh of relief. Out of all of the four, Shurran was the least predictable and least trusting. They followed Kouga who moved at a considerably slower pace than he had come.

The first thing that happened when they reached the camp was to be bombarded by thousands of questions until Kouga ordered them to be brought a ration of food. They found a bowl of soup and a half loaf of bread for each of them. It wasn't much, but it was rather filling and they both enjoyed every morsal of it. When it was clear neither were in a mood to talk, the Theives let them alone.

"Hello, my name is Gertty, what's yours?" A little girl who looked no older than ten and bolder than any man waltzed right up to Shurran. Her fluffy pink hair was in cute bobtails on either side of her head. Two pointy ears barely shone through a small pouf of loose locks. She stood holding a small ragged dolly in clothes as dirty as she. Shurran sat there stunned for a moment before sticking her nose in the air.

"Come on Shurran. The least you could do is be nice to a little girl."

"I don't want to." Gertty's lower lip trembled.

"Ah, she doesn't mean it really. She just doesn't deal well with people in general." Gertty's little sky blue eyes filled with wallop sized tears and she began to make little noises as a sign that she was about to cry. She bit her lip.

"Please don't cry, you shouldn't take her so seriously, it's not your fault…" Shunraun was fighting a loosing battle.

"My names Shurran, you happy?" The girl sniffed and smiled.

"Shran my newest bestest friend! I'll give you my dolly! Her names Gumbo, after my favorite soup!" The little girl unexpectedly dropped Gumbo into Shurrauns lap before skipping off.

"Uh…uh…" She stared at the doll as Shunraun stared at where the girl had stood.

"Stupid girl. Giving me a doll. What would I do with a doll?" Shurran tossed the doll behind her before having it hop right back into her lap.

"I'd keep that doll if I were you. Gertty would be crushed if you didn't." Shurran looked at the tall slim figure that stood behind her. Her eyes were red and her periwinkle bluehair was only as long as her chin. Two cat ears topped off her head. She wore tight red clothing, which were more menouverable in when doing impossible acrobatic stunts. She winked at Shunraun then looked back at Shurran.

"I don't want it. You can give it back to her."

"You know, next to the clothing on her back, that doll was her only possession. It was made by her mother before she was killed. I guess its lucky for her that she posses the speed of the wind, not to mention the wind itself otherwise not even she would have lived. She's the last of her village. Her mothers dieing words were for her to run and she did. So, even if you don't want it, keep it. The least you could do is make a little girl happy." The cat like Hanyou woman sauntered off. Her two cat tails twitching coyly behind her.

"I don't think I like her very much."

"Why? She was nice enough." Shurran made a face at her older brother.

"I'm going for a walk." She left him there and made her way through the camp. Every once in a while she would get queer looks, but not many.

"Your so dirty."

"Why don't you bath?" Little distant voices of children invaded her ears.

"Your dirty too."

"You're a runt." Shurran stopped in her tracks and listened.

"Its not my fault I'm not as tall as you."

"Excuses." It sounded like two boys, an older girl and a younger one all having this discussion. One that Shurran found reminded her of things that she wished should could permanantly forget.

* * *

**Commence Flashing of Backwardness**

* * *

_"You_ can't play with us!" A little girl with pink hair and pointed ears looked into the eyes of the five older village kids. 

"But why?"

"You're not old enough."

"I try to be!" Her eyes glistened.

"You're such a crybaby!"

"And you think your getting older?"

"Your more pathetic than we thought."

"No! No I'm not! I am a big kid! I can do what ever I want!"

"Go play with your dolly little baby."

"But I want to play ball with you!" The girl made to follow the kids to play ball but the oldest boy swung at her. She fell back and grabbed her cheek, tears poured down her face.

"Go away! We don't want you around!" The girl cried and picked up the little doll she had made her very self.

"Stupid, stupid! Why did I bring you? Now they won't ever let me play wif them!" She cried in her high voice.

"Well then, if they won't let me play wif you, I'll just have to get rid of you." The little Yukai girl walked to the nearby river.

"I'm sorry Haru. Please understand. I love you, but I wanna be a big girl, and big girls don't play wif dollies." She tossed the doll in where is swiftly drifted away.

_Next day_

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came her to play."

"Go play with your doll."

"I'm a big girl. I don't play with dolls. I can play wif you now, right?" She looked up hopefully in the eyes of the kids whom she had wanted to be apart of so long.

"No."

"No?"

"That's right, now scram."

"But…but…"

"We tried to be nice and say we wouldn't play with you because your too young. The truth is…"

"We just don't like you."

"Now am scray or we'll chase you into a bears den." She stood there, her little heart crushed.

"You heard us! Go!" The sticks, stones, and dirt clumps were her motivations to finally move and run.

She ran her tiny legs all the way to the river where she had flung her doll.

"Haru! Haru! You can come back now! Please come back! You're my only friend!"

* * *

**Commence the Flashing of currentness**

* * *

**Shurran** found her way easily through the throng of people and followed the little voices behind a boulder. 

"But, I really want to play!"

"You can't."

"But, why not?"

"Because they aren't going to be playing anything anyway." Shurran stepped forward. She tucked the doll into her sash and stood rather dangerously with her arms crossed.

"We are too."

"Oh really, what?"

"Tag." Shurran licked her canine teeth maliciously.

"I like tag. So does my friend Kichiro. Have you met?" Shurran conjured a deadly looking dog just for them. He growled and licked his drooling lips. Then pounced. The threesome looked at each other before attacking it. When nothing happened and they found it still coming at them, they began running.

"Bestest best friend Shran is here! I am so happy!" The girls face lit up and her chest swelled with joy as she leapt and gave Shurran a grand hug. Shurran uncomfortably patted her back.

"If you quit hugging me I'll give you a surprise."

"Okay!" She jumped down and looked up innocently at Shurran.

"Close your eyes. No peaking." Shurran thought about it for a second and then finally came up with something.

"Now open them." The girl squeeled with glee as a large butterfly appeared on her nose then fluttered around her. It's colors were bright hughes of pinks, purples, and greens.

"Shran made me a new bestest best friend too!" She jumped to catch it.

"I can do way better than that." Shurran said, trying to make it no big deal.

"You must be very powerful." Gertty said in passing as she fell leaping at the colorful creature. She laughedand quickly jumped back up to catchit.Shurran sat down cross legged as she created thousands of butterflies just for Gertty. She watched the girl in amusement. Never could she remember making someone that happy. It made her fill with a happy feeling, even though she tried to snubb it off in her mind.

A strange feeling crept to her and made her neck prickle.

Shurran quickly sat up and looked into the west. The butterflies quickly disappeared.

* * *

**"You're** not concentrating." Miroku reprimanded. Kagome snapped out of her reverie. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't think."

"You know, Inuyasha will be just fine." Kagome shook her head.

"It's not that. Well, not really." Miroku looked a little surprised. He was for sure he'd figured it out right.

_Ah well…I guess the woman's mind…is as unpredictable as the weather…_

"Than what ails you so?" Miroku relaxed a little in preparation to hear Kagome's probably lengthy explanation, something typical to her. Then reading between the lines of what she was saying as well was an art that he found could make the most philosophical confused.

"I don't know." Kagome let out a long sigh and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What is it you don't know?"

"Miroku?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"I was thinking of a story I once heard."

"A story? Is that what is distracting you?" Kagome looked distant from herself, and instead of answering, she began to tell her tale.

"There was a mermaid, a woman who was half fish, who lived with her family under the sea. She had never been above water and was curious. So she went in search of the sea witch to grant her wish of becoming human so that she may see beyond the ocean."

"I don't think I am following."

"The mermaid nearly drowned as she was turned human. A man saw her and rescued her. She stayed above water and made many friends on land. She learned a lot of things, and met people. She loved her new home. She even loved the man who had rescued her."

" She went down to the ocean to swim and talk with her old friends and family every once in a while too. The girl even swan in the ocean, though as a human she could not stay under water long and became tired after a while so could not stay for very long. The girl found herself completely happy, and liked by many. She had the best of both worlds. One day though, the sea witch who; had become very jealous of how happy the girl was; came and said that she must choose to live in one world by the next full moon. Either the sea or land. Once she chose, she could never go back or even see the other place or else she would be turned into sea foam. She became very sad, because she loved both worlds very much. She went to the man who had rescued her and told him. He was sad, even though he didn't show it. He became afraid too,of hurting her feelings, and his, so he pushed her away."

"That would be quite depressing indeed."

"The girl tried to go about her normal daily life, but with each passing night her heart became more heavy. Finally, on her last day she sat on a rock right at the ocean shore and waited. When the full moon was straight overhead the sea witch came and asked her for her decision." Kagome stopped and was deadly quiet. Miroku waited patiently, but when it was evident that Kagome wasn't going to continue he prodded her.

"And?"

"I don't know." Kagome sniffled. She began to sob into her knees and Miroku was at a loss.

"You don't know what?"

"How the story ended." Miroku sat there puzzled and thought over the whole story and Kagome's behavior. The analogy of it finally became clear to him, and his features softened. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, the saddest part of your story was when the girl and the one she loved began to become distant from each other because they were afraid." Kagome tried to wipe away her tears.

"And the second and third saddest was when the girl didn't tell everyone she loved her situation. Maybe then she could have received more direction. And then the girl pushed everyone away from her and lived her last day, possibly on land in the saddest way, instead of with the people she loved."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do."

"When the time comes, I'm sure you will. Until then, you should live every moment like it was your last and be happy." Kagome let her tears dry and nodded.

"Thank you Miroku."

"Any time. Now, I do believe a certain Hanyou friend is coming our way." Kagome stood up and looked out across the field where she could see many of the workers coming back. Inuyasha however could be seen ahead of all of them, running quite fast.

"No doubt he'll be wanting Ramen." Kagome hurriedly dug into her knapsack and boiled water.

"Hey Kagome! What else do you have to eat?" Shippo jumped on her shoulders and twitched his pouf of a tail.

"Lets see, I have chips."

"Blah."

"What kind?" Sango said popping up.

"Sour cream and Onion."

"I'll have that." Miroku said and Kagome tossed the small bag to him.

"Any BBQ?"

"Sorry Sango."

"How about some jerky."

"I want that!"

"Here you go Shippo." Kagome smiled and opened the wrapper for him. He took off running around in circles. Kirara came around too, so Kagome gave her a can of cat food she had accidentally packed instead of given Buyou.

"If you want Sango I have some Peanut Putter crackers?"

"Yumm." Kagome handed her the last three in a bag.

"When's it ready?" Kagome jumped.

"You startled me."

"I startled you?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"Yah. Um, maybe five more minutes."

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped into a tree. Kagome went about making some other stuff to eat as well for Sango and Miroku. It had been decided that she could help them all out by making them lunches.

"What?" Kagome looked up as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Nothin." Inuyasha kept looking at her when she went back to concentrating on what she was doing.

_I could have swore…I smelt her crying earlier…she looks perfectly fine…_

Miroku who was sitting under the Branch Inuyasha was perched on looked at Sango, hwo nodded, and he quickly moved to a new place.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha came crashing down.

"What was that for!"

"Haven't you ever been told that staring is quite rude."

"I wasn't staring!"

"You were to!"

"Was not!"

"Were…"

"Kagome." Kagome stopped and looked up at the new guest.

"Keio?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Still as pleasant as ever I see."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I came here because I was wondering if you could help out Kagome."

"Oh sure. What is it you need me for?"

"Many of the monks and priestesses are setting out to create barriers. I was wondering if you were up to it."

"Are we leaving right now?"

"No. You should have enough time to eat first. You too Miroku." The monk nodded.

"Okay." Keio walked off and vanished to who-knows-where. Inuyasha sat down irritated.

"What's your problem?"

"Feh." Kagome got goose bumps from her irritation and just managed to hold her tongue.

Lunch was silent affair for the most part, except for Shippo's insesant chattering about everything that he'd discovered. Kagome would praise him every now and then, but chose to concentrate on eating.

Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Are you ready Miroku?"

"Actually Kagome, I am needed here, so you can go ahead on your own, if you don't mind."

"Okay."

Kagome walked off on her own, following the monks and priestesses through the forest and was quietly accompanied by Keio.

"There's something I wish to speak to you about."

"What?"

"Not here." He whispered. When all of the people endowed with holy powers had spread out at a considerable distance of their camp, making sure not to set off one of the traps that were laid out, they took out little curled pieces of paper and thin fishing thread. Kagome did likewise, tying the paper to the thread; saying prayers over them, then wrapping the thread onto evenly spaced sticks.

"I wish to speak to you about Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome nearly dropped her last ofuda.

"She's still alive." Kagome paled and nearly became sick at that very moment.

"Alive?" Keio took out Kanna's mirror he had carefully tucked away in his tunic. Holding it as Kanna did, he showed her a strange and dark castle. Walking down one of the halls of the inner court of the castle was a Miko. Her face guarded, and her walk graceful. Soul collectors wisped around her and carried shining orbs. She looked right at her and Kagome pushed herself back.

"She saw me."

"That's impossible."

"No! She saw me! She looked directly at me!" Keio frowned. Kagome gained her composure and continued with her work and shook her head.

"I can't believe she's alive."

"And she's working for Naraku."

"No!"

"She's a dark Miko now Kagome. You have to be careful. You and Inuyasha both. Weather she's actually taking orders from Naraku, is another question, but _she is_ using him to her advantage to get after you two to exact her revenge." Kagome stood up and looked out towards nothingness.

"Then we'll have to defeat her."

"Do you know how?"

"No. But if its revenge she wants, she'll have to battle to the end for it. I won't make it easy on her this time. I'm stronger than I was. I won't loose." Keio smiled. Kagome finished by connecting her thread with that of another's. The circle was complete. The barrier flashed up and shone a swirl of blue and purple, like a soapy bubble.

* * *

**Kagome** got back tired. The others seemed asleep, except for Inuyasha who snapped a twig and threw it into the fire. 

"Inuyasha?"

"What." Kagome sat next to him.

"It's about Kikyo." He stiffened.

"What about her?"

"She…she…"

"Well, spit it out already!"

"She's alive."

"Uh?" Inuyasha looked incredulously at her. His emotions seemed very mixed, negatively, on such a statement.

"Well, technically she's still dead. But she's alive, oh! You know what I mean. And she's with Naraku. Keio said she's going to be coming after us so we better be especially on our guard and…"

"Keio told you this?" Kagome nodded.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else, or…"

"No. He showed me in Kanna's mirror. Kikyo was walking in Naraku's Castle. She even had her soul collectors with her. She's a Kuro-Miko now." Inuyasha was quiet. Kagome let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to bed. Everyone will be prepairing soon. Naraku is supposed to attack any time now. You should rest while you can too. You're not invincible you know."

"Feh." Kagome shook her head and unrolled her sleeping bag. And tucked herself tightly in.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **The next chapter is definately something you won't want to miss! It's something you've definately been waiting for! So get ready, get set, and go! 


	65. Panthers Fury and the First Attack

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **My update is a bit early (I know-you all are just hating me for it too) but I wouldn't have been able to update any other time. Next week I may not be able to update-just to let you all know ahead of time. If I do, nothin to it, if not you have been warned.

* * *

Shout it outs!

B/c I am so short on time, I can't do them this week. I'm very srry! Look at it this way, update now w/o shout out, or update in 2 weeks w shout out.

I do thank you all for reviewing! I love the support and hearing your ideas!

* * *

**Chapter 64 **

**Panther's Fury and the First Attack. **

* * *

**"What's** the matter bestest best friend?" Shurran looked down and then quickly back up. She looked back at camp. It's funny how she didn't realize how far away they were. 

"Gertty, I want you to run your fastest to the most powerful demon in camp."

"Why?"

"Because it's a new game. The first one there wins." Shurran smiled.

"Ready…set…go!" Shurran raced, expecting the little girl to be slower, but she found that it was _she_ who was lagging behind. Her foot caught and it wasn't untilGerttywas half way to the camp that she stopped to look back.

"What's wrong?" She yelled.

"Nothing. Just keep running!"

"But you're stuck. I will help." She began running back.

"No! You have to keep running!" Gertty stopped.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You silly girl! Run!"

"What did I do? You're my bestest best friend." Shurran heard something behind her and knew with a sickening realization what it was. Nearly tearing off her ankle, Shurran leapt up and with a speed that she did not know she could poses, she ran to the little girl who didn't have a clue what was happening.

Shurran was too late.

Gertty fell to the ground with a sword driven through her chest.

Shurran screamed and fell to her knees to meet the little girl.

"Gertty?"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make my bestest friend mad. I didn't know you were going to fall. Honest." Gertty was crying, but didn't seem to notice the sword in her, so great was her distress at possibly disappointing Shurran.

"I wasn't mad." Shurran pulled the ugly sword out and the little girl screamed. Blood flowed freely and Shurran tried her best to stop it. It was pointless. Gertty's heart slowed adn her body began to slowly become limp. She whimpered a little but made no further noise.

"I am sorry." She whispered softly.

"Don't be sorry!" Shurran hugged the little girl as her last breaths were becoming evident.

"Gertty. I have another surprise, just for you." Arrows fell off course and barely missed the two.

"Really? You have so many things for me. I am sorry all I could give you was Gumbo."

"Gumbo is the best gift I have ever gotten in my whole life."

"Really?" Her eyes were hopeful adn widely innocent.

"Really.Now close your eyes." Gertty's lips formed a small smile and closed her tiny eyes. Shurran concentrated really hard and made the image that Gertty saw, _the last_ image the little girl saw, the best one she had ever seen in her whole life.

A dream of a field filled with wild flowers and butterflies. With trees and trickling streams. Of a sunny bright day. But most of all, with thousands of friends with dolls like her, wanting to be her bestest best friends. Shurran cried.

"Shurran!" Shurran snapped out of her silent stasis as she looked around her. A battle was being fought and she felt herself shake. It was a miracle she hadn't been stomped on yet.

"Blazing blades!" A small rain storm of fireboomerangs wizzed over her head and killed a Yukai. Shurran stood up with the dead girl in her arms, adn looked lost.

"Shurran!" Shurran looked and spotted her older brother in the distance. She stood there and waited for him to come and protect her.

"Shurran! Move! Or else you'll be killed!" Shunraun began to rumble with a demon who moved in his way.

"Who's fault is this?" Shurran looked down at the small corpse.

"Who killed her! I demand to know!" Tears dripped down.

"Who killed this girl! Who killed an innocent girl who's only want in life was a friend! To be accepted! Who killed her!" Shurran screamed.

"If you need someone to blame, blame Naraku." Shurran looked up at the cat Hanyou.

"Naraku?" The Hanyou gutted a man and let him drop.

"Yah. Who else?" She disappeared into the crowd of warriors.

" I promise Gertty, your life will be avenged. I will make sure that Naraku pays dearly for this!" She set the dead girl upon a boulder.

A deep feeling of pain and rage swelled up in her chest as she looked at all of the bastards who had dared intrude on them like this. She lost herself as she lost her form and a sleek dangerous pink panther stormed through the crowd. Not a single one who had tried to bring her down accomplished it. She raced and speed as if fleeing from her very mind and acted insane. Her sleek coat became matted with blood as it dried faster than the rain could wash it off. Five strong Yukai bearing the disgusting far off smell of Naraku were slain in a perilous fight against the panther. Many died having her rip into their gut and drag out their intestines. They died screaming.

She killed, and killed, and killed. Only her rage drove her on. When her fury couldn't sustain her panther body, using the last of her strength in her normal form, she sent a hail wave of illusionary nightmares killing a portion of Naraku's men, who all died of insanity.

Shurran collapsed where she was and didn't get up.

* * *

**Kagome** sat up. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. He sniffed the air. They weren't the only ones up. The camp was soon in a rush of madness.

"They're coming."

"Right." Kagome whipped off her sleeping bag. She was fully clothed in her fire rat kimono Inuyasha had gotten her and the soft but strong shoes. She laced them tightly. Gathering her things, she packed them tightly in a knot hole inside a tree. With any luck, that tree would survive most damage and she could return to get back her possessions. She strapped her leather strap across her chest and filled the pockets with flint, ofudas, salt, stones, and of course extra string just for her bow. She firmly placed her quiver comfortably on her shoulder. She tied her hair back into ahigh ponytail and grabbed her bow. Kagome was ready.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were all prepared and agitated. Their instincts going a little crazy.

Sango finished tying her gas mask across her face and strapping Hiraikotsu over her back.

Miroku made sure he had a sufficient amount of ofudas, that his staff was sharp and his shoes tightly laced.

The generals and Kanjaku Yoshibaki were organizing their large mass of fighters into an orderly manner.

Keio slid over and almost naturally walked with the Taijiya, monk, Hanyou, 2 Youkai's, and Miko.

"I have a special task I want you all to consider."

"Oh really. And what would that be?" Inuyasha looked sidelong at Keio in a foul mood. The fact that Keio looked calm adn seemed as friendly as always disturbed him.

"I want you to go to the end of the ranks."

"What?" He looked sheepishly at them all.

"Not only that, I want you to fly around Naraku's armyand attack from behind."

"You've got to be kidding." Sango said looking almost insulted.

"All on our own?" Shippo seemed suddenly unsure of his bravery.

"You mind explaining the madness behind the madness."

"I believe that saying is 'reason behind the madness'"

"Like you have proper reasoning." Inuyasha said wittily. Keio shook his head in admiration. The Hanyou seemed to never cease to amaze him.

"Is not your main reasoning for being here, to defeat Naraku? Well, this is the only way. Naraku won't stick around long enough for his death. By the time you reach him fighting straight through, he will have abandoned his castle, his army, and his incarnates. That could be more dangerous for us if he were to do so."

"So you're sending us alone to defeat Naraku?"

"Exactly. Your group is the only one who has come close to ever defeating Naraku, so it seems almost logical."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Sango asked, sensing a few not so much lies, but hidden truths. He blushed.

"I must admit, there are a few things that I'm not telling you, but I promise that they are not consequential to your quest. There are some key events played by each of you, but if I were to tell you what they were, you may mess them up. Trust me, you don't want them messed up. So, if you are up to the excursion, than all you need to do is wait at the very back of everyone else, until things start to heat up and your missing presence won't be noticed." Keio slipped away to talk to the generals.

"What do you think? Should we do as he suggests?"

"Well, it does seem logical." Miroku said ponderingly.

"And it will get us to Naraku faster." Shippo said pretending to be all sage like.

"Feh. What more do we need. We were practically given a directions to Naraku's back door."

"Well, lets go." Without second thoughts and further convincing, they made their way to the very back.

* * *

**Inuyasha** shifted his weight back and forth. His hand twitched on the swords hilt. 

"Relax Inuyasha. Nothings happening yet." Sanog said calmly. Something she had aquired through many battles and much training since childhood. It had saved her life plenty of times.

Kagome flinched.

"They're at our border. I can feel them."

"How much longer are they keeping up the barrier?" Sango asked.

"Not long. We don't want to give them enough time to completely surround us." Shippo shivered. Kirara paced on Sango's shoulder. Kagome blew a stray hair out of her face.

"They're letting down the barrier now." Kagome released her hold on part of the barrier as she felt the others do likewise.

At first everything was silent. Hair prickled on the back of necks and cold sweat beads dripped on the forehead.

Then a bombardment of growls, and bellows reached their ears. Swords rang out as they became unsheathed.Kirara changed in a ball of flame into her lager saber toothed self. Sango hopped on, and Miroku held her around the waist. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they all prepaired to take their leave.

A large bear attacked the back ranks form the side and that was their cue.

"Now Kirara!" Sango and them were all air born. Inuyasha took off right below them, and they headed sharply south west.

* * *

**"You** boy, what do you think you are doing?" Kohaku was skinning a rather large hide. His endless knowledge of the woods and hunting was quite helpful. He had already skun three hides. Then salted them, ran them through the dirt, washed them in the rain, and hung them to dry. This one was large enough he would split into two. 

"Rin is curious as to what you are doing as well." Kohaku stopped then shrugged. He moved his blade down the hide, cutting off all of the fat and getting as close to the hide as he could without ruining it. He was finished and split it. Doing the same process he had done with the others, he let it sit in the rain and went back to his first three creation and beat them with the chains of his Kusarikama.

"The boy has gone mad!" Jakan wailed. Rin would have argued, but she herself was not sure that he hadn't. Neelah came back to the ogling two with an armload of mushrooms and nuts. She had been collecting food all day and now they had an almost greedy amount.

"Does any one know what he is doing?"

"Rin is not sure."

"The crazy have no reasoning! He is doing nothing but waisting time!" Jakan hopped around the fire like a mad frog. Evening came and the rain slowed to a drizzled. Kohaku got up from wipping his hides and dried the other two by the fire. The other three fell asleep, bored of guessing at what he was trying to accomplish.

* * *

**Morning** came and they slept through, except for Kohaku who was still doing strange things with his animal fur. 

Rin was the first to get up and when she did, Kohaku bid her come.

"What is it that you want Rin to do." Kohaku, being forward, but with a blush put a fur cap on her head. Crude, but would none the less be effective. The hide being on the outside so as to keep out the snow and heat in.

Next he had her put on a rather odd dress like coat, that instead of having been sewed, and strips slightly ripped and tied to hold it together. Lastly, he replaced her sandals with furry shoes.

"Ah! Rin sees! You were making us clothes to keep us warm." He nodded.

"Jakan! You must wake up and see Rin!" Jakan slowly rolled over waving his hand.

"Let me rest."

"Jakan! You are to look at Rin right now, or Lord Sesshoumaru will hear of this!" Jakan yawned.

"All right, pesky girl, I…" His eyes grew large and round.

"Demon!" He hoped up and tripped over Neelah.

"What's all this screaming about a…Rin?"

"Kohaku made clothes for all to protect against the winter mountainy cold." Neelah examined her attire in a closer inspection.

"You know, you're quite handy." Kohaku handed each of them an out fit they were to wear when they started traveling through the mountains. A thunderclap rumbled making them all jump. They could hear the rain coming down harshly.

"So much for a nice drizzle." Neelah commented as a single drop plopped on her nose.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **The war has startd adn things are definately heating up. Death tolls are rising. Chance of survival decreasing. What obstacles lay ahead? 

I guess I'm leaving you all at a bit of a clifie, well...i guess it could be considered one. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy your week/weekend.

Feliz de Pascuas! (rouhgly Happy Easter)


	66. Attack

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **SO sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been finding it hard to even fit living in with everything I have to do! Gah!In my self defense, I have never gone as long w/o updating, so you see, I'm not all bad.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Yami Chikara: _Wow, thats wonderful to hear. Thanx!

_Inuyashas hun:_ nope, but they do know. Sorry if I confused you abotu Kikyo's soul thing. Yah, the idea only struck me when I was thinking-wait, they're going into the mountains, where it will be cold, how are they all going to survive?- and I know a thing or two about Taxadermy so I figured Kohaku would too since his village was so resorceful.

_inuyashafanficfan:_ yes, there will be action but weather it be Kikyo and Kagome, is yet to be determined. I've had so many peopel ask for soem, if I don't in this story I might just make a one-shot of it.

_Valeese:_ Yes, thts Inuyasha, but can you blame him? Its him vs her family. And Kouga has always been forward. He's interesting and easy to write about. Well, most of the time. And yes, Keio's ides is very dangerous, as you will find out. But possibly effective.

_feyfaery: _I'm glad you like dmy anology. It just seemed to fit, so i said -why not?-if the crown fts, wear it.

_MoonKitii:_ Its a good thing you love logn story b/c even I wonder when I'm going to end it. It's really hard, b/c I have like 5 other stroies moving into one. Gah! So that makes it very unpredictable

_AngelnoDarkness:_ Glad you like it so!

_Maroon Goddess:_ Yes, may theycome outat least mostly whole!

_Tanwen-Whitefire:_ Candy adn chocolate have nothin to do with easter, it was the industries that came up with the fraudulant idea of it. Mass on friday...very busy. I don't like it, but I do love to praise God. Sorry your Easter was a bit of a snooze. Mine went well, but I didn't go to church (sigh) I was out of town anyhoo..-Gertty's death was necessary to help Shurraun to grow up a little and realize a few things abotu pride.

_Rayame325:_ Miroku has been aorund the block a few times (and I'm not talking about w/ the ladies), so I figured he's the perfect figure to go to for deep advice like that.

_RiverTam:_ Yah, i didn't exactly have the luxury of spell checking last time. Srry. I did do better this time!

* * *

**Chapter 64 **

**Attack**

* * *

**Shurran** wandered among the ranks of the injured with barely any bandages to speak of. One on her left leg and another wrapped around her forehead. She wandered around, but not lost and without cause.

Gertty's body had been lost amongst all of the fighting. No body had gone unturned from Shurran, but even she had to accept defeat. All that remained of the poor girl was her doll, and possibly something a little more.

"Kouga." She said stately. Upon hearing her tone Kouga looked stonily at her.

"What do you want?" Shurran looked ready to kick him but instead, did the one thing that she despised the most.

She knelt down in a servant's position with her head leaning into the mud.

"I wish to stay and fight with you and the others." Her knuckles were white from being clenched.

"Get up." Shurran did so quickly. In an irritating way, she had become more docile and obedient than a child. Kouga slapped her and she touched her cheek in surprise.

"I ain't your master so don't treat me like it. It's an insult to think that I would keep any one as a slave. As for stayin, well…I think you proved yourself able enough to fight." Kouga walked off, and Shurran couldn't help but curse in her mind as she stared in the sky.

"You know sis, you look different." She opened her eyes and grinned sadly at Shunran.

* * *

**The** sound of fighting was now just a mear hum to the Youkai and Hanyou. An annoyance, that if you let your guard down, would bring nightmares of the actual happenings of war.

Inuyasha growled in frustration in a tree branch. Kagome let out a worried sigh but shook her head. Sango would jump; ready to fight any possible attackers; at random noises. Miroku looked the face of perfect serenity but the flicker in his eyes told of his nervous tension. Kirara growled and kicked in her sleep, and Shippo was especially clingy.

Needless to say, that all of them were jumpy and on the edge.

A stick crackled in the dim fire. Sango stood up with Hiraikotsu in hand.

"Its just the fire Sango." Kagome said stirring a soup made of odd assortments of foods. How it would taste, would be something to discover. Probably gag worthy, but at least it would be filling and nourishing.

Miroku clasped Sango's hand in his and she gratefully squeezed it.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take. Two days being alone out here."

"But we've covered good ground. It shouldn't be any more than three days if that to reach Naraku's castle." Kagome optomistically chirped.

"Battles have been lost and won in less time than that." Inuyasha grumbled. He split a stick, causing Sango to jump and Miroku to hold her hand tightly to calm her, and he threw the two pieces in the fire.

"Oh shut your mouth Inuyasha. Quite being such a pesamisisist." He tumbled his last word in his tiny mouth as he crossed his arms and stared moodily in the fire. Inuyasha looked ready to jump at any moment, just to snatch that puffy red ball of fuzz and use it as a claw sharpener.

The night wore on in much the same manner. After they had laid down to sleep, occasionally one of them would drift, only to snap to attention at phantom noises. Finally, late in the morning the only two to be awake were Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome gave up on rest and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start the fire back up." She prodded the hot coals. Coaxing the little life to steadily rise out to the kindling she offered. It took and she got a cozy blaze set.

"You should go to sleep." She shook her head, her messy hair bobbing with the motion.

"I get really bad nightmares every time I try to sleep."

"You have to sleep eventually. You'll exhaust yourself." Inuyasha jumped from his perch and sat right next to her. Kagome looked up through the thick wooden canopy and at the gray nothing that was the sky.

"Its so dark. I wonder if we'll even be able to see the sun in the morning."

"Weather we see it or not doesn't mean it ain't morning." Kagome let out a long depressed sigh and leaned up against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson, Kagome however was already adrift in slumber.

The fire began to diminish once again A small whimper escaped her lips and he in his worry did the only thing possible. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Inuyasha found staying awake a hard task and so was lulled to dreaming by the soft sound of Kagome's heart beating.

* * *

**Keio **screamed as another image flickered in his mind. The same one, the one that had been repeating itself over and over again._I have to…control them…or else I'll go insane…_

He swung his arm and killed a giant demon creature that looked like no other, but just as ugly.

_A sickle blade of poison…swinging…always swinging…swinging down…swinging through…swinging proud…swinging true…_

_A sorcerer…of dark powers…a challenger to the one who was thought driven away…a deadly foe…to one who is going to pay…_

Always. Always a rhyme. A small voice in his head. When the vision was surpressed, the voice would shout. When the shouting was no more than a mear muffled whisper, than the plague of death rained through his eyes.

He swung a sword down and killed a man.

* * *

**A** lazy mist shrouded the southern area.

"I don't like this." Sango said. It was too quiet. almost enough to make one insane with frayed nerves. Especially with this heavy mist cloaking most things in its misty dew. Every once in a while they would loose sight of Inuyasha and Kagome from below. This would set Shippo at unease.

"Perhaps it would be wise to land for a little while."

"But, we have to hurry…"

"If we loose each other, our chances of defeating Naraku are that much weaker." Sango reluctantly nodded and gently prodded Kirara with her knees. The fire cat gracefully landed in the forest below.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo clung to Sango's arm. Miroku slid off from Kirara's back.

"Miroku? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can spot any foot prints Inuyasha may have left. Than we can follow his prints and catch up in no time," was his chipper reply. Miroku took small brooding steps until his form had completely disappeared into the mist.

"Miroku! I don't think it's such a good idea to wander around on your own." However, Miroku was too far gone to hear her voice.

* * *

**Her** image was blurred in the fast beating rain. She looked back.

"I'm running away. Just like a coward." The bitter words rolled like acid through her mouth. It made her sick and ashamed. She slipped in the mud and didn't bother getting back up.

"I don't see why it should bother me now. When I think about it, I've always been running away from something. When I was afraid I went and hid behind Keio. Like a silly little girl. I was so stupid! Great priestess, ha! I don't deserve to live."

"Are you saying than that you wish to die?" A calm voice of frigid water droplets drippimg down the nape of the neck snapped her out of her pity-party and she looked up. There stood a tall aristocratic figure that bore great similarities to the one with great and robust pride.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered confused. His eyes, if possible, flickered a deeper loathing than what was in them already.

"What do you know of him?" Miyako bit her lip must uncharacteristically of her and shook her head, than laughed a bitter laugh.

"That he's a half-demon that travels with possibly the strongest Miko of all time. Maybe even stronger than Midoriko herself."

"Do you wish to die?" He repeated again.

"I have no purpose in living."

"That does not answer my question, do you wish to die? Tell me, so I can either kill you and be on my way or leave you alive to rot." Touran walked up to the woman in hasty anger.

"Get up." Touran pulled the woman roughly to her feet and slapped her cheek hard enough to leave it a blistering red.

A small flicker of an old proud flame shot up and she slapped the blue haired woman back. Touran didn't even flinch. Instead, a small smiled graced the edges of her lips.

"Better? Now, what's your name?" Miyako didn't say a word.

"It's quite rude to not answer someone when they're talking to you." Kauran glared at the woman.

"My name's Miyako."

"What, no title? A proud thing like yourself?" Touran taunted.

"We waste our time here." Sesshoumaru walked forth in the direction Miyako had been coming from.

"Who said I had to be great to be proud?"

"What have you tot be proud of? After all, just a moment ago you were sniveling in the mud. If you ask me you're just stuck up." Kauran accused.

"And you are rude." Kauran took a bow.

"I do what I can." She snickered.

"Kauran! That will be enough."

"But…"

"But nothing. Now, you will come with me." Miyako stood indignantly.

"I will go no where with you. Especially not there."

"Than you are a coward." Miyako looked her in the eyes but didn't look away, nor did she deny it.

"You have no choice. If it weren't for me, you would have died. You owe me your life."

"I owe you nothing. I did not ask for you to help me."

"Well than, I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru will willingly kill you if asked of it. It's up to you." Miyako glared.

"Very well." She said quietly but no less humbly.

"Good to see you at least have some common sense. Well than, off we go." Miyako walked with the grace and dignity of one of high station. She looked off into the corner of the eye at the pointy eared, long haired demon panther. She glowed with an inner strength of her own light. A small feeling of respect towards her began to grow deep inside.

_Maybe…maybe I will die in this war as Keio said…but at least…at least I won't be alive and living like a coward…this woman…she is different…I have learned much…and met many in my travels from home…I think…if I died…it will not be completely unsatisfactory…_

She was filled with a subtle calm but her heart still ached.

I _wish though…that I could see him…if only a glimpse before I died…_

* * *

**Snow **whipped their faces. It was getting harder and harder to see. All of them struggling to move through the thick blizzard. Occasionally Jakan would melt away a few hail pieces with his staff, but that took energy, much of which he was running out of. None of them dared to stop, for if they did, cold would seep into them and they would slumber into an eternally frozen sleep.

"Look out!" Jakan shoved his Nintoujou into the blazing snow and a fountain of boiling fire spat forthright, blocking a deadly ice spear that would have pierced through Kohaku. He nodded his thanks and with drew his Kusarikama from around his belt at his waist that he'd made over his coat. A whistling noise caused Kohaku to toss his weapon into the snow. Ice shattered and they had to cover their faces to keep it from piercing through uncovered skin.

Instinctavely, they gathered into a huddled group with their backs all to each other. They waited. Hearts pounding, and minds going wild.

What happened next was nothing short of pandemonium. Kohaku was on his back, winded. Three glistening spear at his throat. Jakan was weaponless and standing still, tied in a hodgepodge of knots. Rin was held at the throat, unable to fight back. Neelah was on her stomach, both arms forced awkwardly behind her back.

Rin did the only natural thing to her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"


	67. Aphrodite Herself

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Laziness + extreme tiredness+ updating + minor virus one really late chapter.

On the bright side, I did get a new bed and I'm going to completely redecorate my room!

On an even brighter side, I know a battle you all have been waiting for is coming up really quickly, as soon as the next chapter! So stay tuned, and don't change that website!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Yami Chikara: _More about Kagome's group will be emphasized! Have no worries!

_AngelnoDarkness: _Thanx 4 the review!

_MoonKitii:_ I'm glad:)

_Inuyashas hun: _Well, a few people are going to die, who and how many is a mystery to everyone but me...as for what is going to happen to Rin/Jakan/ect. that will be soemthing you will have to find out for yourself!

_Valese: _Keio's vision will be expanded upon. You will see more. No doubts there. And you'll possibly figure more out accordingly. Next chapter especially.

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _3 hours of just church sermons I agree is too much. Even for soem of the most diligently religious. As for what happens to Rin and that crew, you may have to hold your breath just a little longer to find out.

_Inuyashafanficfan: _I do try to update at least every other week. Sometimes...life just has other ideas however. But thank you for all the patience.

_Golden Phoenix:_ Chances are I'll probably revert to hait and spelling it my usual way. LOl. Thanx for telling me though.

_feyfaery: _That was a creative review. :)

_Rayame325:_ Everyone seems to be really involved int Rin & co.'s wellfare. LOL. I can't reveal anything though!

* * *

**Chapter 65**

**Aphrodite Herself**

* * *

**Ayame **grit her teeth. She was afraid, but she would not give in. Instead, she turned it into anger both at herself for being afraid, and at Naraku for causing her to be afraid. She was more alert of everything around her as a result. Natsuko and Mariko walked beside her, both ready to defend her at all costs. 

_I don't know…If I can do this…but I must try…I have to try…for honor…and for my tribe…hopefully what I do…will please the Kami's and atone for their actions…_

Kouga, for all of his arrogant bravado and fearless faquad, was afraid himself-on the inside. Having been in many battles, and faced no war to this capacity, he was running head long into a mile of fire. He was at his peak, having trained with Ayame and many of the thieves, nothing now could prepare him more.

_Naraku…that bastard…I will kill him…I will take revenge…even if I have to slay every last demon in my way…I will at least…die trying…and no one…no one can say…I Kouga, was a coward…a wolf who gave up…never…_

They neared the battle, they could see it and hear all of the bloody cries. The clouds were dark and the rain pummeled down. Sometimes one would slip in the mud and that would be the death of you.

Kouga stopped the group. At his command, everyone ceased and tension rose. He turned and looked proudly upon them. There were demons, humans, even Hanyous', but they were all united. They had become his tribe, but more importantly, his friends and comrades. Every one of them wore a vibrant blue died rag somewhere visible, so as not to be hacked or sliced by their own.

"Remember our plan. Help those of us who are in need. Keep together and stay strong. Don't let fear get in the way of doing what you know is right. You chose this destiny, to back out would be to deny it. Now lets go!" His words rang out, both bold and filled with caution. All took them to heart. At his lead, they rushed down, all of them together as one large plague upon Naraku's army, attacking from a Northern angle.

Metal rang out and blood ran freely as the two groups merged into one.

* * *

**He** dodged and swiped. Missed and dodged. _Swinging swinging…hissing poison…never missing…listen to, what will be done…Wizard darker than the night…with the singing of a sickle…will kill your light…_

His white garments splattered with a fountain of blood as he lodged a weapon in the sternum of a dark ruffian, and pulled it out.

* * *

**Miroku** stopped and listened to the sad melody that lulled his nerves and calmed him. Following he stopped at a small clearing with a blue-gray pool of water. But most fascinatingly was the delectable woman who was seated at its edge. Her song ended and she looked up, tears in her eyes. 

"My dear lady, what malady has befallen upon you to create such a harsh sight as a tear to fall from your angelic face?"

"I got lost in the mist. Can you help me?" She cooed. It was enough to make any man drool, but more than any man could take when she stood. Her curves were perfect and flawless, an hourglass figure. Loose fitting silk garments fell down, fitting her seductively. Her blond wispy hair fell to the back of her knees. She looked the part of a goddess. Aphrodite herself.

Miroku met her glossy black almond eyes, which were adorned by graceful arches above.

"I will try my best lady." She walked over and languidly gripped his arm and pressed herself as close to him as possible as they walked into the mist. Miroku wouldn't let any emotion pass his calm and pleasant face; even as he felt her cool breasts touch his arm as she crushed them closer.

"I'm so afraid. I can't see anything in this mist. It's dark and scary, who knows what demons lurk in here."

"I assure you that no harm will be in our immediate path."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am a very powerful monk. I have Kami at my back." She smiled pleasantly.

They heard an unknown noise and the woman's nails dug into his arm. Miroku cringed and jerked himself away. He had not prepared for this.

Instead of screaming and running, the voluptuous woman walked to him, her hips swaying.

"I have a little present for you." She whispered in his ear. One hand caressed his hair, the other his cheek, her body trying to mold itself to his. Her face level and her rosy red lips dangerously close. Her moves were both bold and seductive.

Miroku was utterly frozen.

The woman how ever was not paying attention to anything else except the fun she was having, and was violently thrown into a tree by a large, razor sleek boomerang. Sango caught it on its return and glared at the witch.

She stood up, her face marred by her disgust.

"You woman, who are you and what do you want." Sango glared at her, not bothering to answer. The woman's nose stuck primly in the air.

"No manners? Very well. You won't live long anyway." Sango stood, ready for anything, steel, hands, or else wise. Instead the woman sang a strong clear note.

* * *

**"Inuyasha**, I don't see Kirara and the others." Kagome had been constantly looking up. The tree branches were thick, the sky was dull, and everything was cloaked in a dewy mist. Inuyasha didn't bother looking. Inuyasha smelt the air, but all scents were hidden to him in the damp moisture. 

"I'm sure theycan take care of themselves." Kagome nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder, but still felt at a slight unease.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru** stopped. This was to be their last and he wanted all warriors to be at least slightly rested before they entered battle. He himself not needing the time for rest. The dark forest that was once there was almost completely destroyed, leaving only a thick ring. They could see all that was going on. This would be an all or nothing fight. Those who went down stayed down, there would be no in between. No rests. To stop would be to die. To tire or show weakness would spell the banishment of one's soul from his body. 

Sesshoumaru was not afraid.

Touran stood stiffly, with Kauran at her left and Miyako at her right. Kauran shook her head; it was almost too much to think about. All the possible ways one could kill or be killed.

Miyako spitefully stood, seeming to look death in the eye and daring her to strike while she was at her peak.

Fighters milled about in solemn numbness. Some meditated or trained, and yet others looked on with dread. Hearts beating, pulses racing, palms sweating. But the more foolish and brash looked at it as an opportunity for glory. Thinking themselves too strong to be defeated, they fidgeted with impatience to make heads roll at their feet so they could be served on their platters.

In their travels, Sesshoumaru being wise in battle tactics and war had not let things slack and followers just follow. Instead he and a handful of other knowledgeable Youkai took counsel, discussing Naraku and how best to strategically place all of their warriors to the best of advantages. The once large encampment had been split into five, handing out titles such as general, colonel, and lieutenant. These groups were spaced out a great distance so as to take full advantage of their opposing rights. Now all that they were waiting for was Sesshoumaru's signal.

"Be ready." Sesshoumaru commanded. Though not loud, his words still had their effect. He unsheathed Tokijin from his side. Lowering it even with his sight he shot a bullet of power to the enemy lines. Whom he had killed, it didn't matter.

They all charged, the king of the Western land ahead of all of them, and thenbattle engaged. No mercy was spared to any who dared to face the Tai-Youkai.

* * *

**The **white clad enemy looked at one another. One in particular seemed to jump over to Rin. He looked at her with distrustful scrutiny. 

"Don't you dare harm the human! Not a hair on her head less you should face the wrath of …" Jakan's mouth was readily shut with a rather rude shoved of a snowball into his mouth.

"Girl, did you mean Lord Sesshoumaru, the Tai-Youkai, and Lord of the Western Lands? First son of InuTaisho?"

"Oh, do you know Lord Sesshoumaru as well? Than there's no need to fight." Rin said cheerfully, suddenly glad.

"Why?"

"Because Jakan is Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer, though he is currently the temporary ambassador."

"And what are you to him?" Rin looked puzzled for a moment. What could she say? She wasn't his retainer, Jakan was, nor was she his servant. She knew he was her protector, but what did that make her.

"Rin is not fully sure herself. Rin simply follows Lord Sesshoumaru and he protects her." The creature laughed under its heavy coat. It was deep and screechy. Kohaku flinched.

"You expect me to believe that? Lord Sesshoumaru despises humans, why would he let one trail after him."

"Because Rin saved him once and ever since then Lord Sesshoumaru has let her follow him." The man stopped laughing and really looked her over this time. Jakan, his snow having melted, piped up.

"It's true! Oh woe is it to be that once Lord Sesshoumaru was actually in mortal danger, but this girl saved her! Though why he has kept her is a mystery but…" Another mouthful of snow was again shoved in his mouth. He twisted himself even more in the confined ropes, so full of injustice was he.

The large one before Rin stood in silence, snow whipping around. Finally he made a noise and all opposition to the four immediately ceased. They scuttled together, waiting for a trick to be had.

"If what you say is true, than killing you or taking you prisoner would mean the death of me and my people. We leave you know to do what you will." They all hopped into the air and dropped out of sight, as if they had jumped over a cliff.

"Wait! You can't leave us here! We're looking for the Hare Tribe or something like that!" Neelah cried. She was trembling in fear. Her knees shook, she was tired, and sore. Never had she been in such a position. The one who assumed leadership hopped back into view.

"And why do you make such a quest?"

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru's castle was taken over! Well, at least there was a big fight. Naraku had a crusade of demons attack and-and-" She lost control. She dipped to her knees and cried. She was a gentle, clumsy, caring soul, not used to the harshness of war.

"Naraku?"

Kohaku nodded.

"That vile demon! I wish I were with Lord Sesshoumaru right now. Then I could watch that monster die at his hands."

"Enough! Death is not something to wish upon any being. Not even those who seem most wicked. If I had my say, you would be welcomed to treat our tribe as a temporary haven until the Lord of the Western lands return, but it is up to the King and Queen to decide."

"Then let us at least try to persuade them to let us stay!" Neelah sobbed loudly. The garbed whiteling nodded.

"Follow me then." They quickly trudged through the snow to the best of their abilities, following behind the stranger's odd prints, Jakan in lead and Kohaku at tails end.

* * *

**Sango **felt her body sway. It was subtle, at first she didn't notice, then as the notes rose to a more rapid speed, Sango's Hiraikotsu fell to the ground and her feet jittered with an ache to move. 

_What…what kind of sorcery is this…I can't control my movements…_

Sango's legs moved of their own accord. She spun and pirouetted in the air. Her steps were of grace and her body was fluid. The song was fast, an ancient village song of great celebration. One that might show of a daring warrior's travels and how he had vanquished all immense foes in his path. His moves rapid and stealthy, like a cat hunting his prey. His sword loose and ready to kill, his nerves barely under control as his blood drummed through his ears and in his body. This was a tale of an epic battle.

Kirara growled and lunged, appearing from nowhere. The woman's tune changed faintly and Kirara too was captured in the web of music. Her moves were of a ferocious lion being both hunter and hunted.

The deeper and more in depth the song became, the stronger and surer their movements. Soon, they were no longer themselves, but Sango a warrior and Kirara a ferocious beast.

* * *

**She** struck the last of them. A bolt of lightning haven been driven through its body; the open chest wound was clutched; the fowl demon fell with its wings tearing at every sharp catch of wind in its descent. Standing upon the tallest tower with her sword in her hand, Hosomi looked across the battle grounds of Sesshoumaru's castle. Sheathing Shishirite, she plunged into a free fall dive. Her hair whipped behind her like a hailing comet. Opening her iridescent wings she caught a draft and landed in front of the front castle doors with full grace and dignity. 

Her nose caught the smell of something. Foul, evil, like Naraku, like the bird Yukai she had just from around the castle, close. Near. Odd, seing as how the battle hadn't been all that close enough for the smell of the war like happenings to permeate the air around the castle, never mind the slightly cold norhtern wind blowing northward.

_So then…the question is where is it coming from..._

She took to her wings and circled the castle and found a place of forced entry. Fear froze her insides and she quickly entered the path of destruction.

"Mistress Hosomi." A maid fervently jumped in relief from behind a large column of marble. Hosomi just held the dark shock of lightning she was prepared to let loose from her palm. She took a breath and lowered her hand to rest on the shaken maids shoulder.

"What is it Astraiya?"

"I fear that the girl, Rin, she is gone."

"Gone?" Hosomi sucked in her breath.

_No…surely…surely the girl isn't …what purpose would be served…why her…almost as if Naraku had specifically come to attack her…_

"She's just disappeared my lady. There is no trace or sign of her." Hosomi left the maid in panic, flying through the corridors, avoiding all obstacles until she came to Sesshoumaru's door. She stood, her breath forgone of her body.

_No…no…how could this be…_

She stepped in and looked at the mess.

"Lady Hosomi…"

"And the boy? Is he gone as well?" The maid nodded.

"The Retainer Jakan, is absent as well. I have a few servants searching about the castle, but not a trace of them."

"Bring me Anjou."

"Immediately." The maid bowed, glad to have a task. If she had a purpose, something to do, she would not have to think. Not about the gruesome bodies outside, nor the horrible possibilities of Rin's disappearance.

Hosomi stepped gingerly around the room, trying to pick up every scent.

_Neelah…she was here too…brave Neelah…I suppose…she was fond of the girl as well…and would tend to her as best she could…_

Hosomi closed her eyes, playing every possible event that may have happened.

"They were attacked." Hosomi opened her eyes and she nodded to the human looking Youkai.

"Other than the obvious?" He scanned the room, soaking in every detail with his aqua teal eyes. He stood still, with his arms crossed his muscled chest while leaning against the doorframe.

"Jakan used his staff of two heads. Then the boy attacked at a critical moment. Possibly saving their lives." He studied the scene in more depth, nodding at a few strands of Rins hair and a peel of Jakans dry skin innoted places.

"I think then, a combined attack was used. The demon was defeated and Neelah appeared. They all escaped down the chute, probably out of fear that more would be to follow."

"If I may, the chute leads down next to the river. Its where are the linens are done during the summer." Astraiya mustered. She being but a gentle soul, was not one fit for such great drama. Her job was merely to serve, and she was happy to do it. It was something she was good at, and something she could be confident in.

"Thank you Astriaya. If you would, find the cooks and prepare a meal for all of the warriors. They've deserved it. And healers too." Astriaya bowed, leavingas if she were a mere whispering shadow.

Hosomi walked over and shook her head as she stood looking down the chute. Too small even for her light of frame.

"Anjou, I leave the castle and its protection in your hands."

"Mistress Hosomi, are you sure it is wise for you to be leaving?" She turned, her shoulders squared, looking like a headstrong women given a mission. She walked to the doorframe, standing next to him, not glancing.

"It would be far more foolish to leave younglings to the mercy of what dangers they may have fallen into."

"And if the trail goes cold?" Anjou looked at her, almost glaring, daring her to leave. Wanting her to see things his way. Today was not the day for her to follows his steps. She would make a road for her own.

She walked out stoically, stopping only to give cold orders. She worked like a machine, so engrossed was she on her mission ahead. Anjou stared at her for as long as she stayed in sight.

"Maybe that is why she will never be mine." He pierced his lip, and then set about his duties. Calming him and letting his mind shove aside his accursed heart. After all, who had time in an era such as was dawning to ponder over unrequainted love.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note**: Now, if Kagome and Kikyo were to duke it out, what kind of action would you like to see? 

Anyhoo, maybe a bit fast paced, but I really need to pick up the action and get things started here.


	68. Final Rest

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Wohoo! My first chapter in for ever is updated on time!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _Bare knuckle brawling ay? I admit that, that would be something worth payin to see.

_Rivertam: _Well, I've come this far in my story. As for the anime series I think it would be inevitable that they fight, considering. Who knows, Rumiko is a genious who's plot far surpasses mine.

_feyfaery:_ Your review really helped me out a lot. Especially when I almost had a serious bout of writers block Free cookies for you!

_Maroon Goddess: _LOL. I admit, I've been a bit stingy on the romance. And well, yes my title does lead to suggest, and it was supposed to be completely a Inu/Kag action filled +fluff fic. Erm...well...that plan got lost...somewhere. My title now really doesn't do justice for my story. I plan not to bring in too many more characters. I admit, there are a lot to kepe track of.

_SoranoDarkHorse:_ Great to have you join up! I loved the idea for dressing Inuyasha up as a chick, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading about it too!

_Valese: _Your review was also helpful in the making of this chapter. I'm glad you find that my pacing isn't too fast. Its one of my pet peeves, reading a story thats too fast pace, and even worse when I do it.

_Rayame325: _I know you are going to love reading how Sango escapes...or doesn't. Muaahaaah!

_Lady Banshee 999: _That is hilarious! That mental picture you have given me...I shall treasure it forever. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy all the interaction of the characters and the scoop on each group (oh no! I rhymed! I am doomed to live in a corn field!).

_boomerfreak: _I personally happen to like the word gingerly too. It adds spice to a story...well at least a paragraph or two. :)

* * *

Chapter 67

Final Rest

* * *

_**Swinging** swinging…listen well…the accursed sound…like a screeching bell…the cry unbound…its whispering in the ear…beconed to its call…pride overshadowing instinctive fear…it shall lead to downfall…_

Keio panted in rage as he looked at the new enemy before him. This grotesque monster. His boiling face and many appendages. His stench was enough to cause others to move around him. Acid dripped occasionally from his drooling mouth. Woe be to the one to feel its hateful liquid.

"I see that you do not enjoy my company. Or perhaps it is that I am not so easy on the poor eyes."

Keio replied with silence. They stood, facing each other. Keio took up the first strike. His blade making no dents upon the constant melting skin.

"You cannot kill me like that young warrior. I can constantly regrow every limb that comes to harm. Thus is the curse of my immortality. This skin, constantly regrowing and the sliding off in its own goop of boiled flesh." He spat out a wad of acid at Keio's feet. Keio merely stepped a foot away.

"You can foretell the future can you not?" Keio made an offensive move, only to once again meet perfect resistance.

"You hear the voice. In your head. It always talks about death. Always talking. Its riddles never ceasing." Keio froze. The horrible monster let out a weazing laugh, before a belch of acid expelled up through his throat. An unwary human died as she was struck.

"Do not look so surprised at my revelation. The voice, it scars your eyes. Before I die, I wish you to know my name."

"You seem certain of your death."

"I am, For I am about to tell you how to kill me." Keio eyed him suspiciously.

"That same voice that plagues you also attacks me, but in a different way. Its always telling me how ugly I am, how I shall never know love, how I am destined to be miserable, and in turn make others miserable. That voice will never stop untilit isdefied in some way. I can never do that. Except through death. So now, if you wish to defy that voice, you must kill me. My name is Katsutoshi. And here…" He lifted a scaled plate that was over his blobbed chest where an empty hole was, where a heart should have been.

"…here is the black hole you must strike with your sword." Keio didn't hesitate. The ugly monster shriveled up in a burning mass. Its body laid like a pool of the acid it constantly threw up. Keio said a light prayer, bowing head only for a moment.

* * *

_vision_

* * *

"_You will die"_

"_Yes. I will but your death is far closer than you would think." _

"_I shall take pleasure in hearing you SCREAM!" the scythe swung down…_

* * *

He shook his head violently, willing the vision to be erased from the imprint behind his eye lids. Look at the world, the voice poisons the thoughts, close ones eyes to block out the voice, ones thoughts poisons the eyes. Visions or Voices. Truly he was cursed.

* * *

Miroku's limbs shook as he tried to fight the poison flowing through him. His joints were locked and no muscled could move. His lungs would soon be paralyzed as well. Or his heart. Either being painful and deadly. 

"Miroku, psst…" Shippo was right behind the monk and thus he couldn't be seen. Miroku's finger twitched, but that was the best he could do. Shippo sat on his rump, in hopeless despair.

_I'm alone…and if someone doesn't hurry and do something…Sango and Kirara are…_

He peaked over the bush tops to look at the two collide. No serious damage. Yet.

_Ah…I'm too young for this…what would Inuyasha do…I know…he would come with Tetsusaiga and…but that won't help me…think Shippo…_

He looked over the bushes and watched both Taijiya and Neko. His tail twitched in self agitation.

_Think…you're a fox…are you going to let your friends go down like this…and bring disgrace to my fathers memory… gulp …well…maybe Miroku will figure something out…_

Shippo sat in his small cover when a strike of inspiration hit him. Taking a sneaky fox look, he quickly kidnapped Miroku behind the tree, digging into the glaring Monks robes until he found a rather large supply of Ofudas, and stuck them on Miroku everywhere.

"That should do it, now for my greatest performance." Shippo jammed some gunk in his ear, and changed into a rather devilish looking Miroku. With dash and suave devonare, he sauntered around Sango and Kirara, and right up to the vixen before him. Her look was of surprise, and glared down at him.

'Miroku' dipped down to one knee and began stroking her hand. She nearly purred for the love of attention.

"My dear, dear lovely goddess, your skin, it radiates like the rippling reflection of the moon in a gentle pond, your hair is as flowing as a summer breeze, and your eyes, the glow like the burning ember warmth during a winter storm…"

_yuk…how does Miroku spit this stuff out…gross…_

The devilish Youkai was lavishing in every expression of beauty presented to her, her eyes glinted with a look of unsatiable hunger.

"…I would ask but one simple request, if I were worthy…" Shippo took a dramatic pause and looked down, as if in humble shame. She looked curious, and intrigued. She leaned into him. Shippo felt like squirming, but he knew if her were to succeed, he would have to act every bit like he was deeply enjoying this. Even if it meant destroying a little bit of pride.

"I, Saiko, give my consent to you to present your request." She whispered. Shippo didn't hear, but he saw her lips move.

"Will you bear my children?" She leaned in with a with a slow viscious greed, prepairing to greet his lips with hers, when a forgotten soundwhipped through the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" The banshee was thrown into the tree, where the boomerang was struck through her torso.

Her spell, placing a deep interest in Shippo, had been completely lost before it had been finished.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled, and that was the end of Saiko, the incarnate of Naraku. Sango took her large boomerang out with a vehement manner.

"For a moment I didn't think you would snap out of it…Sango?" Sango bashed him in the head, and Shippo slumped down to the ground with a large bump on his head.

"Shippo, I understand your concern, but really, one Ofuda would have been quite sufficient …" Miroku, emerging from the bushes, just barely moved out of the path of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, my lovely ray of sunshine…."

"Don't you 'ray of sunshine me'! What the hell was going on! And why were you with this she witch!" She yelled, ready to completely bash in Miroku's skull and castrate him if the first method didn't suffice.

"I assure you, its nothing to be jealous about…" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, taking a tiny step back.

"Jealous, jealous! Who said I was jealous! You lowsy two timing…"

"Sango!" Miroku, looked seriously hurt at her words, and slumped his shoulders. Sango, bit her tongue, her anger suddenly receding and laid Hiraikotsu down on the ground. She gingerly walked up to Miroku and looked into his eyes before setting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I shouldn't have said that." He wrapped his arms around her, and she him.

"I love you Sango. I would never hurt you like that." He whispered She nodded, glad to be held by him, and to hold him back.

"I know Miroku."

They stood like that in silent harmony for a few more moments. Than another thought struck her.

"How could you put Shippo up to saying all of those horrible things!" She stepped back and eyed the surprised Miroku.

"What? I didn't…" He was out in a second. Sango snorted.

"The poor kid. He's probably tramatized. I don't know how Kagome's ever going to forgive me." Kirara grabbed the unconscious Kitsune, while Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu. They walked forth towards their destination, while being non too gentle, Sango dragged the poor Miroku on the ground.

* * *

"**Inuyasha**, maybe we should stop." 

"You afraid." Kagome shivered.

"There's something wrong. The mist is getting thicker, and I keep feeling something." Inuyasha slowed to a stead jog and sniffed the air. He nearly fell over as he inhaled. Kagome let out a small squeak as she did fall off.

"What is it?" She whispered. Kagome stood quickly, noting his ears twitching, body fully alert, and Tetsusaiga in his grasp. Mist rolled around their feet until it was hard to even see in front of their faces. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's Haori, and waited for something to happen.

"Look out!" Kagome reacted on her scream, putting her hand up and creating a barrier only as large as a shield. She was pushed back, but only a few inches, before the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Kikyo." She whispered. Inuyasha stiffened. A soft peel of laughter echoed into the white nothing barrier.

"Still alive Kagome."

"This is between you and me, Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha, ever the foolish flatterer. I will make your death quick." The mist parted and there Kikyo stood, in her deathly cold beauty. Vines crept behind Inuyasha's ankles, and wrapped him in a snug caccoon before any real action could be taken. .

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped forward, but he disappeared in the mist.

"Well than, shall we begin?"

"That was a dirty trick. Where is he?" Kagome demanded, bow and arrow at hand.

"Don't worry. He's still there. You can't hear him or seem him." Kagome let her nocked arrow loose, and Kikyo waved it away. It landed harmlessly at her feet.

_Its just like when she bound me the…Goshinboku…when Kikyo and he…kissed…_

"Let him go!"

Kikyo was unaffected by Kagome's harsh demand, or the next three arrows that were in her immediate direction. She slipped into the cool mist and Kagome stood there, unable to see anything.

Her breathing eased and she closed her eyes, searching for Kikyo's aura.

"There!" Kagome spun and shot. She knew it missed when she heard a hard thunk of it driving into a tree.six more arrows and it was Kikyo's turn.

Kagome dodged the first, a single hair strand torn. Three more were blocked and a barrier was set. Energy arrows were sent, and Kagome reinforced her barrier just before each hit.

_She's toying with me…but how can I attack her…she can block my arrows… just as easily as I can hers…what do I do…_

Her concentration wavered, just enough so that an arrow could pierce through her barrier. Kagome hissed in pain. Her bow fell uselessly to the ground as she grasped her hand. Her barrier faltered proving to be a fatal mistake.

Had Kagome not barely dodged. The spot where she had once stood was a scorched into an inward bowl.

_So much power…_

Kikyo stepped into view.

_I can't beat her…but I can't leave Inuyasha…so what do I do…I don't even know where he is…let alone how to free him…_

Kagome looked into the trees. Almost as if will alone could provide her with the needed answers.

"He cannot help you, and you cannot find him." Kikyo shot an arrow with fluid motion. Thinking quick Kagome launched herself at the calm and confident idol of grace, avoiding the arrow narrowly.

Kikyo deflected Kagome's attack. Kagome threw a few punches and kicks, her bow being a useful asset as well. It was soon clear that Kikyo was also an expert in hand to hand combat, as Kagome was slowly being beaten.

Kagome went to slam her right fist into Kikyo's face. The Kuro witch didn't flinch as she caught Kagome's hand and threw her like a rag doll into a tree.Kagome slid down. Bloodoozed from the corner of her lip as she panted heavily. Her bow was just a few inches from her hand. Kagome never let Kikyo's image fade, but the battle washard to win, as her eyes threatened to close and her body to faint.

"You truly are pathetic. All this time training and you still can't beat me.

Kagome picked up her bow, pain coursing up her arm, but going un attended to. Ignoring everyache in her body, she slowly stood up, using her precious bow as a crutch. Making sure she was stable, she lifted the bow, and with unsteady motions, managed to nock an arrow to the bow string. Kikyo did likewise, and they stood, point facing point.

"I won't let you win." Kagome was filled with passionate determination.

"How do you plan to stop me?" Kikyo stood with a calmness that only death herself could compose.

Their arrows collided in mid air. An unearthly wind howled as the two powers commenced in a true fashioned Miko face off.

It was good versus evil. Kikyo's long hair blew from her pale face and her eyes met Kagome's stormy gray one's. Kikyo looked the part of a beautiful witch. A bringer of death. A seductress of darkness. Her black aura swirled and pulsed.

Kagome's hair waved around her face, as her eyes met Kikyo's dark brown one's. Kagome looked the part of a strong willed princess. An angel in the darkness. An Amazon in the Feudal Era. Her bright karma was filled with a pure strength.

They threw their magic into the converging point of powers. As each force began to gain strength and a possible victory, the other exerted an equal amount. They were both at a stale mate.

Kikyo looked no weaker than when she had begun, but Kagome's knees shook and her shoulders would occasionally shudder.

_I can't loose…I just can't…if I don't…what will happen to Inuyasha…I know what I have to do…I'm just…I'm afraid…pull yourself together girl…how many times has Miroku…Sango…Kirara…Inuyasha…and Shippo even…saved your scrawny hide…even when they were afraid… _

Kagome, closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching deep within herself, a place where her power laid. She screamed in pain as the frigid lava coursed through her body. Kikyo's eyes went wide.

"Foolish. She would kill us both." Kikyo ended the duel of arrows, letting her power drop as she disappeared from range. Trees were smashed into thousands of shard like toothpicks.

Kagome fell to her knees panting and clutching her bow. Kikyo walked over to her threateningly.

Kagome didn't even bother running, or protecting herself. She had no strength left. Kikyo grabbed her throat and lifted the younger girl off the ground, so she could stare her directly in the eyes. Kagome grabbed at her hands, trying to free her throat. Willing just a small gasp of breath to at least lift her lungs. Kikyo squeezed tighter.

Kagome sent a shock of power into Kikyo's hand. Kikyo didn't blink as she sent a shock of her own. Kagome let out a small whistle of a scream escape.

Kikyo placed a cool hand over Kagome's forehead. Her kuro-miko aura washed over Kagome, making her ill. Her faced turned a slimey green, her eyes dulled, her body started to become limp.

_No…this can't be…I…I have to fight it…if I don't…_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I picked up the jewel shard, ignoring the hissing bubbles of the grimy demons innards, sprawled for display. Its liquid instantly turned to glassy clearness, and the shard was purified._

_'Astounding work Kagome…yet once again you've managed to purify the demonic aura…' Miroku praised._

**_Ending of flashback_**

* * *

_If…If I can purify a demons aura…won't the same work for a Kuro-Miko…_

Kagome reached with her hand, only a single finger touching Kikyo's forehead, but it was enough.

* * *

_**Where**…where am I…_

'Is somebody there!" Kagome stepped forward.

_It's just like when I was trapped... and Kikyo took control of me… _

Kagome shivered. Suddenly very afraid.

'I am here' came a muffled whisper.

'Where are you?'

'Right here. In front of you.' Kagome squinted, but inevitably closed her eyes and then opened. A blurred image seemed to slowly unveil itself.

'Kikyo!' Kagome rushed to be by her side, so torn was the once prideful woman before her, but when she reached out to touch the Miko in aid, her hand was burned. Kagome was forced back in pain.

'Stay back. This barrier is too powerful. Even for you.' Kagome let tears drip down her face. The once majestic woman before her, was now barely on her knees, being both held up and pushed down by chains that appeared and disappeared into darkness. Her body was exposed, no cloth to cover her, and her face was grimy. It was a disgraceful, ugly display.

'What…' Kagome shook her head and tried again to reach her, only for her whole body to ache and burn, before being forced to give up.

'Do not weep for me. This is the path I have chosen. I am bonded to my hate and sorrow. Did you know, that once, this was a part of your soul, what I am before you? No longer. It is twisted and made something new. Do not worry, you will not be burdened with such a hardness.' Kagome couldn't help crying.

'Do not look at me with your pity!' Kikyo screamed. Her voice sounded like it was coming from a different room, but its effect was the same, making Kagome jump and begin to hiccup.

'Why don't you free yourself?'

Kikyo laughed, not an evil one, but one of a dieing person, looking irony in the face. Her laughter died away and she looked Kagome evenly, as equals, as strangers.

'Leave.' She whispered like a winter wind.

* * *

**Kagome's** eyes flashed open and she met Kikyo's. The miko was thrown to the ground and received a glare of voracious hate. Never had such emotion displayed upon that stone face as it did then. 

"No more games." Kikyo took out an arrow and pointed it at Kagome's heart. At such close range, the survival rate was reduced to a mereslip of achance. All Kagome could do was look up into those eyes of glazed arctic ice. And smiled.

"You know, you and I may have been friends, in a different time." Kagome felt a lump in her throat.

_Why…why is there so much evil in the world…if Urusue hadn't…if she hadn't done this…than Kikyo's soul would never had to have suffer this way…Kikyo…would never had been perverted into this evil…demon thing…if Naraku had never been involved…than Kikyo would still be alive…both her and Inuyasha would be together…and she would still…still be the beautiful person that every one knew her to be…_

"Kikyo, I do this for you." Before the stone hearted and clay bodied ice queen could do anything, Kagome lunged forward with a broken arrow, placing a great quantity of purifying magic into her action.

Kikyo looked at the plain school girl as if it were Kagome who were the warped unsightly creature, and her body began breaking.

Light pierced through the spindly spider webbed fractures along her body. Kagome gently fell towards the ground, as if in a haze, and was caught by two strong arms, pulling her away. The warm embrace protected her from the fatal eruption of the purification powers,destroying the dark embodiment and forever putting the dark Miko to a final rest.

Kagome cried, even in her comatose slumber.

**Authors Ending Note: **Whew! I tried really hard for all of you to especially make this a good chapter b/c I know a lot of you have been wanting to read something like this, and its a very critical stand point in my story. So, reviews, comments, ect... are very much appreciated!


	69. Time

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Yay! My chapter is up on time! I is so happy because I knows it makes you all so happy!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Inuyashagal: _Yah, he was just tied to the tree, much like Kagome was when Kikyo tried to take him to hellwith her.

_Valese: _Yes, Inu was the one to cacth Kagome. I thought Shippo would add humor, him being the resourceful funny kitsune he is, if he rescued them all, that and it would give him more confidence when they face Naraku. I really appreciate it that you think I have a good story pace. I tend to think Idragg things out too long.

_Rayame325:_ I felt I needed to mdo that for Kikyo. I don't hate Kikyo, I actually like her. I just hate that her and Inuyasha still have a thing for each other, because I like Kag/Inu pairings. I guess I kinda made her seem really dark in my chappy though >sweat drop 

_Nicole: _I am soo sorry to hear that. It's awful loosing a friend under those circumstances. I'm glad the least I could do was provide a few hours of distraction. As for Inu adn Kags love confession, Nothing like that would happen until towards the end, so it will be a might bit longer of a wait.

_Yami Chikara: _>blush Sorry. I'm trying to stay on top of that.

_Inuyashafanficfan:_ I'm happy to hear it. I really did try to make it super swell!

_MoonKitii: _Purple sould eating penguins! No! Say it isn't so! Well, I guess I won't be seeing them yet. I did update on time. What more do you want from me:) Don't hang on the 'comotose slumber' bit, it was just a fancy expression saying she fainted.

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _I have to wonder if thats actual sympathy. lol. I did try to sneek some bare-knuckle brawlin in there just for you.

_feyfaery: _Glad to make your week so delightful:)

* * *

**Chapter 69**

**Time**

* * *

**Inuyasha **carried her. His thoughts in a confused mess and him unwilling to confront them fully, not now. 

He sniffed the air and slowed to a walk. Kirara and the others came to view in the lifting mist. Inuyasha didn't even raise an eyebrow at the grand bumps Shippo and Miroku sported.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped up.

"What happened to Kagome?" Sango interrupted, jumping down to rush over to Kagome. She saw the steady fall of tears, but upon a quick glance observation, and a check for fever, she came to the conclusion that nothing was wrong. Inuyhasa gently handed Kagome to Sango.

"Inuyasha you big bully! What did you do to her now!" Inuyasha sent a scathing glare that made Shippo's fur ripple and stand on end.

"You're being creepy." Shippo whispered hiding behind Kirara's paw.

"Was it Naraku?" Miroku stepped in the conversation.

"You could say that." Inuyasha evaded.

"So then you didn't say something stupid to hurt Kagome's feelings?" Miroku nodded ever so slightly a chiding nod.

"We'll rest here. I'll keep watch." Inuyasha leapt into the tallest tree nearby.

"Wait! Don't think you can hide up there, cause if I find out you did something to Kagome…"

"Shippo hush. The only thing your yelling will do is attract even more danger." Miroku gently chastised.

"Why are you siding with him?" Shippo pouted.

"I have a feeling that what happened was a little more than just a simple attack by Naraku." Miroku turned to see if there was anything he could do to better Kagome's condition. Shippo sat at the base of the tree. And they all waited.

* * *

**Kouga** and Ayame found themselves back to back. Both grinning. Not out of bloodlust or love of battle, but out of knowledge that they would not be defeated. Not by these sorry weaklings that were about to fall beneath their feet. Where all the other comrades were, was a mystery. Every once in a while a blue ribbon would be seen and if in distress, helped, but they didn't stay united very long past that.. 

As soon as they were lunged at, Kouga and Ayame jumped. They both seemed to multiply as more wolves joined in, crushing Naraku's sad cronies with their dynamic team skills. Hakkaku swiped a demon from under his feet, Natsuko pummeled a grungy man to an unconscious pulp, her only feeling of remorse was towards the next one to see his ugly face. Ginta and Miyako paired up and killed a larger demon that was all muscle and no brains. Ayame and Kouga constantly battled one-on one (well one-on-how many of Naraku's friendly friends decided to go for a cup of tea) only to switch opponents unexpectedly, giving them a surprise advantage and resulting in a small victory.

No matter what combination of tactics or tag teaming they used, they made sure to stick quite close together, never loosing each other for too long. Why mess with a system that obviously worked?

Ayame jumped in the air and went to kick at the demon, only to have one of his tenticals grab her leg and toss her to the ground. Hakkaku caught her, put her down and leapt off to play with a new friend. Ayame went to finish business with the octopus like demon when Natsuko went for the kill. The demon withered into a small ink filled ball that popped and splattered. Ayame scowled. Natsuko grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm at 76!" She yelled at Hakkaku competitively. He slammed a burley guy, cracking his neck oddly.

"77." He said triumphantly. Ayame grinned.

"I beat the both of you. 98."

"Keh. For lame. I'm already at 123." Kouga said arrogantly while knocking down a guy. Ayame set out with a new flare of determination. She would prove to Kouga that she is just as good, if not better than him.

* * *

**Miyako **stood, completely out numbered. The demons and greedy men were haunched, ready to pounce at their prey. 

She stood motionless.

Until they all leapt in for an attack.

Miyako raised her arm and created a small barrier that expanded faster than the demons could stop. As they ran headlong into the shield, every last one disintegraded into tiny granuals smaller than grains of rice.

"Bravo. It will be nice fighting some one that may be up to my level." Miyako stared at her new competitor. He stood tall and confident, but looked no more than a dirty traveler. His face was masked by his hood, until he pushed it back with lithe fingers that looked not to have lifted anything heavier than the wooden staff he carried now. He was young, barely even showing signs of stubble on his soft pale face. His very being was completely foreign to her.

…_And he challenged you. The battle turned fierce and seemed evenly matched. Until he struck you with his staff, whose end had turned into a sharp sickle…The wound he gave you was filled with poison… It ate you rapidly, and left you screaming… You died too…_

"So, you are the one who would kill me." Miyako said, Keio's words brought forward into her memory. Funny how they no longer bothered her as they had. Strange how she had accepted that she would die, and even odder that she had chosen to do so.

The young man rushed at her, in an attack. She easily blocked it. He grinned a commending smile of sorts.

_So…he wishes to test my limits before the real fighting begins…very well…I will play along with his game…if only for a little bit…_

"Do you know that I know how you will die? You will die at my hands."

You are an arrogant witch." He replied calmly as Miyako went out for a strike. She ripped a corner of his dark robes.

"It is not arrogance. It is knowledge."

"So you think you can see the future?"

"No. Not I. One much stronger. He is the one who saw your death and told it to me."

"None has the power to see the future."

"He holds time in his very hands. He can see every pearl that has been, is, and will be. I would be afraid of him, should you meet." Miyako could not see his features, but felt his frustration at her riddles and nonsense words.

They began fighting more fiercly, neither the good, nor the evil, merely beings of power, desiring life enough to fight for it. The battle became unorganized and messy. They attacked each other without hesitation. As a result many were killed by just being in close proximity of the two. A duel to the death.

_Ironic really…we're fighting to our best abilities…for life…and yet in the end…we will both die…surely life is cruel…and twisted… _

* * *

**Kagome's** lids fluttered. 

"Inu…yasha…" She whispered, struggling through darkness. Visions swam in front of her face and voices flittered in her ears. She groped the air until she felt her hand grab something solid. The world spun as clarity found itself and she blinked.

"You guys. I was so worried, but…Inuyasha. Where's…?"

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Inuyasha smiled after landing from the tree. Shippo jumped in startlement, only to fall. Miroku looked at Sango and Sango at Miroku. They shrugged. Such a peaceful exchange by Inuyasha was odd, admittably, but they had been through happenings more anomalous than that.

Kagome shakily tried standing, Miroku and Sango supporting her.

"Kagome, are you sure…" Sango ventured. Kagome smiled brightly.

"It's okay Sango. I'll be just fine. We should probably be going now though. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep. Sorry." Kagome blushed sheepishly. She had wanted to be strong, but instead it seamed she had held them all up.

"It's nothing to appoligise for. I'm sure there was a plausible reason causing your drowsy spell. We our selves were not against a rest."

"Kagome! You won't believe what Miroku made me do!" Shippo piped, Miroku bopped him on the head, creating a new painful bump. Shippo sat rubbing his head furiously. Kagome smiled.

"Enough with the small talk. I want to get going as soon as we can." Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha you bully! Kagome just woke up!"

"It's oaky Shippo. If you guys are ready, I am."

"Are you sure it is wise…" Kagome nodded. Kirara prepared to be mounted and Inuyasha leveled himself so that Kagome could get on. She did so and Inuyasha leapt off to a good head start. The rest of the gang followed not too far behind via air travel.

However Inuyasha took a quick, familiar detour. Kagome held her breath, taking in the scared trees, those that stood. Inuyasha didn't bother stopping as he scooped up her quiver, bow, and random arrows. Kagome didn't even have the chance to see what remained of Kikyo. Unsure if she was really that ungrateful for it.

Soon enough they moved back to the route that they had been following. Kagome strung her bow and quiver on her back, rather awkwardly. Inuyasha handed her the arrows, a few at a time and Kagome placed them in her quiver.

When done, she relaxed against Inuyasha's back again. Her mind churned. She kept seeing so much that had happened between her and Kikyo, that it almost seemed impossible to grasp a single thought longer than a second. They slipped over each other like oil on top of water.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome was silent for a few seconds, gathering her words.

"I know you loved Kikyo, that's why I…" She dropped off. She couldn't finish her sentence. What could she say?

"That's why you what, killed her? Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid! I'm quite serious! I saw her heart-well- I think. It was awful! And don't go saying that that's impossible because that wasn't the real Kikyo, because that was! In part!"

"Quite yellin' in my ear, woman!"

"I'm sorry. But Inuyasha, it was awful, seeing her like that. I tried to help her, but I couldn't and… "Kagome let her sentence fall. Her grip was tense and it made Inuyasha uncomfortable. He could smell the salt water that began to tumble silently and spill on his shoulder.

They were like that, in silence. Neither knowing what to say. Inuyasha's brows were drawn in an uncomfortable scowl.

Damn it! No one had taught him how to deal with stuff like this.

Kagome's tears fell.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…I-but…"

"I don't blame you for nothing, so quit blame'n yourself so much. You'll only make yourself sick." Kagome hiccupped and tensed, before relaxing against Inuyasha, if only a little. In his own way, he had told her that everything was all right, and that was all she needed right then. She fell asleep, her grip still secure.

Inuyasha let a brief smile touch the corner of his lips, pushing all thoughts aside, enjoying the simple pleasure of just being right then.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Hosomi **traveled the forest, the trail harder than she thought it would be to follow. The expert like covering methods were not something that just anyone possessed, let alone a group of simple kids.

_That boy…he must have had training…for it to be built so instinctively in him…I wonder what rank he has in society…and who taught him…surely not a common noble…unless he was trained by Naraku…though I doubt that unless the boy is of some great worth…he would have been spared such great leangths…_

She moved aside the slightly loosened dirt. It was all wet and nearly indistinguishable. She rubbed her two forefingers together, to have them turn a muddy black.

"Left over from a fire no doubt." Hosomi flew above the tops of the trees and sat in the air. Closing her eyes she cupped one hand out and waited with great patience and persistence.

A small wind treacled to her palm and she brought it to her ear. Shaking her head she stood up and let the breeze go where it willed. A steady rain began to pour down, not for the first time that day.

"The wind doesn't know anything and the rain is just new born." Hosomi dived down to the spot where the few remains of the fire had been was. She folded her translucent wings back and left on foot, paying close detail to everything. Even the smallest possible imprints upon the dirt. Occasionally, as soon as she felt that that trail had gone completely cold, she would come to a track that had been pounded too deeply into the ground to be covered. That was by sheer luck, for the rain began to seep into the dirt and erase all traces of a trail that may have been. Despite this nuisance, she reveled in the rain.

The rain kept her company, whispering little tales of its river, stream, or lake. Sometimes of its many exotic travels and the different people it had poured on. The rain was a gibberish, happy cluster of drops. Hosomi smiled and occasionally laughed.

When the sun had set and Hosomi felt the inklings of the need to sleep creep upon her she climbed into a tree and safely sat.

First the fighting and now this. Even the stronger of Youkai would need to stop and rest.

The rain stopped talking, sensing their friends fatigued persona and instead sang to her. The wet droplets sang to her sweet lullabies of lovers tales, and mothers tunes, workers melancholy sounds, religious hyms from synagogues, and even barks of lonely hounds. All great and wonderous symphonies from all across Asia and beyond

* * *

_**Time **has stopped to late to start…soon to end a beating heart…Swinging down ever faster…_

Keio closed his eyes just briefly, if only to make the voice stop. Blood stained his vision and he opened his eyes quickly.

_I can't let it do this to me…there are thousands of futures…no one is certain…not until it has already been played…I have to fight it…_

Keio stopped his breathing. A small barrier was set and he closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Visions commence_**

A faint glow encased his body as he looked at the same vision that haunted him. The scythe plummeted.

"No!" Keio screamed. The world began to shatter as he fell through dark eternalness, only for it to repiece itself and he stood on ground. A new vision appeared, much with the same ending.

"Stop it! Stop this! There is something more! There has to be! This can't be the only future!" He saw the body fall uselessly to the ground before spilling into a great acid. It kept replaying over and over and over…

_Only time can change what comes…a chance to change what will be…_

"Who are you!" Keio screamed. He fell to the ground clutching his head. Darkness enveloped him. Keio stayed like that before moving his hands to his side. Turmoil churned his heart and his thoughts began to sway in different directions.

A clocks pendulum swung. Slow and dreamlike, leaving a hazy illusion of its trail. A figure stood and Keio watched. The pendulum swung and he disappeared only for that being to appear right in front of him on its next swing. He gasped.

A tall man garbed in white and eyes as white as icy snow. His muscles tense and back rigid. It was himself.

"There is no hope. That is the only future."

A movement caught Keio's attention and he saw another figure. More relaxed, a light gleaming in his eyes. Another one of himself. One being a darker hopeless entity, the other being a wonderous light. They would only prove their entities farther with their riddles. .

"There is hope. There is more if you only look for it."

"There is nothing you can do."

"If you believe…"

"Nothing…"

"You can save…"

"She will die…"

"Time can change…"

"Time will do nothing…"

"Time…"

"Time…" both of their voices seemed to overlap themselves.

"You both speak of time as a person." Keio mumbled in confusion.

"Time is embodied…"

"In one body…"

"Than who is time?" Both figures for the first time stopped and stared at each other. The pendulum stopped swinging. They looked back at him.

"Time is You." The vision seemed to crack like a broken mirror before everything fell away.

**_Visions ended_**

* * *

Keio's eyes snapped open, his heart beating faster, his breathing in gasps. With a start he looked around him. Things whirled in front of his vision as if everything was moving faster than it should. Shaking his head, everything seemed to right itself. He didn't stop to take in the pleasure of seeing things in their right speed, as he began running in the direction he believed he should be. His sword seemed to slice through those who got in his way like a sharp knife through a piece of succulent fruit.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **I don't really like how the Inu/Kag intereaction particularily turned out. I rewrote it quite a few times and so far this turned out to be the most satisfactory of them all. I did try though-so kudos for me for trying:) 


	70. Little Bird

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **I seriously tried to type this chapter a million times, but I had such bad writers block, its like I would get one sentence b/4 I would stop and walk away b/c I didn't know what else should happen. That and I have been working hard on my other fic too.

This story is however nearing its conclusion.

So I am very sorry.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Rayame325: _Well, I needed to move the story along in some places so the Wolves won't be mentioned, but I do hope that othe rencounters will be jsut as satisfying.

_Tanwen-Whitefire: _I actually have mixed ideas on weather Keio and/or Miyako should live. Hmm...lets see how the rest of the sotry goes a bit.

_inuyashagal:_ Well, I never reveal who's going to die, if anyone next, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out:) But thank you for the compliment.

_MoonKitii:_ My soul being suck out by penguins through my feet...that is the strangest form of torture I have come across. (Please don't hurt me)

_DreamCatcher: _I am awful at coming up with names/titles and other stuff of the like. Really, that is one of my ruining factors. I just don't know how to improve it. (sulks in a corner)

_Valeese:_Wew! I am soo glad to hear it. I was worried it would turn out kindabad. :)

_pinkpreppypunk: _I'm sorry, I really did update as fast as my poor litle mind could envision this chapter and i could write it. Alas, I believe that answer leaves many of my reviewers unsatisfied.

* * *

**Chapter70 **

**The Little Bird**

* * *

**He** lashed out with vicious grace. His sword merely a more painless way of death than the suffering of his whip or poisonous claws. He was a deadly foe. He arced and weaved. His movements were rapid and executions precise. His defense was nearly flawless, not that he really needed it. Even through all of his great power, he did now bother to flatter himself or his opponents. His style was not that of supercilious splendor, though if he had shown such an air, none would hold it against him. After all, he was like the grim reaper or the black plague. 

Sesshoumaru stood alone in battle and had done so since it had begun, yet his body showed no signs of tire. He was ice cold and seemed like an invincible god. He demanded respect and fear.

Blood ran freely in his presence.

In a way, he pitied them. If they had not been so blinded, they may have seen that they were no match for him, and their lives would have been spared.

* * *

"**Do** you really take us for fools?" The loud low voice of a woman bellowed. Two wide-waisted rabbit creatures of white fur sat in imposing thrones. Robes adorned their shoulders and fur crowns, their heads. 

"But your heinesses…"

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Said the male rabbit on the throne.

"Forgive me." Jakan mumbled in a cowardly tone. To think, they had stayed in a plain room for the past few days, just to be torn and hacked to pieces by the royal family. How shameful indeed. To top it off, they had to listen to the gossiping guards that stood watch over them. Disturbing stories. They said that once the King and Queen were quite reasonable and never foul tempered. Very protective and treated everyone like their children. Jakan shuddered to think of the new 'self-improvements' they had done and 'punishments' they had given. Maybe it was safer to have stayed back in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.

The room was silent as the two scrutinized the helpless four. Neelah was quietly trembling, Jakan had sweat drops on his brow, Kohaku bit his lip in deep thought and Rin tried her best not to desecrate her Lord Sesshoumaru's reputation.

" Chain them outside in a snowdrift. Let them freeze to death. I don't want to hear another word of such nonsense."

"But surely…" Jakan went to interrupt. Rin gasped, and Kohaku caught a nearly fainting Neelah. The crowd was a buzz of mummers.

"If I may, I would highly recommend you revise your last course of action, your heinesses." The breath was blown away from the room. Who dare have the audacity to speak as such?

A path was made as a pleasant figure appeared and bowed at the waist like a man, sweeping on arm in front and the other firmly held in the back before again standing. Her violet eyes pierced the dull red coals of the King and Queen alike.

"After all. Such actions against Lord Sesshoumaru could be considered an act of war." The guards raced to point their weapons at her at the Kings light wave of the paw.

"Stand down." Hosomi hissed. Her breath laid out a frigid mist and a layer of ice stayed their padded feet. None could move, or wouldn't move near her.

"And your actions may very well be the very cause of the war you are trying to avoid. Release my men at once." The king demanded.

"Not unless I have your word that neither I or these members of the Western Castle household shall not be harmed, molested, or in any form hostily treated." She felt slightly on the edge. Her instincts were ringing, making it hard to concentrate. Not a good feeling to hold when trying to keep things as diplomatic and civil as possible.

"Very well. I give you my word." The king said quite crossly. Hosomi relaxed ever so slightly, when movement caught her eye.

"Kohaku! What are you doing!"? Rin cried. The boy leapt towards the thrown. None were quick enough to save the King or Queen as an attack upon them was evident. The blade was thrown freely into the air and met its intended targets.

* * *

**They** landed cautiously upon the ground and stepped upon the wood. Kirara's hair was raised and she attempted to suppress her growls. 

"There's no one guarding the place, do you think he's still here?" Sango questioned, looking around the mist covered castle.

"I can't tell. His scent is all over the place."

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Kagome stood rigid, concentrating.

"I can sense the jewel shards."

"Where?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I think perhaps it would be wise if you calmed down. Rash tempers lead to rash actions." Miroku said sagely. He found a quickly swelling bump on his head in gratitude.

"This way." Kagome whispered. Shippo quietly clung to her shoulder and Inuyasha stayed by her side protectively. Miroku took the rear, having Sango in front of him, for her…'protection' as Kirara sat on her shoulder pacing.

* * *

**Shurran** fought ruthlessly against any and all who opposed her. She was possessed. The only substances in the real world that was left to her was the doll Gumbo at her side, and occasionally her brother. 

All of her enemies feared her. Her allies were scared, and even her very own older brother was frightened of her.

You killed her…you killed her…I will make you pay…I will not let you live…she died because of you…how could you…

Curses ran through her mind and her heart swelled with pain. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears constantly poured down.

She was made a legend. The Weeping goddess they called her. For though she killed she seemed to cry for the ones at her hands. A beautiful cat girl with the power of illusion, fighting ruthlessly with caution far behind. Her once innocent eyes pouring out sorrow as each foe fell beneath her feet. A romantics tale really.

Maybe its better that they didn't know the truth about the ugly thoughts that went through her mind. The lust for revenge that was driven into her. At least, that's what those who knew her thought.

* * *

**The** threads fell uselessly to the ground and the Royal members slumped into their thrones. Many thought them to be dead, until they heard the loud snoring. It was hard to tell who was worse. 

Kohaku caught his weapon on its return path, waiting for the enemy to show his face. A figure hooded by the hide of a white baboon stepped from behind the thrones.

"Kohaku, why do you insist on defying me? Was I not the one who granted you freedom? Now look at you." He quivered shamefully, even as he stood ready to fight.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I guess I'm just afraid." Sango nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing. 

"_You know, I was afraid when I went into my first battle." _

"_Really?" She smiled and nodded. _

"_Everyone is afraid of something Kohaku. Even father is afraid."_

"_Father? But he's so brave, unlike me." _

"_It's doing what is right even when you are scared that makes you brave. Will you be brave Kohaku?"_

_

* * *

Present _

* * *

_I will not let my sister down…I will be brave…and if I die…than maybe I can join her and father…_

"If you insist on resisting me, than I shall have to ask for that Jewel shard in your back." Kohaku lunged and was attacked from behind by a viny arm extension from Naraku himself. They both dodged what would have been fatal blows.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried out.

"I shall put a stop to this immediately." Jakan took a step forward only for Hosomi to hold out an arm, barring him from passage.

"No."

"But lady Hosomi…"

"This is his fight. If he dies, than so be it, but if he lives, than maybe the boy will find some rest. Even if it is only a puppet."

"A puppet?" Neelah asked weakly as she looked on. Hosomi nodded.

"Now watch." Blow after blow was given and dodged. Naraku constantly attacked from the front, but Kohaku knew that his movements were deliberately avoiding their target. As soon as he let his guard down, Naraku would attack from behind and reclaim what he had been given and take more than a simple jewel shard.

Kohaku thought quickly. Using both instinct and taught training, he used the best he had. He began to lag more and attack less. Finally he stood, poised and eager to attack this writhing mass that was only half human. The moment he had waited for had come.

His guard had fallen in his tiredness and it came from behind. Kohaku never saw it coming.

* * *

**Kagome **shivered at the feel of darkness. I crept on her skin and made her want to vomit. A warm hand crept into hers and she looked up. Inuyasha's cheeks were stained with a light blush. Kagome smiled and didn't say a word. 

"It's too quiet." Sango said and Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I don't know Miroku. Possibly."

"We'll just have to keep our guards up and prepare for the worst."

Kagome stopped and the hold on her hand tightened.

"What is it?"

"I can sense the jewel shards. They're very close by."

"Ah. Inuyasha. So you've come at last." The mist cleared showing Naraku sitting calmly on a bench in the middle of the dead garden, stroking a bird in his hands. He grinned and twisted its neck until it cracked. Kagome gasped in horror.

"Monster." Sango yelled through gritted teeth.

"So you've come to finally kill me. I wonder. What makes you think this time will be any more successful than the last ones?" Kagome shot her arrow at his heart and he moved faster than light, coming up behind her and stealing her away in a breaths moment.

"Damn you Naraku! Let her go!" Tetsusaiga gleamed threateningly.

"You wouldn't want to harm her, would you Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed as he grasped Kagome's neck tighter. Her breath barely came out as she gasped for air.

_It's too tight…I can't breath…Inuyasha…somebody…save me…I can't…it's tighter than when Kikyo…Kikyo…_

She reached out to him, dreading the possible consequences.

_Maybe…just maybe…_

And she tumbled into a world of darkness.

* * *

**But** he knew all the same. He dodged just before the tails tip could pierce flesh. Naraku screamed as he struck himself in the heart. A flash of light and he became nothing more than a wooden puppet tied with black hair. 

Kohaku panted, while grasping his knees. A kind hand grasped his shoulder gently.

"You did well." Hosomi smiled. Rin jumped up and danced around.

"Oh! Rin is so happy that you are safe!" Neelah smiled, just before fainting and Jakan grunted something that sounded awfully like a congratulations. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid, we don't know what is going on." The queen announced in a daze. An uproar burst out among the rabbit demons in the cavern throne room. Many were for the death of these intruders and others wanted the guests to stay, for if they were that brave and cunning, surely they had good stories to tell.

"Please, calm down." The queen said, clearly distressed. Her pink eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to panic.

Hosomi let a warm breeze sift through the guards and freed them from their ice-icicles. The group found spears at their neck and the room quieted down as a large handful began to calm the rest of everyone down.

"Edward! Oh Edward do get up. I fear we have found ourselves in a bit if a situation."

"A situation you say Cecelia? Of what sort?" Yawned the king quite drowsily, opening his eyes.

"Oh my. This isn't our sleeping quarters." He perked up quite a bit and his ear flopped over lazily at his surprise. Hosomi politely coughed in her hand.

"And we have visitors!" Gasped Cecelia. Hosomi blushed and nodded.

"Greetings. I am Hosomi, the keeper of the Western Castle while our Lord is away."

"Well go on. Who are these other friends."? Edward said in a slightly nasally voice.

"This is Jakan, Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer, and currently his temporary ambassador. This boy is Kohaku, body Guard to Lady Rin, friend of Lord Sesshoumaru's, and this is Neelah, servant of the Western Castle Household." Both Rin and Kohaku were surprised at their titles.

"Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's…friend?"

"Shut up, or we might get in trouble." Jakan said. Rin thought about it and smiled broadly.

"We are sincerely sorry, but it seems we are at odds with ourselves right at the moment. If you don't mind, may we hold our discussion to a farther pressed date? Of course we would have you here as our honored guests until then." Cecilia said graciously.

"We would be honored." Hosomi bowed, and the other four followed suite. What an adventure this was turning out to be.

-.-----------------------------


	71. Immortality Born of a Child

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note:** The movie War of the Worlds was my inspiration for the last half of this fic. So yay War of the Worlds!

**>A forewarning **This chapter does get gory graphic, so if you're not into that, I highly advise you to skip the part after the scene with Kouga and the wolf clan, and if you do skip it, inform me in a review, and I'll give you a…er…a less descriptive 411 version of it.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Rayame325: _Thanks for the encouragement! I really appreciate it.

Things flowed more freely after a nice relaxing cat nap in the sun and an enjoyable evening at the movies. Though...my inspiration made my story a bit twisted...eep.

_Flamesofhtemoon: _I was actually conteplating them to be snobbish, but decided against it, just becasue that would cause more conflict than I think would be necessarry and its good to come across a happy ending type of story too.

I'm greatful to hear that you're able to follow my story line so well. I worry about that, b/c I know that I'll understand it but I have to wonder if others do, after all they can't see it the way I do. So I appreciate it!

_MoonKitii: _Bad Naraku is about to be worse in this chapter. I'm talking like demonic terrible two's. (insert dark suspenseful music here)

* * *

**Chapter 71**

**Immortality born of a Child**

* * *

**She** pounded the ground and a hails storm of razor leaves erupted, slicing both foes into many unrecognizable pieces. She huffed deeply. She knew she was wearing out. Her movement were getting slower. It wasn't just her either. It seemed that Kouga was the only one who had strength to keep going as determinedly as he did. 

"Ayame look out!" She turned as a weapon-like appendage was aimed right at her. She fell forcefully, with the body of another on top of her. She felt warm liquid run across her and quickly sat up.

"Kouga!" He grasped his shoulder, blood draining out quickly. He had taken the hit for her. Instantly, the other four wolves moved in for tighter protection.

"We're not gonna make it like this." Ginta said.

"I don't want to hear it." Kouga gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. He fell onto his knees.

"Don't even think that. If you give up, than you really are a dead man walkin. We didn't come here to get slaughtered or to give up when it seemed too hard so don't give me that crap!" Ginta smiled.

"Right boss." He and Hakkaku said together.

"What are we going to do about your shoulder? You can't fight in the shape your in! Not until we stop the bleeding, I…" A monk slowly stumbled their way. Mariko went to strike.

"Wait! stop!" She hesitated. He coughed weakly and took a moment to compose himself.

"I am already dieing. If you wish me dead, all you have to do it wait." He leaned heavily on a worn smooth staff.

"What do you want old man?" Kouga growled.

"I know I am dieing and I have lived a long life but you have much left to live for. I merely wish to spend my last minutes on this planet helping, instead of killing. I can heal your shoulder and give you rest. If only for a little bit." He took to a fit of coughing. Kouga thought this over and nodded. Their situation wasn't going to improve any. Some things had to be risked.

"All right. What is it you need us to do?"

He sat down heavily next to Kouga.

"I need you to relax and for them to carry on for just a little bit longer." He placed his hands on Kouga's shoulder not waiting for any reply. A soft hum vibrated from his finger tips.

"I'll be Fine Ayame. You help the others." Ayame hesitated but slowly left, guarding him and protecting the others to her fullest capabilities. A sudden barrier surprised them. Their attacks met their enemies, and that was the last thing to get in or out.

"If you would come closer, I may be able to make it smaller and have it up longer." They followed the aged monks suggestion and sat, marveling at Kouga's shoulder.

"It will be stiff, but you will still be able to use it. Just don't injure it too badly."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Yasuo. I am Monk Yasuo." He said before falling asleep. His body was still and calm. The barrier held for hours, enough for the wolves to at least take shifts to sleep and replenish their energy. Relaxing completely was impossible, especially seeing too many attempting to break the barrier or coming at them.

Many a time they wondered if they monk would wake up, but he never did. It was a sad parting when the barrier fell and his body was forced to be left behind as they had to meet their next challenges in battle.

* * *

**Kagome** pressed her hands against her ears in pain. The whispers were harsh and venomous. 

_"Get out."_

_"Evil Miko Witch."_

_"You shouldn't be in places you don't belong."_

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

She took a step into something wet, like dipping your feet into a shallow lake. She heard the ripples echo forever.

"Go away!"

"Little girls shouldn't go in places they don't belong."

The smell is what hit her first. Like tangy metal and acid. It made her dizzy.

_"Be gone!"_

_"If you treasure your life, you should leave now, while I have pity."_

_"Go away or die!"_

A light shone in the darkness, like the moon on a lake at night. Only the water was red. Kagome screamed.

_"Depart from this place."_

_"I never want to see you."_

_"Run, little girl, run."_

Bones and half rotten corpses could be seen just under the lake of blood. Only as shadows in the darkness.

She cried.

_"Run away!"_

_"Die."_

_"You too shall join them soon enough."_

_I'm trapped…in a nightmare…I don't know how to get out…Inuyasha…someone…please save me… _

Only a path of stone and rotted wood lead to the source of light.

She started running as fast as her legs could dark her. She stumbled and her face was splatterd with red syrup. A cold fleshy hand would reach out to her. She would scream and stumble back up to her feet. She felt her mind reel as if she were going insane.

_"Not that way."_

_"You'll never escape."_

_"See the many I have killed."_

_"Don't think I would hesitate for you."_

The closer she got, the louder a new noise became. A loud wailing cry that hurt her to hear. She just wanted it to stop. Her energy was being sapped right out of her and she felt wobbly.

_"Get out!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Don't look!"_

_"Don't touch it!"_

She pushed herself past the last slippery stone, feeling as if slime covered her competlely. She all but collapsed in front of the lone malicious purple cradle that appeared before her.

"A baby?" She looked into the blankets and at the pale skinned child of black hair and dark eyes. She looked at its bottle horrified. Dried bones and hair floated in a syrum of thick crimson. It took a sip and spit it out. Wailing as if the stuff was acid that had burned his tongue.

"Are you-Are you the heart of Naraku?" She trembled.

_"Leave it alone!"_

_"Put it back!"_

_"Don't touch it!"_

She picked it up and coddled him. His cries became small whimpers as he snuggled closely into a place where he felt safe and warm at last.

* * *

Kagome felt herself drop and landed upon harsh ground. 

"Where am I?" A loud raging voice met her ears. She couldn't escape it.

"Kagome! Move or you'll get killed!" Sango cried in horror. Arms wrapped in red cloth scooped her up and she felt the wind blow her hair. She shook and trembled, clinging to the very body that she felt safe in, just as the infant in her arms did.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" It finally registered that Inuyasha was right in front of her, having set her down. She was in hysterics and couldn't stop shaking.

"Blood. There was-dead. All of them. Dead. Blood. Flesh. Bottle." Her eyes were dialated. Inuyasha didn't know what to do as he felt fear creep into his heart.

"Inuyasha. If we don't do something, she'll go insane. She might even die!" Sango said just as fearful. Shippo hid in Kirara's fur. Miroku felt at a hopeless loss. Kirara roared, getting Miroku's attention long enough to discover a dangerous occurrence.

"Naraku's disappeared." He whispered. A dark laugh surrounded them and Kagome shook even more.

"Foolish Girl. She doesn't even know what she has done!" He cried with glee that sent shiveres down all of their spines. The baby in Kagome's arms started screaming again and Inuyasha's ear flattened.

"Naraku. What did you do to her." Inuyasha growled with every fiber of his body. His look was dark and the thought of tearing him into pieces was a very tantalizing one in deed.

"The question is what she did to me."

"Than tell us. What did she do?" Miroku ventured. His knuckles were white as he gripped his staff dangerously.

"Finally! I am rid of the last fiber of humanity in my body. I am now immortal. A full fledged demon. The strongest being alive, all thanks to that girl!" He laughed loudly. Dread ran through their bodies as they looked at the child in Kagome's hands. The child looked innocent of any crimes, its innocence seemingly not yet lost.

The realization that they were against the equivalence of a god hit them.

"Kami above save us." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled.

"This don't change a thing. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"But what about Kagome!" Shippo cried. He shook her shoulders and wept like the newborn in her cold arms. Inuyasha curbed his anger as he looked inter her lusterliouse eyes.

"Do you think You two can cover for a bit?" Sango and Miroku both nodded painfully. Should Naraku attack, it would be their jobs to face him. And if they didn't, they would probably loose Kagome forever.


	72. Going Under

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **I was gone unexpectadly and was left without computer access. Then I decided I needed to do this before the weekend came because well, I would be gone again. Oh, and work was in there too.

Chapter title inspired by Evanescence (I don't own that either)

However, there's a little bit of almost everyone in here.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_inuyashafanficfan:_Here is the long awaited next installment!

_Sango1on1:_I have moved on...to this brand new chapter!

_flamesofthemoOn:_Well, I'm glad to know I at least can thrown in a little surprise for all of you guys.:)

_sacred-priestess:_ I'm glad to hear it. I know I must be doing soemthing right then

_Rayame325:_Naraku's defeat? Um...well I guess you'll have to read, assuming Inu is the one to defeat him. Yes Kagome is in quite a fickle-again. War of the Worlds was an interesting movie, the ending could have been...done a little differently but it wasn't bad. I'd see it again.

_MoonKitti:_I only wish I could fit in more of them, but as long as this story is going, I have to keep a few things shortened.Sigh. They are a few of my fave characters however.

_Tanwen Whitefire:_ Yah-theres Kagome for ya. Hopefully some good will come of it in the end.

_Fanficluv7inu:_ Yah-my story is a little over exessive. I think, I should have divided it into two, starting with the end of the battle w/ Kikyo. Oh well, to late for regrets. At least Ican learn from it. I'm tickled pink that you like it though:)

_rainkagome:_ Well, I'm exstatic that you are so entranced. >blush :)

_Valese:_ Yes, crazy is better than dead. LOL. I'm glad I could present a nice twist to the story. I'll explain it later, as to why I made that twist. Closer to the end though.

_I am so happy to get so many wonderful reviews! Thank you sooo very much! Its made my day!_

* * *

**Chapter 72**

**GoingUnder**

* * *

**Inuyasha** shook her shoulders gently with no reaction from her. 

"What should I do?" Shippo cried, big dollops of wet tears fell down.

"Stay out of the way." Inuyasha peeled the young Kitsune off Kagome and tossed him aside.

He knelt before Kagome and looked into her eyes before closing them. His breathing was deep. Inuyasha became silent. He seemed to be sleeping. No one moved.

The silence and tension were both as thick as the humid jungles in foreign countries. A breeze swept through and carried the ominous choking breath of Naraku.

Kirara growled. Miroku and Sango were tense, waiting to move at the slightest pin drop. A wild slime covered limb as thick as a tree reached out of the mist to grapple them. The fight was on.

* * *

"**Kagome**! Where are you!"? He hated to admit it, but he was scared. This place he had entered was something completely different. It was opposite of what he had thought it to be. Seen it to be. The lush garden of Eden had turned into a hellhole of darkness. 

"Dammit Naraku. What did you do to her?"

He stepped uncertainly forward. A small drop of water could be heard falling. His ear pricked and he followed it.

"Kagome!" He yelled. His voice sunk like a leaden weight instead of echoing in the vast space. A scream could be heard and he raced towards it blindly. The ground was hard and grass sharp even against his rough calloused feet.

In the distance a light beamed. He stopped as he looked at it. A faint image of what used to be surrounded the grand Cherry Blossom tree. The sweet river that had been, was now ruined with running blood, poisoning everything that drank of it. Inuyasha flinched at the sharp rancid smell.

"But where's Kagome?" The screams that followed confused him. They sounded as if they were beneath him. He knelt to the grass. As he peered closely, each blade seemed to be like a window to another world. As if he were seeing things in a glass bottle.

A world exactly like the one he was in seemed to be reflected, like in a twisted mirror. The tree was black and scared, bearing no signs of life. Blades of grass were bleach white bones scrabbling the ground, trying to bring up what ever else may be of them. A red haze filled the place. The sky was black. Inuyasha shivered.

And there Kagome hung to the tree, strapped with strong leathery brown vines that looked half rotted. She shook and trembled as she gazed into the river of blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. She didn't respond. He gritted his teeth and stood up. What could he do? How do you rescue someone who is in the grass?

"Damn!" He cursed. He couldn't use Tetsusaiga. If he did, he would more than likely kill her. He walked to the tree and gazed into the same red body of water Kagome did. He could see her terrified face staring through him with perfect clarity. As if he could reach out and touch her.

He rolled up a sleeve and reached in. A skeletal hand from the other side grabbed his and he was retched into the other half of Kagome's heart.

* * *

**

* * *

Miroku and Sango twisted and turned. Attacked and defended. Kirara herself was just as motivated. To her, this was just like one of the enemies she had faced, long time past in another era. She was determined to protect her mistress and family. **

Shippo himself took part by protecting Inuyasha, Kagome, and the mysterious baby when Naraku or one of his limbs came too close for comfort. However, that wasn't an easy job in itself, as he sustained painful brushings and scratches.

For Naraku, punctures and lacerations were mere irritations, and ofudas a small bite by an insect. Seconds crept like days as they all tyraided against this immortal enemy. Sweat poured in drenches off of their slick bodies. Slip-ups occasionally arose, proving painful. Defeat was eminent, if they were to be left on their own.

* * *

"**Did** you feel that?" Ayame whispered. Many of the demons and holy members paused. A dark aura clenched stomachs and stole air from their very lungs. Some of the weaker and older fell to their knees, suffocating or already dead. 

The air quivered with evil. A barely hintable breeze brushed Kouga's nose and he growled deeply in his chest.

"Naraku." He clenched his fists. With new vigor, his goal was strongly reinstated, with full support from all of the wolf members.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's** whip strangled his opponents like a cobra's vice grip. Not only was their flesh punctured by thorns, but as the whip wrung tighter, so too did their bones pierce to greet the air outside. They fell into a mangled mess. The fortunate were those who died at Tokijin's wrath. Many of his foes's begged him to do so. 

He stopped. His gaze pierced through the air and straight to Naraku's castle. A deep intuitive sense caused the hair on his neck to rise painfully.

"Look at me as I kill you!" A man charged with full effort. Sesshoumaru spared a glance.

"I do not have time for your insolence." Tokijin slid through his body easily. Sheathing the blade, Sesshoumaru glided through the many armatures that he had been surrounded with.

* * *

**A** strange appendage struck at Inuyasha and Kagome, only for it to meet with a strong barrier. The flesh and muscle tore apart, leaving a strange black worm to disintegrate. 

"Miroku, I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this." Sango dropped to one knee and blocked the next attack using Hiraikotsu as her shield.

"I know Sango, but we have to do our best. All we can do is wait until Inuyasha and Kagome are back." He glanced at the two vacant bodies.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. Blue flames shot into the sky. He dodged and hid; only to come back and attack, never going to far from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kirara roared loudly into the sky as a large red welt formed across her ribs.

"Kirara, fall back!" The neko glided to Sango's side and wheezed.

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang slashed blindly through the mist and cut through black goo. Though they had been fighting heroically, they had not made a dent on Naraku, let alone completely seen him.

She caught the weapon on its return path, wincing as her arm strained to stop it. Kirara nudged her.

"I'm fine." She whispered. The large saber cat nodded and flew up, disappearing into the mist.

"Kirara! Where are you going?" caught off guard, she was nearly driven through the stomach, had Miroku not pushed her to the ground at the last moment.

Neither felt they could get up. Sweat dripped uncomfortably, muscled burned insatiably, their breaths were heavy and shallow. Miroku stayed in his spot on top of Sango, who was too weak to object.

* * *

**She **collected her energy into the size of a pebbled and released it. The laser of light just barely missed the skin on his rib. 

He lunged at her, staff arcing upward. She caught it with her bare hand and twisted him away form her in the air.

_Not much longer now…I can feel it…_

"Your time is running out. You are weakening." The man declared

"The same for you."

"Still playing prophet? You are insane." Miyako grinned as they parried around each other. Neither the victor nor the victim, as even as they fought.

"It seems rather silly. We are two of Japans strongest, so it would seem, and yet we are fighting against each other in a silly war, only to die. I wonder where all of that power will go. Will it just disappear into thin air? Will it be endowed to a warrior? Or maybe reincarnated into a child of destiny." She pushed and arrow shaft through his leg and he stumbled back. He stood up and pulled it out, letting the blood drip uselessly to the ground.

"You are the one who claims to know the future. You tell me." He struck her across the shoulder and she felt it slid out of place. She bit her lip before a scream could escape.

"I know only what I was told. I am not the prophesier, merely the messenger." She looked up. Her body didn't so much as tremble as she saw the staff gracefully slide into the transformation of the weapon of her death.

_I shall never see him again…maybe in death… we will meet…it is good to know that he will live…_

He swung the scythe downward.

* * *

**B**ony things crawled all over him and pulled at him. He shoved and broke the bones into fractured pieces. The growing carcasses of the ground reached for him. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She was still and sickly white. She shivered as she looked into the red river. He leapt to her, cursing the things that kept trying to grapple him.

"Kagome-Kagome. Wake up." He whispered to no avail. It was strange seeing her look through him, her gaze transfixed on one spot. He turned around and looked the place she had been staring at. He felt his body go frigid cold.

Pictures of the deeds Naraku had done and the monsters inside of him danced across the crimson liquid. Blood stains, crumpled bodies, dead children, plundered villages, ruined lives, fires burning, tears streaming, humans screaming.

Inuyasha trembled as he tore away from the things he saw. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her as best as the vines would allow.

"Kagome! Stop it! Look at me! Look at me!"

"I can't. My place is here. I am a monster. I should be dead." She said monotone. Her eyes had no luster to them. Inuyasha stopped at her words.

"That's not true." Inuyasha whispered.

"The voices. They told it to me. They keep talking to me. I am a monster. I am no better than the creature I see in the water. I am worse."

"What voices?" Her lips twisted as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't. He waited and stopped breathing. There. A soft buzz. A hum in the air. He could feel it, but his ears couldn't catch what they said. He growled angrily.

His claws tore and gnawed into the vines. They repaired themselves as quickly as they were maliciously touched, no matter how deep or rapidly cut into. Inuyasha began to breath deeper. Unawares, a few vines fell like snakes, and were coming for Inuyasha. He began tearing again, only to be flung into the water.

His mouth was filled with the rotted metallic taste of blood. He reached towards the surface and gasped for breath. If the stream had been a portal earlier, it now ceased to exist. The current violently pulled and tossed him. He involuntarily inhaled the blood of a long dead demon. The hate, and fear of the river was suffocating him. He was drowning. He made a last effort to reach the surface and coughed for breath. Only one thing escaped his lips before he was pulled back down again.

"Kagome."


	73. Regretful Words

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **A major virus. Apperently its virus season seeing as I couldn't get my computer fixed for a few weeks. So... I'm really sorry. Its one of those things you just have to take in stride. Not fair-but what can a gal do?

A little short, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

* * *

Shout it outs!

_purplepixie89-_ You're welcome!

_MoonKitii-_ Yah, creepy. One of my first creepies, and I kinda like it.

_Miko Tennyo-_ Thank you. I'm delighted to recieve such a compliment

_inuyashafanficfan-_ Best one yet you say? Cool. I guess...hmm. I don't really know which one is MY fave. Interesting thing to hear which chapter is my reviewers favorites.

_Tanwen Whitefire-_ Well, you know earlier when Kagome almost died, when she exherted herself too much to save Inuyasha when he was human and was nearly killed by Mai, the evil mimicking bird-woman? Well, same concept, only in Naraku, an dnow Kagome. More explanantion next chapter. And more of a cliffie this chapter:)

_Valese-_ Who is going to save who...that is the question. lol.

_Rayame325-_ Interesting idea. You'll find out more in this chapter. I hope you like!

_feyfaery-_ Updating took a long while yes, and many appologies to ye. Glad to hear from ya!

* * *

_She fell into _

_The abyss, but_

_She wasn't lost..._

_Forever_

_-anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 73**

**Regretful words**

* * *

"**Razor **Leaves!" Ayame shouted, she pounded the ground forcefully. Leaves shot through the opening crevices and two battered bodies swung limply in the air. Natsuko and Moriko made quick work of picking them out of the air and landing on their feet.

The large sticky web that had been aimed and Miroku and Sango fell uselessly to the ground in shreds, before melting shriveling up into dust.

"Just in time." Kouga said looking over his shoulder. The two humans looked to be on their death beds, so depleted of energy they were. Ginta and Moriko were the ones given the job to take care of them. Shippo was laying on the ground right next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Kouga raced to her, much to Ayame's hurt inside. Kouga went to reach out to Kagome's shoulder, only the be buzzed painfully.

"A barrier." He gritted. Hakakku looked over his shoulder.

"But what for? Why would they leave the others for abandon?" A gentle coo escaped and Koga jumped back, tripping over poor Shippo.

"A ba-ba baby!" His eyes were wide and unbelieving. In Kagome's arms was a small child, snuggly tucked and naked, playing with a dark orb.

A dark orb.

"The Shikon jewel." Ayame said despairingly. A grim silence grasped the demon wolves.

"Something's wrong here. And I don't like it." Kouga bent over, picking up Shippo by the tail and slapped him once or twice.

The poor Kitsune blinked and did the one instinctive thing he could.

"Fox fire!" He cried weakly. The blue flame was only powerful enough to singe Kouga's eyebrows painfully. He dropped him in Ayame's arms angrily. She glared at him in his careless act towards the poor creature, her nose wrinkled.

"Kouga!"

"I don't have time to play with children." She stepped on his tail and he jumped up, swirling on her, as she turned her back away from him acting innocently.

"Woman…"He grated out angrily.

"Um…boss. I think we have bigger problems." Ginta pointed out. Kouga blinked once, then twice as all of the mist that had been, was rolling away rapidly. Ayame slowly turned facing the object of attention.

"Oh shit." Kouga swore loudly.

* * *

**She** blinked as the danger that had loomed over her, was voided from her image. The pain she had been prepaired, and the death that she was sure that had whispered in her ear, had vanished in a flick of white. 

She rolled over and looked in amazement as the dark sage stood, pierced through theshoulder by an energy sword of pure white.

"You would dare enter into a fight that is not yours?" He pulled it out and it disappatated, as if it had never had been.

Miyako went to stand up, only to find a hand outstretched, prepaired to help her. She looked at it's pale smoothness, her heart pounding wildly.

_Could it…is it…_

Tears splashed down softly and she looked into the beloved white eyes of Keio. He smiled down at her. She shakily grasped his hand, and she was standing by his side.

"You're life should have been mine witch." Miyako looked over her shoulder and turned toward her nemesis.

"Should it have? I dare say, if that is so, than I would not be standing." He stood, examining his staff for a brief moment. It slowly began to change shape, like a mirage. He turned towards her and the Sage, in eerie calmness, made to drive his now shaped glaive through her.

Miyako pushed Keio aside andpushed forward in an accelerated motion. A smooth arrow appeared from its white clothed sheath that was the miko's sleave adn plunged forward in a deadly thrust.

Both closed in upon each other. The victor unknown.

Miyako stumbled pasther dark equal.One step…two…

And didn't turn back until she heard him fall to the ground. There was nothing left to be seen of him. No evidence of his past existence.

She clutched her bleeding side and Keio raced to her before she fell. He tore the cloth of his robe and wound it tightly.

"You could have avoided that." He whispered harshly. That was the only thing exchanged between them in their breif moments together.

Bandages done, and Miyako's life in no immediate danger, Keio stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Miyako winced as she violently stood up. Keio turned to face her. He waited for what seemed an eternity.

"What I mean to say is...Keio...I-I um. I'm...I'm so sorry." She took a step towards him and her words began to tumble out in forms of appologies.

I didn't mean it. What I said. I didn't..." She whimpered.Keio was shocked at her vulnerability, all walls torn down. He grasped her shoulders gently. She looked down at the ground, in shame and cried. He pulled her face up and could tell she was trying to fight back all of her emotions as she furiously bit her lips.

He caressed her cheek.

"All is forgiven." He whispered. His breath on her face. A blush splashed her cheeks and he slowly bent down and met her lips. Their first kiss. The rain pounded on their warm bodies.

"Mew." Their kiss was broken as both pulled back in surprise and looked down at the soaked kitten.

"I was wondering when you would get here Kirara."

"What does that mean?"

"Kirara is to escort us. It seems both Inuyasha and Kagome are in need of assistance."

Kirara transformed and Keio helped Miyako on her back, before following suite.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru** stood in the shadows amongst the recoiling mist, starring at the large object. His expression seemed to darken nuancley. 

"I am too late in stopping it." He watched it in a waiting manner. The thing pulsed with a heart beat of dark energy. Spindly fibers covered the giant black egg, promising to kill any who were stupid enough to become trapped in the sticky poison web fibers.

"Very well. I shall see what form you choose Naraku. Then this Seshoumaru shall have the pleasure of causing your death."

* * *

**She **stood there limply, not caring about anything. Resigned to her fate of seeing these things. 

She felt numb.

You're worthless… 

_See what you've done…_

_The trouble you've caused…_

_You're no better…_

She could see an illusion of thousands dieing in the water. Like a mirror that reflects only the evil of the world. Her mind was buzzing softly and painfully. She felt like she was sinking into nothingness as her spirit broke more and more.

A whisper arose above the rest. One word. A single name. She felt the mist of cynicism around her beginning to lift.

**_No!…_**

_Don't listen…_

_Don't you think you've done enough…_

Tears fell painfully.

"Inu…Yasha…" The words were forced and refused to become more than whispers. She saw a body of clothed red and swathing silver pass over the water chimeras.

"Inu-yasha…Inu-Inu…Inuyasha…" She said it over and over again. The name. Tears fell down and the voices she had heard were fading as a new strength began to build within her.

"Inu…"She tensed up against everything that was bearing down on her.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice rang out like the cries of a warrior in the vast mountains. Something felt unleashed inside of her. She felt more alive than she could remember. Her thoughts were with such clarity, it almost scared her. She looked at his drifting body, being ripped by the current.

"Inuyasha." The vines exploded, and the pieces clung to the air, unmoving. Kagome stepped down. Long ivory fingers reached towards her, but turned to dust. She raced to him, nothing stopped her, though much tried. She stumbled, but her vision stayed on him.

_**I can't let him down…I can't…let him die…I won't…I refuse…I…I love him too much…he doesn't deserve…**_

She ran and found herself a little bit ahead. She stopped and reached for all she was worth, grabbing his Haori with her hand. She pulled, and tugged, but he wouldn't be released from the waters foul darkness. He began to slip away in the current from her fingers. She clung as tightly as her wet fingers would allow, but the river claimed him yet once again.

She stood up in anger as dry laughter became a dominating noise. Her whole body shook.

"How dare you. How dare you try to poses me? Naraku! You can't have me or him!"

_You have no choice…you can't get rid of me…_

His words echoed falsly and she knew what she had to do.

Mentally, she surrounded her trialing lover in a barrier of violet.

She held her hands out in front of her. They shook and trembled as they glowed a powerful aura of light. She plunged them into the bloody brook. At first nothing happened and laughter yet once again reined. Then, the splitting pain coursed through her body as her powers spilled over into the world of darkness. A wave of violent white covered everything.

Her body, weak form exersion, fell softly to the ground with her hair fanning out like a halo. Her hand splashed into the bubbling brook besides her. Before she could see the product of her efforts, consciousness abandoned her.


	74. The Babe, and Weaknesses

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **I am sincerely sorry that this chapter has been so disgracefully late. I honestly have not had time to do anything besides work and schooling. I know, it's unfair to have made you wait this long-I've been there-, but there was naught to be done about it. The up side-I have finished my Spirited Away fic, so I will have more time to concentrate on this story's completion.

2 more chapters left after this!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_Imperial Angel:_ Wow. I don't think I've quite been complemented like that. Short and sweet. :) I like to describe things! I'm glad you think I do well.

_feyfaery:_ Well if that chapter made you so exstatic, thenext three should satisfy youfor at least a month, ne:)

_Tanwen Whitefire:_ Naw, I admit. My story does take soem confusing twists. Sometimes I go back adn read it, and even I'm confused. Oh well, I can only improve, ne? I hope you like this chapter!

_Maroongoddess: _well, I tried to do spelling much better in this chapter, so hopefully it won't be distracting and its much better.

_Gothicgoddess19:_ But cliffies are soooo addicting! And fun!

_Half -demonChild17: _Well, I hope you liek this chapter as much as you did the last one!

_Rayame 325:_ Yah, Kagome has it tough, but it'll get better I'm sure. I'm glad you liked the Miyako/Keio fluff. :)

_dogdemoninuyashaadnkagome:_ Well, not soon, but updated with the last few to follow soon.

_Valese:_ Their condiiton shall further be stated in this chapter.

_I am Sango-chan:_I'm thrilled to hear it!

_Animefreak 808: _It's here! W/ more to follow!

* * *

**Chapter 74 **

**The Babe and Weaknesses**

* * *

She glided on the cold airs draft, letting it guide her to her destination-her mind too far away to actually concentrate on much else.

* * *

_Flashing Backwards_

* * *

_**"You're** heinesses, if I may ask a favor of you." Hosomi stepped forth quietly. The two rabbit Yukai looked at her with a cautious reverence._

"_You may ask." The queen said. Hosomi nodded in respect. _

"_As you have been told, a war is going on in the far east. I wish to join that quest, but I cannot put my charges in that kind of danger." _

"_And you wish to leave them in our care?" Hosomi nodded. _

"_We would be delighted. It's the least we could do, after our initial poor manners as hosts-being under the control of Naraku is no excuse." _

"_Thank you. You're hospitality shall not be forgotten. Should you however need aid or anything of importance from Master Sesshoumaru's castle, you may contact Anjou. He is a strong warrior demon currently in charge, and a friend of mine." The two nodded. _

"_Is that everything?" _

"_Yes that will be all. I take me leave immediately." She stepped out of the room_

* * *

_Flashing Forwards_

* * *

"There." Her instincts buzzed sharply. Her violet eyes narrowed, soaking up everything to be seen. A vast darkness surrounded the area and at the center was a huge pulsing egg covered in white sticky webs, like carefully spat saliva. 

_I'm not too late…it is just beginning…_

She surveyed the surrounding area and there was her master, and many others.

A huge crack was heard and miasma spewed forth from Naraku's egg. All warring seemed to cease. All either fled, stared in awe, or prepared for attack. Hosomi glided at a downward angle.

"Everyone! Those you would be fighting are not your enemy! The true enemy is just to show himself! Naraku is boiling forth! Now is the time for those of true heart, to follow me! Let us be freed of his dark tyranny and live our lives without fear! Fight for your homes, your families! For everything you hold dear!" She drew Shishurite forthright from its sheath in a dramatic gesture. It was soon evident who was to fight. She led the assault.

_Soon Naraku…soon you will die…if not by my hands, than by that of one of these beings...I swear it…_

* * *

**The** small barrier slowly dissapitated as the two figures awoke to consciousness. 

"Kagome?" A slow mumble and her lids fluttered.

"I'm okay." She whispered and sat up. Both were jolted awake the wail of a young child.

Kagome looked down at the baby. On instinct, she caressed its chubby little face and it stopped crying. He looked up into her face and gurgled. His eyes were a deep dark brown and his hair was nothing but a fuzzy black strands.

"We should kill it."

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. He grasped her shoulders.

"Kagome, I don't like it any more than you do, but if that thing is Naraku, than it should die." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, he isn't who he was. I took him from the cradle of his heart, before it was tainted. He still has a chance to grow up and be some one good."

"Kagome…"

"Look at him Inuyasha! He was just as scared and lonely and frightened there as I was! He isn't the demon-consumed man we have been fighting! He hasn't so much as killed a man!"

"But who's to say he won't?"

"Inuyasha, you have been given plenty of second chances, why not him?"

"Because he…"He faltered in his anger his hardened eyes glaring at the now sleeping child. Kagome's eyes looked deeply in his. Pleading for him to see that this child bore no malice. To prove that this child could grow up to be something different. He just needed the chance and the right upbringing. Inuyasha looked away. He turned his back to them both, crossing his arms and stood like stone. Only the brush of wind was heard.

"What are you going to do with him? You can't raise him, and I don't know who else would." She nodded.

"I know, but we can't kill him either. We'll think of something. I know we will. We've been in worse situations." So engulfed in their debate that they hadn't heard the others that were now around them, having traveled from not far by.

"Kagome!" She looked up startled at the wolf demon before her.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" He stared at the baby and shook his head.

"I was afraid this would happen. I knew I should have taken you with me while I could."

"Uh? What are you talking about?" He kneeled down in front of her and caressed her free hand, looking bitterly sad.

"Kagome, I just want you to know that my love is unfaltering, but I see that there must be another in your life." She looked down at the child.

"No! It's not what you think…"

"So, I will not burden you with myself any longer. I withdraw my proposal for you to be my mate, so then you can live with that worthless mutt without shame." Kagome blushed and was so shocked it was all she could do to swallow. Kouga stood up and looked at Inuyasha, who was equally shocked and embarrassed.

"Inuyasha, I truly don't know what she sees in you, but if she's happy, than that's all I care about. Just don't screw it up! If you hurt her, I swear, kid or no I will hunt you down and kill you with my own bare hands! Got that!" Kouga's pointed finger had nearly drilled a complete hole in Inuyasha's chest, and he was still too shocked dazed to retaliate against the wolf. Finally he nodded.

Taking that as an agreement, Kouga ran off with Hakaku and Ginta in tow.

Ayame stepped forward and kneeled. She sniffed the child confused.

"He smells familiar."

"Oh really?" Kagome scratched the back of her neck.

"Congratulations! I'm afraid I must be off. Got Naraku to kill and all. Though I am surprised that you would bring your own son out in battle. What were you thinking! Oh, never mind. I suppose Inuyasha can keep you safe enough, just be careful okay? Bye!" She jumped up and ran off to follow Kouga. Moriko bowed politely, while Natsuko brushed the situation off before following in suite.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked feeling faint. All she could do was shake her head.

"What ever. Damn wolf."

"Kagome!" A red ball of fuzz bombarded poor Kagome. He hugged her and cried loudly.

"We were so worried! You started acting weird then Inuyasha…and Sango and Miroku…and and…" He hiccupped painfully.

"Sango and Miroku? Where are they?" Instead of talking, he pointed to them and Inuyasha solemnly checked for their vitals. Kagome held her breath. It was one of the longest seconds she had ever lived.

"They're alive, but in no condition to fight." Kagome stood up, relieved, only to fall back.

"Ouch. My legs fell asleep."

"Kagome, I want you to stay here."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to destroy Naraku once and for all."

"Than I'mcoming with you!"

"No Kagome!" Startled, she jumped in surprised.

"I can't have you risking your life. Not this time." He looked regretfully at Kagome. She wanted to yell, and scream, and never leave his side. She swore she never would, but something…something in his eyes made her want to cry. She fell to her knees as he tore away.

"Inuyasha! Don't leave us behind! Come back here! Jerk!" Shippo was hoping mad at that point.

"That's enough Shippo." Kagome said softly. Kagome slowly crawled to Miroku and Sango, her legs all pins and needles and her energy completely dissapitated.

"But Kagome…"

"He was protecting me Shippo. Even I have to admit my limits. If I were to go fight Naraku now, I would only be in Inuyasha's way. I would put both of our lives in danger. I'm too exhausted to do anything right now." She lay down on her side in Sango's lap. She motioned Shippo to come. Snuggling the babe close to her breast. Shippo took refuge on Miroku's shoulder. A simple spell was placed to alert Kagome of any danger as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**They** encircled the manifestation of evil as close as they dared. Webs of sticky poison held it erect. Many had already lost their lives to it. 

"What is that?"

"That is Naraku, in a sense."

"Explain Keio." Miyako scrutinized the wonder in horrified awe. The air was permeated from all the evil energy that it gave off.

"Kagome separated the human from the demon in Naraku. While the human could live without the demon, the demon could not live without the human, because it was a manifestation of many demons. There was too much chaos between them and a solid form could not be contained. However; greed, anger, lust, thirst for revenge, and hate; all of the dark emotions are binding together to form into one demon."

"And what of the human Naraku?"

"Now a mere babe."

"Surely Kagome has had it killed by now."

"No. It is to live."

"What? But that could cause another war greater than this one! If that child is left to live…"

"Miyako, trust Kagome. She may not know exactly what she is doing, but she has a good heart and a strong reserve of power. Neither has let her down yet." Kirara circled one last time before making way to their needed destination.

There on the ground, lying against a broken wall stood a small huddled a small camp of worn out warriors. Kirara smoothly landed before them.

"Foolish girl. She used too much of her own power in defense. What exactly transpired here?" Keio shook his head.

"Not even I know for sure."

"The boy isn't here."

"Nor will he be. He has already come and gone."

"What? Such a stupid arrogant…very well. Let us tend them. Fate is not known for patience." Kirara mewed in her kitten like body, licking Sango's face.

Miyako knelt down in front of Kagome, examining the babe in her warm grasp. It was young and still held an innocence. Still, there seemed to be a delicate scar in its soul. Weather it healed or not, only time would tell.

How tempting it was to grab its tiny throat. To shake its head to and fro. To throttle it into an oblivion. To rid this world of him.

_At last…even if I had the will to kill the child…he is not mine to kill…his time for death has come and gone…until that of its natural disappearance to dust…Let us all hope that Kagome has chosen right…I nay tarry to wonder what would have come to pass had it indeed been Kikyo in her place…_

Keio placed a palm on the chest of Sango and Miroku, while Miyako did like wise to Kagome. Together they gave strength to the warriors of the feudal era, and possibly the last hope to end Naraku's reign.

* * *

**Ayame **amazingly kept up with the demon wolf. While at his same pace, she was constantly giving him side way glances. 

"What?" He growled in irritation. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Why did you let her go like that? You very well know that the child was not hers, or any of the others that were accompanying her. So why did you…" She let her sentence hang. She thought that he wouldn't answer, but at last, after a sigh, his voice came out with a note of pale sadness…maybe even regret?

"Because I had to. Something transpired between her and that disgraceful mutt. Something that I can't break. I'm too late. Her heart will never be mine." Ayame looked ahead of them, hear heart beating like a slave forced to work.

Webs clung to the ground. The closer to the _thing_ they got, the thicker the forest of webry became.

They were getting close.

They weren't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **yay! And the good news is that I'll be updating again! B/c I have the last 2 chapters typed up and are currently being edited-and I promise that they'll be up this week, for sure! Nothing can stop me! Well...except for a world-wide spread of computer crashes/viruses, in which case delivering it might take a while. 


	75. Naraku's New Form

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Wohoo! 1 More chapter to go after this! I am on a roll!

* * *

Shout it outs!

_MaroonGoddess: _Well, one more chapter after this. Yah, its sad that its ending, but I think its been really needing it for a while.

_feyfaery!_Es muy divertido habalr en espanol! Lo quiero hace. So, back to english :) Yah, I'm sorry. Its been forever since I had updated and even I forgot a few things. So, the good news is no more delays fro this story, the last chapter should be up this wekend. yay!

* * *

Chapter 75 

Naraku's New Form

* * *

**Shunraun** and Shurran stopped. Everyone had stopped and they looked at the angelic being. She flew through the air with grace and precision, like nothing that has ever been seen before. Her hair like a stream of fire with a flash of lightning through the front, eyes like purple diamonds, and sword like a bringer of death. Her presence however was not what commanded their full attentions. It was her speech. Her words cut through everyone and they knew what she spoke was true. 

"Let us follow her brother." He agreed. They moved with the valley of beings, careful not to tread on the dead and dieing.

Shurran felt the need for revenge swell within her chest. The hot lava pumped through her veins and sour tears threatened to scald her skin. Blood dripped from her clenched palms venomously.

_I will avenge your death Gertty…now is the time…no child will ever suffer what you have gone through…never…NEVER…_

* * *

**Kagome** was the last to wake up. Keio had to cut the reserves he was going to give to fully replenish Miroku, Sango and Kirara with to help Miyako with her. 

She blinked, confused. She met Miyako's eyes. Then looked down at the child held closely to her breast. It was an awkward moment.

"Kagome! You're all right!" Sango pushed forward and hugged her adopted younger sister fondly, tears falling out of joy. Shippo of course couldn't miss out on the action, and Kirara mewed with glee as she licked everyone's faces. Kagome sat up and the stood, with Miroku's help. He then hugged her, glad to know that she was safe. Kagome smiled at them. It was good to be with everyone in seemingly good health. Everyone that is except…and then her smile faltered.

"You're right. You must hurry if you want to help him. Naraku is freeing himself and danger is upon us." Miyako said just as self-important as ever-but Kagome caught something in her voice, or maybe her eyes.

"Thank you." She said kindly to her old sensei. Miyako felt a joy well up in her breast, Pride, and a humble thankfulness.

"Will the both of you be accompanying us?" Keio shook his head in response to Miroku.

"No. We used up all of our reserves." Miroku inclined his head in humble gratitude.

"Thank you." Sango said. Kirara roared as she transformed.

"But, him…" Kagome looked down at the little boy who was still sleeping.

_He must be very tired…after crying and wailing…so much pain in Naraku's heart…he was the only goodness left…_

"Kagome, What will you do with the child after all of this?" She shook her head and looked up at Miyako. The older priestess looked down upon the child, not with hate, but more with contempt. Possibly hope. Both conflicting emotions danced and intermingled with in her.

"If you wish. I will take the child for you, and find him a caring home." Kagome smiled, almost sadly.

_He hasn't been mine for very long…but I still feel attached…I can't keep him…I'm not ready…but maybe someday…_

"Take good care of him." She handed the naked babe into Miyako's open and experienced arms. Miyako wrapped him in what sleeves she had left and protected him from the cold. He didn't even protest in his sleep.

"Kagome, you should at least name him." Keio said. She stood and thought, looking at him.

_What kind of name can I give him...obviously not Naraku...even if it is...or was his name...soemthing that can bring hope...this little boy..._

And finally smiled.

"Kiyoshi, pure child." Keio smiled in approval.

_How ironically appropriate…he is the pureness that was Naraku…and as a babe…he is as pure as any other…_

"You should leave." Miyako looked at the miasma. "And take great caution about yourselves." Sango fastened her mask tightly, and the others looked ready to fight, no matter what was to come.

Soon, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were air born leaving Miyako and Keio to care for the child.

"You know, I don't think there are too many mothers who can afford to take a child in., with the famine coming, and all…" Keio said looking at the babe. Miyako looked up at him-startled. Slowly her mind was thinking again as she looked down at little Kiyoshi. A tiny hand, not even the size of her fully graceful palm, reached out. She took its tiny fingers between her own. The babe wrapped his hands around her finger and opened his large brown eyes in innocent wonder. A part of her heart began to melt.

"I don't think any of the others at home in the shrine would object. So many of them delight in children. He would not lack in attention. And it would be wisest to keep him under close care, you know, just in case…" Kiyoshi began to nod off to sleep again, but not before a little 'coo' bubbled out.

"Of course, just in case…" They both smiled at each other in secret agreement.

and then they were gone, seemingly from the very earth. For they were not to be seen again for quite some time.

* * *

**"Down there!"** Kagome cried. A small dot of red was running at a rapid pace, flashed of silver trailing. Kirara flew right next to him and he stopped in surprise. 

"What the hell!" The cloth around his face a minor protection from the miasma obvious to come, muffled his voice.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you alone."

"But…."

"No buts. We're coming with you." Kagome said sternly.

"Don't worry about us! I can take care of Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"You know Inuyasha, there is no use in any farther objections. Unless you feel like fighting all of us." Miroku said knowing full well Inuyasha had no say in the matter.

"What about the kid?"

"I gave him to Miyako." Inuyasha looked stupid for a moment.

"YOU what!"

"It's alright Inuyasha. I trust Kagome's judgment. She had no way of keeping the child, and Miyako and Keio do. If there had been a problem, Miroku and I would have interjected." Sango patted his back.

"Guys! We have a huge problem!" Shippo pointed at the hatching egg. The ground started to rumble and shake. This broke off the conversation and settled things with immediance.

"Take cover!" Shippo squealed. Kirara landed and they all huddled. The rumbling grew louder and closer, threatening to overwhelm them.

Kagome threw up a barrier, just as a miasmic avalanche of deadly proportions plowed over them. It seemed to last forever. Kagome held the trembling Shippo.

The quaking ground seemed to calm itself and silence prevailed.

They looked when they thought it was over, but there was nothing to see. A dense cloud of black miasma covered everything.

A cold wind blew over, clearing the miasma, giving everyone the chills.

"What was that?" Shippo almost whimpered.

"Nothing good." Miroku whispered. They stood up. The huge egg had crumbled to the ground and there in its stead was a giant ugly beast.

"At last! The time has come!" A horribly unearthly laugh curdled the edges of every nook and corner.

Kagome stood up, more angry than scared.

"Naraku! You're going down!" She yelled. If they weren't in so much danger, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would have almost thought it comical. Like they way she told Inuyasha sit. The big bad Inuyasha. Same thing, much bigger proportions.

The spider like beast with eight legs, a human torso, kelpish hair, long sharp bird of prey talons, and glowingarachnid red eyes looked right at her.

"And I owe it all to you. Here. Let me make your cross over to death quick, in repayment!" A web mingled with long deformed claws came right at her. She shot an arrow and it disappeared in a bright purple flame.

Before Naraku launched a retaliatory attack, thousands of demons and humans alike assaulted him. A barrage of constant assailments struck him with force, but only few actually looked to have caused any really damage.

"Come on!" Sango cried, thankful for the distraction. Kagome slid onto Inuyasha's back comfortably as the rest stuck with Kirara. They pushed forward.

"He has so many of them."

"What?"

"Jewel shards. They're all over his body."

"Then we'll just have to take them out."

Naraku spewed out miasma, killing hundreds, only for them to be replaced. Lightning struck his gigantic form, whip lashings marred his new body, Claws gnashed at his supple skin, Fire licked his legs, leaves of razor sawed at his side, and certain places of him were frozen together. Even with all of this, the fight seemed even.

"Wind Scar!" A wound was created, only to be healed instantly.

A web of ooze spewed forth and caused many to get stuck. A winged angel dove from the sky, sword at hand, only to be struck and tumble down wards in confusion. Naraku was gaining lost ground. Nothing seemed to affect him. No sword, Tokijin orTetsusaiga, could pierce its flesh to fatal margins.

Kagome let forth an assailment of arrows. They screamed through the air, a moment of hope, only to fade away. They seemed to do the longest lasting harm, but even they weren't enough.

Sango and Miroku had disappeared. Wherever they were, they were doing the best they could, and probably a lot of hurt on Naraku.

It was a whirled mass of confusion. The only object was to kill Naraku.

At points Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru, then Kouga, and many others, but never long enough to determine if they really had been there.

Then there were the occasions when friend turned upon comrade in confusion.

This was no war. This was aslaughtering, amasacre.

"Nothings happening. His skin is too thick." Kagome and Inuyasha circled the immortal monster.

Blood filled their nostrils as did miasma-sometimes making it hard to breath. Even if they made it out alive, nightmares would surely follow them.

Naraku laughed and mocked. It seemed the more one attacked him, the stronger and more immunized he became. And the more he laughed. And the more death swept others into its barred claws.

"Inuyasha, what if we attacked him from the inside?"

"Are you stupid?" She smacked the back of his head.

"I'm serious. Remember when we first met Ayame? And then the Hairball demon attacked? Kouga was swallowed up by it, and destroyed it from the inside."

"There's just one problem, how are we going to get in?"

"I don't know? It's the best I could come up with. Nothing else seems to be working." Kagome was sure Inuyasha had ignored her idea.

A demon fell right in front of them. Webs entangled its body adn his very life seemed to drain away.

Inuyasha swerved sharply to the left.

Kirara's roar could be heard above the screaming. Inuyasha again swerved sharply, and bid to the air.

"Over there!" Kagome pointed and Inuyasha was there in an instant. He cut her loose from the web that claimed her paw, just as Sango and Miroku came forth from a mass of webry themselves.

"Kirara!" Sango cradled the small kitten in her arms. A large sword wizzed pass them dangerously and flew upwards into the spiders gut. A flash of blinding light caused all to look away. When it was again as dark as night, they saw a small wound, fighting to close.

"Sango, Miroku! Attack him underneath at one spot together! right there! Striaght for that bastard stomach." Inuyasha ordered.

"What?" Kagome looked down at him surprised.

"You said you wanted to try it on the inside, didn't you? Nows as good a time as any."

Acting quickly, Miroku and Sango put their weapons together, and Sango launched the Hiraikotsu. For a moment, as both her boomerang and Miroku's staff struck, they thought they had made it, but the wound began to heal, leaving the weapons to be dropped into the downtrodden hands of their owners.

"Need a hand?" The wolf tribe appeared out of now where.

"Kouga! Ayame!" Kagome cried.

"Hey sis!" Hakakku and Ginta waved and she did like wise. Two she wolves stood bye, one gave a curt nod and the other a shy wave.

"I'll help too." A light squeaky voice came.

"And me." Said her big brother Shunran.

"Don't count me out." Hosomi limped forward, not looking as bad as her tumble may have lead others to think.

"We're up to the challenge." Touran smiled, with her excited sister, Kauran ready for action behind her. It was good to be reunited with their other two siblings. Now they felt unstoppable.

They all looked at each other. The demon wolf tribe, Panther tribe, as well as a new ally, Hosomi had come together. Odd sometimes that the necessity and will to live can bring the most opposite of beings together.

"This is no time for chit chat! You better be ready mutt. You screw this up and I'm going for you personally." Kouga cried.

"Attack on three!" Hosomi cried, Shishurite in hand.

"One…two…three!"

Such a unified force has never again been created in history. The power, swiftness, and strength was incomparable.

Many went forward and struck with their body or weapons in a giant leap. Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff, laced with ofudas swung forcefully, bid forward by Shippo's foxfire. Not just the small group who had initially volunteered either. Many other warriors had thought of the same thing and attacked the rondevoue point as well. All the efforts combined forced a gaping hole to be made.

"Here we go." Inuyasha soared through the air and cleared it through just as the hole closed behind them.

It was eerie and completely silent.Darkness surrounded them and their senses seemed dulled. As a few moments passed, shapes became visible and sound became quite dominant.

A bubbling noise was heard and dimly, they could see a lake of lava like substance and floating islands scattered about.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha sniffed the dead air.

"From the smell of it, I'd say the stomach." A screech deafened them and shook them forcefully. Kagome fell. Inuyasha's quick hand kept her safe from the lava by inches.

"Clumsy wench." He set her down safely. They stayed like that in brief contemplation when a bright glow grabbed their attention.

The Shikon No Tama around her neck began to pulsate.

"This can't be good. What now?"

"I guess we'll find out." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga in an impressive flame of light just as the walls began to move unnaturally.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Root like appendages grabbed for her from the rear.

"Tetsusaiga!" They fell but crawled to her. A new one lashed and threw him quite a distance away. He landed-narrowly-on safe footing and tried to reach Kagome, who was trapped, like a victim in a snake pit. He dove for her and leapt into the air. His foot was caught by one of those _things_ and pulled him down.

"Damn." He stood his ground firmly, hacking at anything that came at them.

"I think they're after the jewel!"

"Then make sure they don't get it!" He cut through a rather thick worm like beast.

_I can't beat them like this…damn…now what…_

"Can't you do anything Kagome?" She shook her head.

"Arrows alone don't work, and I can't make a barrier." They were stuck in a situation they weren't sure how to get out of. A fast paced situation, it made things hard to concentrate and think through. there was only that moment of reaction. The moment that your instincts kick in and rule over all thoguht, all emotion, and was the only thing that kept you alive.

Kagome looked at her unstable surroundings.

_Think girl think…what can we do…he's even stronger on the inside…nothing works against him…as soon as we strike him…he heals…my powers alone aren't strong enough…and neither is Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga…but…what if…_

"Inuyasha, use your Backlash Wave."

"Are you kidding? We'll be killed if I use it here."

"Just do it!"

"Bossy wench. Here it goes." He found the opposite air currents, like he would for the wind scar, and brought Tetsusaiga down in a forceful arc.

"Backlash Wave!" a colossal amount of power was relinquished. So strong was it that Inuyasha was impressed, never before had any of his attacks been this great. Instead of the five tornadoes, he now had millions of them, all cutting and slashing at Naraku's intestines. The acid began to splash malevolently Inuyasha went to go protect Kagome, even thoguh she too wore a fire rat haori similar to his for protection.

_She can find trouble anywhere she goes..._

An object wizzed past him, followed by aglow of light, weaving itself into his attack, making it stronger. Naraku's stomach was blazing with an eerie light from all of the activity.

_Kagome…the sooner we get out...the better..._

He stood with her, making sure no harm came to her. Her hair fluttered behind her wildly. Never before had she used this much power, or concentrated on something with so much force.

_With the Shikon shards still in him, this won't do anything…but if I can somehow help direct Inuyasha's Back lash Wave towards them…maybe they'll be forced out…and then…hopefully…_

Inuyasha watched in amazement of her control. Slowly, she knocked arrow after arrow, releasing the, all in different directions. Everything broke up to follow them.

Instead of slowing, the Backlash Wave seemed to get stronger and more out of control. Ruptures in the stomach began to become evident. Everything shook violently.

"We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head.

"Not yet!" She closed her eyes. Naraku screamed, barraging their ears, and causing them to ache fiercely. One howl after another. A large whole pierced the stomach and all of its juices were flowing out. They were being pulled forward by the new acidic current.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her just as she lost all control of her body and began to sink to her knees.

With her tucked safely in his arms, her ran, jumping from island to island, avoiding the acid, and leapt through the large gaping wound. They descended through the air at an ethereal slow pace. She held him closely and he held her tightly, wanting with every fiber of his body for at least her to survive. Surely no one could fall from such a height and live.

Wind whipped their helpless bodies and gravity seemed determined to claim them.

Time stopped and all they could hear was each other's breathing and hearts pounding.

Their bodies seemed moleded into one.

Kagome's nails dugg into his back, as if it would bring her closer to him. Her cheeks burned. She felt safe and warm. Tears fell from her face like large droplets of rain. Her heart seemed to break.

_I just want to be with him...I have to tell him...if we die...Inuyasha...I want to tell you...to tell you that I've never regretted a moment being with you..._

Inuyasha felt her heart thump, her nails dig into him, and he held her all the tighter, never wanting to let go. One of her tears splashed his face. Emotions covered his heart, like spring water racing down a mountainside.

_Kagome...I never wanted it to end this way...I regret doing things...but I never want to regret not doing...not doing what has to be done...I have so much to say..._

"Kagome I…"

"Inuyasha…"

Their confessions were broken off, as they had came dangerously close to falling into the lake of carnage that was the body of Naraku spilling from the inside out.

"Need a lift!" Kirara swung down, With Sango and the others on her back, and caught the both of them as they neared the ground. She swooped up; mission accomplished and flew into the dark sky.

"Are we dead yet?" Kagome poked her head up.

"Nope. Not even close."She yawned. Her body trembled, suddenly suffering from all of the drama, of life and death and a possible confession of her true affections.

"Good cause I could use the sleep." Without any more words, her lids fell heavily. Even if she had wanted to stay awake and witness the finishing touches of Naraku's demise, her body would have fought her to a punishing degree.

Kirara circled the gruesome sight along with Shippo farther ahead carrying Miroku in the air. They circled the air, and didn't leave until there was no doubt that Naraku was dead.

Thousands yelped and cheered below them. They truly were heroes.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** The next chapter will conclude this story. I hope you liked it. And please, if you would in your reviews, tell me what you liked the most about the story-whether it be the POV, a certain scene, a pattern, or anything, and other stuff you liked/disliked about the story. I really appreciate all of it-it helps me improve!

I admit, this chapter was a little corny in some parts-but hey! Whats wrong with a little bit of veggies in your diet?


	76. Epilogue

**Disclaimers Notice**: The only thing I own is the way in which I chose to use the characters and setting (oh, and a few of my own creations…)

**Authors Beginning Note: **Alas, as all things must begin, they too must end. Who am I de try and defy such logic? Thus said- I bid you read, not with a heavy heart, but a heart greatful to have been engaged in a tale of tragidy, epic woe, adn on light of love. One with joy that a story had existed at all, and if you should feel the need to weep, than weep for the painful grammatical errors I may have made.

It seems strange to think that this was my very first fic, and yet wil not be my last. And to think that this fic inspired me to such a degree as it has! It has spurned me forward! To make a new being!

Um yah. Alittle over dramatically carried away. It's the emotions. LOL.

See my future comings at the bottom of this page.

* * *

Shout it outs!

Tanwen Whitefire: LOL. That was fun to hear. :) I'm glad you approve

foxysessy: Longer? Longer you say? Thats a first. :) Normally I keep getting asked how many chapters are left, or when this story will end, or if I think I've gotten a bit too carried away witht the stories length. :) So thank you:)

inuyasha101: Wow. Rivaling Brian Jaques? That is quite a compliment-though I myself have never quite taken too much of an interest in his books.

I'm glad you really think I'm that good of an author. However, I don't think there will be a sequal, but who knows what the future may bring.

MaroonGoddess: Yes, too many characters I guess can get a little uninteresting. Soemthing I'll hold in future fics. And here is the last and final chapter of this Fiction.

feyfaery: and if I were to say no:)

* * *

**Chapter 76 **

**Epilogue**

* * *

**"Look** Mom! I think she's waking up!" 

"Souta, go grab your grandfather!"

Kagome slowly felt herself float to consciousness. Everything was hazy and blurred. Her mind was nothing but soft fuzz. She yawned widely and stretched before trying to assess the situation.

"Is it time for school already?" She mumbled. She grabbed her alarm and felt her insides freeze.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She jumped and fell out of bed, so wrapped up in her blankets was she.

"Kagome! Settle down, it's Saturday. You don't have school." She let out a sigh. Then her thoughts reassessed itself and she remembered everything that she could but couldn't puzzle as to why she had come to be home.

"Kagome!" The old man scuttled over to her, before she had time to even interject with a question, and hugged her.

"Hey gramps!"

"Kagome! You're awake! Mom and Grandpa have been so worried! And then I beat Kichiro at Mortal Combat and he told me stories, and at school everyone was wondering about you, And Inuyasha brought you back mom thought she was going to faint but he had to leave and go do something, and I'm not exactly sure what, but I guess that doesn't matter and then Hojo…" his mouth went on and on.

"Oh Kagome! It's been so long!" Her mother wept and held Kagome tightly.

"When he brought you back in one piece I was so grateful but then you wouldn't wake up and we weren't sure what quite to do!"

_Inuyasha..._

Kagome's thoughts whispered. She looked around but he was not to be seen and her heart took a small wrench. However her attention was redrawn back to her sobbing mother, talking non-sense brother, and calm grandfather.

"We didn't know if you were ever coming back! It took you like ages to come back! It got so long we had to tell everyone that you went to boarding school! You know, two months is a long time. I know you said one month, but I was sure you were coming home. Then when you did get home you slept for like a whole week! I don't think I could sleep that long, but I knew you would come back home. Especially if Inuyasha was with you…"

"Souta! Quit that racket and get your sister something to eat." His grandpa said.

"Ah. But I have a whole bunch I need to tell sis."

Needless to say the house was in a huge fuss over Kagome for quite a while, and when all of her classmates had been informed of her arrival at home, she found herself in a mess of stories.

"What was prep school like?"

"Someone said you were in Switzerland, did you get to go skiing?"

"Did you get to talk with the Eskimos?"

"Were they nice to you?"

"Did you get to tackle a python?"

"Did you have to eat caviar?"

Kagome smiled graciously and evaded the questions as best as possible. All the while, not sure weather to thank or curse her grandfather and Souta for all of the stories 'extras' that had been added to her experience.

She talked to Arimi that week; who was sure she had moved because she had taken Hojo away from her. Kagomi was wrapped in a fierce hug of sobs.

_I've worried so many...especially since they think I get sick so easily...and then I disappear for almost two months._

After Kagome assured her that this wasn't true, Arimi was happy. The two were joined by Yuka and Eri and all of them went to the mall. It was good to be back home after so long. To be with something she could have lost and had taken for granted.

The next morning however was a different adventure.

* * *

Kagome peaked her eyes open as she felt someone watch her. 

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was a whisper, though she didn't know why. Her heart pounded furiously like never before, adn she too felt the rising temperature flush her cheeks.

"Kagome..." His eyes seemed to swim with conflicting emotion as he watched her.

"I got worried. I didn't see you and Souta said that you hadn't stayed." He nodded.

"There was a lot of stuff that needed to be done. Naraku's barial ground seems to be a breeding place for demons, so the monks and priestesses have been trying to purify it, While a few of us fend the demons off as they go to attack them." A new fear gripped Kagome.

"What about Sango and Miroku? Kirara? Shippo?"

"Keh. As if anything could kill them." A silence prevailed and Kagome looked down at her lap. She felt like she would burst with tears. From relief, and joy. Sorrow, and pain. So much emotion welled in her then that she couldn't help but let a sob escape from her. She hadn't had time to cry before now.

Inuyasha pulled her close and hugged her. Stroking her hair fondly as she wept so many tears into his Haori. He closed his eyes and let the sharp tang of salt water roll over him, the reigning noise of sobs and hiccups blanket his ears, her racking body shake against his skin,as he cradled her. He too silently shared in her pain.

Slowly, after a while, her storm had subsided and she took comfort into his warmth, holding him tightly, willing him never to let go. As he grasped her frail bodyas if she would disappear into a mysterious mist-leaving him helpless.

* * *

"**You **don't say." The man took another swig of sake. 

"You had to have been there to see it. Well, the Miko and her ferocious Yukai lover dove straight into the monsters belly."

"Get out of here!"

"Its true!"

"What where they thinking!"

"You know, I figure that since they's heros, theys crazy, and there ain't no one who knows what them crazies think, so any way, they dived into Naraku's belly, and the next thing you know, he explodes into a thousand pieces! Hundreds of tornadoes and violet lights everywhere!

"And then what happened!" The first guy set down his sake.

"The two flew out of the monsters belly, like angels who suddenly forgotten to fly, whispering lovelets to each other, prepared for death."

"Come on, Theys heros. Heros don't die!"

"Well, they'd be the first if I was lyin, so no they didn't die. Instead, they fell down so far to the ground, that its hardly conceivable anyone could save them, thenthe rarest of rare Taiyuokai, almost last of her tribe, swooped down like a crazy hawk-her and her fire cat pet-and off they flew off, following a large squished orange in the sky with a monk reining it." The crowd he had collected sat back in their tavern chair in awe.

"Must a been a mighty powerful monk to ride a large squished orange like that."

"The best o' the best (hic). TO be travelin with miko and dat demon. Can you imagine a powerful group like dat. Ain't nothing of the likes."

"And where are they now?" He shrugged.

"I reckon no one rightly knows, but you watch. They'll come when there's danger again. Its what heroes do."

"If that's so, you think they'll save us from the famine?" Said a younger boy, obviously not a regular to the tavern. The man swirled a round and laughed, grasping the boy by one shoulder.

"Your confused. Thems heros, not farmers. They can't perform complete miracles."

"So they do half miracles?" They men laughed and had a merry drink.

"Boy, heros come to save the day when there ain't no one else willin to step up. Heros are an ordinary being with more guts to do whats right than the other yellow bellied birds that lie in the gutter, and weep for their miserable lives."

"And morals!"

"Yah, a good portion of thems gotsh moralsh too. Ash it is, there's plenty o' people left, with plenty o' heart and couraged renewed. They didn't go to war for nothing. And thatsh is whatsh going to get them through itsh."He finished on a slurring note, obviously being affected by the sake. The boy looked at the man in wonder, before walking off and digesting what he'd just been told.

The drunkard polished off his tale, with well the worth of exaggeration, and more early on detail, until he could sense that any more and he'd loose his audience. He broke off and sat back.

"By golly. You just wouldn't believe it."

"Nope. But I was there and saw the whole thing. I swear it on my old dead great ma's grave I do." He took a sip of Sake and relished the feeling of telling a good story, which of course was much later exaggerated to even greater lengths, becoming a modern legend.

* * *

"**Oh **no you don't!" Miyako chased after the young crawling child. Keio appeared out of nowhere and scooped him up in his arms. He giggled and put his hand on Keio's cold nose. 

"Ko!" He squealed and then squirmed, arms reached out to Miyako.

"Mi!" Keio handed him to her.

"Such a bundle of mischief." Miyako shook her head.

"But I'm a cute one though."

"I was talking about the child." Miyako said with a serious face, but her eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"Priestess Miyako, you and Keio are wanted in the village." A Miko interrupted, opening the insulated shutter screen doors, causing a cold winter wind to blow through. The fire that served to heat the shrine in the middle of the floor, quaked lightly, but not even the wind was a match to its feriousity.

She quickly closed it.After giving a full account of the importance, she spied the little rugrat and put on an innocent face.

"If you want, I'll take care of Kiyoshi for you." Miyako pretend to scrutinize the young Miko, and Keio laughed. The miko felt intimidated. She stood there, almost sweating as the woman before her-10 years her seniority, looked down upon her, girl still full of childish whims.

"Very well." She kissed the top of the precious child's head and handed him over. The messenger sighed with relief, and Keio winked at her in assurance.

"But watch him carefully. Anything he can reach or get into, he will." Miyako put on her outer winter parka and stepped out with Keio.

"Oh I will ma'am. I'll make sure he's all right."

The couple laughed once the door was shut.

"How long do you think this one will last?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling about her. She's quite stubborn." Keio contemplated. Miyako looked up at him. The sun ahead glared at the snow above, of which Keio seemed to blend into, like an arctic fox. His white fur cape barely rustled as he moved. Flakes fell from a few trees above, landing upon his perfect white hair, not knowing where the flake began and the strands ended. He seemed to be a king of winter. It took her breath away.

Strange how she had never noticed such things before.

She grabbed his hand, feeling almost as if he would suddenly disappear into its snowy vastness, and not wishing it to be so. He squeezed her hand warmly, making her heart flutter.

And that is how they appeared before the village not more than a half mile away.

* * *

"**Lord **Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Rin sat underneath the tree as it rained. Not a good season to travel, and yet Sesshoumaru had insisted. 

"Impudent girl. Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru with such silly questions." Jakan replied, trying to hide the fact that he was cold all the same.

Ah and Un snapped at Jakan who jumped and found another source of protection from the rain, all the while pouting.

Sesshoumaru looked out at the bleak and empty cold plains. Somehow his heart not as icy as he would have his onlookers believe.

* * *

"**Mistress **Hosomi!" 

"I'll be there in a minute! Now Anjou, I think if we moved the defense over…" She stopped in mid-sentance as she felt a light pressure on her cheek come and then go. Her cheeks turned a flushed red. She turned and there was no longer anyone in the room with her.

She gingerly touched the spot, not quite comprehending the feelings rising up in her.

"Mistress Hosomi! If you could come immediately! The boy! Why you should hear him!" Hosomi quickly left the room, her mind not quite fixated on the problem.

"You called?" She looked at the boy sitting at the desk, learning as he aught to until further notice was given as to what to do with him.

"Why lands sakes, why don't you tell her boy?" Hosomi looked at the maid in confusion.

"Muh-my s-s-s-sister Sango. I w-want to s-see m-my sis-s-ster Sa-Sango." He managed, though stuttering. Hosomi looked at him, and his cheeks glowed brightly. She stood there a good while, not sure she understood what had just transpired.

"How…?"

"I dunno, one minute he was just reading to himself and the next he started saying what he just told you!" Hosomi picked up kohaku's book.

…_the Taijiya is a clan of strong-though human-clan of demon slayers, having killed …_

"Taijiya. M-my sister Sango and I…" He stopped, almost as if talking more would choke him to death.

_So…these two are all that remains of the taijiya's…well…he hasn't imposed any threat to us, and I believe Master Sesshoumaru mentioned a Taijiya on one of his…encounters with his younger Hanyou brother…and she hasn't so far been mentioned as a threat…Perhaps...we could make allies of them...this should prove quite interesting…_

"Well then. I guess we'll have to get this Sango for you." She turned around and her cheeks turned ever more crimson, as she stepped back in surprise.

"Shall I dispatch a team?" Anjou said with a smirk. All she could do was nod and he was again gone.

"My. What strange things are happening today." She chocked out when she thought she could speak. She shook her head, trying to calm her flipping stomach.

* * *

"**Are **you sure about this Shurran?" The red headed panther demon nodded. 

"There is still a lot I want to learn."

"But we've just been reunited!" Shunraun said in surprise. Kauran huffed, glaring at her sister who had the audacity to leave so soon.

"I don't see why you can't learn when you're with us. We're a family…" Touran held up a hand to silence her and then walked up to Shurran. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"There comes a time when all of us must grow on our own. I misunderstood you when you first left. Now I truly think I know what you've been trying to say. I give you leave. Go now if you must, but let us part as siblings, and not enemies." Shurran wiped away a few stray tears and nodded.

Yet once again the Panther tribe was parted, but the hope that someday they would be reunited was strong.

Shurran stopped and looked across the plains, the world that was hers to cross.

For her, it was to be a new beginning.

* * *

"**Uh**…um Ayame…" She turned and looked at Kouga with her cheerful smile. 

He gulped loudly.

"Yes Kouga?" He looked up to his far left, scratching his neck in a fidgety manner while his cheeks turned red.

"Um…here." He said, handing her a purple flower.

She took it and held it delicately, as if it contained her very soul. Her head fell, and her hair covered her face. Little sniffles were caught atrociously in Kouga's ear, causing him to jump in startled dismay.

"Wha! Why are you crying! What did I do now!"? He was frantic. Ayame looked up, tears of joy splashing the corners of her eyes, a bright smile on her face and Kouga was even more confused.

"Kouga!" She squealed and dove right at him. Her lips met his and he was dumbstruck. She pulled back, and skipped away like a little schoolgirl humming, placing her flower in her hair.

Kouga just stood there.

"Way to go boss!"

"Striking it lucky with the lady." Hakaku and Ginta said.

"It's about time he did something right." Natsuko raised and eyebrow and walked off, Mariko by her side giggling.

"Wait until we tell the rest of the gang." Ginta said with enthused excitement at having the latest gossip. Kouga stiffened.

"You utter one word…" He threatened; they both gulped visibly and disappeared.

It seemed however that everyone had found out one way or another, because when he got back to the encampment filled with the thieves from Elodia, warriors, Youkai, and others who had chosen to follow him after the war, it was quite a celebration, not to mention the buzz on everyone's lips.

What a pickle to be in.

* * *

**Kagome **looked over at the alarm clock the next morning,that visciously shone a bright red 5:00 AM. Her body trilled with deadly anger. 

"Inuyasha Sit boy! Sit boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Damn woman! What's your problem! I was just seeing if you were ever going to wake up! Naraku may be dead, but we still have Jewel shards to collect!"

"I'll show you awake!" She chased after him with a full artillery of shoes at hand out of the house and through the back yard. Ms. Higurashi laughed as she stirred the pancake mix and looked out of the window. It was good to have her daughter back home, and her hopeful son in law.

_The only thing I could wish for…are a few little grand kids…running about and tugging each other's hair…maybe they'll have cute little doggy ears…oh well…I guess these things take time…I can wait…_

"What's with the noise?" Souta said coming downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was lopped to one side and tassled form not having been groomed as soon as he woke up and his PJ's were still wrinkled from the nights sleep.

"Kagome's awake." She said cheerfully.

* * *

**They **all waited at the well. No one was for sure when she would come back. Inuyasha had gone to get her, but…. 

What if she was still asleep? What if it took years, and she still didn't wake up?

Shippo constantly recalled a fairy tale that Kagome had told him. About a young Woman trapped in a tower surrounded by sharp vined flowers, forever sleeping until the one she loved kissed her.

"Do you think…?"

"Wait." Miroku said. Sango looked into his eyes, her hand tightly squeezing his. He gave her a reassuring smile. She looked back at the Bone eaters well.

"Maybe Inuyasha has to kiss her." Shippo said, almost in a hopeless manner.

"I hope not, or we'd have to take drastic measures to ever get him to work up the nerve." Sango said, she too in doubt. Miroku on the other hand was getting thoughts.

"I might have to disagree, while its true that we are talking about Inuyasha, he is still a male. It may not be as difficult as we think." Sango hit him on the head with an out of no-where solid object. He stayed quiet.

A glow brought the well to life.

They held their breaths.

Inuyasha came through. Their hearts stopped beating…nothing…nothing…and then a delicate hand reached for the wells edged, only to be aided by the calloused clawed one of Inuyasha. Kagome stepped out and smiled.

"Kagome!" They all pounced on her in joy.

…_it feels good to be home…_

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** I know.A few of you might not be completley satisfied with the ending I've provided, but truly, theirs is an ongoing tale and what right (or miniscule talent for that matter) do I have to close it? I guess, I just wanted to address a few of the major issues. The title is a false leading advertisement (though I had not intended it to be). I did not quite get Inuyasha and Kagome together, and when you think about it, it would have been almsot wrong to (Taking off the direction that my fic had taken) That said, I will now continue with this Note. 

What's my future plans? Well, I do have 2 other small fics- The X-mas Dolls, and X-mas Dragon- both of which are based off of an old favorite christmas story of mine. The Christmas Dolls is an Inu fic. I hope to have both complete before the end of New Years. And then, I'm thinking of dedicating some time into an Escaflowne fic (I have finally worked up the courage to write one).

Will there be any more extensive Inuyasha fics for me? I guess, I don't know. If inspiration grips me with a vice grip, I guess I'll have to be its humble servant.

Thank to all of my Readers and Reviwers. You have been most generous, helpful, inspirational, and kind. May I see a few of you in some of my future writings.


End file.
